Pokémon Noir et Blanc : La Frontière
by Alekidd
Summary: La véritable histoire qui s'est déroulé dans la région d'Unys, lors du combat entre Idéal et Réalité... résumé plus détaillé à l'intérieur.
1. Une nuit à Renouet

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Résumé ****:**

**Unys, grande région du monde des Pokémon, abrite en elle une histoire des plus fantastiques. Il y a bien longtemps, un Dragon Légendaire se scinda en deux pour donner naissance à deux Pokémon différents, qui suivaient chacun un but opposé. L'un poursuivait la Réalité, l'autre était en quête d'Idéal deux idéologies totalement contraire et ne pouvant concorder.**

**Mais pourtant dans cette région, un jeune Dresseur surgit de l'ombre pour parvenir au bout de son Idéal, tout en restant proche de sa Réalité. Serait-t-il celui qui pourra atteindre la Frontière entre le Noir et le Blanc ?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Première fanfic que je poste sur ce site, étant un grand fan de Pokémon j'ai voulu me refaire une histoire sur l'un des jeux auquel j'ai le plus joué récemment. Je m'inspire en grande partie du jeu mais avec des personnages aux caractères totalement différents. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! ^^

Crédit : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas évidemment, mais à Satoshi Taijiri, Nintendo et Game Freak

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit à Renouet

Ce monde est peuplé de créatures mystérieuses appelées Pokémon. Les Pokémon ont tous des pouvoirs, une apparence et un habitat particuliers. Ils vivent en paix avec les humains. Ils se complètent, s'entraident, et il leur arrive même de faire de grandes choses ensemble ! Les combats de Pokémon, par exemple, sont très populaires, et permettent d'approfondir les liens entre un Dresseur et son équipe Pokémon. Ils sont aussi traités par d'autres comme des membres d'une famille, et même parfois comme des collègues de travail.

Chose merveilleuse qu'est ce monde n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant bien que cet endroit semble draper d'une couleur blanche immaculée, il est loin d'être aussi idyllique qu'il n'y paraît, car il cache aussi profondément sa part de noire obscurité. Et si vous veniez découvrir cette histoire ? Elle raconte la lutte qui opposa autrefois deux défenseurs, un de l'Idéal et un autre de la Réalité dans la lointaine région d'Unys. Cet affrontement marqua profondément les esprits par l'apparition d'un troisième défenseur et offrit une toute nouvelle vision sur ce monde. Ceci est l'histoire, l'histoire d'un garçon qui trouva le juste équilibre entre le Noir et le Blanc.

…

Nous voici à Unys, l'une des régions disposant d'un très grand nombre d'infrastructure grâce à sa célèbre ville la plus moderne : Volucité. Ses hauts buildings et ses nombreux commerces faisaient d'elle une ville très habitée, c'est également le pôle maritime principale d'Unys avec ses nombreux quais à bateaux. Elle se situait au sud de la région et occupait une place très importante, du fait qu'elle servait de point de connexion entre les différentes parties de terres éloignées entre elles. C'est d'ailleurs sur la partie Est de cette région que commence notre histoire, tout au Sud-Est en vérité, dans un petit village situé en bordure de mer.

Dans le petit village de Renouet, tout semblait être calme et sombre. La nuit venait de tomber depuis déjà quelques heures et la plupart des agglomérations qui représentait ce village venaient de s'éteindre, montrant ainsi que les habitants étaient déjà plonger dans le sommeil. Renouet était une petite commune constituée de quelques maisons sur un terrain plat, elle ne souffrait d'aucune trace d'urbanisation défigurant le paysage naturel et offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer. Elle était également entourée d'une épaisse forêt avec un unique sentier, traversant tout le village et donnant accès à une route qui permettait de quitter la ville, aussi bien à pied que par transport.

On pouvait noter que les résidences étaient toutes semblables, construites avec une toiture bleue et des murs blancs. Pourtant au milieu de toutes, une seule se distinguait clairement. C'était une habitation situé vers la partie la plus éloignée de la mer, beaucoup plus grande que les autres, elle disposait d'un immense jardin à l'arrière entouré d'une clôture. Sur le devant de l'habitation on pouvait remarquer une petite éolienne, fournissant probablement de l'électricité à cette maison et pas qu'elle. On remarquait notamment que c'était la seule maison à avoir encore de la lumière à cette heure-ci. La lumière émanait d'une seule fenêtre située au premier étage de l'habitation, donnant vu à une pièce de la résidence.

Cette pièce éclairée était assez petite, elle ne contenait qu'un simple bureau sur le coin, un meuble avec plusieurs tiroirs juste sur la droite, une commode située à gauche du bureau remplit d'un nombre incroyable de dossier papier et enfin une table à l'opposé du bureau. Sur cette table toutefois se trouvait un petit paquet bleu et une personne s'affaissait à faire un nœud autour avec un ruban vert.

Cette personne était une femme, qui devait faire dans la trentaine. Elle avait des cheveux bruns clair attachés en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête, elle était vêtue d'une simple jupe verte et un t-shirt blanc à manche longue. Sur son épaule se tenait une petite créature grise à fourrure blanche, elle avait de grandes oreilles, des yeux noirs et une queue en forme de plumeau. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un Pokémon et ce dernier semblait observé avec amusement la femme qui s'occupait du ruban avec délicatesse.

Son visage était concentré, comme si elle accomplissait une tâche des plus difficiles à laquelle elle ne fut jamais confrontée.

- Voilà un dernier nœud et ce sera parfait... murmura-t-elle

Elle fit alors un ultime pli donnant ainsi une forme, assez grossière, de rose au ruban. Néanmoins très satisfaite de son travail Jennifer Keteleeria, telle était son nom, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en ayant enfin achevée son œuvre.

-Pfiou... Ça y est c'est fini, dit-elle en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main gauche avec de la fatigue audible dans la voix. Eh bien, qui aurait cru que faire un simple nœud serait aussi compliqué ?

Le petit Pokémon perché sur son épaule laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un ricanement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi, Chinchidou ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme

Ce dernier lui répondit en lui faisant un regard innocent et en haussant les épaules. Le professeur sourit à son tour et se mit à le caresser en y mettant un peu de force sur la tête.

- Petite canaille va ! Bah en même temps, il faut reconnaître que c'était plutôt amusant au bout du compte, même s'il m'a fallu un peu trop de temps, à mon goût, pour y arriver.

Elle posa ensuite à nouveau son regard sur la boîte et se mit aussi à la caresser avec affection avec son autre main.

- Demain c'est le grand jour, souffla-t-elle, vous ne serez plus ici, vous partirez à l'aventure avec vos futurs Dresseurs et deviendrez leurs compagnons éternels...

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et lâcha un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci une pointe de tristesse était perceptible.

- Vous allez me manquer mine de rien, ne plus voir vos petites bouilles à chaque matin sera triste. Mais c'est ainsi qu'est la vie...

Elle fixa la boîte pendant quelques secondes semblant se remémorer de bons souvenirs, avant de pousser un long bâillement.

- Ouaaaah ! Je tombe de sommeil, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux, tu n'es pas d'accord Chinchidou ?

Le petit Pokémon en question lui répondit par un autre bâillement. Elle le caressa à nouveau avec un peu plus de douceur.

- Hé Hé ! On dirait que tu es d'accord, aller on file au lit ! Connaissant ces enfants, ils attendront leur paquet avec impatience demain. Il faudra que j'aille le livrer assez tôt.

Elle poussa un nouveau bâillement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce qui donnait accès à un couloir. Elle pressa l'interrupteur près de la porte, la lumière s'éteignit plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et elle s'éloigna.

…

Bien plus loin, à l'extérieur de l'enclos, positionné sur une branche d'arbre, une silhouette aperçut enfin la lumière s'éteindre. Elle avait attendu depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu retenir la propriétaire des lieux aussi longtemps éveillée. Mais peu importait désormais, le fait était qu'à présent elle était libre de passer à l'action.

La silhouette visiblement humaine, sauta de l'arbre et atterrit silencieusement à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Elle s'était déplacée très rapidement, à une vitesse presque anormale en vérité. Elle avait atterrit sur un genou, la tête baissée, et les mains au sol.

Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, avec un gilet assez ample à manche longues et une capuche qui lui recouvrait le haut du crâne, un pantalon souple et des sandales noires ; elle avait aussi des gants de la même couleur avec un étrange appareil ressemblant à une montre sur la main droite, un sac banane autour de la taille et enfin un masque à teinte grise et blanche qui lui recouvrait la totalité du visage.

Elle releva délicatement la tête et fixa la fenêtre du premier étage plongée dans le noir à présent, la maison était encore assez loin, une bonne vingtaine de mètres restait à parcourir. La silhouette jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne ne l'observait, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle se fasse repérer pendant son infiltration. Elle fit ensuite en signe de main en direction de la forêt derrière son dos et aussitôt, une deuxième silhouette en jaillit avec une grande rapidité pour atterrir à ses côtés.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un être humain, il s'agissait d'une autre de ces créatures appelées Pokémon. Elle n'était pas très grande, dépassant à peine les 60 centimètres, elle avait un corps beige et d'étranges parties rouges au niveau des articulations, de grands yeux et un nez en boule, elle semblait également tenir un gros morceau de bois de la même taille qu'elle et qui ressemblait à une poutre. La personne masquée lui jeta alors un regard et lui souffla tout doucement :

- Passe devant...

La voix camouflée, bien qu'étant un souffle à peine audible, était clairement masculine. Le Pokémon obéit silencieusement et ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la maison. L'homme le suivit, en mettant un mètre d'écart entre eux, en marchant accroupit le plus doucement possible dans l'herbe, c'était une position certes inconfortable mais il devait absolument rester discret et de toute façon, il avait déjà connu pire comme situation.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes à lui et à son Pokémon pour atteindre la maison, le chemin n'offrant pour obstacles que quelques buissons et plantes qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à contourner, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres l'homme ordonna de s'arrêter par un nouveau murmure.

Le Pokémon obéit à nouveau et attendit de nouveaux ordres. La silhouette lui fit ensuite un signe de la main vers l'avant, puis pointa deux doigts vers le ciel.

Bien que cela semblait incompréhensible, le Pokémon comprit immédiatement la signification, il fit alors un nouveau saut et s'approcha un peu plus de la maison se plaçant devant la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il jugea que sa position était bonne, il souleva sa poutre, la tint fermement en l'air et attendit.

Observant au loin son Pokémon et voyant qu'il était prêt, le Dresseur se positionna à son tour en prenant la pose, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre de l'élan avant de sprinter. Il jeta toutefois un dernier regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les environs et une fois sûr, il se lança. Il se mit alors à courir à une vitesse incroyable pendant un court moment avant de sauter en l'air, de poser son pied droit sur la poutre de son Pokémon, de prendre appui dessus et de monter en haut. Propulsé par son Pokémon, il parvint à attraper le rebord de la fenêtre sans difficultés et plus surprenant encore, à poser ses pieds en dessous sans faire le moindre bruit.

Satisfait, il se hissa alors sur le rebord en position accroupit et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce, elle était bel et bien vide. Il regarda ensuite en bas et leva le pouce en direction de son Pokémon, celui-ci en fit de même avant de reculer et de se cacher dans un buisson.

L'infiltré, se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et sortit un petit objet pointue de son sac, dont il se servit pour crocheter le loquet du verrou. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'y parvenir avant de débloquer la fenêtre et de faire tourner sans bruit la poignée et ouvrir l'accès. Il rangea son outil, poussa tranquillement les deux vitres pour obtenir un plus grand espace et pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur en posant délicatement ses pieds sur le sol.

Bien que tout était sombre, il parvient à distinguer son objectif grâce au clair de lune, il s'approcha ainsi tranquillement de la table contenant le fameux paquet sur lequel le professeur travaillait dessus il y a encore quelques minutes. Une fois devant, il observa un moment le ruban vert qui l'entourait, il était visiblement très bâclé car des boucles de taille différente étaient visibles et les deux bouts du ruban libre étaient disproportionnés. Ne s'attardant d'avantage sur ce détail insignifiant, il détacha rapidement le nœud qui fermait la boîte et l'ouvrit délicatement.

À l'intérieur, posés sur un drap rouge, se trouvaient trois petites boules rouge et blanche avec un bouton au milieu, il s'agissait de Poké Balls. Des outils de hautes technologies fabriquées il y a des années, afin de conserver les Pokémon sur soi et les transporter n'importe où. Il regarda attentivement les trois noms écrit sur une étiquette et collés dessus : celle de gauche indiquait Vipélierre, celle du milieu Gruikui et celle de droite Moustillon.

Derrière son masque même si ce n'était pas visible un sourire s'affichait, sa mission venait d'être accomplit sans la moindre difficulté, ça avait même été trop facile. A peine avait-il cette pensée que la pièce s'éclaircit, il tourna alors la tête sur sa droite et découvrit alors qu'une femme lui faisait face.

- AH !

…

Le professeur Keteleeria était sur le point d'aller se coucher après avoir terminée sa sale besogne, s'étant rapidement mit en pyjama après s'être brossée les dents et assurée qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour ce soir, elle s'était allongée avec joie en espérant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil jusqu'au lendemain. Mais à peine quelques minutes, qu'elle ferma les yeux qu'elle s'était rappelée d'une chose cruciale, son portable était resté dans son bureau, or elle en avait besoin car il lui servait de réveil tous les matins.

Grommelant pour cet oubli, elle s'était forcée à se lever de son lit bien confortable et à chercher ses chaussons à tâtons. Réveillant au passage son Pokémon, tout en les enfilant, ce dernier décida d'accompagner sa maîtresse afin de lui donner le courage de se traîner jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à devant son bureau, où elle constata d'ailleurs qu'elle avait oubliée de fermer la porte, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à l'intérieur si elle pouvait voir son portable de loin et alluma directement la lumière.

Clignant d'abord des yeux du fait qu'elle l'éblouissait, puisque ses yeux étaient déjà restés dans le noir pendant longtemps, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise après les avoir bien ouvert de voir qu'une personne entièrement vêtu de noir lui faisait face. Son cœur se mit alors à battre et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle lâcha un cri :

- AH !

Le cri ne sembla pas effrayer la personne qui lui faisait face car elle se savait repérée, mais à sa plus grande horreur, elle vit qu'elle s'emparait de la boîte contenant les trois Pokémon. Reprenant ses esprits elle s'adressa à son Pokémon qui s'était complétement réveillé lui aussi à la vue de l'inconnu.

- Un voleur ! Vite Chinchidou arrête-le ! S'écria-t-elle

Obéissant rapidement aux ordres, le petit Pokémon gris fonça à toute allure sur le voleur avec un regard agressif. Mais dans un geste hors du commun, la personne en noir évita la charge en reculant. Chinchidou percuta alors la boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la renversa sur le sol, les trois Poké Balls de Gruikui, Vipélierre et Moustillon roulèrent alors sur le sol et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, Jennifer Keteleeria donna un nouvel ordre :

- Ne t'arrête pas ! Écras'Face !

Ceci était le nom d'une attaque qu'un Pokémon pouvait utiliser au combat s'il savait la maîtriser. Chinchidou qui s'était réceptionné sur la table après son attaque, sauta dans les airs et s'apprêta à frapper l'individu avec sa queue.

Mais encore une fois, le voleur parvint à esquiver en glissant sur le côté manquant de peu de se heurter à l'armoire pleine de fichiers. Le Pokémon abattit son coup sur le sol qui fractura un carreau de carrelage, mais repartit aussitôt à la charge en sautant à nouveau vers le voleur, qui esquiva une fois de plus en exécutant une roulade sur le sol.

Il se redressa rapidement sur ses pieds tandis que Chinchidou heurta l'armoire violemment et se fit écraser par une pile de dossier qui lui retomba dessus qui le fit tomber.

- Chinchidou ! Cria la scientifique inquiète

Profitant de l'occasion, le voleur se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta par-dessus, sous les yeux effarés du Professeur. Elle se précipita vers l'ouverture murale à son tour et se maintint au rebord au moment où son Pokémon resurgissait de sous les papiers en s'ébouriffant.

Elle vit alors le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, se redresser à nouveau sans la moindre douleur physique, sous l'œil stupéfait de Jennifer.

Comment avait-il put sauter d'une telle hauteur sans se faire mal ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger car au même moment, il sortit quelque chose de son sac banane et le lança en l'air en lançant un cri qu'elle ne put comprendre.

Dans l'obscurité, elle ne put distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Mais aussitôt une silhouette jaillit des broussailles de son jardin et sauta à hauteur du dit objet. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la créature brillant sous les rayons de la lune, soulever un objet ressemblant à une poutre et s'apprêtant à frapper. Elle demeura figée, en voyant le Pokémon qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

- Un... Un Charpenti Chromatique... murmura-t-elle interdite

Ces mots à peine prononcés, le Pokémon frappa l'objet en question qui fila droit dans sa direction tout en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se reculer, avant que l'objet ne s'écrase sur le sol de son bureau dégageant la fumée à l'intérieur de son bureau qui recouvrit rapidement la pièce.

- Mais que ?!... KEUF ! KEUF !

Se recouvrant le visage de ses mains pour respirer le moins de fumée possible qui lui brûlait la gorge, les yeux fermés face au gaz qui lui piquait les yeux, elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la fenêtre pour avoir de l'air frais.

- « On dirait une attaque Buée Noire... »

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Charpenti ne pouvait utiliser une telle attaque et qui plus est, c'était le voleur qui avait lancé ce drôle d'objet la contenant.

La Buée se dissipa lentement grâce à la porte et la fenêtre ouverte, reprenant ses esprits Jennifer constata alors que cette attaque surprise avait eu pour effet de permettre au voleur de s'enfuir sans pouvoir constater par où il s'était échappé, une tactique brillante. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour espérer le rattraper, le professeur pesta face à cette désagréable aventure avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers la pièce.

De la poussière noire était visible partout, sur les murs, les meubles et elle-même, son petit Chinchidou n'échappait pas à la règle et était horrifié de voir sa fourrure aussi sale qu'il entreprit de nettoyer.

- Quelle désastre... souffla Jennifer désespérée devant ce spectacle, voilà comment tourner une soirée au drame, ça m'a coupé le sommeil. Au moins ce voleur n'a pas pu récupérer son butin...

Elle regarda son Pokémon qui finissait son nettoyage personnel avant de lui lancer un petit sourire sans joie.

- Te voilà déjà propre toi déjà, et si tu m'aidais maintenant à en faire de même pour tout le reste ?

Le professeur et Chinchidou passèrent un bon petit quart d'heure à rendre la pièce à nouveau propre. Le Pokémon étant un maniaque de la propreté il faisait du bon boulot, tandis que tout en rangeant, Jennifer Keteleeria ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comment un tel individu pouvait avoir des réflexes pareils, au point d'éviter les attaques d'un Pokémon ? Comment avait-il put lancer un objet contenant de la Buée Noire, sans laisser la moindre trace du dit objet ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il tenté de s'emparer de trois Pokémon pour débutant, en sachant leur faible niveau ?

En pensant justement à ces trois-là, elle se rappela que les Poké Balls traînaient toujours par terre, elle se tourna alors vers son compagnon.

- Chinchidou s'il te plaît, récupère les Poké Balls qui sont tombés et amène-les moi, lui demanda-t-elle

Chinchidou répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et se mit au travail. Jennifer elle, récupéra le dernier dossier qui était tombé. Son regard se posa alors sur un petit objet qui traînait juste en dessous, elle le ramassa et fut surprise de voir de quoi il s'agissait : un petit interrupteur semblant lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose, avec des bouts de fils électriques qui pendouillaient autour. Elle ne savait absolument pas d'où venait cet objet mais certainement pas d'elle, car elle n'avait jamais vu pareil technologie. Mais était-ce ceci qui fut à l'origine de la fumée ? Voilà une question très pertinente et fort intéressante.

Concentrée sur sa découverte elle ne vit pas son Chinchidou l'appeler, il fallut qu'il crie assez fort pour qu'elle le remarque enfin.

- Qu'y a-t-il Chinchidou ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête sur son Pokémon

Ce dernier secouait les bras dans tous les sens, d'un air paniqué alors que sa queue tenait fermement quelque chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et y vit les Poké Balls qu'il avait ramassé, confuse dans un premier temps elle regarda à nouveau son Pokémon qui semblait presque pleurer. C'est là qu'elle comprit alors ce qui n'allait pas, et son visage prit une expression empreinte de terreur.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle totalement horrifiée.

…

Dans la forêt, le fameux voleur dont il était question courait le plus loin possible de la maison du professeur, en sautant de branche en branche suivi de près par son Pokémon. Il finit par se stopper et à atterrir au pied d'un arbre, estimant avoir mis assez de distance entre eux, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il sorte trop loin du village. Il s'adossa lentement contre le tronc en lâchant un soupir, tandis que son Pokémon prit place à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard inquiet, l'individu leva une main et lui fit une caresse affectueuse.

- Bon boulot, dit-il toujours de sa voix sombre, grâce à toi on s'en est sorti sans être poursuivit par cette femme.

Le Charpenti émit un petit grognement en souriant, preuve qu'il était content d'entendre ce compliment.

Mais de son côté le voleur fulminait, comment avait-il put manquer ainsi de vigilance au point de baisser sa garde et de se laisser surprendre ? Le professeur l'avait même attaqué et s'il n'avait pas reçu l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi, il aurait pris très cher à l'heure qu'il est.

Le pire était qu'il avait même dû utiliser cet _objet, _alors qu'il ne devait s'en servir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, mais uniquement sur des individus normaux. Pourtant là, dans le feu de l'action, il venait de l'utiliser contre une scientifique, une erreur fatale. Si la chance lui souriait, elle ne trouvera peut-être rien, mais dans le cas contraire elle ferait des recherches, même si cela lui prendrait du temps pour découvrir le _truc_.

Dire que c'était censé être une mission facile, il venait pourtant d'accomplir de belles bourdes digne d'un débutant. Ses maîtres ne seront pas contents de l'apprendre, même s'il est vrai que peu lui importait leurs états d'âme...

Mais il ne put ruminer d'avantage, car au même instant l'appareil sur son poignet se mit à sonner, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, il poussa un long soupir avant de retirer son masque. L'obscurité et l'ombre de sa capuche, dissimulaient toujours son visage, il positionna l'écran de l'appareil devant ses yeux et appuya dessus.

Aussitôt une tête, masquée sur le haut du visage avec des cheveux blanc coupés bol, apparut sur le petit écran que le jeune garçon regardait. La voix du nouvel individu, aussi sombre et glaciale que le garçon, s'éleva alors de l'appareil communicatif.

- Rapport de mission ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'homme sans autre forme de politesse

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement avant de répondre sur un ton de fatigue.

- C'est un échec, souffla-t-il, je n'ai pas pu récupérer les trois Pokémon...

Il y eut quelque secondes de silence, où la personne de l'appareil sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre :

- Quelle est la cause de ton échec ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau avec un ton de reproche

- J'ai été repéré, avoua le voleur ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, et dans ma fuite je n'ai pu emmener qu'une seule Poké Ball avec moi...

Il regarda d'ailleurs son fameux butin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche dont il était parvenu à s'en emparer, au moment où il effectuait sa roulade. C'était en se baissant qu'il l'avait aperçu et aussitôt qu'il l'avait eu dans les mains, il avait pris la fuite sans plus tarder. C'était à ses yeux une demi-victoire, à l'heure qu'il était le professeur devait être désespéré de ne pas retrouver l'objet qu'il lui avait subtilisé.

Mais il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'autre homme qui poursuivit.

- Qu'en est-il de ton Pokémon ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois, a-t-il été aperçu lui aussi ?

- Il y a des chances, mais je ne peux rien affirmer... répondit le garçon

L'homme du communicateur poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Décevant, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, nous étions pourtant persuadé que tu étais plus que qualifié pour accomplir cette mission, et voilà que j'apprends que tu t'es comporté comme un incapable...

Les mots étaient peut-être très durs pour quiconque les auraient reçu, mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas et les laissa couler, sachant qu'ils étaient totalement fondés et de plus il y était habitué. Il baissa simplement la tête en signe de soumission.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, vous avez parfaitement raison... murmura-t-il sans autre mot à dire

La voix lâcha un nouveau soupir, comme exaspérer de ce comportement mais n'ajoutant rien d'autre sur le coup. Elle continua alors sur autre chose :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'auras pas de prime pour cette mission, étant donné que tu n'as pas pu récupérer les trois Pokémon. Pour l'heure tu vas devoir reprendre ta couverture, je te recontacterai lorsque nous aurons à nouveau besoin de tes services...

- Que dois-je faire du Pokémon ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir s'il pouvait le conserver

- Garde le avec toi, répondit l'autre homme comblant ainsi les attentes du garçon, s'il subit ton entraînement, sa force nous sera toujours utile pour plus tard. Et n'oublie pas Black, ce Pokémon doit rester secret aux yeux de tous, tout comme ton Charpenti. S'il a été vu, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit signalé par la suite.

- Compris, dit le jeune garçon

- Communication terminée

L'appareil s'éteignit alors brusquement et le visage disparut de l'écran qui redevint noir. Le dénommé Black se redressa et se mit debout, content que la conversation soit déjà terminée. Il ne supportait pas de devoir parler avec lui, les conversations étant toujours désagréables, dire qu'il avait dû supporter cette homme et ses frères pendant aussi longtemps, il se demandait encore comment il y avait survécut.

Mais cela importait peu à présent, il regarda son Pokémon qui continuait de le fixer comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Charpenti, tout va bien se passer... dit-il sur un ton rassurant

Le dit Charpenti approuva avec un signe de tête, satisfait de la réponse. Le jeune homme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Pokémon dans la petite boule et se surprit à sourire en le voyant l'observer également. Black appuya alors sur le bouton du milieu et lança la Ball par terre.

Une petite boule de lumière jaillit alors dans l'obscurité et libéra le Pokémon qui reprit sa taille normale, même s'il n'était pas très grand. Il regarda avec des yeux innocents, le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face et son Pokémon qui l'observait sans signe de menace. Black s'accroupit ensuite pour lui caresser la tête, ce qu'il apprécia grandement.

- Et Bien, dit-il calmement mais toujours avec le sourire, les choses ne sont pas totalement passé comme prévu mais au moins, je t'ai toi mon bonhomme. Soit le bienvenu dans mon équipe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà premier chapitre, il fait office d'introduction à l'histoire. Le prochain sera plus long et commencera comme dans l'histoire du jeu. N'hésitez pas à commenter toute critique bonne ou mauvaise, en français ou pas, est bonne à prendre ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Un départ perturbé

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nous y voilà avec le deuxième chapitre (relu et corrigé), il m'a pris un peu de temps mais je suis plutôt content du résultat ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Un départ perturbé

Il était très exactement huit heures du matin, lorsque le réveil s'alluma dans la chambre d'un jeune adolescent, en produisant un son strident et répétitif. Il se mit à sonner pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant qu'une main, jaillissant d'une épaisse couverture qui semblait recouvrir une forme mouvante bien emmitouflé à l'intérieur, ne se dirigea vers l'objet responsable du bruit en question et ne l'éteignit. La main retomba ensuite vers le sol et le heurta bruyamment.

Il se passa quelques secondes où tout resta immobile, avant que son propriétaire ne soulève la couette qui lui recouvrait le corps et se redressa en position assise. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon âgé de 17 ans tout au plus, il avait les cheveux noirs assez cour mais épais, tout ébouriffés après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les yeux clos car encore à moitié endormi et il portait un pyjama bleu.

Comme chaque matin, il avait du mal à s'extirper du lit et resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un matin comme les autres, non aujourd'hui était le jour du grand départ pour l'aventure. Oui c'était enfin le moment tant attendu, où lui et ses amis allaient pouvoir partir pour leur voyage en tant que Dresseur Pokémon.

L'esprit bien réveillé à présent qu'il réalisait ce qui l'attendait, il se frotta ardemment le visage pour chasser la fatigue et afficha un sourire. Il avait les yeux d'un brun clair, désormais pétillant de joie.

- Enfin c'est le grand jour ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il rejeta la couette qui lui recouvrait la moitié du corps, et bondit hors du lit. Il traversa sa chambre et sortit en trombe pour se diriger dans la salle de bain, juste en face de la porte. Il prit une bonne douche pendant environ une dizaine de minutes afin de chasser toute la fatigue de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'essuya rapidement et enfila un peignoir avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière était assez spacieuse, on pouvait y trouver un grand tapis violet sur le centre, un bureau en face de la porte, des meubles avec tiroirs, un grand lit situé au fond tout près de la seule fenêtre présente et enfin, une armoire juste sur la droite vers laquelle il se dirigea.

Il enfila alors un t-shirt noir à manche courte, par-dessus lequel il mit une veste bleu clair et plus foncé au niveau du col. Il enfila aussi un pantalon noir assez souple avec plusieurs poches. Une fois prêt il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et descendit l'escalier en ligne droite.

L'escalier aboutissait à une grande pièce faisant office à la fois de salon et de cuisine. Une fois les marches descendues, on pouvait accéder directement à la cuisine salle à manger, puis sur la droite un petit salon avec canapé, télévision et téléphone murale.

Arrivé en bas, il se posa sur la dernière marche, attrapa une paire de baskets noires et les enfila. Une fois cela fait, il se remit sur pied et se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine pour se laver les mains, après quoi il s'avança vers son frigo, l'ouvrit et attrapa une boîte de confiture dedans. Ensuite il se pencha vers un placard, l'ouvrit et récupéra une baguette de pain puis amena tout son petit déjeuner sur la table.

Il déposa ses prises sur celle-ci, puis alluma une cafetière posée non loin de l'évier où il fit chauffer de l'eau, après ça il ouvrit un tiroir juste en dessous pour pouvoir prendre un couteau. Il retourna ensuite vers la table et s'y installa tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, il commença alors gaiement à couper des tartines de pain et à les recouvrir de délicieuses confitures de miel. Mais à peine avait-il finit de préparer la première, qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner.

Se tournant vers le mobile électrique accroché juste à côté de son salon, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, frustré d'être ainsi interrompu alors qu'il allait entamer une bouchée. Décidément, même cette matinée ne pouvait pas démarrer normalement, pratiquement chaque matin il recevait un coup de fil d'un de ses amis, généralement pour discuter de la vie quotidienne ou éventuellement d'un problème survenu à l'improviste. Cela dit c'était la première fois qu'on lui téléphonait aussi tôt.

Grommelant sur le fait de n'avoir même pas le droit de croquer dans sa tartine qu'il reposa sur la table, il se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone qui continuait de sonner avec force, comme pour lui dire de se dépêcher.

Il finit par attraper le combiné d'une main molle et sans grande précipitation, le posa ensuite à son oreille.

- Oui allô ? Dit-il avec un air fatigué.

- Allô Ludwig ? Entendit-il dans le combiné

En entendant cette question le jeune garçon, qui répondait donc au nom de Ludwig, eut un regard plus sérieux lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur.

- C'est vous professeur ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse

- Oui c'est moi, affirma-t-elle avec de l'épuisement perceptible dans la voix, je suis désolée de te déranger à une heure aussi matinale...

- Oh mais il n'y aucun problème, dit le garçon avec une voix plus chaleureuse, de toute façon vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à traîner au lit.

- C'est vrai, dit le professeur avec un petit rire, quoi qu'il en soit c'est une urgence, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible cette nuit.

Le ton sérieux du professeur sembla préoccuper le garçon, qui savait d'avance que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'un des Pokémon que je devais vous donner ce matin n'ai été volé...

L'annonce choqua le jeune adolescent, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle mauvaise nouvelle si tôt le matin. Qui plus est, à quelques heures seulement du grand départ.

- Mais, comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il légèrement troublé mais conservant son calme.

- Au cours de la nuit, dit Keteleeria, je m'apprêtais à aller dormir lorsque j'ai surpris le voleur au moment où il allait s'enfuir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'arrêter. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'entendre ça maintenant, mais j'aurais besoin de te demander un service.

- Je vous écoute.

- Peux-tu aller chercher les autres et les amener chez moi ? Je voudrais en discuter avec tout le monde le plus vite possible.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, affirma fermement le garçon, je pars tout de suite et on vous retrouve chez vous !

- Je te remercie à tout de suite alors, termina le professeur.

Ludwig raccrocha aussitôt après avoir salué le professeur, il se dirigea vers la cafetière dont l'eau commençait tout juste à bouillir et l'éteignit avec une pensée amère.

- « Après ça, j'aurais même pas le temps pour un café... »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et attrapa une casquette qui était suspendue au mur par un crochet. Elle était rouge vers l'avant et noir sur l'arrière, ainsi que sur la visière, une forme de Poké Ball était visible sur le devant. Il l'enfila, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la refermant bruyamment.

Il traversa rapidement le sentier de sa maison, ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la clôture et sauta par-dessus, avant d'entamer sa course dans le village. Comme c'était le petit matin, même si le soleil était déjà bien levé, il ne croisa personne sur sa route tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre-ville où habitait une de ses amis.

Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs que quelques minutes pour arriver devant sa destination, il se stoppa devant l'habitation qu'il cherchait et reprit un peu sa respiration, même s'il n'était pas très essoufflé. Puis il se tourna vers la maison et fixa une fenêtre du premier étage où les rideaux étaient tirés. Il prit une grande inspiration et plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche en hurlant :

- DEBOUT LUDVINA !

…

Ludvina était le nom d'une jeune fille, âgée de 16 ans et qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit douillet, dans sa chambre qui était plongée dans le noir.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit, bien trop excitée à l'idée que le lendemain serait enfin le jour J qu'elle attendait depuis 10 ans.

Elle s'était déjà préparé d'avance, sac, vêtements, nourriture, change, etc... Tout était prêt, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas réussit à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant toujours aussi éveillé et débordant d'énergie.

Alors elle avait décidée de discuter un peu avec ses amis, elle voulait à la base faire une conversation de groupe mais malheureusement, seule une de ses amis avait été joignable ce soir-là. Elle avait donc discuté avec elle une bonne heure avant que finalement la fatigue ne finit par la gagner, elle avait alors mit fin à la conversation et s'était enfin couchée.

Mais sa nuit avait été agitée, car elle n'avait pas cessé de rêver à son voyage imminent, s'imaginant traverser les différentes parties qui constituaient Unys, capturant toutes sortes de Pokémon, rencontrant enfin sa grande idole après tout ce temps et surtout... Accomplissant son rêve d'enfant, le plus cher de tous ceux qui lui tenait à cœur, devenir...

- DEBOUT LUDVINA !

C'était à l'entente de ce cri, que le doux rêve de la jeune fille avait pris fin. Elle s'était réveillée tout en sursaut, effrayée que quelqu'un ne soit en train de l'attaquer pendant son sommeil, glissa subitement sur la gauche de son lit et tomba lourdement sur le sol, tête la première.

A présent bien réveillée grâce à la douleur qui lui transperçait le visage la jeune fille, habillée d'un pyjama rose avec de longs cheveux bruns clairs tout ébouriffés, se redressa en position assise en se tenant le visage.

La colère commença à monter en elle en constatant la mauvaise blague qu'on venait de lui faire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte de sa chambre situé de l'autre côté du lit et se mit à hurler à son tour :

- DIS DONC LÀ ! QUI-EST-CE QUI S'AMUSE À...

Mais elle s'interrompit bien vite en voyant que sa chambre était vide, ses beaux yeux bruns foncés, qui il y a encore quelques secondes brûlait de rage, affichait à présent une lueur d'incompréhension.

Instinctivement elle se mit à regarder de droite à gauche pour vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment personne, mais elle était bel et bien seule dans la pièce. Elle pencha alors la tête avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- LUDVINA !

Un autre cri, moins violent que le précédent se fit entendre à nouveau, cette fois-ci elle comprit d'où il venait.

Elle se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre située sur le mur à gauche de son lit, elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la porte vitrée hâtivement.

Son visage colérique se remplaça par un charmant sourire lorsqu'elle vit en bas devant l'entrée de sa clôture l'origine de la voix.

- Hé c'est toi Ludwig ?! Bonjour tu vas bien ? Dit-elle dans une exclamation de joie et en le saluant avec sa main.

Mais bizarrement le garçon qui se trouvait en bas de sa fenêtre ne dit rien, son visage venait de prendre une teinte rouge et il détourna le regard. Ne comprenant pas l'étrange comportement de son camarade, elle eut une mine inquiète.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude

- Euh… Ta... Ta tenue...bégaya-t-il avec une gêne mal dissimulée.

La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux sur elle et comprit alors le problème. En tombant de son lit elle n'avait pas vu que la partie haute droite de son pyjama avait glissé sur son épaule, laissant une partie de sa poitrine en développement presque à découverte.

Son visage prit alors une teinte encore plus rouge que son camarade, elle se cacha alors la poitrine et s'abaissa par terre en lâchant un cri :

- KYAAAH !

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, à peine venait-elle de sortir du lit qu'elle faisait encore preuve d'inattention et qui plus est, devant un garçon. Sa tête, seule partie encore visible de l'extérieur jeta un regard courroucé à Ludwig.

- C'est dégoûtant ! Sale pervers ! Cria-t-elle énervée et toujours aussi rouge

- Non mais dis donc, j'y suis pour rien moi ! S'écria à son tour le garçon le visage rouge à la fois de gêne et de colère, ce n'est pas ma faute si comme d'habitude, tu es aussi distraite !

- Rien ne t'obligeait à regarder !

- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ! Regarder par terre alors que je t'appelais ?!

Bien qu'au fond, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, la jeune fille éprouvait le besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et se rhabiller correctement. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin présentable et que son visage eut repris une couleur normale, elle se releva pour faire face au garçon. Ce dernier la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Décidément tu ne changes pas, plaisanta ce dernier, toujours aussi distraite même en sortant du lit...

- Oh ça va hein ! S'écria-t-elle vexée, c'est ta faute aussi, si tu n'avais pas crié comme un malade ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai je m'excuse, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

Mais juste après cette petite plaisanterie, son visage prit un air bien plus sérieux.

- Écoute en vérité c'est une urgence, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sorti du lit de la sorte.

La jeune fille s'inquiéta en entendant ses propos, elle savait que lorsque son ami parlait ainsi c'était que la situation était grave.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle tout aussi sérieuse

Le jeune adolescent prit une inspiration avant de lui avouer :

- Un des Pokémon qui nous était destinés a été volé cette nuit...

Ses mots frappèrent Ludvina comme le Tonnerre d'une puissante attaque électrique. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, la peur commençant à la submerger à grands pas.

- QUOI ?! Mais... Qui ?! Comment ?!

L'adolescente était complètement paniquée, apprendre une telle annonce au matin du grand jour qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, lui était insupportable.

- Je n'ai pas plus de détails, répondit le garçon avec un regard peiné, le professeur m'a appelé ce matin pour m'avertir. Elle nous attend chez elle alors dépêche-toi...

Ces mots furent à peine prononcés que la jeune fille referma aussitôt sa fenêtre avec force. Elle contourna son lit et se dirigea droit vers son armoire pour s'habiller au plus vite afin de pouvoir partir. Son esprit était animé par une pensée rageuse.

- « Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, je lui ferais regretter amèrement d'avoir gâché cette journée. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! »

…

Ludwig s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la jeune fille, depuis toujours elle était impulsive à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, grave ou non. Cela dit en l'occurrence, dans une telle situation il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi bouleversée.

Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'ils avaient tous tant attendu depuis plusieurs années, il savait que pour Ludvina c'était vraiment important et il fallait qu'une telle chose se produise le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Alors qu'il patientait calmement en attendant que la jeune fille soit prête, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui.

- C'est toi Ludwig ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière lui

L'adolescent se retourna avec un regard interrogateur, il fit alors un sourire en reconnaissant le garçon qui venait d'arriver.

- Hé Tcheren ! Salut vieux ! Dit-il chaleureusement en levant sa main.

Le jeune adolescent qui lui faisait face s'appelait Tcheren, c'était un garçon de 16 ans assez grand avec des cheveux noirs lisse parfaitement coiffés. Il portait une paire de lunettes, il était vêtu d'une veste bleu claire ouverte avec une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche.

Il affichait un petit sourire en s'approchant de son ami et lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voix, dit Tcheren avec un air moqueur, faut dire que tu as été bien bruyant en appelant notre amie.

- Hé Hé ! Désolé, s'excusa le garçon gêné en se grattant l'oreille, cela dit il fallait absolument la faire sortir du lit au plus vite, vue la situation grave où nous nous retrouvons.

- En effet, soupira Tcheren avec un air fatigué, je finis tout juste de me préparer et j'apprends qu'un de nos futur Pokémon a disparu...

Ludwig poussa un soupir également, navré d'avoir à entendre cette annonce encore une fois.

- Oui tu peux le dire, le professeur t'a averti aussi alors ?

- Juste après toi, répondit le garçon à lunettes, j'ai été très choqué je te l'avoue, mais j'ai suivi sa demande et j'ai été prévenir Bianca.

Bianca était la dernière amie qui faisait partie du quatuor, elle avait 15 ans ce qui faisait d'elle la plus jeune adolescente du groupe.

- Ah oui ? Et où est-t-elle ? Demanda Ludwig curieux de ne pas la voir avec lui

- Eh bien, dit le garçon avec un air blasé, j'ai été la voir, elle venait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, je lui ai dit d'aller s'habiller, je lui ai dit que c'était urgent et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche mais...

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle n'était jamais prête c'est ça ? Interrogea Ludwig avec un sourire

- Au bout de 10 minutes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ses chaussures, soupira Tcheren, donc non elle n'était pas prête. Du coup je suis parti devant et je lui ai dit de me retrouver ici.

- Bah que veux-tu ! S'exclama Ludwig avec un sourire, c'est notre petite Bianca !

- Franchement, parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi patient avec elle ?

- Euh... Le talent de l'aîné peut-être ?

- C'est ça, répliqua Tcheren en souriant à son tour, et moi je suis le Maître d'Unys !

- Ah bon ! s'écria faussement le garçon à la casquette, mais faut que je te demande un autographe alors !

Les deux garçons rirent pendant quelques secondes de leur bêtise avant de reprendre leur visage grave.

- Plus sérieusement, continua Tcheren, comment crois-tu que cela va se passer pour notre départ ? Pense-tu qu'il sera annulé ?

- Non je ne pense pas, répondit sérieusement Ludwig les sourcils froncés, sinon le professeur nous l'aurait dit dès le début que ce serait reporté. A mon avis, elle veut plutôt nous demander si nous, nous voulons continuer.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, à la base il y avait trois Pokémon pour trois non ? Comme nous sommes quatre et qu'il n'en reste plus que deux, nous ne pourrons pas partir tous ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Et par conséquent, elle doit se demander si nous préfèrerions renoncer

Le jeune garçon à lunettes se gratta le menton en réfléchissant quelques secondes, semblant trouver le raisonnement très cohérent.

- Oui ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis...

Puis il afficha un sourire et fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais bon, on sait très bien, entre nous, qu'en vérité... Il ne reste que deux Pokémon pour trois.

Sachant très bien de quoi il parlait, Ludwig sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon, un petit objet rond de couleur rouge et blanche : Une Poké Ball !

Puis il la lança rapidement en l'air avant de la rattraper avec un petit sourire complice.

- N'oublie pas de garder le secret jusqu'au bon moment, dit-il avec un rapide clin d'œil, j'ai trop hâte de voir leur tête !

Tcheren leva le pouce avec un air complice également, visiblement lui seul était au courant pour cette petite Poké Ball.

Au même moment, la porte de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brusquement et Ludwig rangea sa Ball aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait sorti.

…

Ludvina avait fini de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. La nouvelle de son ami l'avait boostée de façon incroyable, à tel point qu'elle ne ressentait ni fatigue ni faim.

Elle s'était vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc sans manche avec une veste noire, sans manche également, par-dessus. Elle portait aussi un minishort bleu et avait enfilée des bottes noires, elle avait rattachée ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval, qu'elle avait fait passé à travers une casquette rose et blanche.

Une fois prête, elle avait bondit hors de sa chambre pour se précipiter vers l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu en sautant des marches. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses parents dans la cuisine, elle leur avait dit qu'elle devait sortir d'urgence et s'était précipitée vers la porte. Elle l'avait ouverte rapidement, refermée avec le pied puis s'était dirigé vers la clôture qu'elle enjamba avant de se stopper devant Ludwig.

Elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu, tant d'effort aussi tôt le matin le ventre vide ne lui réussissait pas trop. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le garçon qui l'avait réveillée.

- C'est bon je suis prête, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente

- Pas si vite, intervint le garçon, on attend encore Bianca, on doit tous se rendre chez le professeur.

- Bianca ?

L'information sembla lui monter au cerveau comme si elle se souvenait tout à coup de qui il s'agissait.

- Ah oui bien sûr ! Euh... Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle est encore...

- En retard ? Intervint une voix juste à côté, oui c'est le cas comme toujours.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la source de la voix, elle reconnut alors la personne qui lui faisait face et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher :

- Oh Tcheren ! Tu étais là ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

Cette annonce manqua de peu de faire tomber Tcheren à la renverse de façon comique comme dans les mangas, tandis que de son côté Ludwig était mort de rire face à la question innocente de Ludvina.

- Je suis touché comme toujours, de voir à quel point tu te soucis de moi Ludvina, dit Tcheren en grimaçant et agacé par le rire à gorge déployé de Ludwig, qui se tenait à la clôture pour ne pas tomber.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ludvina avec un petit rire gênée en se tenant les mains comme signe d'excuse, je n'ai pas fait attention de regarder autour de moi.

- Oui je sais, dit Tcheren blasé de son comportement, de toute façon depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais très bien que tu ne fais attention qu'à très peu de chose.

- Hé ! Je fais attention à ce qui est important tout de même, répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

- Oui, quand cela te concerne directement...

L'adolescente gonfla ses joues de mécontentement mais préféra ne rien ajouter n'ayant pas vraiment d'argument. Ludwig parvint finalement à retrouver son calme et à arrêter son rire, il se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis en se tenant le ventre.

- C'est bon, demanda Tcheren avec une pointe d'énervement perceptible, tu as finis de te bidonner comme un Motisma ?

- Ouais, désolé vieux ! S'excusa aussi le garçon toujours avec un petit rire, mais ça me fait toujours autant marrer ce comportement chez Ludvina, franchement je t'adore !

Le compliment, si c'en était un, fit rougir la jeune fille qui se mit à secouer vivement la main devant elle.

- Arrête voyons ! C'est gênant ! S'écria-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que c'est un compliment...dit Tcheren le regard ferme

- MAIS ! Arrête d'être aussi méchant...

- HÉ HO !

Ce dernier cri en revanche ne venait d'aucun d'entre eux, il provenait de quelqu'un qui se précipitait dans leur direction. Ludwig eut d'ailleurs un sourire.

- Ah ! Voilà un cri que je connais bien, dit-il en regardant la personne en même temps que les autres.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, avec d'épais cheveux blonds coupés courts recouverts par un grand chapeau vert. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe blanche et une veste orange sans manche, par-dessus son haut blanc.

Elle se précipitait vers ses amis tout en agitant la main joyeusement dans leur direction.

- Les amis ! Je suis là ! Cria-t-elle

- Eh Bianca ! Cria à son tour Ludvina, vas-y doucement ou tu vas...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car à l'instant même la jeune fille aux cheveux blond venaient de trébucher sur on ne sait quoi, et s'était écrasé au sol non loin d'eux. Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que la brune à casquette ne termine d'un air désespéré :

- ...tomber

- OUIN ! Ça fait mal d'abord !

Tcheren poussa à son tour un soupir d'exaspération, décidément ses deux amies étaient irrécupérables.

De son côté Ludwig s'était avancé vers la jeune fille et l'avait aidé à se relever, ramassant au passage son chapeau qui était tombé de sa tête.

- Allez, allez tout va bien, lui dit Ludwig sur un ton rassurant, tu es une grande fille non ?

- Mais euh ! Ça fait mal quand même d'abord ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

- Oui je n'en doute pas...

Il lui dépoussiéra son chapeau avant de le lui replacer sur la tête avec une petite caresse affectueuse.

- Et voilà, ça va mieux ?

- Voui ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Ludvina ne put s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec un sourire attendrissant, depuis toujours Ludwig avait toujours su comment s'y prendre pour redonner facilement le sourire à la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait cette sorte de don, ce qui faisait que du coup il en venait souvent à veiller sur elle.

Parfois, Ludvina en était même un peu jalouse et cela se reflétait dans son regard, ce qui ne semblait pas échapper à quelqu'un.

Elle vit en effet Tcheren qui lui lançait en regard en biais avec un sourire moqueur qui la fit rougir.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle le moins fort possible pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- Mais rien du tout... se défendit aussitôt Tcheren comme s'il était attaqué mais toujours avec le sourire sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

Quelques secondes après que Bianca se soit finalement remise de ses émotions, elle retrouva alors son sourire et se tourna vers ses camarades.

- Euh salut tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !

- Oh ce n'est rien, t'en fais donc pas, sourit gentiment Ludvina

- Bianca, souffla Tcheren, je sais que depuis toujours tu as tendance à aller à ton rythme qui est, disons-le franchement plutôt lent, mais tout de même je t'ai dit que c'était urgent !

Le jeune fille se tourna vers lui et afficha un air désolé.

- Mais euh, je suis désolée pour ça, mais bon ce n'est pas grave puisque je suis là, affirma-t-elle en souriant à nouveau.

- Ah… Toi je te jure, quand apprendras-tu à prendre tes responsabilités ?

Ludwig se mit à rire, imité par Ludvina qui trouvait elle aussi l'insouciance de Bianca hilarant par rapport au sérieux de Tcheren. Puis, Ludwig reprit un air plus sérieux et s'adressa à tout le monde.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là ne perdons pas plus de temps, dit-il d'une voix grave, allons immédiatement voir le professeur.

- Très bonne idée, approuva Tcheren

- Bien sûr, je n'attends que ça ! Dit Ludvina d'une voix à nouveau déterminée.

- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Bianca avec un visage enthousiaste qui prit aussitôt un air interrogateur, mais euh... Pourquoi, d'abord ?

Sa question manqua de peu de faire tomber tout le monde à la renverse, mais Tcheren ne voulant pas perdre d'avantage temps prit les choses en main. Il attrapa le bras de Bianca pour la traîner en avant suivi de près par les autres qui riaient à nouveau.

- On va t'expliquer en route alors ne traînons, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ils prirent alors tous ensemble le chemin de la maison du Professeur Keteleeria qui se situait un peu plus haut.

…

La maison en question était plutôt impressionnante de l'intérieur, dès l'entrée on accédait à un espace remplit de plusieurs machines toutes plus complexes les unes des autres, des armoires pleines de livres, un bureau avec un ordinateur et une plante qui donnait un tout petit espace vert. Sur la droite, se trouvait la cuisine et salle à manger avec une petite table au milieu, une commode où se trouvait une télévision et au fond un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur.

Sur la table évoquée se trouvait les quatre adolescents, Ludwig et Ludvina assis côte à côte, Bianca sur le bout de table à droite de Ludwig et Tcheren en face de ce dernier. Le professeur les avaient accueilli avec une tête d'enterrement, des cernes autour du visage et les cheveux tout ébouriffés, visiblement elle n'avait vraiment pas bien dormit cette nuit. Elle leur avait dit de s'installer dans la cuisine où elle leur avait préparé une boisson chaude pour chacun, café au lait pour les garçons et Ludvina et un thé pour Bianca. Elle était ensuite remontée pour se rendre plus présentable devant eux.

Le quatuor buvait tranquillement leur tasse avec un silence pesant, l'ambiance n'étant pas très joyeuse en sachant ce qui se passait actuellement.

- Mais euh, c'est terrible quand même tout ça ! S'écria alors Bianca ne pouvant plus se retenir, si ça se trouve on n'aura même pas de Pokémon...

- Non ne dis surtout pas ça ! S'écria à son tour Ludvina, je refuse de croire que ce jour que nous avons tant attendu soit ruiné de la sorte. J'aurais un Pokémon aujourd'hui, même si je dois l'attraper seule !

- C'est là une forte détermination de ta part, intervint une voix plus âgée

Elle provenait du Professeur Jennifer Keteleeria qui descendait l'escalier, elle avait revêtu une blouse blanche montrant ainsi son statue de scientifique, ses cheveux étaient attachés un chignon comme hier soir et son Chinchidou se trouvait sur son épaule. Elle avait meilleur allure que quand elle les avait accueillis.

Toutes les têtes présentes s'étaient tournées vers elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers la table où se trouvaient ses invités.

- Ah Professeur ! Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda Ludvina avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Jennifer prit place en bout de table à côté de la jeune fille, elle lui afficha un faible sourire alors que son Chinchidou sautait sur la table pour s'allonger.

- Bien ? Oui je suppose, répondit-elle faiblement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais je devrais survivre. Je suis déjà habitué aux nuits blanches alors...

Elle poussa un faible soupir en se frottant les yeux, les adolescents lui laissèrent un moment de répit alors que Bianca caressait tout simplement son Pokémon qui semblait apprécier, même si lui aussi paraissait fatigué.

- Professeur, intervint alors Ludwig avec une mine sérieuse, je ne voudrais pas vous perturbée plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà, mais je voudrais vous demander ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi je suis plutôt curieux de savoir comment c'est arrivé, interrogea Tcheren

- S'il vous plaît racontez-nous, ajouta Ludvina

Bianca se tourna également vers la femme en blouse blanche avec un air décidé, le professeur releva la tête avec un petit sourire triste et entama son récit :

- Eh bien, je venais tout juste de terminer le paquet que je devais vous donner ce matin. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps dessus car j'avais vraiment du mal à faire un nœud, je me suis par conséquent couchée très tard, il devait être 2 heures du matin.

Elle posa ses bras sur la table et les croisa pour mieux se soutenir dessus, puis continua :

- Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je venais de me souvenir que mon portable réveil était resté dans mon bureau. Je me suis donc levée pour pouvoir aller le chercher et c'est là que j'ai vu le voleur qui se tenait droit devant moi, le paquet à la main...

Une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur son visage, comme si la simple mention de l'individu la faisait souffrir.

- J'ai tentée de l'arrêter avec Chinchidou, malheureusement ce pauvre petit n'a même pas pu le toucher...

Elle jeta un regard rassurant à son Pokémon qui lui, semblait désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire.

- Attendez, intervint alors Ludvina, vous voulez dire qu'il a esquivé toutes les attaques de votre Chinchidou ?!

- Oui c'est ça...

- Mais euh, comment c'est possible ça, d'abord ? Demanda Bianca semblant interloquée

- Je dois avouer que cela me paraît impossible, ajouta Tcheren

- Pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, insista Jennifer, Chinchidou s'est même écrasé violemment contre une armoire en tentant de l'attaquer.

Cela entraîna le petit Pokémon à fourrure à se gratter la tête, comme s'il se souvenait de la soudaine douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda à nouveau Ludwig, il vous a échappé c'est ça ?

- Oui malheureusement, mais d'une façon totalement invraisemblable.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda à son tour Tcheren

- Il a tout simplement sauté par la fenêtre, répondit Keteleeria avec un air sérieux, et pourtant on était au premier étage...

Cette annonce provoqua une incompréhension totale dans l'esprit des jeunes enfants de la pièce.

- Mais euh ! S'écria Bianca, comment il a fait ça ?!

- Il a dû se casser une jambe ! Affirma Ludvina avec une petite satisfaction.

- Même pas, contredit Jennifer, quand je suis allée le voir il se tenait debout sans la moindre blessure. De plus, quand il esquivait Chinchidou ses réflexes étaient pratiquement inhumains, pourtant il n'a rien fait pour se défendre.

Aucun des adolescents ne trouva quoique ce soit à dire devant une telle révélation. Ludwig décida alors de passer à un autre sujet.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ce voleur ? Demanda-t-il calmement

- Oui… Peut-être que vous nous pourrons le faire signaler et le retrouver, approuva Tcheren

Mais le professeur secoua négativement la tête.

- Non malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, il portait un masque et son corps était entièrement vêtu de noir.

- Comment s'est-il échappé ? Demanda à son tour Ludvina

- Eh bien, il a utilisé une sorte de fumigène à base de Buée Noire pour m'aveugler.

- Un fumigène de Buée Noire ! S'exclama Tcheren, comment est-ce possible ?

- Mais euh, c'est quoi ça Buée Noire ? Demanda Bianca avec un air interrogateur.

Ce fut Ludwig qui se chargea de lui répondre :

- Il s'agit en fait d'une attaque Pokémon non-offensive de type Glace, dit-il, elle ne provoque aucuns dégâts physiques sur les êtres vivants, mais elle peut les aveugler et elle n'est très agréable à respirer.

- Oh je vois !

- Mais professeur, intervint Tcheren, quand vous dites qu'il à utiliser un fumigène. Que sous-entendez-vous par là ?

- Crois-le ou non, mais c'était bien un fumigène car l'attaque ne provenait pas d'un Pokémon, répondit Keteleeria

- Je vois…

- Bon sang ! s'écria Ludvina frustrée, il n'y a aucun moyen pour retrouver ce type alors ?! On va le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?!

Il eut un silence et les autres adolescents baissèrent la tête également frustrés, car tout le monde comprenait parfaitement le ressentiment de la jeune fille. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le voleur était loin maintenant et il n'y avait pas le moindre indice pour le retrouver.

C'est alors que le Professeur toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Malgré sa triste mine, ses yeux affichaient une lueur de contentement.

- En fait, il y a bien un moyen… Voyez-vous ce Dresseur était accompagné par un Pokémon, dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Ah oui ? Lequel dites-nous ? Demanda Ludvina déterminée à savoir.

- Quelle importance, intervint Tcheren, même s'il avait un Pokémon il y aura des centaines de Dresseurs qui auront le même.

- Hum, ce n'est pas faux, ajouta Ludwig avec un air songeur

- Mais euh ! Ça pourrait toujours nous mettre sur une piste, d'abord ! Ajouta Bianca

- C'est vrai, arrêtez votre pessimisme tous les deux ! S'écria Ludvina énervée

- En fait ! Intervint d'une voix forte Jennifer pour éviter toute dispute inutile, il se trouve que vous vous trompés les garçons.

L'annonce surprit les deux garçons en question, tandis qu'elle semblait réjouir les deux filles.

- Voyez-vous, il s'agissait d'un Charpenti mais par n'importe lequel… Car il était d'une couleur différente de la normale…

- Hein ? Mais euh comment c'est possible, d'abord ? Interrogea Bianca totalement perdu devant cette information pourtant cruciale.

Mais à l'évidence, les trois autres personnes avaient parfaitement compris l'allusion dont parlait le professeur.

- Vous voulez dire que… Balbutia Ludvina

- Oui, c'était un Charpenti Chromatique !

L'annonce choqua les invités, un Pokémon d'une couleur différente de ceux des autres était d'une rareté totalement absolue, encore plus qu'un Zorua ou un Légendaire.

- C'est… C'est à peine croyable, bégaya Tcheren perturbé, où ce voleur a pu trouver un Pokémon de la sorte ?

- Mais euh ? Ça veut dire quoi Chromatique ? Demanda Bianca une nouvelle fois ignorante du terme.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Ludwig qui lui répondit bien que lui aussi semblait être largement troublé par l'annonce :

- C'est le terme que l'on utilise pour désigner un Pokémon d'une couleur différente, de celle qu'il devrait avoir. C'est par exemple, comme un Ponchiot au pelage noir au lieu de beige.

- Ah d'accord !

- Mais alors ça change tout ?! S'écria alors Ludvina, comme il sera plus facile de l'identifier il suffit de chercher un Dresseur avec un Pokémon Chromatique et on le trouvera !

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent juste après cette phrase, elle se leva ensuite et serra les poings.

- Je vais lui faire regretter à ce sale type d'avoir osé volé un de nos Pokémons, alors qu'il était pour l'un de nous ! S'exclama-t-elle avec de la détermination dans la voix

Son comportement sembla faire rire intérieurement Ludwig qui eut un regard amusé, mais effraya Bianca et gêna un peu Tcheren et Keteleeria

- Ludvina, soupira Tcheren, tu oublies que c'est un Charpenti Chromatique que l'on cherche. Et tu comptes le trouver en demandant à tous les Dresseurs que l'on peut croiser ? Tu te doutes bien que le voleur ne cherchera pas à se montrer non ?

Ludvina se sortit aussitôt de sa transe et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher :

- Ah… C'est vrai…

Ludwig et Bianca se mirent alors à rire une fois de plus et même Keteleeria ne put réprimer un sourire, tandis que la jeune fille dont il était question se mit à rougir de gêne.

- T'es vraiment extra ! Lâcha Ludwig, toujours à brûler les étapes… Pas vrai, White ?

A ce nom la gêne de la jeune fille s'intensifia, elle se mit alors à secouer les bras dans tous les sens avec frustration.

- MAIS ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! S'écria-t-elle à moitié énervée

- Pourquoi ça ? Rigola le jeune garçon en se protégeant avec les bras, cela te va bien à toi qui à tout le temps des « blancs » d'absences non ?

- Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi comme surnom !

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt bien, intervint Bianca souriante et levant une main comme pour voter pour.

- Oui moi aussi, ajouta Tcheren en l'imitant

- Il te va à ravir, plaisanta également Jennifer en agissant comme eux.

- GRRR ! Rugit la jeune fille vexée de cette unanimité qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour qu'elle cessa de bouder et que le groupe puisse se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel.

- En tout cas, continua Keteleeria sur un ton plus sérieux, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat en ce qui concerne ce voleur, étant donné qu'il peut très bien s'agir de n'importe qui n'importe où. J'aimerais maintenant abordé le sujet qui vous concerne principalement.

Voyant très bien de quoi il était question, tout le monde fut des plus attentifs. Même Bianca se stoppa à caresser Chinchidou, qui s'était endormi suite à ses caresses.

- Vous le savez, poursuivit-elle, aujourd'hui était pour vous le grand jour. Mais au vu des récents évènements, je voulais savoir ce que vous vouliez décider.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ludvina avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix

- Je n'ai plus que deux Pokémon pour vous et vous êtes trois, alors préférez-vous reporter votre voyage à l'année prochaine ?

- Ah non pas question ! Cria Ludvina paniquée, tant pis s'il manque un Pokémon, j'irai capturer le mien s'il le faut ! J'ai attendu 10 ans, je refuse d'attendre d'avantage.

Le brusque comportement de la jeune fille sembla surprendre quelque peu la scientifique, son cri avait même réveillé le petit Chinchidou de façon assez brusque.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule pour la retenir de casser quoi que ce soit.

- Calme-toi, dit Ludwig d'une voix grave, tu ne trouves pas que ton comportement est un peu excessif ? As-tu seulement pensé aux autres ?

Ludvina se tourna vers lui avec un regard qui affichait une certaine incompréhension, puis elle comprit rapidement qu'il faisait tout simplement référence à ses autres amis.

Eux aussi après tout, ils attendaient de pouvoir obtenir un Pokémon depuis longtemps, elle réalisait alors que son comportement était égoïste. Elle baissa la tête de honte et s'excusa.

- Mais euh professeur ? Demanda Bianca, pourquoi vous avez dit deux Pokémon pour trois ? On est quatre non ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, Bianca semblait ne pas comprendre cette réaction, mais ces amis étaient surpris par la remarque très pertinente qu'elle venait de faire.

L'information monta aussi dans le cerveau de Ludvina à une vitesse fulgurante, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de cruciale.

- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur, à la base il n'y avait que trois Pokémon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Jennifer lui fit alors un air d'incompréhension totale avant de se tourner vers Ludwig et lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Mais attends, ne me dit quand même pas qu'elles ne sont toujours pas au courant ? Demanda-t-elle complètement interloquée.

Les deux filles concernées tournèrent alors leur regard vers le garçon à qui la question était posée ainsi que celui à lunettes, tous les deux affichaient un petit sourire qu'ils peinaient grandement à retenir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire les garçons ? Demanda Ludvina qui semblait perdu.

- Et si tu le leur montrais, c'est enfin le moment tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Tcheren à Ludwig en guise de réponse

Tous les regards restèrent ensuite centrés sur Ludwig, qui s'était levé avec un sourire fier sur le visage. Jennifer comprit alors qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis tout ce temps rien que pour attendre ce moment.

Ludwig avait placé les mains derrière son dos, après avoir récupéré quelque chose dans sa poche. Il observait calmement les deux jeunes filles, qui continuaient de le fixer avec assistance.

- Tu as raison, dit-il pour répondre à Tcheren, il est grand temps que vous le voyez.

Puis sans prévenir il jeta quelque chose en l'air tellement vite que personne ne vit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Allez ! Montre-toi petit bonhomme !

Un flash de lumière éclaira le plafond avant qu'une petite boule à fourrure rouge ne retombe sur la table. Elle rebondit une fois, puis une fois à nouveau dans les airs quatre membres poussèrent aussitôt : deux petit bras et deux petites jambes. La créature vivante atterrit finalement sur la table en se posant sur un pied et fit face au groupe avec un grand sourire et poussant un petit cri. Elle avait d'épais sourcils jaunes, une petite bouche et de très gros yeux, trois petits traits jaunes se trouvaient aussi sur son ventre.

Son apparition fit sursauter ceux qui ignoraient son existence, Bianca manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise et Ludvina l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Le petit Pokémon sauta ensuite dans les airs et atterrit sur l'épaule de son Dresseur, ce dernier lui fit même une petite caresse.

- Je vous présente Darumarond ! dit-il avec un sourire

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la révélation pénètre profondément dans l'esprit des deux jeunes filles. Pui finalement ce fut un cri qui se fit entendre :

- TROP MIGNON !

Bianca s'était levée à son tour, avec des étoiles dans les yeux elle avait pris Darumarond dans ses bras et se frottait le visage contre lui, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au petit Pokémon rouge.

- Mais… Mais c'est quoi ? Balbutia Ludvina interdite

- Un Darumarond comme il vient de le dire, répondit Tcheren avec amusement, c'est un Pokémon Feu que l'on rencontre souvent près du Désert Délassant…

Darumarond entendant parler de lui, sauta des bras de Bianca pour se reposer sur la table, manquant de peu d'atterrir sur Chinchidou qui se sauva sur les épaules de sa propriétaire. Le Pokémon rond se mit alors à sautiller joyeusement en effectuant une sorte de danse, ce spectacle plut à Bianca qui se mit à applaudir avec admiration.

- Ludwig…

Le souffle venait de la gauche du garçon qui se tourna dans la direction de l'appel non sans un frisson lui parcourant le dos, il vit alors une furie aux cheveux noirs le saisir par le col et le secouer violemment.

- COMMENT TU AS PU OSER ME CACHER QUE TU AVAIS UN POKEMON DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?! Cria-t-elle rageuse

Son cri en effraya plus d'un, notamment Darumarond qui se sauva dans les bras de Bianca. Bien qu'inquiet pour son Dresseur, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire secouer lui aussi.

- Allons Ludvina du calme, intervint Tcheren inquiet pour son ami

- ET TOI ! Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon à lunettes, en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur et lâchant Ludwig qui se tenait la tête. POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN DIT AUSSI ?!

- Parce que je lui ai demandé, répondit Ludwig qui se fit fusiller du regard par la fille colérique, tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver j'ai juste voulu te faire une petite blague non ?

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle toi ?!

- Oui enfin non, dit-il un peu gêné, écoute en fait c'était juste pour éviter les problèmes avec les autres qui auraient pu être jaloux. Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes dans le village qui, comme nous veulent avoir leur propre Pokémon. Et puis je te rappelle, qu'à la base moi j'aurais dû recevoir un Pokémon il y a deux ans.

C'était vrai sur ce point, normalement à Unys on devenait officiellement responsable pour obtenir un Pokémon à l'âge de 15 ans. Ludwig étant plus âgé que ses camarades, il avait attendu qu'ils aient l'âge requis avant de recevoir le sien et de partir, soit 2 années de plus.

Ce rappel sembla calmer un peu la jeune fille, mais elle cela n'atténua pas complétement sa colère.

- Cela n'explique pas le fait de nous l'avoir caché depuis tout ce temps, répliqua Ludvina, on est amis non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à moi et Bianca, et pourquoi Tcheren et le professeur était les seuls au courant ?

Elle avait les bras croisés et son visage affichait toujours une sérieuse colère, Bianca avait simplement un regard de curiosité.

- Mais euh ! C'est vrai ça d'abord ! Pourquoi ?

Ludwig poussa un soupir en grattant son oreille, comprenant que s'il ne lui donnait pas d'explications convaincantes, la jeune fille lui ne voudrait pour encore longtemps après. Il s'attendait à une réaction un peu excessive, mais pas à ce point. Il décida alors de jouer franc jeu.

- Ecoute, entama-t-il, à la base seul le professeur aurait dut le savoir. Tcheren l'a appris par accident lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite peu de temps après sa capture. Mais en vérité, je voulais attendre que vous ayez choisi vos Pokémon avant de vous le montrer. J'ai donc capturé Darumarond pour faciliter la tâche du professeur Keteleeria afin qu'elle n'ait besoin de se procurer que trois Pokémon pour vous. Et en toute honnêteté, si tu l'avais su avant n'aurais-tu pas été jalouse et tentée d'en capturer un toi aussi ?

Voyant l'argument implacable et sincère que lui donna le garçon, Ludvina ne put que se taire et baisser la tête avec une pointe de rougeur, gêner par la situation. Certes, il avait voulu faire un petite blague, mais il avait fait ça avant toute chose en pensant à eux.

Si Ludvina pouvait être sûr d'une chose envers Ludwig, c'est qu'il était très mature et qu'il pensait avant toute chose à ses amis. Ce qui était compréhensible en sachant ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé.

Elle poussa un soupir triste avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec sincérité, j'ai eu tort de m'emporter.

Mais le garçon secoua simplement la tête avant de relever la sienne en lui tenant le menton.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il, car je ne suis pas innocent non plus dans cette histoire.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit ne put empêcher le visage de la jeune fille de prendre une teinte rouge écrevisse. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser sa gêne avant d'enchaîner sur autre chose.

- Euh… Dis-nous sinon, où tu l'as trouvé ce petit Darumarond ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir

- Ah oui, bonne question d'abord ! Enchaîna joyeusement Bianca satisfaite qu'il n'y ait pas eu de disputes.

- Je croyais vous l'avoir dit non ?! Répliqua Tcheren agacé de ne pas être écouté, Darumarond est un Pokémon que l'on trouve dans le Désert Délassant.

Le Désert Délassant était une grande partie de terre situé au centre d'Unys, il se trouvait entre la ville de Volucité et celle de Méanville.

Jadis ce fut un lieu où se trouvait une glorieuse cité, avec un immense château qui occupait une place importante dans l'ancien royaume. Mais le temps ayant passé la cité, qui se fit par la suite ravagée, fut enfouie sous la terre qui autrefois fertile, était devenue sèche et dénuée de vie.

Il ne resta alors plus que des montagnes de sables, qui devinrent par la suite le nouvel habitat de plusieurs Pokémon sauvages pendant des années, la cité disparut alors sous le sable et seul le Château Enfoui était encore accessible aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit alors Ludvina encore plus gêné avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais attends une minute, quand est-ce que tu es allée au Désert Délassant toi ?

- C'était avec moi, intervint le professeur Keteleeria, je devais mener une enquête là-bas mais j'avais besoin d'un assistant pendant cette période. Ludwig ayant la majorité responsable, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Darumarond. Je lui ai donné une Poké Ball et lui ait appris comment capturer un Pokémon.

- Mais euh ! C'était quand ça ? Demanda Bianca

- Il y a environ un an.

- Un an quand même… souffla Ludvina, ça remonte à loin.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel, Darumarond profita du calme pour rejoindre son Dresseur en sautant sur son épaule.

- Bon, passons à autre chose, dit alors Tcheren, en ce qui concerne notre voyage.

- Oui, approuva Ludwig, mais avant ça Professeur, dites-nous quel Pokémon a été enlevé ?

Elle regarda attentivement les regards que jetaient chacun des trois Dresseurs, qui avaient besoin de savoir cette information. Elle prit une inspiration et leur annonça finalement :

- Il s'agit de Gruikui…

Aussitôt deux visages furent soulagés de cette nouvelle, mais ils prirent rapidement une mine inquiète en se tournant vers la seule personne qui n'était pas soulagée de cette nouvelle.

- Bianca… Murmura Ludvina

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, dit aussi Tcheren d'un air peinée

La jeune fille dont il était question ne répondit rien, car des larmes commençaient à couler de son visage. Elle tenta de les retenir avec ses mains, mais c'était peine perdue le tristesse étant trop grande. Mais elle sentit alors deux bras lui entourer les épaules, reconnaissant la personne dont il s'agissait elle agrippa sa veste et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Bianca ? Demanda le Professeur un peu perdue

- Et bien pour tout vous expliquer, commença Tcheren, quand vous nous avez présenté les trois Pokémon que nous pourrions choisir il y a un an, nous avions déjà décidé de celui que nous voudrions prendre…

- Et Bianca… Elle avait choisi Gruikui, termina Ludvina avec un regard triste, elle le trouvait tellement mignon qu'elle voulait absolument l'avoir.

Elle serra ses poings de rage, les yeux pétillant toujours d'une sombre colère.

- Comment ce type a pu oser lui voler son partenaire ! S'écria-t-elle, je lui pardonnerai jamais !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Bianca parvienne enfin à calmer ses pleurs, Ludwig lui caressa alors la tête et lui dit d'un air affectueux.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Bianca, murmura-t-il gentiment, je suis vraiment désolé que cela arrive à toi, mais je te promets que même sans Gruikui tu partiras en voyage aujourd'hui.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est simple, je vais te capturer un Pokémon !

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, puis son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne lui sauta au cou.

- Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci Lud, tu es le meilleur !

Lud était un surnom que seule Bianca lui donnait. Elle l'appelait tout le temps comme ça depuis tout petit, mais spécialement quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

- Mais je t'en prie voyons, lui dit-il tout sourire, toutefois avant cela il nous reste une chose importante à faire.

Il se détacha de son emprise et se tourna vers ses amis qui affichaient une mine interrogatrice.

- Professeur s'il vous plaît ! dit-il

Voyant ce qu'il voulait dire, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir masquant difficilement son contentement. Elle savait depuis le début comment cela finirait avec Ludwig dans l'équipe, ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de combler les attentes de ses amis.

Elle se leva et prit deux objets dans ses poches droite et gauche, qu'elle montra ensuite aux autres. Elles venaient de sortir deux Poké Balls.

- Bien alors dans ce cas, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement, Tcheren, Ludvina il est temps pour vous de choisir votre partenaire.

Et sur ces mots, elle lança les deux Balls qui s'ouvrirent dans un flash lumineux.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà, un chapitre nous introduisant les différents personnages de l'histoire, vous aurez sûrement compris que Black se cache parmi eux n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Bien que Black ne constitue pas l'intrigue centrale son identité devrait être révélée, soit dans le chapitre 3 ou le 4 au plus tard, son personnage y sera un peu plus développé.

Les caractères sont globalement fidèles aux jeux sauf pour les principaux évidemment et le prénom de Jennifer est mon invention.

J'ai même trouvé des noms de familles aux personnages, vous les découvrirez bientôt ^^

On se revoie donc au chapitre 3 : **Sur la route d'Arabelle !**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Sur la route d'Arabelle

.

.

. 

Salut voici un nouveau chapitre de Pokémon Noir et Blanc : La Frontière, il apporte pas mal d'infos alors lisez-le bien surtout ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Sur la route d'Arabelle

Les deux petites boules de lumière blanche disparurent presque aussitôt après leur apparition, pour laisser place à deux nouveaux arrivants dans la pièce. Deux petites créatures atterrirent souplement sur la table du salon-cuisine du professeur Keteleeria, et faisaient à présent face aux quatre invités de la jeune femme scientifique.

Ces derniers, les observaient avec une certaine admiration, les deux filles avaient même des cœurs à la place des yeux tellement elles craquaient face aux petites bouilles qui les regardaient avec un visage tout mignon et innocent.

L'un de ces Pokémon avait une petite tête ronde de couleur blanche, avec des yeux noirs, deux petites oreilles pointues et des petits points de moustache à côté de la bouche. Son petit corps un peu enveloppé, était bleu clair avec au milieu de son ventre un petit coquillage. Il se tenait sur deux pattes bleu marine, avait une petite queue de la même couleur et avait des petits bras blanc sans doigts.

Le second avait un corps plus élancé de couleur vert clair, avec des traits jaunes sur le dos et deux feuilles autour de la tête en forme de liane. Un nez pointu mais non piquant, des petites pattes jaunes et des bras verts avec trois petits doigts chacun. Ses yeux étaient assez grands et dotés d'une belle couleur jaune, mais qui lui donnait un regard perçant et intimidant.

Le professeur tout en observant ses invités, posa ses mains sur les deux têtes des créatures et les caressa de manière affectueuse qu'ils appréciaient grandement.

- Je vous présente Moustillon et Vipélierre, dit-elle avec une grande fierté dans la voix, respectivement des Pokémon de type Eau et Plante, ne vous fiez surtout pas à leur petite taille car ce sont de redoutables combattants.

Entendant ces mots, Moustillon tapa fièrement sur son coupillage avec un regard de détermination, tandis que Vipélierre lui levait la tête vers le haut avec un air digne.

- ILS SONT TROP MIGNON ! S'écria Bianca comme à son habitude chaque fois qu'elle voyait un Pokémon qu'elle trouvait mignon.

- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! S'exclama aussi Ludvina beaucoup plus calme mais en tenant ses deux mains comme si elle était en train de prier. Après toutes ces années d'attentes, ils sont enfin devant moi ! Si je rêve, surtout ne me réveillez pas !

Devant l'air si ravi de la jeune fille, même Ludwig ne put se résoudre à lui lancer une petite vanne. C'était le moment dont elle rêvait depuis toute petite, il ne pouvait pas lui gâcher un si beau moment avec ses plaisanteries habituelles. Pour une fois, il ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer avec un sourire

Il jeta alors un regard vers Tcheren curieux de voir sa réaction, car ce dernier n'avait pas poussé une seule exclamation à la vue des deux petits Pokémon. Il s'était simplement contenté de relever ses lunettes avec un petit sourire sur le visage, Ludwig était tout de même surpris de voir son ami aussi calme, même dans un moment comme celui-là mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il était vrai que depuis toujours, Tcheren avait toujours été du genre très sérieux et à savoir contrôler ses émotions, même dans les circonstances actuelles comme celle qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur lui et se tourna à nouveau vers Ludvina qui elle, affichait clairement sa joie et continuait d'observer les Pokémon avec passion et rêverie. Puis le professeur finit par rompre l'instant d'émotion.

- Bien, à présent il est temps, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire, Tcheren et Ludvina, choisissez votre partenaire !

Tcheren se rapprocha de Ludvina pour se placer devant les starters comme elle, cette dernière semblait encore toujours en extase, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas très attentive et n'avait pas écoutée ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Le garçon lui fit un petit coup de coude pour la sortir de sa rêverie.

- Galanterie oblige, dit-il avec un sourire, je te laisse prendre le tien en premier.

- C'est vrai ! Merci Tcheren, tu es le meilleur ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos.

Le garçon se retient de lâcher un grognement, car même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre Ludvina avait plutôt une force considérable dans les mains. Il se contenta juste de redresser ses lunettes qui avaient glissés, sans dire un mot et attendit.

La jeune fille se pencha alors vers les deux petites créatures qui continuaient de la fixer gentiment, tout comme elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant leurs bouilles, elle les trouvait décidemment trop adorables.

- Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux ! dit-elle avec grande joie perceptible, mais malheureusement, je ne peux choisir qu'un seul d'entre vous. Et tout comme Bianca, j'avais déjà fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps.

Elle se redressa avant de tendre les bras, de prendre son nouveau Pokémon et de le soulever au-dessus de sa tête.

- Moustillon ! C'est toi que je choisis !

Le petit Pokémon bleu poussa un joyeux cri envers sa nouvelle Dresseuse, heureux d'avoir été choisi en premier. Il sauta ensuite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se mit à frotter sa tête contre la sienne, cela provoqua un rire d'amusement de Ludvina qui se mit à rire aussi et à le caresser à son tour.

De son côté le petit Vipélierre, qui observait la scène, ne vit pas le garçon à lunettes passer derrière lui et poser une main sur sa tête. Surpris, le petit Pokémon vert se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui lui faisait alors un gentil sourire.

- Et moi, dit-il, c'est toi que je choisi Vipélierre.

Vipélierre sourit à son tour avant de grimper sur le bras de son nouveau Dresseur et de se poser sur son épaule, en relevant la tête et en conservant son air digne.

Par la suite, un claquement de mains se fit entendre, provenant de la personne la plus âgée présente dans la pièce.

- Mes félicitations, prononça Jennifer, je suis sûre que vous allez faire d'excellents partenaires et que vous accomplirez de grandes choses ensemble.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! ajouta Ludwig sur un ton joyeux tout en s'approchant de ses amis.

Il posa alors une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, ils tournèrent leur regard vers lui pour pouvoir l'écouter.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, dit-il avec sincérité, je suis sûr que vous ferez une équipe du tonnerre avec eux.

- Merci Ludwig ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux

- J'apprécie beaucoup moi aussi, merci de ton compliment, ajouta à son tour Tcheren avec un sourire aimable.

Il leur fit ensuite un petit signe de la victoire avec ses doigts, vite imité par son petit Pokémon à fourrure rouge toujours perché sur son épaule.

De son côté, bien qu'elle était heureuse pour ses meilleurs amis, Bianca se sentait un peu exclue. Elle aurait dû partager ce moment de joie avec eux mais… Sa joie lui avait été prise. Elle ne rumina toutefois pas longtemps dans ses sombres pensées, car la voix de Ludwig la fit sortir de se rêverie.

- Allez Bianca ! On va pouvoir y aller ! dit-il avec de la détermination dans la voix

- Hein ?! Mais euh… Où ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue

Ludwig éclata de rire devant sa déclaration enfantine.

- Tu as déjà oubliée ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, on va aller capturer ton Pokémon !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en se rappelant de la promesse de son ami, mais euh… Maintenant ?

- Bah bien sûr ! Tu veux attendre la nuit ou quoi ?

Sa remarque fit rire ses deux autres amis qui observaient la scène avec amusement, tout en continuant de caresser leur nouveau Pokémon. Ludvina avait même repris le sien dans ses bras et le tenait contre son ventre.

- Euh… Oui tu as raison ! Dit alors Bianca, mais euh… il faut d'abord que je passe à la maison pour récupérer mes affaires.

Se souvenant également du fait que, lui non plus il n'avait pas encore pris ses affaires de voyage, Ludwig se gratta l'oreille tout en réfléchissant à comment ils allaient s'y prendre.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est une chose primordial même, dit-il, moi aussi il faut que je récupère les miennes. Dans ce cas, on a qu'à se retrouver devant la Route 1 dans environ… 20 minutes, se sera bon je pense.

- Pourquoi autant de temps ? Demanda Bianca avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Parce que tu en auras sûrement besoin pour être prête, dit le garçon avec un sourire moqueur

- Mais euh ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Les autres personnes dans la pièce se mirent à rire devant la remarque du garçon, car tous savaient ô combien c'était vrai. Une fois le rire passé, se fut Ludvina qui prit la parole.

- Mais attends Ludwig ! Moi aussi j'aimerais voir comment tu fais pour attraper un Pokémon, vous n'allez pas faire ça sans nous hein ? Demanda-elle avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix

- J'avoue que cela m'intéresserait aussi de savoir comment tu t'y prends, ajouta Tcheren sur un ton très sérieux

- Mais il n'y a aucun problème ! dit aussitôt le garçon à la casquette, vous êtes plus que les bienvenus, ainsi je vous expliquerai à tous comment on fait pour attraper un Pokémon.

- Excellente initiative Ludwig, intervint alors Jennifer Keteleeria avec un sourire reconnaissant, de cette façon tu me facilites à nouveau la tâche, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire.

- Pas de soucis professeur, ajouta Ludwig toujours souriant, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

- Mais tout de même, 20 minutes c'est un peu long pour nous, intervint à nouveau Ludvina

Tcheren ne put que faire un signe de tête approuvant les dires de la jeune fille, faisant au passage gonfler les joues de Bianca d'indignation, qui n'aimait pas se faire rappeler qu'elle était d'un rythme naturel lent.

- Eh bien alors, la solution est simple, dit Ludwig, vous n'avez qu'à faire un combat Pokémon pour patientez, tous les deux.

La proposition surprit un peu les deux concernés, qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle supposition : livrer leur premier combat. Ils s'observèrent néanmoins quelques secondes avant d'afficher un air emplit de détermination, un duel était le meilleur moyen pour évaluer le niveau d'un Dresseur non, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Oui très bonne idée ! S'exclama Ludvina, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Tcheren ?

- Je suis partant, approuva celui-ci

- Super alors allons-…

- Attendez une minute vous tous ! Coupa alors le professeur dans l'élan de la jeune fille, avant toute chose, il y a une dernière chose que je dois vous donner.

Ludvina se tourna vers la femme en blouse blanche, comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était là.

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'est professeur ? Demanda-t-elle soudain très curieuse

- Venez, je vais vous montrer, dit-elle en s'éloignant de la table

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de sa maison où se trouvait un autre de ses bureaux, en étant suivit de près par le quatuor.

Une fois arrivée devant son meuble de travail, elle se mit à genoux pour récupérer quelque chose qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en métal, verrouillé à la fois par un gros cadenas et d'une combinaison à quatre chiffre.

Elle se releva ensuite et posa la boîte sur son bureau, tout en poussant un peu ses affaires, notamment son ordinateur, pour faire de la place.

- Voici une de mes réalisations que je suis très fière de vous présenter, dit-elle avec fierté, c'est l'une de mes plus belles inventions.

Elle retira une chaîne autour de son cou qui contenait une petite clé, elle l'utilisa pour ouvrir le cadenas.

Une fois cela fait, elle le retira rangea sa clé et s'attaqua à la combinaison de chiffre, bien qu'aucun des adolescents ne put le voir, elle entra joyeusement son code : 2-0-1-1

Un clic se fit entendre et le professeur ouvrit enfin la boîte. A l'intérieur, se trouvait quatre petites machines de formes rectangulaires, il y avait un écran dessus et une icône de Poké Ball. Deux d'entre elles étaient rouges et les deux autres roses, il y avait aussi un bouton au milieu et une molette, pouvant probablement tourner quelque chose une fois la machine allumée.

Jennifer se décala afin d'offrir une meilleur vue à ses spectateurs, qui admiraient ces objets. Ce fut Tcheren qui rompit le silence :

- Professeur, s'agit-il de l'objet dont vous nous avez parlé ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

- Tout à fait, approuva Keteleeria avec un sourire, il s'agit bel et bien du Pokédex !

L'information pénétra rapidement chez les adolescents, mais très peu ne purent comprendre la signification que pouvait avoir un objet comme celui-là.

- Euh… Poké…dex ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bianca en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres totalement ignorante.

- Ca ne me dit rien à moi non plus, ajouta Ludvina en se grattant la joue avec incompréhension

- C'est la première fois que je vois une telle machine moi aussi, déclara aussi Ludwig en croisant les bras un air interrogateur.

- Et c'est bien normal, dit alors le professeur Keteleeria avec un sourire, car voyez-vous, c'est une invention qui vient tout droit de la région de Kanto. C'est un de mes éminents collègues de travail qui l'a inventé, il y a quelques années de cela. Mon père lui a rendu visite autrefois, et il a ainsi apprit comment il fallait s'y prendre pour en fabriquer un. Mais il n'a toutefois jamais trouvé le temps de le terminer, il n'a conçu jusqu'alors que des plans et c'est à moi qu'est finalement revenue la tâche. J'y ai passé trois ans afin de pouvoir les terminer.

- Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Demanda Ludwig avec curiosité

- Oui expliquez-nous un peu, ajouta Tcheren avec beaucoup d'intérêt dans la voix

- Oh mais en voilà des petits passionnés, rigola la jeune femme, pour vous répondre simplement, cet appareil est programmé pour enregistrer tout type Pokémon que vous croiserez sur la route et de l'identifier. Toutefois, il est nécessaire de le capturer avec une Poké Ball pour obtenir tout une panoplie de renseignement plus large sur lui.

Devant l'air un peu confus des adolescents, notamment de certaines jeunes filles, le professeur sortit deux appareils, un rose et un rouge qu'elle tendit respectivement à Ludvina et Tcheren.

- Je crois qu'une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours compliqué, dit-elle avec amusement, allez-y prenez-les.

Ils firent ce qu'on leur dit et tendirent le bras pour prendre l'objet entre leur main.

- Ensuite, appuyez simplement sur le bouton situé sur la droite pour l'allumer et pointez l'appareil sur votre Pokémon.

Ils allumèrent donc leur Pokédex, aussitôt il se mit à bouger et un second écran s'éleva au-dessus du premier. Ils dirigèrent ensuite l'appareil sur leur Pokémon respectif comme demandé et le bouton jaune en bas se mit à clignoter. Ils appuyèrent alors dessus et une image de leur Pokémon avec une petite description apparut sur l'écran du haut. Abasourdis, ils purent alors lire avec attention une description détaillé qui était écrit sur l'écran :

**Moustillon #007 – Pokémon Loutre**

**Eau**

**0.5 m**

**5.9 kg**

**Le coquillage sur son ventre est fait de la même matière que ses griffes. Il le détache pour l'utiliser comme une dague.**

**Vipélierre #001 – Pokémon Serpenterbe**

**Plante**

**0.6 m**

**8.1 kg**

**Un Pokémon intelligent et très calme. Lorsqu'il a reçu suffisamment de lumière du soleil, il devient plus agile.**

Les deux adolescents comprirent alors finalement le but de la petite machine, aussitôt qu'ils lurent ces mots sur cet appareil incroyablement performant.

- Ouah ! Mais c'est génial ce truc ! S'écria Ludvina avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- Effectivement, c'est prodigieux, ajouta Tcheren avec de l'admiration dans la voix, et de plus quand je scanne le Pokémon de Ludvina, le Pokédex n'affiche que son nom avec une image. C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas attrapé, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait ! approuva Keteleeria, mais votre Pokédex se remplit, même si nous ne l'attraper pas tous les Pokémon que vous rencontrés, car il enregistre automatiquement une image et le nom. Aussi j'aimerais vous demanderai un petit service, accepteriez-vous de bien vouloir remplir ce Pokédex pour moi, si l'occasion se présente ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les adolescents donnent leur réponse respective.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria aussitôt Ludvina

- Cela ne me dérange pas, alors oui, dit à son tour Tcheren

- Euh… Ben euh, oui d'accord ! S'exclama ensuite Bianca

- Vous nous avez donné la possibilité de prendre la route, dit à son tour Ludwig avec un sourire, nous vous devons bien ça.

- Merci à vous, vous êtes vraiment adorables ! Affirma Jennifer avec un sourire très reconnaissant

Elle donna ensuite un Pokédex à Bianca et enfin à Ludwig qui l'alluma aussitôt pour scanner son Darumarond. Il obtint les informations suivantes :

**Darumarond – Pokémon Daruma**

**Feu**

**0.6 m**

**37.5 kg**

**Quand le feu brûle dans son corps, il est tout excité et court partout. Quand le feu s'apaise, il s'endort.**

- Excellent ! Cette machine est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour

- N'est-ce pas ! Confirma Ludvina

Il l'éteignit alors après avoir enregistré les images de Moustillon et Vipélierre, puis le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé. Professeur, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi comme pour mes amis, à présent je prends mon avenir en mains !

Il lui tendit alors la main que la jeune femme serra très chaleureusement.

- Je te remercie aussi pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté ces dernières années, ça me manquera de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il avec un ton rassurant, j'aspire à pouvoir vous aider à nouveau dans les jours prochains, je suis sûr qu'on en aura l'occasion.

Il fit ensuite revenir son Darumarond dans sa Poké Ball, puis il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie en jetant un regard à ses amis.

- Ok, je prends les devants les amis, je vous attends devant la Route 1. Alors ne soyez pas en retard ! Allez viens Bianca, on y va maintenant !

- Compte sur moi ! dit Ludvina en agitant la main

- On sera à l'heure, dit aussi Tcheren

- Attends-moi Lud ! dit Bianca en le rejoignant

- Allez Bianca faut se dépêcher ! Cria joyeusement celui-ci qui était déjà loin.

…

Ludvina observa son ami d'enfance sortir en hâte de la maison, avec Bianca le suivant de près. Décidemment Ludwig était toujours plein d'énergie et souriant quel que soit les circonstances, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui de toute façon, pour toujours amener la bonne humeur dans leur groupe.

Aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire qu'elle était comblée, enfin après tout ce temps le Pokémon qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir, se trouvait dans ses bras. Son Moustillon était décidément adorable, avec sa petite bouille blanche et ses grands yeux noirs qui l'observaient avec douceur. Mais l'apparence n'était qu'un plus pour elle, car elle souhaitait avant toute chose faire de lui Pokémon fort et rapide comme l'éclair. Elle savait d'avance en tout cas, qu'il deviendrait le pilier de son équipe Pokémon.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la jeune fille se tourna alors vers son autre ami, le seul à être resté avec elle dans la maison.

- Alors Tcheren, toujours partant pour un combat ? Demanda-t-elle avec détermination

Son ami remonta ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire fier.

- Et comment ! Je veux absolument pouvoir te battre à plate couture, dit-il avec une pointe de défi dans la voix

- Oh alors ça ! Ce n'est pas dit !

Les deux amis, et maintenant rivaux, se lancèrent alors un éclair de défi qui s'entrechoqua, prêt à se battre. Mais le professeur intervint avant dégénération au mauvais endroit.

- Par pitié avant que vous n'engagiez le combat, ne faîtes pas ça à l'intérieur de chez moi je vous prie, dit-elle avec une goutte derrière la tête, je ne voudrais pas que mon bureau et mes précieuses années de recherches, ne soient détruits.

- Mais ce ne sont encore que de petits Pokémon non ? Demanda Ludvina curieuse

- White, tu serais curieuse d'apprendre que même un petit Pokémon comme ton Moustillon est capable de détruire tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, répondit Tcheren avec un petit amusement

- Ne m'appelle pas White ! s'écria-t-elle énervée

- Force-le moi

- Grrrr…

Jennifer dut intervenir encore une fois avant que le tempérament excessif de la jeune fille ne fasse empirer la situation conflictuelle, qui était déjà assez élevée.

- Et si vous faisiez votre combat dans mon jardin ? Proposa-t-elle, il y a largement de la place et au moins vous ne causerez de soucis à personne.

Les deux adolescents se consultèrent du regard et approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- C'est d'accord professeur, dit Ludvina

- Merci de votre offre et pardon pour le dérangement, dit humblement Tcheren

- Allons, inutile d'être aussi sérieux Tcheren, dit le professeur en riant, allez venez je vous y emmène.

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Ludwig vérifiait une dernière fois ses affaires. Son grand sac en bandoulière, noir avec une ouverture bleu, était bien remplit à sa juste quantité, ni trop ni peu. Il pouvait toujours se vanter d'être bien organisé chez soi.

Les traces de petit déjeuner avait disparu après qu'il les ait rapidement engloutis une fois rentré, sa maison était désormais toute propre et sans saleté ou désordre, elle sera totalement prête à l'accueillir lorsqu'il reviendrait pour s'y reposer un peu.

Il passa son sac au-dessus de son cou et l'accrocha sur son épaule gauche, il était désormais totalement opérationnel pour pouvoir partir à l'aventure avec tous ses amis pour l'accompagner. Il laissait toutefois derrière lui la maison qu'il l'avait hébergé pendant toutes ces années, avec un profond sentiment de nostalgie.

Il revoyait encore tous les souvenirs défilés dans sa tête alors qu'il contemplait la place les bons, tout comme les mauvais. Mais désormais il devait avancer sans regarder en arrière, il était temps de tourner la page et de prendre un nouveau départ aux côtés des autres et trouver ce qu'il cherchait vraiment…

Il commença à s'éloigner et se diriger vers l'entrée, mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte il tourna sa tête vers une petite commode posée à droite, un peu plus loin de l'entrée.

Dessus il y avait un cadre et dedans se trouvait une photo. Il s'en approcha lentement avec un visage indéchiffrable et l'observa quelques secondes avant de le prendre d'une main hésitante.

La photo dans le cadre représentait quatre personnes, un homme et une femme tous les deux bruns et faisant la trentaine, se tenaient debout à l'arrière.

La femme était magnifique avec de très beaux cheveux parfaitement lisse, elle tenait gentiment l'épaule d'un petit garçon, qui devait faire tout juste 6 ans, et lui tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui lui enlaçait le cou. Le bébé devait avoir à peine 1 an et ses habits roses montraient qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

L'homme aux côtés de la femme était assez grand et bien bâti avec des cheveux courts, il ébouriffait joyeusement les cheveux du petit garçon.

Tous les visages de cette photo affichaient un visage des plus souriants, montrant ainsi que c'était une famille heureuse. Ludwig resta un long moment à observer cette photo les yeux cachés par sa casquette.

- Maman… Papa… Echo…murmura faiblement le garçon avec une grande tristesse perceptible dans la voix, j'y vais maintenant…

Puis sur ces mots, il reposa le cadre tout doucement le cadre avant de s'en éloigner, d'ouvrir la porte et la refermer en silence. Sur le cadre photo toutefois, on pouvait apercevoir une toute petite goutte d'eau glisser le long du verre et s'effacer sur le bord comme aspiré…

…

Ludvina et Tcheren étaient tous les deux biens préparés à présent, à quelques pas seulement de la maison du professeur, ils se trouvaient dans son jardin dans un petit coin d'herbe suffisamment dégagé pour un combat.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face avec une bonne distance et entre eux, se trouvaient leurs nouveaux Pokémon parés pour l'affrontement.

Le professeur s'était placé vers le milieu afin d'avoir une vue subjective et allait faire office d'arbitre, pour ce premier duel entre nouveaux Dresseurs.

- Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

- Plus que prête !

- On ne peut mieux !

- Alors allez-y ! Le match est commencé !

**LUDVINA VS TCHEREN : **

- C'est parti ! Moustillon lance Charge !

Le Pokémon bleu, obéissant à la directive de sa Dresseuse, se mit à foncer le plus vite possible vers son adversaire.

- Esquive-le ! Ordonna à son tour Tcheren

Vipélierre sauta rapidement en l'air, pour éviter de se prendre une attaque chargée du Pokémon Loutre. Ce dernier s'arrêta voyant que sa cible ne se trouvait plus sur sa trajectoire, il leva alors la tête.

- Maintenant Groz'Yeux ! s'écria Tcheren

Toujours en l'air, le Pokémon vert fit briller ses yeux d'une inquiétante lueur rouge. Moustillon en voyant cela sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, l'attaque venait de lui faire baisser sa défense. Vipélierre finit par retomber sur le sol et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs jaunes.

- Toi aussi tu peux faire ça ! Mimi-queue ! s'écria Ludvina

Moustillon s'élança à nouveau avant de se retourner et de frapper de sa petite queue, le nez de Vipélierre qui sentit lui aussi un frisson, indiquant que sa défense venait de baisser. Moustillon s'éloigna ensuite de l'adversaire alors que celui-ci se remettait de l'attaque.

- Allez Charge ! Continua Ludvina

- Toi aussi Vipélierre, Charge ! Lança Tcheren

Les deux Pokémon obéirent aux ordres, ils foncèrent l'un contre l'autre et se heurtèrent violemment. Cela eut pour effet aux deux de se cogner la tête très fort, et de se faire repousser au loin l'un de l'autre dans la direction opposé. Ils tombèrent au sol mais réussirent à se relever. Une marque de coup était visible sur le haut de leur crâne, montrant ainsi que cela les faisaient souffrir.

- Tiens bon Moustillon !

- Vipélierre, je sais que tu peux tenir !

Encouragés par leur Dresseurs, les deux combattants masquèrent leur douleur et affichèrent un nouveau regard de détermination.

- Tu es génial ! Allez vas-y, lance à nouveau Mimi-Queue !

- Contre avec Groz'Yeux !

Les deux petites créatures exécutèrent l'ordre en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire à nouveau baisser leur défense respective déjà bien basse. Tcheren ne perdit pas de temps et ordonna à nouveau :

- Utilise Charge !

- Esquive ! Dit Ludvina

Moustillon parvint à éviter de justesse Vipélierre qui fonçait sur lui le nez en avant, heureusement d'ailleurs où le coup aurait pu lui être fatale, du fait que Vipélierre était très rapide.

- A toi Charge ! Lança encore Ludvina

- Esquive ! Ordonna Tcheren

Moustillon rata à nouveau son attaque que Vipélierre n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Ils se stoppèrent un instant pour s'observer, la fatigue commençait à monter lentement en eux.

- On ne va pas renoncer ! Allez Moustillon Charge à nouveau !

Le Pokémon Loutre s'exécuta et s'élança encore contre son adversaire, mais cette fois-ci Tcheren affichait un sourire.

- Saute maintenant ! Cria-t-il

Vipélierre s'exécuta et parvint à sauter au-dessus de son adversaire bien plus haut que tout à l'heure. Moustillon ayant vu qu'il avait raté sa cible la chercha en l'air, mais ce fut une grave erreur car le Pokémon vert s'était placé dans la trajectoire du soleil et le Pokémon Loutre dû se cacher les yeux.

Vipélierre n'était pas assez épais pour couvrir le soleil avec son corps et faire une ombre suffisamment grande, de ce fait Moustillon n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de fermer les paupières, s'il voulait éviter de se faire brûler ses yeux.

- Oh non !

- Et si ! Maintenant Vipélierre, Charge !

Toujours dans les airs, le Pokémon Plante se laissa retomber sur Moustillon et le frappa directement dans le nez avec son crâne. Le Pokémon Eau ne put réprimer un cri de douleur en sentant l'attaque direct le heurter avec autant de force, il retomba en arrière, rebondit sur le sol et tomba ventre à terre. Ludvina craignit alors le pire.

- Moustillon tiens bon ! s'écria-t-elle inquiète

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se relèvera après ce coup Ludvina, dit alors Tcheren, le choc était plutôt violent tu sais.

- Je crois en lui, il peut y arriver !

- C'est inutile, il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître la défaite. Surtout que nous avons livré un beau combat tous les deux, notre tout premier qui plus est.

Il leva alors ses bras et serra les poings avec un air de satisfaction.

- Cette sensation, que j'ai ressenti en donnant des ordres à Vipélierre était… Tout simplement extraordinaire. J'avais la sensation de livrer moi-même les coups, c'est comme si nos esprits étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, c'était vraiment une impression formidable ! Je me sens bizarre, comme si j'étais déjà devenu Dresseur depuis des années.

Ludvina écoutait attentivement Tcheren il était rare qu'il laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus sachant sa personnalité et elle lui souriait, car elle était comme lui. Elle ressentait la même chose avec son brave Moustillon.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Tcheren, dit-elle avec fierté, et c'est pour cette raison que je sais que ce n'est pas terminé.

Et juste après ces mots, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Moustillon parvint à se relever en haletant avec difficulté surprenant Tcheren et son Pokémon Plante.

- Incroyable ! Il tient encore debout ?

- Allez Moustillon Charge !

Moustillon s'exécuta à nouveau et courut vers Vipélierre qui lui attendait un ordre.

- On va en finir avec Charge aussi Vipélierre ! S'écria Tcheren

Vipélierre obéit à son tour et fonça vers Moustillon une fois de plus, mais cette fois c'était Ludvina qui souriait.

- Moustillon, frappe-le avec ton coquillage !

- De quoi ?!

Moustillon fi ce qu'on lui dit et détacha alors son coquillage de son ventre au moment où Vipélierre atteignait son niveau. Il frappa alors à la verticale avec sa patte droite et toucha de plein fouet Vipélierre au visage, le faisant voler sur une courte distance avant que celui-ci ne heurte le sol en roulant.

- Vipélierre ! S'écria Tcheren

- Ouais bien joué !

De son côté, Jennifer observait le combat avec passion. Ces jeunes venaient à peine de recevoir leur Pokémon qu'ils parvenaient à faire qu'une seule peau avec eux. On voyait rarement de nos jours une telle complicité et maîtrise de soi entre Dresseur et Pokémon aujourd'hui, si l'on excepte le cas des Champions d'arènes. Mais une chose était sûr, ces jeunes sortit de l'œuf deviendront un jour de grands combattants.

Tcheren lui, regardait silencieusement son Vipélierre se relevé tout tremblant. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vu cette attaque venir, tout du moins pas d'une telle façon. Il se tourna vers Ludvina et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup, dit-il, d'où t'ai venue une telle idée ?

- Rappelle-toi ce que disait mon Pokédex, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, Moustillon peut se servir de son coquillage comme d'une dague et c'est ce que je lui ai dit de faire.

Moustillon approuva ses paroles en tapa fièrement contre son coquillage qu'il avait raccroché à son ventre. Tcheren ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris devant cette révélation.

- « Impressionnant, elle qui d'habitude manque toujours d'attention elle s'est souvenue de ce détail » pensa Tcheren avec un sourire

- Vipélierre, tu tiens encore le coup ? demanda Tcheren en se tournant vers son Pokémon avec une mine inquiète.

Le Pokémon Plante lui fit un petit sourire tout en conservant son air digne, chose qui sembla amuser Tcheren.

- Allons-y alors, ce sera le dernier coup Ludvina !

- Je l'entends bien ! Répliqua celle-ci

Moustillon et Vipélierre se placèrent l'un face à l'autre en continuant de se défier du regard, puis ils entendirent alors leurs noms être prononcés :

- Moustillon !

- Vipélierre !

Puis les deux ordres furent donnés en même temps :

- LANCE CHARGE ! Ordonnèrent Tcheren et Ludvina d'une voix forte en simultané.

Les deux créatures s'élancèrent alors l'un contre l'autre avec les dernières forces qui leur restaient et finirent par se percuter à nouveau violemment. Comme au début, ils se repoussèrent l'un de l'autre avant de s'écraser sur le sol, mais cette fois ils restèrent immobiles.

Le professeur les observa attentivement de même que les deux Dresseur, mais finalement au bout de quelques secondes et en voyant qu'aucun des deux Pokémon ne semblait pouvoir bouger, elle proclama alors son verdict :

- C'est terminé ! C'est un Double K.O entre les deux Pokémon !

**LUDVINA VS TCHEREN :**

**Moustillon contre Vipélierre = Double K.O**

Les deux Dresseurs se précipitèrent alors vers leurs Pokémon respectif et les prirent doucement dans leur bras.

- Tu vas bien Moustillon ? Demanda Ludvina avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix

Il lui répondit avec un petit cri et un air d'excuse sur le visage.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire ! Lui dit alors Ludvina avec un grand sourire

- C'est pareil pour toi Vipélierre c'était vraiment un très beau combat, tu m'as vraiment impressionné, dit gentiment Tcheren à son partenaire qui lui fit un petit sourire, allez reviens maintenant.

A l'entente de ces mots, Vipélierre s'illumina d'une belle lueur blanche durant un court instant, puis rétrécit alors de taille jusqu'à devenir un tout petit rond. Une fois la lumière dissipée, à présent ce n'était plus Vipélierre qui se tenait dans sa main, mais une Poké Ball.

- Reviens toi aussi Moustillon, dit à son tour Ludvina.

Moustillon reproduisit la même chose que Vipélierre et retourna dans sa Poké Ball, que tenait désormais fermement la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, c'est donc ça un combat Pokémon, murmura Tcheren, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Tu m'étonnes ! S'écria Ludvina, c'était une sensation inouïe j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos !

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de vainqueur cela dit, ajouta par la suite Tcheren, mais je suis très content du combat que nous avons livré.

- Bah ça ouais… Et maintenant !

Ludvina lui tendit alors la main, un geste qui surprit un peu Tcheren ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça.

- Euh… Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il perdu

- Après un combat, on se serre la main pour se féliciter, répondit le plus simplement possible Ludvina en lui faisant un beau sourire qui fit rougir un peu le jeune garçon, mais qui sourit à son tour.

- Tu as raison…

Il lui prit alors la main et la serra chaleureusement, les deux Dresseurs par cette poignée de main venait de conclure un de leur plus beau combat par un bel acte de reconnaissance.

Un claquement de mains les fit à nouveau sortir de leur pensée, comme ce matin il provenait du professeur Keteleeria qui s'avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- Que voilà un beau geste à regarder, dit-elle avec beaucoup de fierté, venant de la part de mes petits protégés, je suis très heureuse de vous voir agir avec autant de fairplay. J'ai vraiment pris la bonne décision de vous confier ces Pokémon.

- Merci Professeur, le compliment me va droit au cœur, dit Ludvina avec une petite pointe de rougeur.

- J'apprécie beaucoup moi aussi que vous ayez une telle pensée de nous, ajouta le garçon s'inclinant légèrement

- Alors maintenant vous devriez aller vous préparez, parce qu'il ne vous reste que 5 minutes, pour rejoindre Ludwig et Bianca vous savez.

Ludvina cligna une fois des yeux, puis une deuxième avant de réaliser les paroles de la bonne femme.

- QUOI ?! On a combattu pendant aussi longtemps ? S'écria-t-elle horrifiée

- Le temps passe vite dans un combat tu sais, l'informa Jennifer.

- RAH ! Je vais en retard et Ludwig ne va pas me louper sur ce coup, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller à la maison !

Elle s'élança alors loin des deux autres personnes, traversa le jardin et sauta au-dessus de la clôture. Avant d'aller plus loin toutefois, elle se tourna une dernière fois en arrière.

- ENCORE MERCI PROFESSEUR ET A BIENTÔT ! Cria-t-elle à son encontre

Puis lui faisant un dernier salut, elle courut le long de la maison pour se précipiter chez elle afin de se préparer à prendre la route.

…

Jennifer observa la jeune fille s'éloigner tout en lâchant un petit soupir, décidemment elle et Ludwig débordait toujours d'une incroyable énergie, la preuve comme quoi c'est bien beau d'être jeune.

Elle tourna par la suite son regard vers l'autre garçon, qui observait tout comme elle la jeune fille s'éloigner. Il affichait toutefois un très regard sérieux avec une pointe de frustration visible, chose qui surprit quelque peu la scientifique.

- Ca ne va pas Tcheren ? Demanda-t-elle

- … J'ai perdu, souffla-t-il

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, demanda-t-elle poliment ne l'ayant pas clairement entendu.

- J'ai perdu le combat, répéta Tcheren de façon plus audible, Ludvina ne s'en ai pas rendu compte, mais c'est elle qui a gagnée…

- Mais non voyons, dit Keteleeria avec un sourire rassurant comprenant du coup son comportement, je vous l'ai dit que c'était un Double K.O, puisque les deux Pokémons sont tombés au sol en même temps.

- Non justement, contredit Tcheren, il y avait de l'herbe, donc vous n'avez pas vu correctement. Mais moi si, Vipélierre a heurté le sol bien avant Moustillon et en tant que Dresseur j'apparente cela à une défaite…

Le professeur l'observa avec surprise ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation, Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas bien vu la scène de combat à cause de l'herbe environnante mais Tcheren lui avait remarqué ce détail qui pouvait être cruciale dans un combat. C'était chose impressionnante elle se devait de l'admettre.

- « Pour qu'il est remarqué cette différence de timing, il devait vraiment avoir l'œil. Tcheren, tu deviendras un Dresseur redoutable j'en suis sûr. »

Le garçon finit par sortir de sa pensée et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Enfin bon, inutile de m'attarder d'avantage, dit-il sur un ton calme, aussi professeur je vais prendre congé, si vous me le permettez.

- Mais bien sûr, allez va et bonne route à vous tous !

Tcheren s'inclina une dernière fois avant de courir vers la clôture, de l'enjamber à son tour puis de s'éloigner jusqu'à chez lui. Le professeur poussa un soupir en voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu prendre la porte, mais en même temps il était vrai que cela faisait faire un grand détour.

Elle resta immobile un petit moment profitant du calme et de la brise qui lui soufflait dessus, apportant une touche de fraîcheur. Fermant les yeux, elle huma calmement l'air avant d'expirer avec sérénité, en se rappelant la matinée qui venait de se dérouler après les évènements d'hier soir.

Elle sentit alors un poids sur son épaule et rouvrit les yeux, Chinchidou venait de la rejoindre, il était en effet resté à l'intérieur pour se reposer un peu. Elle lui fit une caresse affectueuse, puis plongea la main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et en sortit un petit objet.

Il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait trouvé hier soir en rangeant son bureau qui avait été recouvert de suie noire, même après y avoir passé des heures à l'étudier elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait ou bien comment il fonctionnait. Cela dit, elle ne comptait pas renoncer et découvrirait tôt ou tard de quoi il s'agissait.

- Il est temps de se remettre au travail, car j'ai bien l'impression qu'un terrible évènement est en marche…

…

Bien plus loin, caché sous une couche épaisse couche de feuillage d'un arbre, un humain se tenait assis sur une branche, avec ses jambes qui pendait dans le vide, tout en consultant son poignet droit. Enfin, plutôt un objet qui se trouvait sur son poignet, en l'occurrence il s'agissait d'un appareil de communication avec un écran sur lequel un visage était visible.

La personne qui était assise était quant à elle masquée par les feuilles, qui ne laissait pas passée la lumière du soleil, elle venait de faire une déclaration à son interlocuteur et attendait sa réponse.

L'homme sur l'appareil sembla réfléchir un moment, puis finit par engager la parole :

- Toutes ces informations affirment en tout cas que tu dois rester discret, n'utilise pas tes Pokémon en présence d'autrui, sans ton masque. Si tu te fais prendre, cela viendrait à compromettre nos plans et soit sûr que nous ne mettrons pas le projet en danger juste pour venir te chercher.

- J'en ai bien conscience, répondit le garçon avec froideur

- Bien, en dehors de ça je voulais t'annoncer que ton ami devrait se trouver à Arabelle plus tard dans la journée.

La nouvelle surprit un peu le jeune garçon sur son arbre qui ne semblait pour l'avoir vu venir.

- Que va-t-il faire là-bas ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

- Les écouter évidemment, tu as déjà oublié qu'ils seront là aussi ? Rétorqua durement la personne au bout de l'appareil.

- Je vois…

- Soit prêt à intervenir si jamais il se montre trop, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque et avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout. C'est compris ?

- … C'est très clair, affirma le garçon

- Communication terminé…

Et l'homme raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie comme il l'avait fait hier soir. Poussant un soupir Black, car c'était bien lui, éteignit son appareil et posa son bras sur la branche.

Décidemment, plus le temps passait plus il détestait cet homme, certes il était tenu de lui faire ses rapports à chaque fois qu'il était nécessaire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait que ce soit toujours avec lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si il était en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, de toute façon il ne le ferait pas sinon ce serait admettre avoir un signe de faiblesse.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un tremblement sur la branche où il se trouvait, il vit alors sur sa droite et sur sa gauche deux Pokémon qui venait de le rejoindre. Sur sa droite, se tenait son fidèle Pokémon à couleur beige : Charpenti, tandis que sur la gauche se trouvait son tout nouveau Pokémon, qu'il avait obtenue hier soir : Gruikui.

Ce dernier était un petit Pokémon quadrupède, avec une grande dominance de couleur orange et noir sur tout le corps. Une queue en forme de tire-bouchon, deux grandes oreilles sombres et un groin.

Black lui fit une petite caresse ce qui lui fit remuer la queue de contentement, par la suite il se tourna vers son Charpenti.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'à donner l'entraînement ? Demanda-t-il

Le Pokémon Chromatique hocha la tête avec contentement comme pour dire que tout s'était très bien passé avec le nouveau. Car oui, il s'était entraîné avec le petit Gruikui pour commencer à le rendre fort, comme le voulait son maître.

Gruikui cracha une petite gerbe de feu comme pour prouver qu'il s'était sérieusement entraîné, cela fit sourire le garçon même si on ne le voyait.

- En ce qui me concerne ma journée a bien débuté, dit-il, j'ai pu obtenir un Pokédex, un appareil fort utile…

Sur ces mots, il sortit alors l'appareil en question et le leur montra. Les deux Pokémon le regardaient d'un air intéressé.

- Et il marche comme ça.

Il l'alluma et le pointa d'abord vers son Charpenti en cliquant sur le bouton, il obtint alors les informations suivantes :

**Charpenti #038 – Pokémon Costaud**

**Combat**

**0.6 m**

**12.5 kg**

**Il combat avec une poutre. Quand il en arrive à transporter de lourds madriers sans problème, l'évolution est proche.**

- Hum… Intéressant, dit-il avec un air de satisfaction dans la voix, cet appareil est décidément une petite merveille.

Il pointa ensuite son Pokédex vers son second compagnon pour obtenir de nouvelles informations.

**Gruikui #004 – Pokémon Cochon Feu**

**Feu**

**0.5 m**

**9.9 kg**

**Il évite agilement les attaques ennemies et crache des boules de feu par le groin. Mais quand il est enrhumé, seule une fumée noirâtre en sort.**

- Je me demande bien comment ils ont trouvés cette idée à Kanto, c'est du génie…

Par la suite il rangea son tout nouveau Pokédex dans ses affaires et sortit une nouvelle Poké Ball.

- Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous servir de cette machine à l'avenir, pour l'heure il nous faut nous préparer au départ.

Il regarda ensuite la Poké Ball, ou plutôt le Pokémon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Quant à toi ne t'en fais surtout pas, nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous entraîner ensemble mais pour l'heure, tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

…

Ludvina prit enfin son sac, une fois sûre que tout était parfaitement opérationnel, et l'enfila autour de ses épaules. A l'instar de ses amis, elle avait opté pour un sac en bandoulière de couleur rose, un peu plus petit que celui de son ami Ludwig, mais qui lui sied à merveille.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire le fait qu'il y a peine 20 minutes, elle livrait son premier combat Pokémon, même si elle n'avait pu faire qu'un match nul, elle était heureuse sur le moment, car elle avait profondément ressentie la connexion qu'il y avait entre elle et son nouveau partenaire.

Maintenant elle allait enfin partir pour le voyage qu'elle avait tant attendu, même si ce dernier avait été un peu perturbé par l'apparition inattendu d'un voleur qui avait failli tout gâcher. Mais peu importait à présent car elle prenait enfin la route, il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle se dépêche de rejoindre ses camarades.

Quittant sa chambre qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois avant un long moment, elle descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse manquant de peu tomber. En arrivant dans le salon elle vit sa mère assise sur le canapé qui l'attendait.

C'était une belle jeune femme, les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés attachés en queue de cheval comme sa fille avec un serre-tête bleu. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon beige et d'un t-shirt à manche longue blanc. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Alors mon bébé, c'est finalement le moment venu ?

- Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler « bébé » j'ai passé l'âge quand même ! Protesta-t-elle gentiment

- Tu auras beau avoir 40 ans, pour moi tu resteras toujours mon bébé que tu le veuilles ou non, dit-elle avec amusement

Ludvina poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais conserva le sourire, après tout c'était sa mère elle ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi tu sais, dit-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse et de sincérité, je me doute que trop bien à quel point tu as attendu ce jour patiemment, depuis que tu es enfant. Je ne te souhaite qu'une seule chose, que tu vives une passionnante aventure et que tu sois heureuse. Tu n'es plus une enfant maintenant, tu es une jeune adulte et j'en suis très fière…

- Maman…

Ludvina à l'entente des mots si chaleureux de sa mère, fut tellement émue quelle en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle enlaça alors sa mère de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'aime tellement maman…

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie…répondit sa mère en l'enlaçant à son tour les yeux humides, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ludvina savait à quel point une mère était précieuse et importante dans la vie d'un être humain, elle s'en ait rendu bien vite d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi, chaque jour quand elle en avait l'occasion, elle profitait de sa présence juste pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elles demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, le temps que les larmes s'effacent. Puis finalement elles se séparèrent en se souriant.

- Papa n'est pas là ? Demanda la jeune fille se rendant compte de son absence

- Non ton père a dû partir travailler, répondit sa mère, sache toutefois qu'il t'embrasse et te souhaite bon voyage en disant aussi qu'il t'aimait.

- D'accord, dis-lui merci de ma part et que je l'aime aussi. Maintenant j'y vais enfin, au revoir maman et à bientôt !

Ludvina commença à s'éloigner lorsque sa mère intervint à nouveau.

- Pas si vite jeune fille ! S'exclama-t-elle freinant Ludvina dans sa course, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

La dite jeune fille se retourna et vit sa mère tenir dans sa main un petit objet avec un écran qu'elle tenait en hauteur, pour qu'il soit bien visible. Ludvina cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

- AH ! Mon Vokit ! S'écria-t-elle surprise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Le Vokit était un petit appareil de communication célèbre dans toute la région, il permettait de discuter jusqu'à quatre personnes en même temps, ce qui pouvait être très pratique. Il était toutefois à basse fréquence et ne pouvait pas capter en altitude ou en profondeur par exemple.

C'était d'ailleurs avec son Vokit, que Ludvina avait discutée toute la soirée avec Bianca, c'était un appareil dont elle ne pouvait absolument pas se séparer si elle voulait rester joignable. Elle se précipita alors vers sa mère pour le récupérer.

- Il était par terre à côté de ta table de nuit, répondit sa mère avec un soupir, tu l'as probablement fait tomber en te réveillant ce matin. Je te jure, si je n'avais pas été là tu l'aurais oubliée ici…

- Hé hé ! Désolé dans la précipitation je l'ai complètement zappé, dit sa fille avec un air d'excuse.

- Ah là là ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour avoir une fille aussi distraite que toi ? Désespéra faussement la mère

- Oh ça va hein ?! S'écria Ludvina vexée, je te rappelle que j'ai héritée de vos mauvais côtés !

Les deux filles de la pièce laissèrent éclater leur rire pendant un petit moment, puis la jeune fille récupéra son Vokit et l'enfila au poignet.

- Bon, allez maman cette fois j'y vais vraiment ! Je t'embrasse et on se revoie au plus vite !

- Fais un bon voyage et surtout sois prudente.

- Je le serais !

Puis elle se dirigea enfin vers la porte et l'ouvrit, fin prête à partir elle entendit néanmoins une dernière fois sa mère lui dire :

- Et surtout… Pense à te protéger…

A l'entente de cette phrase, le visage de Ludvina devint rouge comme une tomate, elle se tourna vers mère avec un regard moitié furieux et gêné.

- MAMAN ! Hurla-t-elle, CA VA PAS DE DIRE DES TRUCS COMME CA ?!

- Ben quoi ? Demanda innocemment sa mère sur un ton qui sonnait clairement faux, c'est normal, à ton âge tout peut arriver avec les garçons tu sais…

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre, la jeune fille claqua aussitôt la porte en tentant de se calmer et de se remettre de ses émotions. Puis elle s'élança sur la route en direction de la sortie, l'aventure allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

…

Ludwig ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire alors qu'il observait Bianca, assisse les jambes contre le torse et les bras entourant ses genoux, avec une immense aura de dépression flottant autour d'elle. Le jeune homme se doutait bien que dans ce genre de situation ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle, mais elle ne devait pas pour autant se laisser abattre.

- Bon allez Bianca, ne pense plus à ça maintenant, dit-il sur ton rassurant et en posant la main sur son épaule, je sais que ce sera dur pour toi au début mais tu verras, ça passera très vite une fois que tu auras pris la route.

La jeune fille leva un regard mouillé vers le garçon.

- Tu… Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix

- Mais oui ! Dit le jeune sur un ton assurant, et puis comme ça tu pourras montrer que tu avais raison !

Ces mots semblèrent redonner la pêche à la jeune fille qui parvint enfin à retrouver le sourire. Elle se remit alors debout, on pouvait d'ailleurs constater qu'elle avait un sac en bandoulière de couleur verte avec elle à présent.

- Oui c'est vrai d'abord, je vais le prouver ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un premier temps avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix, mais euh… Tu peux garder cette histoire pour toi ? Je n'ai pas trop envie que les autres le sache.

- Aucun problème, tu le sais bien qu'avec moi tu ne risques rien.

- Super ! Merci beaucoup d'abord !

Une fois la bonne humeur de Bianca revenue, ils n'eurent plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre calmement que leurs autres amis ne viennent les rejoindre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs un peu de retard constata le jeune garçon.

Puis ce fut Bianca qui prit la parole :

- Eh Tcheren on est là ! Appela-t-elle au loin

Leur ami Tcheren venait tout juste de les rejoindre, il avançait calmement dans leur direction. Il portait cette fois-ci un sac à une branche à fermeture sur le dos, il les rejoignit sur le sentier.

- Désolé pour l'attente, dit-il aussitôt qu'il fut devant eux, le combat que nous avons livré Ludvina et moi a été plus long que prévu au bout du compte.

- Ca ne fait rien, dit Ludwig, on n'était pas à une minute prêt après tout.

- Tant mieux. Quant à Ludvina…

- Elle n'est pas encore là oui, confirma Ludwig sans même avoir eu besoin que son ami achève sa phrase

Tcheren lâcha un soupir encore une fois.

- Pourvu qu'elle ne mette pas trop temps à nous rejoindre…

Comme pour répondre à son vœu, il eut à peine le temps d'achever cette phrase qu'ils entendirent un cri provenant de derrière le garçon.

- JE SUIS LA !

- Apparemment non, dit Ludwig avec le sourire

Ludvina se précipitait vers eux en courant à une vitesse folle, soulevant au passage un grand nuage de poussière derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de ses amis elle se stoppa dans son élan en réalisant un grand freinage, elle prit ensuite appui sur ses jambes et reprit son souffle en haletant avec force.

- Pff…Je… Je… J'ai fait… au… au plus vite…, parvint-elle à lâcher entre plusieurs bouffées d'inspiration et d'expiration.

- Ouah ! T'es trop forte Ludvina ! S'exclama Bianca, comment tu cours trop vite d'abord !

- Pff… Merci… du compliment…

- Je crois que tu viens de battre un nouveau record White, dit Black sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si tu es en retard, on te pardonne. Après tout, Tcheren nous a dit que vous aviez fait un beau combat.

La jeune fille reprit finalement une respiration normale, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'évocation du surnom qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout et reprit le sujet dont lui parlait le garçon.

- Ca c'est vrai ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme, nos Pokémon on fait un enchaînement d'attaque incroyable ! Tu aurais dû les voir, même si au final on a fait un match nul, on s'est vraiment donné à fond. J'aurais aimé pouvoir affronter ton Darumarond aussi.

- Oh je vois, et bien ma foi rien ne nous empêche de livrer un combat par la suite si tu veux ? Proposa Ludwig

- Oh oui ce serait trop bien ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Ludwig risquait toutefois d'être un défi d'un niveau plus élevé, car il avait ce Pokémon depuis longtemps.

- Mais euh ! Moi aussi je veux combattre, d'abord ! S'écria Bianca en secouant les bras

- Oui c'est vrai pardon, s'excusa le jeune garçon, mais pour combattre tu vas avoir besoin d'un Pokémon. Alors hâtons-nous d'aller sur la Route 1 pour t'en trouver un.

Il prit alors les devant et s'avança sur le sentier, ses amis le suivirent de près. Ils s'éloignaient tous pas à pas du village qui les avaient vu grandir, mais ils le faisaient sans aucun regret. Rapidement la ville commençait à s'éloigner et ils aperçurent bien assez tôt, un panneau posé en bordure de sentier qui indiquait l'information suivante :

ROUTE 1 – ATTENTION PRESENCE DE POKEMON SAUVAGES

Il s'arrêtèrent devant ce fameux panneau pendant une minute afin de l'observer sans dire un mot, ce fut finalement Ludvina qui brisa le silence :

- Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin à pied, dit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Tcheren, c'est la première fois que nous venons ici sans prendre de transports.

- Si on fait un pas de plus, on aura quitté le sentier de Renouet, dit à son tour Bianca

- Allez les amis, dit finalement Ludwig, il est temps de réaliser le grand pas.

Et tous les quatre, ils franchirent alors la frontière et pénétrèrent sur la Route 1. Ils firent encore quelques pas en avant et s'immobilisèrent quelques instants, tous en eux semblaient savourer ce moment.

- WHAA ! On l'a vraiment fait ! S'écria Bianca en levant les bras en l'air, je me sens… Toute drôle !

- Waouh ! Effectivement ça fait un drôle d'effet, dit Ludvina tremblant d'excitation, comme si on venait d'accomplir un grand acte dans notre aventure !

- Hum… Non pas tant que ça, dit alors Tcheren aplatissant ainsi l'effet magique instauré à cet instant.

- RAH ! Tcheren ! Arrête de casser l'ambiance ! S'énerva alors Ludvina

- Ha ha ha ! Tu connais Tcheren non ? Toujours trop sérieux pour montrer ses émotions, dit Ludwig en souriant, cela dit la route n'est pas aussi impressionnante qu'elle ne laissait supposer être.

La Route 1 était assez espacée et offrait la possibilité aux voitures comme aux piétons d'y circuler librement. Comme le village de Renouet, elle était entourée de beaucoup d'arbres d'où de nombreuses feuilles, s'envolaient dans le ciel tout en passant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le sentier était parsemé de hautes herbes, qui poussaient sur les côtés non loin des arbres. Au bout de route, on pouvait distinguer une petite bifurcation sur la gauche, conduisant sans aucun doute vers une autre ville.

- La Route mène jusqu'à Arabelle, si je ne me trompe pas, dit Tcheren

- En effet, affirma Ludwig, Arabelle est la première étape de notre voyage.

- Génial !

Ludwig s'avança un peu vers l'avant et se plaça devant ses amis.

- Mais avant toute chose, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose d'essentiel que tout bon Dresseur doit savoir, dit-il sur un ton très sérieux, le professeur Keteleeria m'a confié cette tâche, alors je vais donc vous expliquer comment fonctionne la capture d'un Pokémon.

- Oh oui ! Vas-y explique-nous, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Bianca toute excitée

- Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! Dit à son tour Ludvina impatiente

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit également Tcheren

Voyant qu'il avait leur attention, le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge et s'apprêta à commencer son explication. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il s'immobilisa et Tcheren intervint en lançant tout à coup :

- Chut !

- Quoi ?! Questionna Ludvina surprise de cette action

- Chut écoutez ! Insista-t-il

Ils étouffèrent leur voix et firent ce qu'il dit, au début ils n'entendirent pas grand-chose à part le bruissement des feuilles. Puis c'est alors un petit cri parvint à se distinguer et se faire entendre, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. C'était des petits cris perçant très aigus qui provenait de la droite du sentier dans la forêt. Ils étaient d'abord faibles, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction car le bruit ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Et c'est alors qu'ils apparurent, une flopée de petites créatures poilues avec de petites ailes jaillirent alors des broussailles de la forêt. Ils étaient innombrables et fonçaient sans regarder où ils allaient droit devant comme effrayés, ils atteignirent bien vite le quatuor qui fut pris au dépourvu et passèrent à travers eux.

- AH !

- ATTENTION !

Les cris des Pokémon étaient surélevés et fusaient dans tous les sens, les quatre adolescents ne purent que se boucher les oreilles mais se firent alors agressés involontairement par ces petites créatures ailés, qui les heurtaient avec force sans chercher à les éviter.

- VITE COUCHEZ-VOUS ! Rugit alors la voix de Ludwig pour se faire entendre dans ce vacarme infernale alors qu'il se jetait au sol.

Ses camarades parvinrent à l'entendre et l'imitèrent, ils se positionnèrent ventre à terre pour éviter de se faire blesser par les Pokémon en furie qui passait au-dessus d'eux.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?! Hurla la voix de Ludvina affolé

Ludwig plongea la main dans sa veste et en sortit le Pokédex qui lui avait donné le professeur. Tout en évitant de faire trop de geste ou de bruit, il l'alluma et scanna un des Pokémon qui passaient dans tous les coins.

- CE SONT DES CHOVSOURIR ! Informa-t-il

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FONT LA ? Interrogea la voix de Tcheren

- AUCUNE IDEE, MAIS VAUT MIEUX ATTENDRE QU'ILS AIENT PASSES

Ils durent patienter quelques secondes de plus avant que la flopée de Pokémon ne finissent par diminuer et disparaître lentement de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Les adolescents purent alors se relever calmement, encore un peu secoué par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Interrogea l'aînée du groupe en secouant un peu ses vêtements

- On fait aller je pense, dit Tcheren en ramassant ses lunettes qui étaient tombés mais qui, fort heureusement, demeuraient intact.

- J'ai eu une de ces trouilles, mais sinon ça va, dit Ludvina secoué tout en se recoiffant

- Ouah ! C'était effrayant quand même ! S'exclama Bianca la voix légèrement tremblante

- Bon au moins, on est tous entier…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris à ces Pokémon, de nous attaquer comme ça ?! S'exclama Ludvina furieuse

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, intervint Tcheren, c'est juste que nous étions sur leur route et ils ne nous ont pas remarqués c'est tout.

- Oui mais quand même…

La jeune fille ne put rien rajouter, car un autre petit cri venait de se faire entendre et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un autre Chovsourir resté en retrait et qui tentait visiblement de rattraper les autres.

A sa vue Ludwig afficha un petit sourire de satisfaction, il attrapa alors une Poké Ball à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Génial, tu tombes pile poil mon grand ! Fonce Darumarond ! s'écria-t-il

Il lança la Ball en l'air, libérant ainsi le petit Pokémon rouge qui stoppa la course du Chovsourir en lui faisant barrage, le Pokémon ailé heurta Darumarond et rebondit contre son ventre chose qui ne sembla pas lui plaire. Darumarond atterrit au sol et lui lança un défi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Ludwig ? Demanda Ludvina curieuse

- C'est simple, je vais le capturer. Ce sera le Pokémon de Bianca ! Répondit le garçon en se tournant vers le groupe.

- HEIN ?! S'écria la concernée surprise, pour de vrai ?! Mais euh… Il n'est pas dangereux d'abord ?

Le jeune garçon sentit une goutte glisser derrière la tête devant ce commentaire, mais ce fut aussi le cas pour ses autres amis.

- Bianca… Dit-il lentement, TOUS les Pokémon sauvages, sont dangereux.

- Ah euh… Ah bah oui c'est vrai d'abord ! S'exclama-t-elle en se donnant une petit tape sur la tête

- Tu vas vraiment le capturer alors ? S'enquit l'autre garçon du groupe

- Et comment, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut croiser ce genre de Pokémon, dit Ludwig avec détermination, et je suis sûr qu'il conviendra tout à fait à Bianca.

- Vas-y Lud ! Je compte sur toi ! Encouragea Bianca

- T'en fais pas ce sera vite réglé, mais avant ça…Tiens

Il prit une autre Ball, vide cette fois-ci, qu'il lança droit sur la jeune fille, elle la rattrapa difficilement en manquant de peu de la faire tomber au sol.

- Lorsque je te le dis, et uniquement quand je l'aurais dis, tu lui lance la Poké Ball ! Lui expliqua-t-il

- Hein ? Qui moi ? S'écria prise au dépourvue

- Bien sûr, il faut que ce soit toi qui lance la Ball, confirma le garçon, sinon il ne te reconnaîtra pas comme son Dresseur !

- Mais Euh… Je ne sais pas si… Bégaya la jeune fille hésitante

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te faciliter la tâche, alors attends juste mon signal ! Réconforta Ludwig

Puis il se tourna vers la scène de combat où son Darumarond esquivait les attaques répétitives du Pokémon sauvage. Le Pokémon Daruma n'avait aucun problème à gérer ce Chovsourir qui n'attaquait que sur le coup de la colère et s'il n'avait pas encore porté une seule attaque, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il attendait l'ordre de son Dresseur pour le faire.

- Ok c'est parti, Darumarond saute dans l'arbre !

Le Pokémon rouge s'exécuta et s'envola quelque peu dans les airs en passant au-dessus du Pokémon volant et se posa sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche.

- Et maintenant, Coup d'Boule ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un grand geste du bras

Le Pokémon obéit et fonça à toute allure contre le Pokémon ailé en prenant appui sur la branche, le Chovsourir ne put qu'observer la vitesse à laquelle la boule rouge le heurta. C'était un coup très violent et tellement puissant qu'il en perdit connaissance alors qu'il était repoussé en arrière et fonçait droit sur Bianca, qui commença à paniquer en le voyant s'approcher.

- Vas-y Bianca, c'est le moment ! Appuie sur le bouton et lance ! Lui cria Ludwig.

La jeune fille trembla légèrement mais obéit, elle appuya sur le bouton au milieu et finit par lancer la boule en direction du Pokémon ailé. La Poké Ball le toucha alors puis elle s'ouvrit, Chovsourir brilla d'une lumière blanche avant de rétrécir et d'être aspiré par la Ball qui retomba au sol.

Le groupe observa la petite boule rouge et blanche, secouer une fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième avant de s'immobiliser. Puis trois petites étoiles de lumières jaillirent et plus rien.

Plus personne ne bougea n'osant interrompre ce moment, mais la voix Ludwig brisa le silence avec force.

- Bravo Bianca, tu as réussi ! S'écria-t-il

- Hein ? C'est… C'est vrai… ça a marché ? demanda-t-elle hésitante

- Mais oui ! Ca y est, il est capturé et il est à toi ! Confirma le garçon avec un large sourire

Les mots pénétrèrent lentement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne finisse par en comprendre le sens. Elle avait réussi, elle venait de capturer son tout premier Pokémon qui faisait d'elle une Dresseuse maintenant !

Alors la surprise de son visage se fit remplacer par un immense sentiment de joie, elle ramassa la Poké Ball et se mit à bondir dans tous les sens en la brandissant à bout de bras, en total extase.

- J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI REUSSI ! Cria-t-elle folle de joie les larmes aux yeux, J'AI MON POKEMON !

Les autres personnes la regardèrent avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir enfin leur amie comblée à son tour du bonheur de devenir un Dresseur.

- C'est super Bianca ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies réussi ! S'écria Ludvina

- Je suis bien content pour toi moi aussi, dit Tcheren avec un sourire franc, tu l'avais bien mérité ce Pokémon.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, murmura alors Ludwig soulagé de retrouver un sourire débordant de joie sur le visage de sa protégée

Il se tourna ensuite vers son Darumarond qu'il remercia avant de le faire revenir dans Poké Ball. L'aventure allait maintenant vraiment pouvoir commencer.

.

.

. 

Et un chapitre de fini, alors vous l'avez trouvez comment ? J'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, grâce à une commentatrice avec qui j'ai eu une conversation des plus agréables et qui m'a mis les turbos à fond. Merci à toi encore si tu me lis jusqu'ici ^^

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, finalement l'identité de Black n'est pas confirmé dans celui-là mais dans le prochain, où la Team Plasma et le mystérieux N feront également leur apparition et occuperont une place important dans l'histoire.

Je vous dis à très bientôt au plaisir de poster le chapitre suivant : La Team Plasma entre en scène.


	4. La Team Plasma entre en scène

.

.

. 

Salut tout le monde, voilà le quatrième chapitre de Pokémon Noir et Blanc : La Frontière, Chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'heures de travail et je pense que vous comprendrez vite pourquoi en le lisant ^^

Bonne lecture profitez-en bien car elle durera assez longtemps pour les plus courageux.

.

.

. 

Chapitre 4 : La Team Plasma entre en scène

Bianca était aux anges, elle était tellement heureuse de ce qui venait de lui arriver qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas effacer l'immense sourire qui restait scotché à son visage. Elle avait continuée de bondir dans tous les sens pendant encore plusieurs secondes, qui avaient suivi la capture de son Pokémon.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle en eut apparemment marre de sauter, qu'elle s'était alors précipitée sur Ludwig, l'avait enlacé de ses bras et lui serrait à présent le cou de toutes ses forces.

- LUD ! Tu es le meilleur ! Merci, merci, merci, merci infiniment ! Continuait-elle de crier joyeusement à son encontre, alors qu'il était pourtant tout proche d'elle et pouvait l'entendre parfaitement

Bien que le garçon fût vraiment heureux pour son amie d'enfance, il craignait qu'à force de crier dans son oreille elle ne finisse par le rendre sourd et que lui tenir le cou, comme elle ne cessait de le faire, avec autant de forces ne risquait fortement de le lui rompre.

- Bianca…souffla-t-il difficilement, je suis… vraiment content… que tu sois heureuse comme ça… mais je crois que tu peux me lâcher là non ?

Mais la jeune fille blonde ne semblait par l'avoir entendue et ne répondit pas. Elle était visiblement bien trop focalisée sur son moment de bonheur qui l'envahissait et occupée à remercier la personne qui le lui avait donné.

Cependant, Ludwig avait vraiment besoin qu'elle lâche prise, car son visage commençait tout doucement à virer au rouge.

- Sérieusement Bianca… Je commence à étouffer…parvint-il à articuler en agrippant les bras de la jeune fille, pour lui faire lâcher prise, qui menaçait de le tuer involontairement.

La scène était néanmoins très amusante à regarder pour les deux autres personnes présentes à leurs côtés.

En effet pour Ludvina et Tcheren, le fait de voir Ludwig dans un tel état d'embrassement était vraiment hilarant, cette sensation était sûrement dû au fait qu'en temps normal c'était toujours le garçon qui les mettait dans l'embarrât. Pour une fois, voir leur ami perdre de son beau rôle était un spectacle très réjouissant, ils devaient le reconnaître.

Bianca finit néanmoins par le relâcher lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il parlait très sérieusement.

- Ouah ! Pardon Lud ! S'écria-t-elle avec une pointe d'effarement dans la voix tandis que son ami se masquait le cou. Est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci toussota un peu et inspira à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il fit néanmoins un sourire rassurant à son amie, qui semblait vraiment inquiète sur le coup.

- T'en fais pas je vais survivre… dit-il gentiment, mais la prochaine fois, contrôle un peu tes émotions s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda se gratter l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné, puis il se tourna vers ses deux autres amis qui continuaient de rire de la scène. Il leur fit un regard noir.

- Dis donc vous deux ! Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire aussi de se calmer ou vous vouliez tant que ça me voir mourir d'asphyxie ? Demanda-t-il vexé de leur manque de réaction,

- Désolée, mais c'était vraiment trop marrant à regarder, répondit Ludvina avec un rire moqueur tout en tentant de le contenir un minimum derrière sa main.

- En effet, c'est toujours agréable de te voir perdre un peu de ta superbe, ajouta Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes et en souriant également.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Ludwig faussement énervé, quel bande de faux-amis vous êtes !

Les deux adolescents continuaient néanmoins de le narguer gentiment et même Bianca eut un petit rire désolé à son encontre. Mais il finit par se laisser prendre et afficha un sourire lui aussi. Après quoi, il se décida ensuite à reprendre un autre sujet plus important.

- Bon mis à part ça, dit-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre mais sans reproche, vous avez compris le principe ?

- Lequel ? Demanda Ludvina n'ayant pas compris de quoi il parlait alors qu'elle reprenait son calme.

Se retenant de tomber à la renverse et ne trouvant pas le courage de se moquer d'elle, au vu de son dernier traitement, il reprit :

- De la capture d'un Pokémon voyons ! Ce que je viens de vous montrer avec Bianca !

- Ah oui pardon ! S'excusa Ludvina en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, je crois avoir compris sans problèmes, ce n'est pas très compliqué d'ailleurs!

- Ben oui d'abord ! Intervint Bianca, y'a qu'à lui lancer la Ball et hop !

- Je trouve ça super facile même ! Ajouta Ludvina pour approuver ses dires à elle et à ceux de la jeune fille blonde.

Ludwig ne put rien faire d'autre que de se frapper le front avec sa main, elles avaient certes retenues la partie Poké Ball mais elles n'avaient pas compris la première phase, celle qui était pourtant essentielle.

- Vous avez oublié un détail des plus importants, dit-il en soupirant

- On voit que vous n'avez pas été très attentives, intervint alors Tcheren pour lui porter assistance, avant de lancer la Poké Ball, vous devez d'abord affaiblir le Pokémon sauvage. Moins il est en forme, plus il est facile de l'attraper et de le garder à l'intérieur de la Ball.

- Tout à fait ! approuva Ludwig content de voir qu'il y en avait au moins un qui suivait.

- Ah je vois ! Dit alors Ludvina sur un ton confident comme si c'était une évidence.

Ludwig pointa ensuite du doigt les herbes vertes et épaisses, qui s'étalaient un peu partout le long de la route.

- Les Pokémon sauvages se cachent souvent dans les hautes herbes, expliqua-t-il, on peut en trouver partout au bord des routes. Les Pokémon y sont en quête de nourriture, alors si vous cherchez bien vous les trouverez.

- Oh alors c'est donc ça ! Dit Ludvina toute excitée

- Mais sur cette route il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Tcheren

- Non c'est vrai, les Pokémon ne sont que très peu présents ici et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas dangereux. Mais on devrait quand même en apercevoir pas mal, rassura Ludwig avec un sourire.

- Trop bien ! Lâcha Bianca dans un cri de joie, je vais pouvoir rencontrer plein de Pokémon !

- Et comment ! S'exclama aussi Ludvina, et puis en plus d'en rencontrer et d'en capturer, on en affrontera appartenant à d'autres Dresseurs.

- Oui, c'est le principe des combats Pokémon, dit à son tour Tcheren, et pour relever de vrais défis il y a les Champions d'arène pour cela !

Les Champions d'arènes étaient des Dresseurs reconnus dans toute la région pour avoir un niveau de combat très élevé, ils sont au nombre de huit. Tout Dresseur souhaitant gravir les échelons du Combat Pokémon, devait les affronter lors d'un combat officiel et obtenir un Badge comme preuve de leur victoire contre eux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les huit Badges en poche qu'un Dresseur pouvait, s'il le souhaitait, affronter la Ligue Pokémon. Un lieu où sont rassemblés les Dresseurs les plus puissants de la région, ils sont au nombre de 5 : Le Maître et ses membres d'élites qui formaient le Conseil 4.

- Oh ça oui ! reprit Ludvina avec ardeur, et croyez-moi j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir défier l'arène d'Arabelle !

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent la déclaration de la jeune fille, on pouvait entendre le vent souffler. Les deux garçons regardaient Ludvina avec un air confus, tandis que Bianca regardait passivement ses amis ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas.

- Euh… White, intervint finalement Ludwig avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête, il n'y a pas d'arène dans la ville d'Arabelle tu sais…

Entendant cette information qui lui parvenait aux oreilles, la jeune fille cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux et finalement lâcha :

- HEIIIIINN ?!

- La plus proche de nous se trouve à Ogoesse en fait, précisa le garçon avec un sourire d'excuse, et c'est à environ deux jours en partant d'ici…

La jeune fille semblait extrêmement déçue de cette nouvelle, elle se laissa lentement glisser de dépit au sol, tombant sur les genoux avec un regard vide et une aura dépressive.

- Aaaah… souffla-t-elle d'une voix sombre, et moi qui espérait pouvoir défier le Champion dès aujourd'hui…

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas vaincre un Champion d'arène avec ton Moustillon, alors que tu viens de le recevoir, lui dit Tcheren sur un ton de reproche, et qui plus est n'est même pas encore entraîné.

- Bah…

- Il a raison Ludvina, ajouta Ludwig en croisant les bras, les Pokémon des Champions sont très bien entraînés alors si tu veux les affronter, il te faudra acquérir un minimum d'expérience.

-… Oui tu as sûrement raison, lâcha Ludvina toujours avec un soupir de déception mais en se remettant néanmoins debout.

- Mais euh… Ne t'en fais pas Ludvina, dit Bianca en lui tapant dans le dos pour la réconforter, je suis sûre que tu seras capable de gagner !

La jeune fille brune à la casquette rose, s'autorisa à sourire devant la gentillesse de son amie et la remercia.

- Mais j'y pense Bianca, dit-elle alors semblant se rappeler de quelque chose d'important, tu n'as pas encore scanné ton Pokémon avec ton Pokédex.

- En effet, j'avais oublié ce détail ! Approuva Tcheren en sortant le sien, tu veux bien nous le montrer pour que je puisse l'enregistrer ?

- Euh… Oui, pas de problème, dit la jeune fille blonde en appuyant sur le bouton de sa Poké Ball.

Elle s'ouvrit dans un flash lumineux, mais comme Bianca l'avait gardé en main le Pokémon se matérialisa dans celle-ci surprenant un peu la jeune fille, pas encore habituée. Le Chovsourir semblait s'être remis du terrible coup qu'il avait reçu, il observa les alentours et constata qu'il était observé par plusieurs personnes, y compris sa nouvelle propriétaire.

- Euh… Coucou toi ! Dit gentiment Bianca à son Pokémon, euh, je suis ta nouvelle Dresseuse, je m'appelle Bianca enchanté !

Ne semblant détecter aucune menace dans la voix de la jeune fille au chapeau vert, le Pokémon afficha un petit sourire et s'envola pour se poser sur la tête de Bianca. D'abord un peu effrayée, la jeune fille remplaça très vite sa peur par de la joie et se mit à caresser son petit Pokémon volant.

- Bianca, que dit ton Pokédex sur ce Chovsourir ? Demanda Ludwig curieux de savoir

- Euh ben… attends, où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? Dit-elle en commençant à fouiller son sac

Les autres adolescents eurent chacun une goutte qui pendouilla à l'arrière de leur crâne, car il fallut quand même environ 5 bonnes minutes à la jeune fille pour réussir à retrouver enfin sa machine. L'espace d'un instant, ils se demandèrent même si elle ne l'avait pas déjà perdu mais :

- Ah le voilà ! Dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement en le montrant fièrement aux autres.

Elle avait dû toutefois s'accroupir sur le sol et vider presque la moitié de son sac pour pouvoir le retrouver, mais au moins elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

- Et donc euh… Je l'allume et ensuite… euh… chuchota-t-elle en se grattant le menton en cherchant à se rappeler comment il fonctionnait.

- Tu le pointes sur ton Pokémon et tu appuies sur le bouton au milieu, soupira Tcheren avec lassitude.

- Ah oui merci ! Alors euh… Voilà !

Elle pointa donc la machine au-dessus de sa tête là, où se trouvait son Pokémon, et appuya sur le fameux bouton. Elle consulta ensuite l'écran en première, avant de le montrer aux autres.

- Euh… Ça donne ça, dit-elle un peu hésitante

**Chovsourir – Pokémon Chovsouris**

**Psy – Vol**

**0.4 m**

**2.1 Kg**

**Il vit dans les forêts sombres et les grottes. Il émet des ultrasons par le nez pour se diriger.**

- Hum… Ils se déplacent grâce à leur nez, remarqua Tcheren tandis que Bianca rangeait son Pokédex et ramassait ses affaires, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas évités en approchant.

- Les Chovsourir ne doivent pas avoir une très bonne vue en effet, constata Ludwig, leurs yeux sont cachés par leur épaisse fourrure. Ce qui explique donc, pourquoi ils ont un gros groin pour combler ce défaut.

- Mais euh ! Moi je l'aime bien ce groin d'abord, il a un cœur dessus ! Dit Bianca en pour défendre son Pokémon qu'elle prit dans ses bras en faisant gonfler ses joues d'indignation.

- Ne te vexe pas, rassura Ludwig en levant une main avec un petit sourire, ce n'était en aucun cas une critique, juste une constatation.

Contente d'entendre ça, elle réafficha un sourire tout en serrant gentiment son nouveau Pokémon qui émit un petit cri de joie.

- Mais tout de même, c'est curieux vous ne trouvez pas ? Intervint Ludvina en se tenant le menton, si normalement ces Pokémon vivent dans les endroits sombres, pourquoi se sont-ils aventurer hors de la forêt en plein jour ?

La question semblait en effet pertinente, qu'est-ce qui avaient bien put pousser tout un groupe de Chovsourir à s'enfuir ainsi de la quiétude de la forêt ? Contre toute attente, ce fut Bianca qui proposa une idée :

- Euh… Ben moi j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'ils avaient peur, dit-elle faiblement en espérant ne pas dire une bêtise.

Mais heureusement pour elle, ces camarades la prirent très au sérieux.

- Oui maintenant que tu le dis, continua Tcheren, il me semblait bien avoir ressenti que ces Pokémon étaient affolés.

- Il est évident même qu'ils cherchaient à fuir quelque chose, confirma Ludwig tout en affichant un air de réflexion sur son visage avec les bras croisés, mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu les effrayer de la sorte ?

- Sûrement un Pokémon non ? Suggéra Ludvina

- Mais si c'est le cas, lequel ? Et avec quelle attaque il a bien pu les effrayer ? Argumenta Tcheren

Bien que ce mystérieux comportement de la part des Chovsourir les intriguait, ils ne purent en aucun trouver une explication plus plausible que celle-là, sans toutefois pouvoir en comprendre d'avantage sur la situation.

Ce fut finalement Ludwig qui coupa court au moment de silence en frappant dans ses mains, surprenant ainsi tout le monde.

- Bon écoutez ! Ça ne sert à rien de se casser la tête pour une petite chose comme celle-là, intervint Ludwig avec son habituel sourire, de toute façon nous ne sommes pas prêts de découvrir le mystère dans tout ça. Et puis l'incident est clos, alors passons à autre chose voulez-vous ?

- Oui tu as raison ! S'exclama alors Ludvina, pas besoin de perdre d'avantage de temps, prenons la route ! Mais avant ça !

Elle se tourna alors vers Ludwig et lui lança un regard de défi.

- Ludwig, fais un combat avec moi !

Le jeune homme l'observa dans les yeux un court instant, avant d'afficher à son tour un sourire et un regard de défi.

- D'accord ! Mais je te préviens je ne te ferais aucun cadeau ! Dit-il avec amusement

- Je ne te demande pas mieux ! Répliqua Ludvina avec détermination

Ils se placèrent alors à bonne distance le long du sentier, Tcheren et Bianca se mirent sur la gauche pour pouvoir observer le combat et éviter d'être touchés. La jeune fille blonde était d'ailleurs toute excitée, car c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un combat en vrai.

- Prête ? Demanda Ludwig avec la Poké Ball de Darumarond en main

- Absolument ! Répondit Ludvina en prenant sa Poké Ball également

- Alors on y va, Darumarond !

- Toi aussi, Moustillon !

**LUDWIG VS LUDVINA :**

Les deux Pokémon apparurent en même temps dans un flash de lumière et se posèrent sur le sol, tous les deux se lançant un regard provocateur.

- Moustillon ! Commence avec Charge ! Lança la Dresseuse féminine

Moustillon se mit à courir droit sur le Pokémon rouge qui l'observait avec une lueur combative dans les yeux, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde, alors qu'il allait être touché, qu'il entendit :

- Esquive !

Il sauta alors rapidement dans les airs en tournoyant sur lui-même. N'apercevant pas à temps qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant lui, le Pokémon Loutre s'étala par terre sur tout le long de son corps, tandis que Darumarond retombait tranquillement sur ses pattes.

- Vite relève-toi Moustillon ! Et lance Mimi-Queue !

Le Pokémon bleu obéit, il se releva et frappa de sa queue bleu marine la tête ronde du Pokémon à fourrure rouge. Il sentit le frisson le parcourir et sa défense diminuer.

- Maintenant Charge ! Ordonna Ludvina

Moustillon se lança en avant et parvint cette fois-ci à toucher son adversaire qui se fit projeter en arrière, droit vers les arbres. Mais son Dresseur n'était nullement inquiet :

- Rebondit et lance Coup d'Boule ! Ordonna-t-il à son tour

Darumarond fit ce qu'on lui dit, il se laissa heurter le tronc d'arbre, prit appui dessus et fonça à toute vitesse vers le Pokémon bleu.

- Esquive Moustillon ! Lui dit sa Dresseuse en voyant la boule rouge s'approcher

Mais Moustillon ne fut pas assez rapide, il se prit donc une terrible attaque Coup d'Boule de plein fouet sur le ventre. Le choc fut douloureux malgré son coquillage et le fit s'envoler puis retomber en arrière aux côtés de Ludvina qui se tourna vers lui.

- Moustillon ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

Ce dernier se redressa un peu sonné tout en se tenant la tête, le coup lui avait quand même fait mal. Toutefois il ne s'avouait en aucun cas vaincu, il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et il sauta sur ses deux pattes, avec détermination.

- Bien joué, tu as réussi à encaisser ! Allez on continue !

Moustillon l'esprit revigoré sauta en l'air, il gonfla alors bizarrement ses joues avant de cracher un jet d'eau droit sur Darumarond. Ce dernier, comme pour toutes les autres personnes, fut surpris de cette attaque inattendue et se la prit en pleine figure. Cette offensive le fit rouler en arrière en direction de Ludwig, il s'arrêta en position assise, sonné et tout trempé.

- Ca va Darumarond ? Demanda le garçon

Le petit Pokémon se releva en s'ébouriffant, tremblant légèrement mais toujours en état de combattre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ludvina incrédule

- Moustillon vient de lancer une attaque Pistolet à O ! Intervint la voix de Tcheren un peu plus loin

- Mais euh… Comment il a fait ? Demanda Bianca ne comprenant pas ce phénomène

- C'est instinctif, répondit le garçon à lunettes, quand il acquiert de l'expérience en combattant, le Pokémon se découvre de nouvelles attaques. Parfois, ce sont même des améliorations d'une attaque qu'il connait déjà.

Bianca se tourna ensuite vers le Pokémon de Ludwig qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Mais, il se sent mal Darumarond ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois

Ce fut Ludwig qui lui répondit :

- Les attaques de type Eau sont très efficaces sur un Pokémon Feu, dit-il, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi et bien cela s'explique par le fait que l'Eau étouffe le Feu, tu comprends ?

- Voui !

Le garçon à la casquette se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire.

- On dirait que ton Moustillon commence à prendre de plus en plus d'assurance, dit-il avec un sourire

La jeune Ludvina avait affiché un grand sourire sur son visage en direction de son partenaire, heureuse de cette bonne nouvelle.

- Tu es génial Moustillon ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fierté, avec cette nouvelle attaque on a toute nos chances de gagner maintenant !

Son Pokémon lui répondit en tapant sur son coquillage avec fierté et prêt à en découdre.

- On continue, Pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon fit gonfler à nouveau ses joues et cracha un nouveau jet d'eau droit sur Darumarond. Mais Ludwig, ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Tu ne nous auras pas deux fois de suite avec cette attaque ! Dit-il, Esquive-le !

Grâce à sa vitesse, le Pokémon Feu sauta au-dessus du jet d'eau qui atterrit par terre.

- Et maintenant Roulade !

- Roulade ? S'interrogea Ludvina ne connaissant pas cette attaque

Darumarond retomba au sol, il se transforma en petite boule et se mit à rouler en direction de Moustillon en soulevant de la poussière.

- Esquive-le ! Dit Ludvina pressentant le danger.

Le Pokémon parvint à obéir et évita une première attaque, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Darumarond ne se mette à rouler dans l'autre sens pour le toucher. Il se prit un premier coup, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième, celui-ci le fit même perdre pied.

- Moustillon ! S'écria Ludvina inquiète pour lui

- L'attaque Roulade peut continuer aussi longtemps que le Pokémon ne se fait pas stopper, informa son adversaire, elle a donc plus de chances de faire mouche.

Le Pokémon Feu lança un dernier coup qui éleva Moustillon en l'air.

- Et maintenant, Calcination ! Termina Ludwig en bougeant le bras à l'horizontale

Darumarond sauta en l'air et reprit son apparence normal, il se gonfla alors le corps et cracha une boule de feu. Elle toucha Moustillon qui s'enflamma pendant un instant en poussant un cri. Puis le fit s'éteignit lorsqu'il retomba au sol, sans pouvoir se relever.

- Oh non Moustillon !

- Le combat est finit je pense, dit alors le garçon en remuant sa casquette.

**LUDWIG VS LUDVINA :**

**Darumarond contre Moustillon **** Victoire de Darumarond**

**Vainqueur du match – Ludwig**

Ludvina accourut aussitôt pour récupérer son Pokémon, ce dernier était mal en point et avait des brûlures un peu partout sur le corps.

- Tiens bon Moustillon ! Lui dit-elle préoccupé par son état, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas

Le Pokémon Loutre poussa un cri faible, comme pour lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu. Les amis de l'adolescente se rapprochèrent d'elle, ainsi que Ludwig qui avait fait revenir son Darumarond dans sa Ball.

- Oh le pauvre ! Il a l'air d'avoir mal, dit Bianca avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix elle aussi

- Tu ferais mieux de le remettre dans sa Poké Ball pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, suggéra Tcheren

- Attends ! Intervint Ludwig en sortant un objet de son sac, donne-lui d'abord ceci.

Il lui tendit alors un petit spray de couleur violette, Ludvina le saisit de sa main droite

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille intriguée malgré tout

- C'est une Potion, ça devrait lui redonner de l'énergie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en ville, expliqua le garçon, là tu pourras le faire soigner

Ludvina lui fit alors un sourire reconnaissant, avant d'appliquer la lotion sur son petit Pokémon. Moustillon sembla apprécier car il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et afficha un sourire content.

- Tu vas mieux Moustillon ? Demanda Ludvina

Le Pokémon hocha la tête mais s'excusa encore pour avoir échouer encore une fois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire sincère, tu n'as peut-être pas gagné ce match, mais tu as appris une nouvelle attaque ce qui est déjà une super bonne nouvelle !

Moustillon sembla rassuré, il sauta ensuite sur l'épaule de sa Dresseuse et lui fit un câlin qu'elle lui rendit.

- Mais euh ! Quand même Ludwig, tu n'étais pas obligé de brûler ce pauvre petit non ? Réprimanda Bianca

- Ben…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bianca ! Répliqua Tcheren à l'encontre de la jeune fille, dans un combat Pokémon il n'y a pas de place aux sentiments. Si tu veux obtenir la victoire, tu dois usée de toutes tes cartes maîtresses, c'est même primordial.

- Mais tout de même…

- Non Bianca, il a raison, confirma Ludvina avec un regard sérieux, quel que soit ton adversaire, quand tu affrontes quelqu'un tu dois le faire à fond. Sinon, c'est un manque de respect pour le Dresseur que tu combats, Ludwig n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

Ludwig eut un regard gêné en se grattant l'oreille, tandis que la jeune fille blonde fit un regard boudeur.

- Ben moi, je n'aimerais pas faire ça d'abord ! S'entêta quand même Bianca

- Mais c'est ton libre droit, intervint à son tour le garçon à la casquette, si tu n'as pas envie de faire trop souffrir des Pokémon avec ce genre d'attaques, très bien. Mais tu dois quand même attaquer de toutes tes forces, au moins contre un Pokémon sauvage. Car crois-moi, quand tu en croiseras un qui est drôlement redoutable, du fait qu'il se sera déjà battu à maintes reprises, lui ne te fera aucun cadeau tu comprends ?

La fille au chapeau verte arrêta de bouder et lâcha un petit soupir.

- Bon d'accord, s'il le faut vraiment…

Après quoi, Ludvina fit revenir son Moustillon dans sa Ball, avant de tendre sa main vers Ludwig. Ce dernier ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais il la lui prit quand même.

- Bravo en tout cas Ludwig ! C'était un beau combat ! Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le garçon.

Il fut un peu gêné, mais il parvint quand même à conserver le sourire lui aussi.

- Moi aussi je te félicite, tu t'es drôlement bien débrouiller… White, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie après qu'ils aient lâchés leurs mains.

- RAH ! Ne m'appelle pas White ! Cria-t-elle énervée de ce surnom et du fait qu'il s'amusait à gâcher ce beau moment.

Mais tous les autres laissèrent échappés un éclat de rire, toujours amusés par cette petite plaisanterie que tous adoraient lui faire.

- Bon et maintenant, dit alors Tcheren, je pense que l'on va pouvoir prendre la route qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Voui !

- Bonne idée ! J'ai hâte d'être à Arabelle ! S'exclama Ludvina

Toutefois Ludwig ne semblait pas être du même avis, car il se gratta la tête avec un air embêté

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avancez sans moi, dit-il

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria Ludvina déçu de cette annonce

- En fait, je voudrais explorer ce coin-là de la forêt, expliqua le garçon en pointant son pouce derrière, j'aimerais voir si on ne peut pas croiser plus de Pokémon comme ces Chovsourir.

- Mais on peut très bien y aller tous ensemble non ?! Répliqua la jeune fille

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, intervint Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, moi je préfère avancer, je vais entraîner un peu Vipélierre et ensuite atteindre la ville.

- Euh…

- Euh moi je n'aime pas les endroits sombres et sales, ajouta Bianca en tremblant légèrement avec son Pokémon hochant fermement la tête.

- Mais…

- Quant à toi Ludvina, intervint Ludwig avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'aurais voulu te demander un service.

- Hein ?! Lequel ? S'enquit la jeune fille

- Ben tu vois, il faudrait que quelqu'un explique à Bianca les rudiments du combat, dit le garçon avec le sourire, et je pense que tu es plus que qualifiée pour ça.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle cligna d'abord des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième jusqu'à :

- HEIN ?! Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu as ça dans la peau, dit tout simplement le garçon en conservant le sourire

- Mais… mais ce n'est pas vrai je…tenta-t-elle vainement de contredire

- Si, si carrément d'accord, intervint alors Tcheren en souriant également

- MAIS ! Non ! Je n'ai pas envie ! Je veux…

Mais Bianca se plaça alors devant elle en joignant les mains et se servit de son arme la redoutable pour la convaincre : Les yeux de Ponchiot battus !

- S'il te plaît Vina… Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix avec quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber des yeux

Comme pour Ludwig, Ludvina avait droit à son petit surnom personnel de la part de Bianca. C'était peu dire qu'elle préférait largement celui-là.

Face au regard larmoyant de la jeune fille au chapeau vert, Ludvina tenta tant bien que mal de résister mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu d'avance. Jamais elle n'arrivait à dire non à Bianca quand elle faisait ce regard-là, pour les garçons c'était assez amusant de la voir lutter intérieurement de toutes ses forces.

- Nnnnnngggghhhhh….. Aaah ! D'accord tu as gagné, souffla-t-elle désespérée

Aussitôt, le visage de Bianca se réanima en un sourire radieux, puis elle sauta au cou de son amie.

- OUAIS ! Merci Vina tu es trop géniale, d'abord ! S'écria-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille à casquette !

- WAH ! Arrêtes c'est bon, j'ai compris ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour, mal à l'aise face à la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait

Ludwig éclata de rire, les rôles étaient maintenant inversés par rapport à tout à l'heure, il prenait ainsi sa petite revanche.

Après que Ludvina ait réussit à décrocher la jeune fille blonde de son cou, il prit à nouveau la parole :

- Bon alors on est d'accord, dit-il, dans ce cas, retrouvons-nous devant Arabelle dans environ une heure. La ville est à peu près à 45 minutes d'ici, ça devrait nous laisser le temps.

- D'accord, approuva Tcheren, au moins une fois là-bas nous pourrons manger tous ensemble.

- Très bien.

Ludwig commença alors à s'éloigner en direction de la forêt en agitant la main.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors, faîtes attention sur la route ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Ils le virent s'enfoncer de plus en plus, avant de se faire masquer par les arbres. Juste après son départ, ce fut le deuxième garçon du groupe qui s'éloigna en longeant le sentier.

- Bon moi je prends les devants, dit Tcheren en leur faisant un petit signe, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure aussi. 

- Hein ?! Mais tu ne veux pas rester avec nous pour m'aider ? Demanda Ludvina avec espoir.

Le garçon s'arrêta une seconde, fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit :

- Hum… Non merci, à plus tard !

Puis il reprit son chemin s'éloignant à son tour, tout en étant fusillé du regard au loin par Ludvina :

- « Espèce de traître, Ludwig et toi je vous le ferez payer ! »

N'ayant plus d'autre choix, elle se tourna vers l'autre fille qui la regardait et attendait avec impatience qu'elle fournisse ses explications.

- Bien… Euh, commença Ludvina un peu hésitante, on va commencer par apprendre à lancer une attaque d'accord ?

- Voui !

- Bon ton Pokémon étant de type Vol et Psy, il devrait connaitre des attaques de ces deux types. Montre-moi ton Pokédex.

La jeune fille au chapeau vert obéit, elle prit son Pokédex qu'elle retrouva sans problème cette fois et donna à Ludvina. La Dresseuse à casquette s'en empara et consulta la fiche de Chovsourir dessus.

- Alors voyons voir…

Si elle en croyait les dires de l'appareil, le Pokémon de Bianca ne connaissait que deux attaques : Choc Mental et Tornade.

- OK, essayons d'abord une attaque Tornade, dit alors la jeune fille

- D'accord ! Euh… Chovsourir, Tornade ! Demanda Bianca à son Pokémon

Ce dernier s'exécuta, il déploya aussi grands qu'il le pouvait ses petites ailes et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, il y arriva parfaitement en provoquant un petit tourbillon de vent.

Le seul problème ? Il était toujours posé sur la tête de sa Dresseuse et par conséquent il l'entraîna avec elle.

- Bianca ! S'écria effarée son amie

La jeune fille se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même pendant plusieurs secondes, quand le Pokémon s'arrêta enfin. Bianca avait le tournis et perdant l'équilibre elle s'écroula sur Ludvina qui la rattrapa mais qui tomba sur le sol face à son poids.

Allongée par terre avec une Bianca assommée, Le Chovsourir qui s'était envolée pour ne pas tomber aussi observa la jeune Dresseuse à la casquette, qui ne put que désespérée d'avantage. Son amie demandait vraiment trop de temps de travail, comment Ludwig pouvait supporter ça ?

- « Mon Dieu, où que tu sois aide-moi… »

…

Une heure plus tard, seul un des adolescents se trouvait déjà à l'entrée de la ville. La Route 1 s'achevait sur un couloir de bitume entouré de hauts et larges murs, marquant ainsi la limite qui séparait Arabelle de la partie forestière. Un peu plus loin du bitume, le garçon qui se trouvait là apercevait déjà des édifices, mais pas assez clairement car ils étaient encore trop loin de sa vue.

Tournant le dos à l'entrée de la ville, Ludwig regarda si ses amis arrivaient ou pas encore. Il pensait être le dernier à se présenter au lieu de rendez-vous, mais à sa grande surprise c'était loin d'être le cas, il avait même eu une longueur d'avance sur eux.

En même temps, il avait pu prendre un chemin plus rapide à travers la forêt d'où il était parti en exploration, mais il avait très déçu de ne rien découvrir d'intéressant. Il avait toutefois rencontrés quelques Pokémon, la forêt de la Route 1 en abritait effectivement un grand nombre considérable, mais toutefois très peu variés.

En y repensant, il sortit alors son Pokédex et consulta les images des Pokémon qu'il avait pu croiser.

Il y avait d'abord eu Ratentif, une petite créature à fourrure marron, bipède avec de grands yeux rouges qui donnait l'impression que le Pokémon vous transperçait du regard. C'était ceux qu'il avait le plus rencontrés et par conséquent, le plus combattu car ces petits Pokémon étaient du genre très méfiant envers les individus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ensuite, il avait pu également croiser des Ponchiot, ceux-là étaient un peu moins fréquents, mais tout aussi présent. Ils étaient quadrupèdes, avec des touffes de poils jaunes sur le corps et blanches sur le museau. S'ils étaient déjà plus affectueux, ils pouvaient se montrer redoutables et agressif lorsqu'ils ressentaient de l'hostilité chez un être vivant.

Ajouté également le Chovsourir de Bianca, cela faisait déjà trois Pokémon de plus pour son Pokédex. Mais Ludwig n'en avait encore attrapé aucun.

- Hé Ludwig !

Plongé qu'il était dans la contemplation de son appareil, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un s'était rapproché de lui. Relevant la tête, il vit alors qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Tcheren, le premier à avoir fini la traversée de la Route 1, après lui bien sûr, et à être venu le rejoindre.

- Hé Tcheren ! Salua-t-il en rangeant son Pokédex, content de te voir. Comment s'est passé ta première route ?

- Bien, enfin je suppose, répondit en s'arrêtant devant lui, mon Vipélierre et moi nous avons pu nous entraîner un peu. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il a déjà commencé à progresser.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la forêt alors ? Demanda le garçon à lunettes curieux de savoir.

- Non malheureusement, répondit Ludwig avec un soupir de déception, rien que des Ratentif et des Ponchiot. Mais eux, je les connaissais déjà.

- Je vois. Sinon, les filles ne sont toujours pas là ? Demanda Tcheren sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

- Eh non ! Confirma Ludwig en souriant, il faut croire que même pour Ludvina, s'occuper de Bianca relève du défi.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire…

Bien que ces remarques puissent paraître méchantes au premier abord, les deux garçons savaient parfaitement qu'ils disaient cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Bon et bien en attendant, que dirais-tu de faire un combat ? Proposa Tcheren

- Ah oui ? Tu serais partant ? S'interrogea le garçon avec un sourire

- Et comment, Vipélierre vient d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque et je souhaiterais la mettre à l'épreuve.

Il sortit alors sa Poké Ball et Ludwig en fit de même.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons-y !

…

Ludvina pestait, pour un premier début de voyage il avait été des plus épuisants. Fatiguée qu'elle était, elle avançait lentement sur le sentier le dos légèrement courbé, avec Bianca qui la suivait de près.

Son avancée à travers la route fut difficile et pour cause, la jeune fille au chapeau vert ne cessait de lui attirer des ennuis. Dans un premier temps, lui enseigner le b.a.-ba du combat avait failli lui coûter une plaie à plusieurs reprises, car Bianca avait du mal à donner une directive à son Pokémon. Du coup, ce dernier visait n'importe où et n'importe qui, en l'occurrence la jeune fille à la casquette rose qu'il avait manqué de peu à chaque fois.

Mais par la suite, quand Bianca avait essayée de s'attaquer à un Pokémon sauvage, elle se révéla incapable de lancer la moindre attaque. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le Ponchiot qu'elles avaient croisées était « TROP MIGNON ! » aux yeux de la jeune fille blonde. Elle avait donc passée son temps à l'observer avec des étoiles dans les yeux et finalement, ce fut Ludvina qui dut le combattre.

Par la suite, de nombreux autres Pokémon se sont retrouvés sur leur chemin, notamment des Ratentif, et Bianca s'arrêtait à chaque fois pour les voir de plus près, manquant toujours, et de peu, de se faire mordre par l'un d'entre eux. Ludvina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement sur ses combats, pas avec cette inconsciente sur le dos, dire qu'elle la supportait depuis toute sa petite enfance…

Mais elle avait tout de même pu entraîner son Pokémon, et ce contre plusieurs adversaires au cours de la traversée. Comme l'avait suggéré Tcheren, il valait mieux qu'elle s'entraîne et qu'elle gagne un peu d'expérience au combat, en vue de son prochain affrontement avec le Champion d'arène d'Ogoesse.

Finalement après une heure de marche, elles arrivaient à apercevoir les murs d'Arabelle prouvant ainsi qu'elles n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination.

- Regarde on va bientôt arriver ! S'écria alors Bianca, c'est trop bien d'abord ! On se sera bien amusées en tout cas pour arriver jusqu'ici, pas vrai Vina ?

Ludvina sentit un vague d'énervement monter en elle, mais elle la réprima et se tournant vers son amie en affichant un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Oh ça oui… Tu peux le dire, c'était VRAIMENT très amusant, dit-elle avec une mauvaise foi totale.

- Ouais ! C'était trop bien d'abord !

Ludvina retomba en mode dépressif juste après. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de faire une pause et surtout, trouver de quoi manger car elle commençait à avoir vraiment très faim.

A cet instant, elle eut une pensée envers celui qui était responsable de sa fatigue.

- « Bon sang Ludwig ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule alors que moi je… J'aurais voulu faire le chemin avec toi… »

Cette pensée bien qu'elle fut courte, suffit à lui faire monter le rouge jusqu'aux joues. Mais elle en fut néanmoins sortit rapidement, en entendant des bruits de lutte un peu plus loin. Elle retrouva alors immédiatement, son visage sérieux et concentré.

- Bianca tu entends ? Demanda-t-elle à sa camarade en tendant l'oreille

- Euh… Non quoi ? S'enquit la jeune adolescente au chapeau vert.

- Il y a un combat pas loin, moi qui croyait que cette Route était déserte ! Viens vite on va voir ! Dit-elle en se mettant à courir.

- Mais euh… Attends-moi d'abord ! S'écria Bianca avant de l'imiter.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à cavaler sur la distance, qui les séparait des bruits de lutte pour s'en rapprocher au plus vite. En tournant sur leur droite, elles virent alors de quoi il s'agissait même si c'était encore un peu loin.

C'était bel et bien un combat Pokémon, et les deux personnes qui s'affrontaient juste devant l'entrée d'une ville, n'étaient ni plus ni moins que leurs camarades : Ludwig et Tcheren !

- C'est Ludwig et Tcheren ! Bon sang, comment osent-ils se battre sans ma présence ! S'exclama Ludvina outrée d'avoir été oubliée

- Ben euh… Ils devaient en avoir de nous attendre non ? Suggéra Bianca en se grattant le menton avec un doigt.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Répliqua la jeune fille à la casquette alors qu'elle savait parfaitement bien que si, je veux absolument voir leur combat, vite allons les voir avant qu'ils ne finissent !

Elles accoururent alors au plus vite dans leur direction.

…

**LUDWIG VS TCHEREN :**

- Vipélierre Charge !

- Contre avec Coup d'Boule !

Les deux petits Pokémon des Dresseurs, se foncèrent dessus à grande vitesse. Mais en se heurtant, se fut seulement Vipélierre qui se fit projeter en arrière, l'impact de l'attaque de Darumarond étant beaucoup plus puissant que la sienne. Le Pokémon Plante glissa sur le sol et s'arrêta devant Tcheren.

- Tiens bon Vipélierre ! On peut encore tenir !

Même s'il disait ça, Tcheren savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat, la vérité se lisait sur son visage. Darumarond était d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de son Pokémon, il l'avait démontré durant ce combat. Son Dresseur n'avait même pas encore utilisé d'attaque Feu, pourtant redoutable contre le Pokémon Serpenterbe. Néanmoins, Vipélierre se releva et attendit le prochain ordre de son Dresseur, même si lui aussi commençait à comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas, il combattrait quand bien même jusqu'au bout.

En voyant cette détermination, Ludwig se décida alors à parler :

- Tu te débrouilles très bien Tcheren, tu sais ? Dit-il avec franchise, Tu as de bonnes tactiques de combats en tout cas. Mais Vipélierre n'a pas encore assez d'expériences du terrain, il est né chez le Professeur Keteleeria alors que Darumarond à vécut dans un milieu hostile depuis sa naissance. Il te faut encore du temps pour arriver à son niveau, d'autant que tu affrontes un type Feu avec un type Plante.

- Peut-être bien, confirma Tcheren, mais en te voyant combattre tout à l'heure, je me suis promis de t'affronter quoi qu'il arrive. Si je veux devenir plus fort, je dois relever de grands défis. Et même maintenant je n'abandonnerais pas, j'ai un peu trop de fierté pour ça, je pense. Allez Vipélierre c'est notre dernier coup, Fouet Lianes !

Vipélierre fit jaillir deux lianes vertes, elles sortirent des feuilles autour de sa tête et il les dirigea vers Darumarond. Mais Ludwig fut prêt à faire face.

- Saute !

Le Pokémon rouge obéit, et les deux lianes du Pokémon de Tcheren se croisèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Darumarond plutôt, mais sans pouvoir le toucher.

- Calcination ! Lança Ludwig en bougeant son bras comme à son habitude.

Darumarond se gonfla et cracha une boule de feu sur Vipélierre, ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête, pour la voir arriver sur lui et se la prendre de plein fouet. Il y eut une courte explosion de flammes le cachant à la vue des Dresseurs, puis quand elles s'éteignirent ils virent alors Vipélierre au sol, vaincu par l'attaque de Feu redoutable. Tcheren lâcha un soupir.

- Aucune chance pour Vipélierre de résister à une telle attaque, le type Plante brûle contre le type Feu, dit-il sans émotions dans la voix, c'est donc notre défaite.

**LUDWIG VS TCHEREN**

**Darumarond contre Vipélierre **** Victoire de Darumarond**

**Vainqueur du match – Ludwig**

- Reviens Vipélierre et merci, dit Tcheren alors que Vipélierre se retransformait en Poké Ball qui s'envola droit dans la main du garçon qui la rattrapa.

- Toi aussi reviens Darumarond, c'était un beau combat, dit Ludwig alors que Darumarond redevenait lui aussi une Poké Ball et s'envola à son tour dans la main de son Dresseur.

- HE ! Intervint alors un cri au loin

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce cri et constatèrent alors, que les deux filles de leur groupe venaient enfin de les rejoindre en courant. Elles se stoppèrent à quelques mètres devant eux.

- Me dites pas que c'est déjà fini ?! S'écria Ludvina en soufflant

- De quoi ? Demanda curieusement le garçon à la casquette rouge

- Votre combat Pokémon ?! S'exclama la jeune fille

- Ben si… Affirma Ludwig comme si c'était évident.

- Rah non, c'est pas vrai j'ai tout raté ! S'énerva Ludvina, Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu ?

-… C'était pour vous attendre justement qu'on a fait ce combat, l'informa Ludwig avec un sourire désolé.

Ludvina poussa un soupir de déception, le premier combat entre les deux garçons avait eu lieu et elle en avait à peine entraperçue la fin, ratant tout le reste.

Bianca pour sa part, bien qu'elle regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir pu y assister, gardait néanmoins le sourire.

- Alors dîtes ! Qui c'est qu'à gagner d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée

- Eh bien, j'ai mis Vipélierre hors combat donc je suppose que c'est moi, dit Ludwig en se grattant l'oreille.

- C'est le cas, confirma Tcheren les mains dans les poches, ta victoire est indiscutable nous le savons tous les deux.

Ludwig lui fit un petit sourire gêné en le remerciant, puis il reporta son attention sur les filles.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé pour vous la traversée ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir

Il eut alors la surprise de voir Ludvina lui lancer un regard assassin qui lui fit parcourir un frisson dans tout le corps, une fille en colère ça n'était jamais bon pour un garçon qui risquait à tout moment de subir son courroux. Bianca en revanche lui fit un sourire, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé.

- C'était trop bien d'abord ! S'exclama-t-elle, moi et Ludvina on a vus plein de Ponchiot et de Ratentif, et j'ai aussi appris comment marchent les attaques de mon Chovsourir !

Pourtant même si la jeune fille affirmait cette dernière phrase, dans son dos Ludvina secouait la main dans le sens négatif, à l'encontre des garçons. De toute évidence Bianca peinait encore à combattre avec son Pokémon, mais ça finirait par venir avec le temps.

- Bon alors je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous attarder d'avantage non ? Intervint alors Tcheren, Arabelle se tient devant nous, alors allons-y.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas rien ne presse, dit Ludwig avec un sourire, mais que diriez-vous de nous arrêter au Centre Pokémon avant toute chose ?

- Euh… Le Centre Pokémon ? Demanda Bianca encore une fois ignorante

- Je vais vous montrer ne t'en fais pas, allez venez.

…

Quelque part dans la ville, assis sur un banc situé juste devant une vaste pelouse se trouvait un homme. Il attendait patiemment sans bouger les yeux fermés qu'on vienne le prévenir. Il était assez urgent que la personne qu'il attendait se dépêche, mais que faisait-_il_ ? Etait-_il_ encore en train de traîner avec ces autres personnes ? _Il_ savait pourtant qu'on avait besoin de sa présence ici au plus vite. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'homme détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que quelqu'un compromettait ses plans. Il savait bien que _lui_ n'oserait jamais le faire mais qu'_il_ pourrait bien y arriver, même involontairement.

Toutefois avant qu'il ne puisse ruminer d'avantage, quelqu'un apparut derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas vu cet homme se déplacer, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, car il le savait parfaitement. C'était un homme vêtu de noir avec des cheveux blancs et qui se tenait tête baissé.

- Il est arrivé…Murmura l'homme faiblement

L'homme sur le banc eut alors un sourire satisfait, il ne se tourna toujours pas vers la personne en question mais lui dit d'une voix basse.

- Excellent, préviens les autres qu'il est temps de commencer les préparatifs…

- Ce sera fait…

Et l'homme en noir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, tandis que l'homme sur le banc leva la tête vers le ciel toujours en souriant.

- L'échiquier est en place, il est temps de bouger les pièces…souffla-t-il dans le vent sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

…

- WHAOUH ! On est à Arabelle ! S'écria Bianca

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé en voyant cette nouvelle ville.

Arabelle était une ville construite en hauteur, avec une partie située en haut d'une colline et une autre qui s'enfonçait en bas. On pouvait y accéder grâce à des escaliers, ainsi on pouvait dire que la ville était construite sur trois étages.

Actuellement, le quatuor se trouvait sur le plateau du milieu entouré par de grands édifices en marbres blancs. Non loin d'eux, se distinguait un bâtiment bleu et rouge avec le symbole d'une Poké Ball dessus.

- C'est génial ! Dit à son tour Ludvina excitée également, cette ville est bien plus grande que notre petit village.

- Il faut qu'on aille visiter !

- Pas si vite Bianca, intervint le garçon à casquette rouge en agrippant l'épaule de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer, avant toute chose il nous faut passer au Centre Pokémon. On doit faire soigner nos petits camarades je vous rappelle.

- Mais euh… J'ai pas d'argent moi ! Paniqua Bianca en se mettant inutilement à fouiller ses poches

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de payer voyons, la rassura Ludwig, le service est gratuit pour tous les Dresseurs. On peut même y loger et se nourrir.

- C'est vrai ?! Trop cool ! Dit-elle en retrouvant un air rassuré

- Dépêchons-nous d'y aller dans ce cas, dit alors Ludvina en se tenant le ventre, parce que moi j'ai vraiment une faim de loup.

- J'avoue qu'un repas ne nous ferait pas de mal, approuva Ludwig en souriant

- Allons-y vite, j'aimerais pouvoir acheter quelques objets avant de manger, dit Tcheren

- Parce que tu as de l'argent ? S'étonna Ludvina

- Bien sûr, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas économiser pour venir ici ? Demanda Tcheren avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

- Grr… Ça va je ne pouvais pas penser à tout ! S'indigna la jeune fille vexée tout en gonflant ses joues.

Sa remarque fit rire ses deux autres amis, surtout Ludwig qui savait à quel point elle ne pensait pas souvent aux choses importantes.

Une fois leur décision prise, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le Centre au toit rouge. Toutefois en s'y dirigeant, ils découvrirent que les portes coulissantes du Centre s'ouvraient devant eux et un individu en sortait les bras chargés d'un appareil en métal. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'écartèrent du chemin pour le laisser passer afin d'éviter de le bousculer, il portait un étrange uniforme bleu avec une tunique blanche, des gantelets, des épaulières, des bottes et une sorte de capuche lui recouvrait la tête.

Il passa devant le groupe sans faire attention à eux, mais à ce moment-là il fit tomber un objet. C'était un petit blason, il ressemblait à un écu avec un fond noir et un grand P bleu clair, y était dessiné dessus.

En voyant que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose, Ludvina ramassa l'objet pour lui. Elle le consulta brièvement, avant d'interpeller son propriétaire.

- Monsieur attendez ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant le bras pour attirer son attention.

L'homme s'arrêta alors et se retourna pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que l'on parlait. Il en eut la confirmation en voyant la jeune fille se diriger vers lui, en tenant quelque chose à la main.

- Vous avez fait tomber ça ! Dit-elle gentiment en lui tendant l'objet

La personne en uniforme regarda de quoi il s'agissait et sembla reconnaître qu'en effet, ceci lui appartenait.

- OH ! S'écria-t-il

Ses bras étant déjà chargés, de ce qui semblait ressembler à un poste audio avec micro, il dû soutenir sa charge avec un bras tremblant tandis qu'il reprenait son objet de l'autre.

- Oui, il est vrai que ceci m'appartient ! Dit-elle avec un air de soulagement sur le visage, je n'avais hélas point du tout remarqué que je l'avais fait tomber.

Il fit alors un sourire rassurant et se pencha aussi légèrement, que ses bras le lui permettait.

- Merci beaucoup ! Dit-il avec sincérité, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui ! Vous m'avez sauvé Ma Demoiselle, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant !

- Mais non, mais non voyons ! Prononça Ludvina en secouant le bras d'un air gêné avec quelques rougeurs, ce n'est rien du tout !

- Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie quand même ! Insista-t-il, mais je m'excuse, je suis contraint de devoir vous laisser je suis attendu.

- Pas de problème au revoir !

L'homme lui fit un rapide signe avant de s'éloigner vers le carré de terre qui marquait le lieu, où se trouvait la grande place de la ville.

Ludvina retourna ensuite auprès de ses amis avec un regard intriguée.

- Il est bizarre ce type vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux

- Bizarre dans quel sens ? S'enquit Tcheren

- Ben au vu de son comportement un peu trop respectueux, Dit-elle avec sérieux, et sa façon de parler aussi.

- Tu n'aimes pas être traité respectueusement White ? Ou plutôt « Ma Demoiselle », se moqua Ludwig en faisant la référence

La jeune fille devint rouge aussitôt.

- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! S'écria-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Euh… Moi je trouvais leur costume un peu bizarre d'abord ! Dit à son tour Bianca

- C'est vrai que son costume est plutôt original, approuva Tcheren avec un petit sourire moqueur. On dit bien que les goûts sont uniques, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

Sa remarque fit rire ses autres amis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Tcheren faisait de l'humour mais quand il en faisait, c'était plutôt assez drôle.

- Bon, on entre maintenant ? Demanda Ludwig à l'intention du groupe.

Tous approuvèrent et ils franchirent alors enfin les portes coulissantes du bâtiment rouge.

Le Centre Pokémon était… très spacieux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Un toit ovale aux couleurs jaunes, avec beaucoup de fenêtres donnant accès à la lumière de midi. Le bâtiment comprenait un deuxième étage qui permettait de se rendre aux chambres de logements.

Il y a avait deux comptoirs, l'un se trouvait vers le fond devant une grande machine avec un plateau, où on pouvait visiblement déposer quelque chose de rond. Une deuxième machine comprenait deux plateaux, avec une espèce de tuyau placé au-dessus. Non loin de ce comptoir sur la gauche, on trouvait également des fauteuils situés tout près d'un escalier montant.

Un autre comptoir se trouvait à côté de l'entrée et on y trouvait toutes sortes de produits pour Dresseurs à vendre. Enfin, sur la gauche se trouvait une petite cafétéria avec plusieurs tables à manger.

Le groupe d'adolescents prit un peu temps pour regarder les lieux que la plupart voyaient pour la première fois. Ludwig, toujours à leur tête, les conduisit alors vers le comptoir où se trouvait une jeune femme en uniforme rouge.

- Nous allons d'abord nous adresser à l'infirmière du centre, les informa-t-il, elle va se charger de nos Pokémon.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la direction de l'infirmière selon les directives de Ludwig. En avançant ils croisèrent quelqu'un qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposé. C'était un jeune homme plus âgé qu'eux, environ 20 ans tout au plus, il portait une casquette noire et il avait de longs cheveux verts. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir recouvert d'un pull blanc à manche courte, d'où se trouvait un pendentif en forme d'atome autour de son cou. Un pantalon beige avec un cube mobile sur le côté droit.

Il avança sans se préoccuper d'eux, néanmoins son regard se tourna brièvement vers l'un d'entre eux l'espace d'un court instant, mais personne ne le remarqua. Il sortit ensuite du centre en marchant tout doucement, en se doutant parfaitement qu'_il _s'était retourné.

Le quatuor arriva finalement devant le comptoir où l'infirmière les reçut avec un sourire.

- Soyez les bienvenus au Centre Pokémon d'Arabelle ! Dit-elle avec gentillesse, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour ! Salua poliment Ludwig, nous voudrions pouvoir faire soigner nos Pokémon s'il vous plaît.

- Aucun problème, si vous voulez bien me confier vos Poké Balls, dit-elle en désignant un plateau devant elle sur le comptoir.

Ludwig obéit et posa la Ball de son Darumarond, il invita ensuite ses amis à faire de même. Les deux filles eurent un peu mal à se séparer de leur nouveau Pokémon comme ça.

- Mais euh… On ne risque rien ? Demanda Bianca avec un murmure alors que Tcheren posait déjà la Poké Ball de son Vipélierre sur le plateau.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Ludwig avec un regard rassurant, c'est une infirmière pas une voleuse.

Bianca se sentit un peu plus rassurée et posa elle aussi sa Ball en même temps que Ludvina. L'infirmière prit ensuite le plateau et se dirigea vers la machine, une fois qu'elle fut devant elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour leur dire :

- Cela va prendre un peu de temps, je vous invite à aller patienter, dit-elle en désignant les fauteuils.

Puis elle s'attela à sa tâche en posant les Balls sur le plateau, elle mit ensuite sa machine en route. De son côté, Ludwig s'étira les bras.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, puisqu'on a le temps je vais aller faire un tour pour m'acheter des chaussures.

- Hein ?! Des chaussures mais pourquoi ? Questionna Ludvina incrédule devant le comportement relax de son ami.

Pour toute réponse le garçon à casquette pointa son doigt sur ses pieds, ses baskets semblaient en effet très vieilles et usées.

- Cela fait un moment que je veux en changer, dit-il avec un soupir, je n'ai pas su trouver le temps ces derniers jours, alors j'en profite aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Ludvina avec politesse.

- C'est gentil, mais pas la peine de te déranger, répondit Ludwig avec un sourire reconnaissant, je saurais me débrouiller. Mais si mon Pokémon est soigné avant mon retour, vous pouvez le prendre pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous ! Répondit Ludvina en levant le pouce.

- Parfaitement, d'abord ! Ajouta Bianca

Ils attendirent la réponse de Tcheren mais ils remarquèrent que ce dernier n'était plus là.

- Tcheren ? Mais euh… Où il est passé ? S'interrogea Bianca en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est curieux, il était là il y a pas une minute, remarqua Ludvina elle aussi surprise.

- Hum… Il est peut-être allé aux toilettes, suggéra Ludwig en se grattant l'oreille

- Pff… Il pourrait nous prévenir ! Reprocha Ludvina en gonflant ses joues de colère.

Mais Ludwig lui fit un sourire rassurant en posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Laisse ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il, tu sais qu'il a toujours eut un petit côté solitaire depuis tout petit non ?

- Mais euh… Quand même, dit Bianca avec une pointe d'inquiétude

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, il reviendra dans pas longtemps ! Allez moi je vous laisse, je fais au plus vite. A tout à l'heure !

Par la suite, le garçon leur fit un dernier signe avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Les filles quant à elles, allèrent s'installer confortablement sur les canapés pour patienter et ce malgré le cri de protestation que commençait à produire le ventre de Ludvina.

…

A l'extérieur, l'homme aux cheveux verts avançait calmement vers l'arrière du Centre Pokémon. Il finit par trouver une rue déserte non loin d'un escalier montant sur la partie haute de la ville et s'y engouffra calmement, sachant qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait l'observer de quelconque manière. Il sortit une Poké Ball, appuya dessus, et la lança sur le sol.

Elle s'ouvrit dans une belle lumière et une nouvelle créature en sortit, c'était un Pokémon comme on en voyait pas souvent, même à Unys. Il était petit, avec un pelage variant entre le noir et le rouge, il était quadrupède et avait un regard malicieux.

Libéré de sa Ball il sauta sur les épaules de son Dresseur et se frotta à son visage, l'homme le caressa à son tour gentiment avec un regard triste.

- Les choses ont beau commencer à avoir bougé, rien ne t'empêche de parcourir le monde comme tu le souhaites. N'est-ce pas ? Intervint alors une voix dans son dos.

L'homme ne se retourna pas tout de suite en l'entendant mais il sourit, car il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, malgré le nombre d'années qui se sont écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était une voix humaine, la seule qu'il appréciait véritablement parmi ses semblables.

Il se retourna alors lentement pour faire face au garçon sui se trouvait non loin devant lui. Il lui lançait un regard très sérieux, mais malgré tout un petit sourire y était affiché prouvant ainsi que le garçon était quand même content de le voir. L'homme aux cheveux verts lui fit un sourire plus large en écartant les bras.

- J'ai vu le jour de nos retrouvailles, m'apparaître en ce lieu, dit-il calmement, je suis content de te revoir mon ami.

Il avança un peu dans la direction de son fameux ami et lui tendit la main, le garçon la serra très chaleureusement. L'homme lui dit alors :

- Cela faisait longtemps après tout…N'est-ce pas ?... Ludwig…

…

- Tcheren tu étais passé où ? S'indigna Ludvina alors que le garçon prenait place sur un fauteuil en face des jeunes filles.

- Juste aux toilettes, répondit calmement ce dernier

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir non ?!

- Oui… C'est vrai…

Ludvina lâcha un grand soupir, ne trouvant même pas la force de lui faire un reproche.

Tcheren regarda autour de lui avant de demander :

- Ludwig n'est pas là ?

- Non il est sorti, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de nouvelle chaussures, et qu'on devrait prendre son Pokémon pour lui s'il arrivait plus tard.

- Hum… Je vois

Après ce fut le silence et l'attente repris, au grand dam de Ludvina qui se laissa couler dans le canapé.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle attendait son Pokémon mais l'infirmière n'avait toujours pas terminée. Ses autres amis semblait plus patients qu'elles en tout cas, Bianca parce qu'elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle et Tcheren parce que ce dernier venait d'arriver et restait parfaitement immobile.

De temps en temps la jeune fille observait parfois le Centre, il était vrai qu'elle avait été plutôt impressionnée en entrant dans les lieux, qui offraient plus d'espace qu'il ne le laissait croire aux premiers abords. Elle savait à présent que durant son voyage, le gîte et le couvert ne lui poserait pas de problème à l'avenir, sauf bien sûr quand un Centre Pokémon ne se trouvait pas à proximité.

Elle se leva et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le comptoir où visiblement, l'infirmière continuait de s'atteler sur sa machine, n'ayant semblait-t-il toujours pas fini son travail. Déçu elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de Bianca qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre juste derrière leur canapé.

- Ah pourvu qu'elle est bientôt fini, soupira Ludvina avec un air de fatigue, il faut absolument que je mange quelque chose…

- Patience, lui dit alors Tcheren assis sur le fauteuil d'en face, il faut savoir penser que parfois il y a des choses primordiales

- Oui mais quand même…

- Eh dîtes ! Coupa alors Bianca, regardez ça, il se passe un truc bizarre dehors !

Curieux de savoir de quoi elle parlait, Ludvina se retourna tandis que Tcheren se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur, on pouvait en effet apercevoir un peu plus loin sur la grande place dans un grand carré d'herbe, un groupe de personnes se tenir en ligne. Deux de ces personnes, tenaient un étrange drapeau dans leur main. Et au milieu placé juste devant se trouvait une sorte de pupitre avec un micro dessus et des enceintes à côté, un homme étrangement vêtu se dirigea alors vers ce pupitre.

- Eh mais ! Je reconnais cette tenue ! S'exclama Ludvina

- Oui en effet, c'est la même que portait celui que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure, confirma Tcheren en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais euh… Ce sont qui d'abord ? S'interrogea la jeune Bianca

- Un seul moyen de le savoir, dit alors Ludvina en se levant, allons voir de quoi ils parlent !

- Ah euh… Bon d'accord, dit Bianca hésitante mais se levant à son tour.

Tcheren en revanche leva sa main en signe désapprobation.

- Pas si vite ! Vous oubliez nos Pokémon, dit-il sur un ton de reproche, il faut rester là pour les récupérer.

- Hum… Tu as raison, dans ce cas merci de t'en charger ! Dit alors Ludvina en souriant avec sournoiserie

- Quoi ?!

- Euh… Merci Tcheren, t'es trop gentil d'abord ! Dit à son tour Bianca pour approuver les dires de la jeune fille à la casquette.

- Non mais attendez… Tenta vainement Tcheren

Mais trop tard, les deux filles s'étaient déjà éloignées en direction de la sortie.

- Merci Tcheren on t'attend dehors ! Le nargua une dernière fois Ludvina

La jeune fille observa avec une forme de réjouissance le visage déconfit de son camarade, puis elle sortit du bâtiment aux côtés de son amie.

- « Hé hé, je t'avais dit que tu me le paierai ! »

Une fois dehors, elles prirent toutes les deux la direction de la grande place. A leur grande surprise elles constatèrent qu'une foule de gens s'étaient déjà rassemblés devant le groupe de personnes en uniforme bleu clair.

Les filles se fondèrent parmi la foule pour avoir une meilleur vue, elles virent alors un homme aux longs cheveux verts plutôt âgé, portant une large tunique à motifs violets et jaunes avec deux yeux dessinés dessus. Son cou était entouré par un grand col en forme de couronne, mais le détail qui frappait le plus à l'esprit chez cet homme c'était son œil droit caché par un binocle. Etait-il borgne ?

L'homme qui avait posé ses mains sur le pupitre, affichait un air serein et un petit sourire de remerciement alors qu'il parlait. Les filles finirent par entendre plus clairement ce qu'il disait.

-… Encore une fois donc, merci de vous êtes rassemblés aussi nombreux pour pouvoir m'écouter. Je me doute que les braves gens que vous êtes devez avoir d'autres préoccupations d'autant plus importantes, aussi je tâcherais d'être bref et précis.

Il plaça une de ses mains sur son torse.

- Mon nom est Ghetis, se présenta-t-il, et je fais partie de la Team Plasma…

- Hein ?

- La quoi ?

- Ca ne me dit rien du tout…

La foule rassemblée n'avait en effet jamais entendu un tel nom auparavant, les deux filles ignorèrent également sa signification.

- Je me doute bien que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de nous, poursuivit Ghetis sur un ton apaisant, ceci est tout à fait normale. Laissez-moi vous expliquer qui nous sommes en vérité, voyez-vous la Team Plasma est une organisation des plus pacifiques. Nous sommes tous ici présent, rassemblés pour défendre une cause royale sous la bannière de notre Roi. Et si je suis venue ici jusqu'à vous, c'est pour vous apporter la bonne parole…

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever de la foule ne comprenant pas de quoi cet homme pouvait bien parler, certains commençaient même à croire qu'il était complètement fou. Les deux filles semblaient également perdues devant ses paroles.

L'homme à la tunique royale leva alors les mains pour établir le silence.

- Ecoutez, écoutez-moi bien je vous prie, demanda-t-il avec politesse, je comprends tout à fait qu'une telle annonce puisse vous surprendre, aussi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. Voyez-vous, nous autres humains, depuis des temps immémoriaux nous vivons aux cotés des Pokémon n'est-il pas ? Et ce, au nom d'un partenariat mutuel et tacite, d'une entraide mutuelle et indispensable... Du moins, c'est ce que pense le plus grand nombre d'entre nous. Mais quand on y pense, ne sont-ce pas là que nos certitudes à nous en tant qu'êtres humains ? Et quand est-il des Pokémon ?

L'annonce sembla en surprendre plus d'un dans la foule, apparemment il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel discours. Un silence commença à peser alors que Ghetis reprenait :

- Oui cela est troublant n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un regard compatissant, mais c'est pourtant la triste réalité de ce monde. Nous n'avons jamais remis en question notre relation avec les Pokémon, mais peut-on affirmer qu'elle est vraiment juste ? Regardez les Dresseurs par exemple, ils asservissent leurs Pokémon, ils les enferment dans des Poké Balls, les accablant d'ordres ! Ces pauvres créatures, soi-disant leurs partenaires, sont leurs serfs, taillables et corvéables à souhait ! Suis-je dans l'erreur ?

- Hein ?!

- Sérieux ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ludvina semblait plus que choquée par ces paroles, comment cet homme pouvait oser prétendre que les Pokémon étaient maltraités ? Il y en a peut-être quelques-uns, mais ce n'est pas un raison pour mettre tout le monde dans le même sac !

Mais l'homme reprit la parole malgré les bruits de foules qui avaient commencés à s'élever.

- N'est-il pas injuste, dites-moi… Dit-il avec un geste théâtrale. N'est-il pas injuste que de telles créatures aussi merveilleuses que les Pokémon, soient traités de cette façon ? Les Pokémon, contrairement aux humains, sont des êtres au potentiel insoupçonné. Nous avons tant à apprendre d'eux. C'est pourquoi je vous le dis, en toute sincérité, pour que nous ayons enfin une véritable entente juste entre nos deux espèces, nous avons le devoir… De libérer les Pokémon des humains…

- Quoi ?! S'écria Ludvina parmi la foule

- Les libérer ?!

- Mais pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous croyez qu'on fait vraiment souffrir les Pokémon…

Les nouvelles protestations étaient cette fois-ci partagé en deux camps, certains qui comme Ludvina n'approuvait absolument pas les dires de cet homme, d'autres en revanche avaient laissés le doute s'installer dans leur cœur.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir fini, aussi il reprit à nouveau :

- Je vous le dis très sincèrement, dit-il avec un semblant de tristesse, il n'y a que de cette façon que Pokémon et humains pourront, pour la première fois, vivre sur un pied d'égalité ! Mes paroles peuvent vous semblez dures, mais elles sont pourtant vraies alors je vous le demande réfléchissez bien à ce qu'il faut faire, pour que les Pokémon puissent goûter à la douce vie qui leur est naturellement échue.

Il jeta un dernier regard dans la foule qui s'était tu, puis fit une légère inclination dans leur direction.

- Ainsi se termine ma déclaration, termina-t-il enfin, merci encore de votre attention. Et que la paix soit avec vous !

Il s'écarta alors du pupitre et s'éloigna de la foule en direction de la ville, en se faisant escorté par ses autres membres. Certains restèrent néanmoins un peu plus longtemps sur place, pour débrancher les appareils qu'ils avaient installés et les emmener avec eux.

La foule quant à elle commença à se dissiper lentement, néanmoins tous avaient été affectés par les paroles troublantes de l'homme appelé Ghetis.

- C'est trop bizarre son discours !

- Mais il n'avait peut-être pas tort !

- Il avait l'air d'être sincère…

- On fait peut-être vraiment souffrir les Pokémon ?

- Zut ! Ça craint cette histoire…

La foule finit par disparaître, chacun retournant dans son coin pour retourner à ses occupations. De leurs côtés les filles n'avaient pas bougées, Ludvina était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Bianca semblait troublée après avoir entendu les dires de cet homme. Elles furent néanmoins interpellées :

- Hé les filles !

En se retournant elles découvrirent Tcheren, le garçon se dirigeait lentement vers elles avec deux Poké Balls à la main.

- Nos Pokémon ont finis d'être soignés, dit-il en leur tendant leur Pokémon respectif, mais la prochaine fois, j'apprécierais que vous ne me reléguer pas votre travail en tant que Dresseuse. Je vais devoir en parler à Ludwig aussi d'ailleurs…

Les deux filles prirent alors leur Poké Balls en le remerciant calmement, même si Bianca avait un peu hésitée. Ce comportement bien trop calme de la part des deux jeunes filles, semblait surprendre un peu Tcheren.

- Bah ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude, vous avez l'air bizarre.

- Euh… Eh bien c'est que…

Elles lui contèrent alors l'histoire qui venait de leur arrivée, au sujet de la libération des Pokémon et de la Team Plasma. Tcheren sembla curieux d'entendre de tels propos à cette époque et se mit à réfléchir.

- Et cette… Team Plasma, c'est ça ? Elle parle au nom de qui ? S'enquit-il

- Ben… On ne sait pas trop… hésita Ludvina à répondre, Ghetis a dit qu'ils étaient rassemblés sous la bannière de leur Roi mais…

- Un Roi à notre époque ? C'est plutôt bizarre…

- Mais euh… Dîtes ? Intervint Bianca avec une voix tremblante

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille avait un visage triste et tenait sa Poké Ball d'une main tremblante.

- Ils ont peut-être raison quand on y pense, dit-elle avec tristesse, on fait peut-être du mal à nos Pokémon…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bianca ?! S'indigna Ludvina énervée par de telles paroles. Où as-tu vu seulement que nos Pokémon semblaient malheureux à nos côtés ?

- C'est vrai Bianca, ajouta Tcheren en lui posant une main réconfortante, tu les a bien vus non ? Ils sont toujours souriants chaque fois qu'ils nous voient.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation

- Mais oui ! Les Humains et les Pokémon s'entraident mutuellement, affirma Ludvina avec un sourire, il en a toujours été ainsi…

Mais juste à ce moment-là, une voix intervint dans leur conversation juste dans le dos de Ludvina :

- Es-tu vraiment sûr, de la véracité de tes paroles ?

La voix était assez grave, mais n'était élevée que très faiblement. Ludvina sursauta de frayeur, elle s'éloigna tout en se retournant vers l'homme qui l'avait approchée, sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Qui est là ? S'écria-t-elle

Ils virent alors un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts avec une casquette noire qui leur faisaient face. Son visage était sans émotions et il fixait le groupe d'un air clame.

- Je te reconnais, dit alors Tcheren, nous t'avons croisé tout à l'heure dans le Centre Pokémon.

- En effet, confirma l'inconnu, j'ai été attiré par une voix merveilleuse à ce moment-là, aussi je voulais te rencontrer…

- Hein ?! Qui ça moi ? Demanda Ludvina avec un air choquée

- Oui… Car j'ai entendu ton Pokémon, il m'a parlé, dit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Ces mots semblèrent surprendre les trois adolescents, que voulait-il dire par cette phrase ? Les Pokémon peuvent parler ?

- Mais euh… Qui es-tu d'abord ? Demanda Bianca avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'en excuse. Dit l'homme en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers la place où se trouvait encore la Team Plasma, il y a quelques minutes. J'étais parmi la foule quand cet homme s'est mis à parler…

Il tourna ensuite à nouveau son regard vers eux.

- Quant à mon nom… Je m'appelle N…

- Euh… N comme la lettre de l'alphabet ? S'enquit Bianca

- Bianca enfin…

- C'est le cas, confirma le dénommé N, on m'a toujours appelé ainsi et je m'en contente très bien.

- Eh bien N, je m'appelle Ludvina, se présenta la jeune fille un peu gêné, voici mes amis Bianca et Tcheren. Nous sommes devenus Dresseurs il y a peu de temps.

- Hum je vois, dit l'individu en se prenant le menton, comptez-vous donc partir en voyage et capturer de nombreux Pokémon ?

- Euh, de nombreux je ne pense pas, dit Ludvina peu rassuré par les paroles de ce garçon.

- En ce qui me concerne, intervint alors Tcheren, j'envisage juste de me faire une équipe pour défier la Ligue. Accessoirement, j'essaierais de rencontrer le plus de Pokémon possibles pour remplir le Pokédex.

- Un Pokédex ? Demanda l'homme soudain intrigué, n'est-ce pas une de ces étranges machines qui enregistre automatiquement les Pokémon ?

- Oui c'est exactement ça, tu en as entendu parler ? S'enquit la jeune fille à casquette rose curieuse.

- Vaguement, répondit N, mais je désapprouve l'utilisation de cet appareil. Trouvez-vous normal que l'on réduise les merveilleuses créatures que sont les Pokémon, à de simples chiffres ou à un classement ?

Sa question semblait troublé un peu les adolescents, ils ne voyaient pas ce que voulaient dire cet homme.

- Je suis un Dresseur moi aussi, tout comme vous. Mais je m'interroge toujours sur la normalité des choses. Les Pokémon sont-ils vraiment heureux ainsi ? Peuvent-ils vraiment vivre dans une parfaite entente cordiale avec l'homme ? Cette équation infaillible que l'on définit depuis des siècles, n'est-elle pas finalement réversible ?

C'était définitif, aucun des adolescents n'arrivaient à suivre la pensée de cet homme qui s'exprimait bizarrement. Mais avant même de pouvoir l'interroger, il s'approcha un peu plus et prit une Poké Ball dans la poche de son pull.

- Tu as dit t'appeler Ludvina n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais entendre la voix de ton Pokémon encore une fois, s'il te plaît. Accepterais-tu d'affronter mon ami ?

Bien qu'un peu perdu par les propos qu'il tenait plutôt, la jeune fille concernée fit d'abord un clignement d'œil avant de lui répondre.

- Euh oui ! Bien sûr pas de problèmes ! s'exclama Ludvina la voix aussitôt plein de détermination, si c'est un combat que tu veux je suis plus que partante !

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui avant de prendre sa Poké Ball, ses amis s'écartèrent pour qu'ils puissent combattre.

- Allons-y Moustillon ! Cria-t-elle en lançant sa Poké Ball libérant ainsi son compagnon bleu qui lança un petit cri

- Vas-y mon ami… souffla N en laissant tomber sa Ball

Il en sortit un Pokémon de petite taille de couleur noire et rouge, tous les autres furent interloqués de voir un tel Pokémon devant eux. Ils sortirent leur Pokédex pour le scanner et découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'un Zorua.

- Un Zorua ? Ca alors…murmura-t-elle impressionnée.

- Commençons-nous ? S'enquit le garçon à la caquette noire.

- Euh oui, allons-y !

**LUDVINA VS N :**

- Lance Griffe, souffla N en direction de son Pokémon

Zorua se mit à courir à grande vitesse en direction de Moustillon, il sauta ensuite vers lui en levant sa patte avec trois griffes.

- Bloque-le avec ton coquillage ! Dit alors Ludvina

Moustillon obéit et parvint à bloquer l'attaque en détachant son coquillage à temps, Zorua frappa alors l'objet dur de sa patte et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Pistolet à O !

Moustillon cracha un jet d'eau qui heurta de plein fouet Zorua à bout portant. Le Pokémon recula sur quelques mètres tout trempé, il s'ébouriffa aussitôt. Son Dresseur quant à lui conserva son visage calme et observait le combat.

- Impressionnant, laisse-moi t'entendre d'avantage… murmura-t-il se tournant ensuite vers son Pokémon, utilise Tourmente !

Les yeux de Zorua s'illuminèrent un bref instant d'un beau rouge clair, Moustillon fut alors aussitôt entouré sur tout son corps d'une aura de la même couleur également.

- Moustillon ! S'inquiéta sa Dresseuse

Moustillon agrippa sa tête et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais il n'y en eut aucun, les yeux de Zorua avaient retrouvé leur couleur normal tandis que Moustillon brillait toujours d'une lumière rouge. Mais il ne se passait pourtant rien.

- Moustillon tout va bien ? S'interrogea Ludvina stupéfaite

Son Pokémon lui lança un regard interrogateur, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mais euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Bianca à son ami qui se trouvait à côté.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas… Répondit son ami aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Zorua charge-le, ordonna N calmement

Le Pokémon noir obéit et se mit à courir en direction de Moustillon en chargeant.

- Bon on continue alors, dit Ludvina même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, Moustillon Pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon enfla ses petites joues blanches et cracha… Rien du tout. Aucun jet d'eau ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut lancer son attaque. Abasourdi, le Pokémon ne put que voir son adversaire lui arriver droit dessus en le cognant violemment à la tête.

- Moustillon !

Il fut projeté en arrière, mais le choc n'avait pas été trop violent et il parvint à se relever même si sa tête le faisait souffrir.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas attaqué ? Lui demanda Ludvina

Moustillon se tourna alors vers elle et agita ses bras en direction de sa bouche puis en les croisant. Ludvina mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la réponse finit par venir d'elle-même.

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux plus lancer Pistolet à O ? Mais pourquoi ?

- L'ignores-tu ? S'enquit alors son adversaire, l'attaque Tourmente empêche un Pokémon de se servir deux fois de suite de la même attaque durant un laps de temps.

- HEIN ?! Pour de vrai ? Paniqua la jeune fille

- Il semblerait, souffla le garçon avec un air déçu, quel dommage moi qui croyait tu semblais comprendre ton Pokémon, Zorua Vive-Attaque.

Le Pokémon se mit alors à courir en zigzag mais à une vitesse inimaginable, Ludvina n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Moustillon se faisait déjà touché sur la droite et projeter à terre.

- Moustillon !

Moustillon ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu, brillant toujours d'une faible lueur rouge il se remit quand même sur pied et lança un regard de défi à son adversaire.

- Tu peux y arriver Moustillon ! S'écria Ludvina, tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi !

Moustillon lança ce qui semblait être un cri de guerre, ce qui sembla grandement surprendre le garçon aux cheveux verts.

- Vas-y Charge ! Cria Ludvina

- Lance Griffe ! Dit à son tour N

Les deux Pokémon se foncèrent dessus, mais la patte de Zorua ne put atteindre sa cible car son adversaire l'avait déjà atteint au ventre. Le Pokémon noir retomba sur le dos avant de se redresser, Moustillon continuait de le défier du regard.

- Oui… murmura le garçon qui laissait pour la première fois afficher une sorte de sourire, fais-moi entendre ta voix encore.

- Moustillon Pistolet à O cette fois !

Le Pokémon Loutre gonfla ses joues et parvint à cracher un jet d'eau contre son ennemi, mais N anticipa cette attaque.

- Vive-attaque !

Grâce à la rapidité de son attaque, Zorua évita le jet d'eau qui retomba par terre. Le Pokémon parvint une nouvelle fois à toucher son adversaire sur la gauche, celui-ci recula mais tint bon.

- Moustillon Charge ! Cria Ludvina en ayant compris l'astuce de l'attaque Tourmente

Le Pokémon bleu fonça sur Zorua et le frappa sur le côté également, mais pas assez fort pour le faire tomber.

- Lance Griffe ! Ordonna N

- Bloque-le !

Zorua tenta une nouvelle fois de griffer son adversaire mais hélas, il paya cher le prix en fracassant sa main à nouveau sur le coquillage du Pokémon.

- Et maintenant frappe-le ! Cria Ludvina emporté par le combat

Au moment même où il frappa le Pokémon Noir l'aura rouge de Moustillon disparut. Il cogna Zorua de toutes ses forces, ce dernier s'envola dans les airs, fit plusieurs tonneaux arrières et retomba finalement sur le sol. Il ne parvint pas à se relever cette fois-ci.

- Bien cela suffit ! Intervint Tcheren, Moustillon sort vainqueur de cet affrontement.

**LUDVINA VS N :**

**Moustillon contre Zorua **** Victoire de Moustillon**

**Vainqueur – Ludvina**

- HOURRA ! Moustillon on a gagné, c'est notre première Victoire ! S'écria heureuse la jeune fille à casquette alors que son Pokémon lui sautait dans les bras, heureux lui aussi d'avoir pu gagner son combat.

Elle le fit tournoyer en l'air pour le félicité, lorsque ses amis se rapprochèrent également elle s'arrêta.

- OUAH ! Bravo Vina ! Tu as été géniale ! La félicita Bianca avec un sourire immense.

- Bien joué White, la complimenta également Tcheren en souriant, tu as livré un combat remarquable.

- Merci les amis !

De son côté, N avait récupérer son Pokémon qu'il avait caressé en lui disant quelques mots avant de le faire revenir dans sa Poké Ball. Ludvina se tourna alors vers lui, tandis que lui fixait Moustillon avec un regard surpris.

- C'est incroyable, il existerait d'autres Pokémon comme les siens, dit-il calmement

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ludvina

- Comme il est dommage que tu n'es pas rejoint ses rangs, continua N sans faire attention, si Black avait réussi à te sauver comme avec Gruikui, tu n'en aurais été que plus heureux tu sais…

Ses paroles choquèrent tous les adolescents présents, cet homme venait de leur parler du Pokémon qui avait été volé la nuit dernière. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

- QUOI ?! s'écria Ludvina surprise de cette annonce et le cœur battant, comment tu peux connaitre Gruikui ?

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois celui qui l'ait volé ? Interrogea Tcheren avec un regard grave

- Volé ? S'étonna N comme s'il entendait ce mot pour la première fois, mais que voilà un verbe totalement inadéquat à cette phrase. Gruikui n'a nullement été volé… Mais sauvé…

- Arrête tes salades tout de suite ! S'écria Ludvina folle de rage alors que son Pokémon se plaçait devant elle avec une nouvelle envie de combattre. Gruikui était le Pokémon que voulait Bianca !

- Vipélierre ! Appela Tcheren en le faisant sortir de sa Poké Ball à côté de Moustillon.

Bianca elle, était trop effrayée pour faire appel à son Pokémon, le souvenir de la perte de Gruikui était encore présent.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses N, dit Tcheren avec un regard sérieux, alors soit tu nous dis tout, soit on te livre aux forces locales. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as volé Gruikui ?

N ne bougea pas l'ombre d'un pouce, nullement impressionné par les menaces de ces deux adolescents.

- Et qui c'est ce Black dont tu as parlé ?! Cria Ludvina toujours énervée.

C'est à ces mots qu'une autre voix surgit dans les airs, sombre et froide elle traversa les tympans de la jeune fille en lui faisant ressentir un frisson.

- On parle de moi ?…

.

.

.  
.

Et ça y est un nouveau chapitre de terminé, la vache qu'est-ce qu'il aura été long…

Promis je vais essayer à l'avenir de faire un peu plus court sinon, je risque de ne pas m'en sortir avec tous ces mots à taper ^^

J'espère toutefois que le chapitre vous aura plu, il suit fidèlement les évènements du jeu dans la ville d'Arabelle et nous rencontrons donc la Team Plasma et le mystérieux N.

Black est enfin révélé, je suppose tout du moins que vous avez compris qu'il n'y a plus la moindre hésitation possible ^^

Bien entendu, le fait que Ludwig soit Black et qu'il se comporte de façon aussi différente quand il est l'un ou l'autre demeure au cœur de l'intrigue, qui sera expliqué au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. On se pose aussi des questions d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Comment il y arrive ? Pour quelles raisons ?... Mais la véritable question reste néanmoins de savoir : qui est-il réellement ?

Encore une fois dédicace à ma fidèle lectrice DGM-Medieval, qui aura été la première à me manifester son avis et sa joie de la lecture ^^

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, où nous aurons l'occasion de voir Black combattre enfin : **Codename : Black**


	5. Codename : Black

.

.

.  
.

Et un nouveau chapitre pour Pokémon Noir et Blanc : La Frontière, il nous parle essentiellement de Black et nous apprend pas mal de chose sur lui.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

. 

Chapitre 5 : Codename : Black

- On parle de moi ?...

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton calme, lisse, froid et presque inaudible. Elle provenait d'une voix appartenant clairement à un homme, mais elle ne fit pas que surprendre les trois jeunes adolescents qui se trouvaient sur la grande place d'Arabelle, contrairement à celle de N.

Non, la voix humaine qui venait de surgir derrière eux était bien plus sombre et menaçante, c'est pourquoi Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca purent tous sentirent un frisson de terreur parcourir leur corps, à l'entente de ce son terrible.

Bien que sentant la peur monter au ventre, la jeune fille à la casquette rose fut toutefois la première à réagir à la suite de ces mots. Elle parvint à trouver en elle le courage de se retourner pour découvrir la source de cette voix, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle faisait face à… Du vide. Il n'y avait absolument personne derrière elle, mais pourtant la voix avait bel et bien surgit de son dos, elle n'avait pas hallucinée, elle l'avait entendue ! Alors où était-elle ?

Ses deux autres amis, bien qu'un peu plus hésitant qu'elle au début, finirent par se retourner eux aussi mais ils constatèrent, tout comme la jeune fille, avec une stupéfaction totale que l'espace de la grande place d'Arabelle était totalement dépourvue de présence humaine.

- Qui est là ?! Interrogea alors Tcheren en fouillant de son regard chaque recoin de rue pourtant déserte de toute présence quelconque.

- Où es-tu ?! Demanda à son tour Ludvina en commençant à s'inquiéter que des voix surgissaient de nulle part comme des fantômes.

- Ici… Répondit à nouveau la voix en surgissant de derrière eux encore une fois.

Tous se retournèrent alors en même temps sans attendre, pour s'assurer qu'il y avait bien une autre personne présente en dehors d'eux et de N. Et cette fois-ci, ils purent alors voir qu'effectivement il y bien avait quelqu'un en plus.

C'était un homme, où plutôt un jeune homme, assez grand qui devait faire à peu près leur taille, mais qui restait néanmoins un peu plus petit que N. Il se tenait d'ailleurs devant ce dernier qui l'observait avec un certain amusement dans le regard.

Le garçon était entièrement vêtu de noir de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, il portait une veste avec une capuche remonté, un pantalon assez large et des gants. Un sac banane assez épais était accroché autour de sa taille sur l'arrière.

Mais le détail le plus frappant était son masque, il était noir aussi mais avec toutefois des rayures blanches en forme de croix au niveau des yeux qui étaient bien visibles. On notait aussi la présence de deux fentes de couleur jaunes qui lui permettait de voir au travers évidemment.

De cette couleur peur rassurant, il fixait les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face, en se tenant fermement devant eux avec les bras croisés.

Du point de vue des autres jeunes personnes, il leur semblait que de ce garçon, dont on ne voyait pas la moindre trace de peau humaine, il n'émanait rien du tout. C'était comme s'il ne dégageait aucune présence sensitive alors que pourtant il se trouvait bien en face d'eux.

Il venait de surgir subitement de nulle part et se contentait d'observer calmement les jeunes Dresseurs, qui eux étaient bien trop choqués de son apparition soudaine, pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon masqué en profita donc pour se tourner vers le garçon aux cheveux verts qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Ne t'avais-je pourtant pas dit de garder cette histoire pour toi ? Dit-il avec une voix assez sombre et qui était étouffé par son masque.

- Certes, répondit N sur un ton mystérieux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater un phénomène étrange que je n'avais pas revu depuis… Longtemps. C'est assez curieux, mais je viens de trouver encore une fois, une nouvelle équation à résoudre.

Le garçon en noir soupira longuement, lui il semblait être habitué aux phrases étranges de l'homme à la casquette noire mais pour autant, il les trouvait parfois tout aussi exaspérantes et incompréhensibles que les autres adolescents.

- Enfin qu'importe maintenant, dit-il, il faut partir, tu ne dois pas traîner ici…

- EH ! PAS SI VITE ! Cria alors une voix aigüe et clairement féminine.

Le garçon tourna à nouveau son regard sur le groupe d'adolescents, c'était visiblement la jeune fille à la casquette rose qui venait de lui crier cet ordre. Elle le fixait avec un regard noir, chargé d'une colère forte à son encontre et dans une position semblait-il, offensive.

- C'est toi le voleur de la nuit dernière pas vrai, celui qui s'est infiltré chez le professeur Keteleeria ?! Cria-t-elle à son encontre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du Pokémon que tu lui as volé ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Et puis d'abord qui-es-tu ?!

Elle avait lâché toutes ces interrogations, purement accusatrices, d'une seule traite sans même prendre le temps de souffler. Le garçon attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- Qui je suis ? Souffla-t-il avec exaspération, pour dire les choses comme elles sont, mon identité n'est en soi pas très importante. Mais si tu veux néanmoins me donner un nom, je me fais appeler Codename : Black.

- Codename : Black ? S'interrogea Tcheren avec surprise, c'est de l'anglais, ça veux dire « nom de code : Noir » ?

- C'est cela même, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Black tout court si vous préféré, prononça le Codename, c'est sans doute plus facile à retenir, enfin je trouve…

- ON S'EN FICHE DE CA ! Hurla folle de rage Ludvina, dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Gruikui ?!

Le garçon prit le temps de la regarder un court moment, il semblait être assez impressionné par un tel comportement agressif venant d'une aussi jeune fille.

- Gruikui tu dis ? Dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre avant de continuer sur un ton fausse trouvaille, oh tu veux peut-être parler de lui ?

Il leva alors le bras en l'air et lança quelque chose à une vitesse incroyable, surgit alors un peu plus haut, au-dessus de lui, une lumière blanche qui prit la forme d'un petit Pokémon à quatre pattes de couleur orange et noir. Il retomba en direction du sol dû évidemment aux effets de la gravité, mais Black lui tendit son bras pour qu'il puisse y atterrir dessus en toute sécurité, ce qu'il fit sans problème.

Gruikui apparut alors aux yeux de tous, le Pokémon observait le groupe qui se trouvait face à lui et son Dresseur, c'est là qu'il eut la surprise de reconnaître Moustillon et Vipélierre, toujours au sol devant leurs Dresseurs respectifs, qui le fixait tous deux avec un air incrédule.

- Gruikui… murmura alors Bianca en tremblant légèrement en ayant du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait devant elle

- J'en étais sûr que c'était bien toi le voleur ! S'écria Ludvina énervée et le foudroyant du regard.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis un voleur ? Demanda Black avec une certaine curiosité dans la voix, Gruikui n'est pas un objet qui se dérobe non ?

- Que voilà une question fortement pertinente, intervint N, à raisonner comme tu le fais Ludvina, je me demande comment tu peux avoir simplement de la considération pour les Pokémon.

- N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller, ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! S'indigna la jeune fille, Mais Gruikui était le Pokémon que Bianca aurait voulu avoir comme partenaire, elle en avait envie depuis toute petite ! Ce n'est pas le Pokémon que tu as seulement volé, mais aussi son rêve d'enfance !

La réponse sembla surprendre les deux garçons qui faisaient face au groupe, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu s'attendre à cette annonce. N eut toutefois un petit sourire devant l'argument que détenait la jeune fille.

- Que voilà de nobles paroles, dit-il, je lis en toi une profonde fidélité à l'égard de ton amie. Un sentiment que tu sembles aussi partagé avec ton Pokémon, c'est… très intéressant je dois dire, un calcul que j'aimerais beaucoup effectuer…

- N tu en discuteras une autre fois, interrompit Black en levant la main pour le faire taire, maintenant part, tu ne dois pas trop traîner ici ce n'est pas sans risque.

Le garçon à la casquette noire afficha un air de déception face aux revendications que lui ordonnait son ami.

- Très bien à ta guise, soupira N en reculant un peu, je te reverrai une prochaine fois je suppose. Cette rencontre avec eux aura été très surprenante en tout cas… Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…

Il se retourna, cependant avant de prendre la route il ajouta une dernière chose à l'encontre de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Mais je reste toujours persuadé, dit-il d'une voix assez forte en écartant un peu les bras, que les Pokémon ne pourront pas être heureux tant qu'ils resteront confinés dans des Poké Balls.

Suite à ses paroles, il commença à s'éloigner de la grande place et à s'enfoncer un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de la ville, jusqu'à disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Black faisait toujours face aux autres pour lui laisser le temps de s'éclipser au plus vite et pour pouvoir partir ensuite à son tour. Mais il semblerait que la fille brune et le garçon à lunettes semblaient vouloir absolument en découdre avec lui, il tenta toutefois de les en dissuader.

- Maintenant que cela est réglé, je vous propose de procéder ainsi : contentons-nous simplement de retourner vaquer à nos occupations et personne ne sera blessé, dit-il, surtout que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire…

- Pas question !

Le cri surgit à nouveau de la jeune fille à la casquette rose, elle s'était mise en position pour combattre de même temps que son Pokémon qui le fixait avec un regard qui se voulait intimidant.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle avec rage en le pointant du doigt, libère Gruikui et rends-toi à la police !

- Je suis de son avis, ajouta Tcheren avec un regard sérieux, ce Pokémon ne t'appartient pas tu n'as donc absolument aucun droit sur lui.

- Sûrement pas plus que vous, répliqua Black avec un sourire même s'il était non visible, mais le libérer est un terme inexact tu sais, n'avez-vous donc rien remarqué ?

Il leur désigna alors Gruikui, ce dernier avait grimpé jusque sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il frottait gentiment son visage contre la tête du fameux Codename, même si elle était couverte par sa capuche et son masque. Black lui rendit la pareille en le caressant entre les deux oreilles. Cette scène sembla surprendre Ludvina et Tcheren, mais Bianca n'affichait bizarrement qu'un simple regard attendri.

- Gruikui à choisit de son plein gré de rester à mes côtés, poursuivit le garçon en noir, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'en étant avec moi il se sent bien traité.

- C'est n'importe quoi enfin ! Répliqua Ludvina furieuse, comment Gruikui pourrait croire qu'il sera bien traité avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale voleur !

- Mais pour lui, il lui importe peu de savoir ce que je suis ou ce que je fais, dit Black sur un ton d'évidence, car ce qui compte pour un Pokémon, c'est de sentir heureux auprès de son Dresseur. Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

Ludvina était furieuse des évènements qui se produisaient sous son nez, pourquoi diable Gruikui agissait-il ainsi avec ce maudit voleur ? N'avait-il donc aucune raison de vouloir le quitter ? Croyait-il tout simplement que ce Black était vraiment fait pour être son Dresseur ?

Malgré le fait que les arguments du Codename semblaient incontestables, la jeune fille refusait de laisser le voleur s'en tirer comme ça, son amie Bianca restait encore traumatisée par la perte de Gruikui. Alors il était hors de question qu'il reparte avec le Pokémon comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle ne l'accepterait pas. D'autant plus que le vol de Gruikui, lui avait fait une peur bleu car elle avait cru que son départ en voyage serait compromis.

- Peu importe ce que tu peux nous dire, intervint alors Tcheren à son tour ne voulant pas capituler devant Black, ce que tu as commis ça s'appelle un délit. Tu auras beau avoir tous les arguments que tu veux pour te défendre, le vol ça reste une chose illégale.

- Exactement ! Ajouta Ludvina avec une lueur triomphante, et c'est une raison suffisante pour t'arrêter !

Black sembla exaspérer par le comportement de ces deux-là, pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas accepter que désormais, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pouvaient plus rien changer à la situation actuelle ?

- Très bien, à votre guise, lâcha néanmoins le garçon avec un soupir de lassitude, puisque vous refuser de régler cela pacifiquement. Nous le ferons par la force.

Il leva son épaule incitant Gruikui à sauter à terre, ce dernier s'exécuta et atterrit aux pieds de son Dresseur en affichant un sérieux regard de combattivité. Moustillon et Vipélierre comprirent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se battre contre leur ancien ami.

- Toutefois puisque vous utilisez un Pokémon chacun, continua le garçon en prenant dans sa veste une autre Poké Ball, et bien moi j'en utiliserais deux !

Et il la lança sur le sol, elle s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un flash de lumière brillant d'une étrange couleur dorée. C'est alors qu'un autre Pokémon fit son apparition en plein cœur de la grande place d'Arabelle.

Assez petit mais plus grand que Gruikui, il était beige avec des parties rouges et tenait une petite poutre en bois dans sa main. Il fixait ses adversaires avec un regard dur et agressif, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer Moustillon et Vipélierre en voyant la puissante aura qu'il semblait dégager.

Son apparition en elle-même, provoqua un choc surprise parmi Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca. Ils en avaient déjà vu de ce Pokémon, il s'agissait d'un Charpenti un des rares Pokémon qu'ils avaient rencontrés en vrai durant leur enfance. Les ouvriers qui venaient parfois réaliser des travaux dans leur village en avait souvent à leurs côtés, mais les leurs étaient d'une couleur grise alors que celui-là était beige, autrement dit c'était un...

- Un Charpenti Chromatique, dit alors Tcheren ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa vue, ces Pokémon sont d'une rareté incroyable, le Professeur Keteleeria avait vu juste.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute sur l'identité du voleur maintenant, affirma Ludvina avec de la rage dans la voix, on a suffisamment de preuve pour te faire arrêter. Mais d'abord, on va te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait.

- Essayez donc…

**LUDVINA ET TCHEREN VS BLACK: 2vs2 – Match Double**

- Moustillon commence avec Charge ! Ordonna Ludvina

- Vipélierre toi aussi Charge ! Dit à son tour Tcheren

Les deux Pokémon de couleur verte et bleue obéirent aux ordres de leurs Dresseurs et foncèrent vers leurs adversaires. Gruikui et Charpenti ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce malgré les deux Pokémon qui arrivaient vers eux et les atteindraient dans peu de temps.

Alors que l'impact serait bientôt imminent, ce fut à ce moment-là que Black donna ses directives.

- Gruikui esquive, Charpenti encaisse, leur dit-il le plus simplement du monde comme si ce n'était qu'une simple formalité.

L'ordre surpris quelque peu les deux Dresseurs qui lui faisaient face, s'il semblait évidemment pour le premier Pokémon d'esquiver l'attaque, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas de même avec le deuxième ?

Pourtant ils virent rapidement pourquoi il les faisait agir ainsi, Gruikui parvint à éviter sans aucun problème par un glissement de côté, l'attaque que s'apprêtait à lui lancer Moustillon qui ne toucha alors que du vide.

En revanche, Charpenti resta parfaitement immobile alors que Vipélierre l'atteignait sur le torse et ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il le frappa. Le Pokémon vert en fut surpris, il releva alors la tête et il vit que Charpenti lui lançait un regard menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de l'effrayer d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà au début du combat.

- Ca ne lui a rien fait ? S'étonna Tcheren surpris, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien sentit ?

- Charpenti Balayage, Gruikui Charge, poursuivit quand même l'adversaire en noir sans lui répondre.

Gruikui chargea Moustillon l'adversaire le plus proche de lui et le frappa violemment avec tout le poids de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter le Pokémon Loutre en l'air.

Vipélierre se prit un autre coup encore plus violent, Charpenti venait en effet de le frapper durement avec sa poutre en bois qu'il avait utilisé comme une batte de baseball, pour réaliser son attaque. Vipélierre fut toucher sur tout le long de son corps et projeter en l'air à son tour, il heurta alors Moustillon en plein vol qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

Les deux Pokémon retombèrent sur le sol à plat ventre avec des douleurs partout dans leur corps.

- Moustillon ! S'écria Ludvina paniquant pour son Pokémon

- Vipélierre ! S'inquiéta également Tcheren

Black lui observait la scène avec une étonnante passivité, à croire que pour lui cela n'avait aucun intérêt de livrer ce combat ou même de le gagner.

- Alors ça vous suffit ou il vous en faut encore ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

- Tu vas voir espèce de… Souffla Ludvina en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère

- Du calme, murmura Tcheren en posant sa main sur son épaule, il cherche juste à nous provoquer pour que nous perdions notre sang-froid.

- Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin, contredit aussitôt Black, vous auriez beau y mettre toutes vos forces, de façon la plus concentrée du monde, vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas gagner ce combat.

- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi ! S'énerva une fois de plus Ludvina, nous n'avons pas encore perdu Moustillon et moi !

- Il en va de même avec Vipélierre ! Approuva Tcheren avec une vois plus calme

Pour confirmer leurs dires, les deux Pokémon de type Eau et Plante se remirent debout même s'ils souffraient encore des précédentes attaques qu'ils venaient de subir.

- Nous verrons bien, dit Black en prenant cette fois l'initiative de l'attaque, Gruikui Flammèche, Charpenti Jet-Pierre.

Le petit Pokémon orange cracha une gerbe de flamme par son groin, en direction de Vipélierre. De son côté Charpenti écrasa violemment le sol de son pied qui se fissura, il planta sa main libre dans le trou qu'il venait de faire et en sortit un gros morceau de pierre. Il l'envoya au-dessus de lui, avec une facilité incroyable, avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces avec sa poutre, pour le lancer tout droit en direction de Moustillon avec une grande rapidité.

Mais Ludvina et Tcheren ne se laissèrent pas impressionné par les deux attaques et montrèrent à leur tour leur travail d'équipe.

- Moustillon contre l'attaque de Gruikui avec Pistolet à O ! S'écria la Dresseuse à casquette rose.

- Vipélierre repousse la pierre avec Fouet Lianes ! Dit à son tour Tcheren

Moustillon se déplaça devant Vipélierre qui lui se retourna ensuite pour se mettre dos à son coéquipier. Le Pokémon Loutre cracha un jet d'eau droit vers la gerbe de flamme qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'effet fut immédiat et le feu s'évapora aussitôt. Le Pokémon Serpenterbe quant à lui fit apparaître ses deux lianes qui encerclèrent le morceau de pierre le stoppant net dans sa course avant qu'il ne l'atteigne lui ou Moustillon. Il le serra ensuite avec toutes ses forces pour finalement le briser en miettes.

- Excellent ! Ça c'est une superbe contre-attaque ! Je ne savais pas que Vipélierre maîtrisait une nouvelle attaque, dit surprise Ludvina

- Belle synchronisation en effet ! Affirma Tcheren, et oui il la maîtrise depuis peu.

- On reprend l'avantage, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?! S'écria Ludvina en direction du garçon en noir

Mais Black ne semblait nullement inquiet et ne prononça pas un mot, il se contentait simplement d'attendre patiemment que ces adversaires passent à l'offensive.

- Tu as eu tort de nous sous-estimer, on va te montrer de quoi on est capable ! Je vais te faire regretter le vol que tu as commis ! Moustillon Pistolet à O encore sur Gruikui !

Moustillon gonfla ses joues pour lancer un nouveau jet d'eau en direction de Gruikui qui se prit cette fois l'attaque de plein fouet, le Pokémon orange poussa un cri avant d'être repoussé sur le sol où il s'écroula tout trempé et affaiblit.

- Oui bien joué Moustillon ! Complimenta sa Dresseuse.

- Une attaque Eau super efficace, commenta Tcheren, il a dû la sentir passer lourdement.

Black ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, il se contenta de lever juste la main en direction de son Pokémon à terre :

- Reviens Gruikui, dit-il

Le groupe d'adolescents eut alors la surprise de voir Gruikui briller et se transformer en Poké Ball qui s'envola jusque dans la main tendue du garçon, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour la ranger aussitôt dans sa veste.

- Pourquoi tu rappelles ton Pokémon ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ludvina, il peut encore se battre.

- Non cet affrontement fut largement suffisant pour lui, répondit Black, il n'y a pas besoin de le faire combattre davantage, surtout qu'il n'est pas encore bien préparé pour ça. De toute façon, Charpenti suffira largement pour mettre K.O vos deux Pokémon.

Sa réponse qui semblait arrogante mais étrangement sincère, énerva encore une fois la jeune fille brune qui s'emporta aussitôt.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es si fort que ça pour faire ton prétentieux !? S'écria-t-elle enragée

- Non, je ne dis que la vérité…

- On va bien voir ! Moustillon Charge !

- Toi aussi Vipélierre, Charge ! Lança à son tour Tcheren

Les deux Pokémon foncèrent alors vers leur seul ennemi à combattre à présent.

- Patience… Dit alors calmement Black

Charpenti ferma les yeux, concentra sa force et attendit. Moustillon fut le premier à l'atteindre et le toucha sur le côté droit. Charpenti ne bougea pas à l'impact, mais il dégagea une bouffée de fumée blanche de son corps. Ce fut ensuite Vipélierre qui l'atteignit sur le côté gauche cette fois, encore une fois Charpenti resta immobile mais une autre bouffée de fumée plus épaisse que la précédente, se dégagea de son corps beige.

Cette absence de réaction déstabilisa ses deux adversaires qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Charpenti refusait catégoriquement de bouger.

Ce comportement n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer les deux Dresseurs également.

- Visiblement vous ne connaissez pas l'attaque Patience… constata Black avec moquerie

- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Ludvina tout de même curieuse.

- Pour ça… Envoie la sauce !

Charpenti rouvrit les yeux et chargea droit devant en cognant avec le bout de sa poutre d'une force incroyable, il frappa uniquement Vipélierre, le Pokémon le plus proche de lui, sur le torse. L'impact fut extrêmement violent, Vipélierre poussa un terrible cri de douleur avant de s'envoler littéralement en passant entre les têtes de Ludvina et Tcheren, provoquant un courant d'air. Il fut projeter à une vitesse extrême contre le bâtiment derrière les deux Dresseurs et retomba sur le sol sans bouger, à la grande horreur de son Dresseur.

- V… VIPELIERRE ! S'écria Tcheren en perdant pour la première fois son visage calme, remplacé par une grande inquiétude envers son Pokémon.

Il se précipita alors pour le récupérer suivi de près par Bianca, tandis que Ludvina ne pouvait que les regarder avec un air choqué sur le visage.

- Comment… bégaya-t-elle interdite devant ce spectacle terrible, en un seul coup et… avec une telle puissance…

Le garçon en noir croisant ses bras avant de prendre la parole.

- Patience, est une attaque qui rend le Pokémon qui l'utilise inapte à bouger pendant au moins 10 secondes, expliqua Black avec froideur. Mais s'il encaisse des dégâts, il les assimile et les renvoie au centuple.

- Bon sang…

- Le match est désormais à 1 contre 1, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour renoncer tu sais, proposa une dernière fois le garçon

Ludvina hésitait franchement, Black et son Charpenti était clairement d'un autre niveau et son Pokémon était maintenant seul face au Dresseur et au Pokémon Costaud. Que devait-elle faire ? Valait-il mieux de renoncer maintenant pour éviter des souffrances inutiles et une défaite évidente ?

Mais un cri de son Pokémon la fit sortir de sa pensée, elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir secouer la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Moustillon refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner le combat et il ne pardonnerait visiblement pas à sa Dresseuse si elle décidait de renoncer juste par peur.

Ludvina ne put que le fixer avec étonnement dans un premier temps, puis finalement la flamme de la détermination se raviva en elle.

Comment pouvait-elle penser simplement qu'elle devait renoncer à se battre ? Ce serait admettre sa défaite et sa lâcheté, hors de question ! Ludwig lui-même aurait continué ce combat sans hésiter une seule seconde, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Elle afficha un sourire reconnaissant à son Pokémon, puis elle regarda à nouveau son adversaire masqué avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Finalement elle lâcha :

- NON ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Pas contre des gens comme toi ! Je me battrai pour t'arrêter !

Moustillon lança un cri approbateur, Bianca et Tcheren toujours derrière ne purent qu'admirer son courage en affichant un sourire. Black de son côté semblait plutôt ennuyer mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Fonce Charpenti, ordonna-t-il tout simplement

Le Pokémon Chromatique s'exécuta et se précipita vers son adversaire la tête en avant, toutefois Ludvina ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Moustillon ! Utilise ton coquillage pour l'arrêter !

Le Pokémon bleu détacha donc son coquillage de son ventre et le plaça devant lui comme une protection. Charpenti atteignit le Pokémon et heurta le coquillage en même temps que la créature bleu, Moustillon fut projeter en arrière mais il ne subit aucun dommage au contraire du Pokémon Costaud qui avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Black ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par cette performance, il contempla la jeune fille qui affichait un air de satisfaction.

- Ouais bien joué ! Ça c'était un coup de génie ! S'écria Ludvina en brandissant le poing.

Moustillon replaça son coquillage et tapa dessus fièrement comme à son habitude, Charpenti lui se massait la tête pour soulager un peu sa douleur sous l'œil de son Dresseur toujours attentif.

- Allez profitons-en, Moustillon fonce avec Charge ! Ordonna la jeune brunette

Son Pokémon s'élança vite en direction du Charpenti Chromatique, ce dernier lâcha alors sa tête, resta parfaitement immobile et ferma tout simplement les yeux alors qu'aucun ordre de son Dresseur n'avait été donné. Au moment de l'impact la tête de Moustillon l'atteignit en plein torse, cependant comme pour la première attaque de Vipélierre, Charpenti encaissa sans broncher ou bouger. Moustillon ne put que sauter en arrière pour retomber sur ses pattes en se massant le crâne, Charpenti rouvrit alors les yeux et lui lança un regard noir ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer quelque peu le Pokémon Loutre.

- Tu perds ton temps en agissant ainsi, annonça alors Black à l'encontre de la jeune fille à casquette qui bouillonnait de rage.

- Rah ! Mais pourquoi ! Fulmina Ludvina devant l'impuissance de l'offensive, pourquoi aucune attaque ne fonctionne sur lui ?!

- Si tu t'étais renseigné sur Charpenti, expliqua alors le garçon masqué, tu saurais que c'est un Pokémon de type Combat. Il a un corps naturellement plus solide et résistant que la plupart des autres Pokémon, c'est pourquoi une attaque de type Normal n'a pratiquement aucun effet sur lui. D'autant plus quand c'est une attaque d'un aussi bas niveau.

Ludvina en avait vraiment assez de ce type, non seulement il l'humiliait en la faisant passer pour une incompétente, mais en plus il osait manquer de respect à son propre Pokémon.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-elle, je t'interdis d'insulter mon Moustillon, c'est un Pokémon formidable !

- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, répliqua le garçon sur un ton las, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- Tu vas voir ! S'énerva la jeune fille brune, je vais te faire regretter tes paroles. Pistolet à O !

Moustillon s'exécuta et lança son jet d'eau en direction de Charpenti, le Dresseur du Pokémon Chromatique ne put que lâcher un soupir d'exaspération.

- Maintenant il est temps d'en finir, utilise Balayage ! ordonna-t-il avec froideur

Charpenti obéit sans plus attendre, il esquiva facilement le jet d'eau en glissant sur le côté avant de se diriger tout droit vers le Pokémon Loutre. Il s'arrêta devant lui en se plaçant de profil et souleva sa poutre en bois.

Ludvina ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Non Moustillon ne reste pas là ! Cria-t-elle à son encontre

Mais c'était en vain, Moustillon ne put que voir la terrible poutre du Pokémon Chromatique se diriger à toute vitesse contre lui et le frapper au visage, il se fit envoyer en l'air en lâchant un cri de douleur.

Terrifiée, Ludvina se précipita pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Elle parvint à l'attraper dans ses bras, mais perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le sol en perdant sa casquette. Mais cela lui importait peu.

- Moustillon ! S'écria-t-elle folle d'inquiétude, est-ce que ça va ?! Je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose !

Moustillon était assommé, mais il lâcha néanmoins un soupir dans son inconscience rassurant ainsi sa Dresseuse. Elle le serra alors fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis si contente… J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.

Elle releva ensuite la tête pour voir son adversaire se rapprocher de son Charpenti, il posa une main affectueuse sur le haut de son crâne, décrochant ainsi un sourire au Pokémon Costaud. Black tourna ensuite son regard vers Ludvina.

- Le combat est fini, toi et ton ami vous avez perdu, annonça le Codename

**LUDVINA ET TCHEREN VS BLACK: 2vs2 – Match Double**

**Moustillon et Vipélierre contre Gruikui et Charpenti = Gruikui retiré, Victoire de Charpenti**

**Vainqueur du match – Black**

- Reviens Charpenti, dit ensuite Black alors que son Pokémon se transformait en Poké Ball, tu t'es battu avec force et courage, je ne pouvais pas demander mieux de ta part.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Tcheren et Bianca, le garçon à lunettes le regardait avec les sourcils froncés en tenant son Pokémon dans ses bras de façon protectrice, tout en ayant un genou à terre. Bianca lui tenait les épaules et regardait Black avec un air effrayé.

Le garçon jeta aussi un regard à Ludvina qui lui lançait un regard noir remplit de haine, il se décida alors à parler :

- Vous avez du potentiel je me dois de le reconnaître, dit-il d'une voix un plus agréable, mais si vous voulez vaincre mes Pokémon que j'entraine depuis plusieurs années, il vous faudra encore du temps, alors entraînez-vous. D'ici-là je vous dis adieu, jusqu'à ce que peut-être nos routes se croisent à nouveau… On ne sait jamais…

Après ces mots il se volatilisa littéralement sous les yeux choqués des trois adolescents. Il réapparut sur le toit d'un bâtiment un peu plus éloigné, il lança un dernier regard en bas en direction de la grande place où se tenaient Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca qui le cherchait encore sans le trouver. Poussant un faible soupir il lâcha d'une voix un peu triste :

- En espérant secrètement, que cela n'ait jamais lieu…

Et il disparut à nouveau.

…

Frustrée… Choquée… Sans voix. Voilà trois adjectifs qui pourraient actuellement qualifier l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Ludvina à l'heure actuelle. Frustrée d'une part par une telle défaite, choquée aussi par la force incroyable de son adversaire et sans voix en raison du fait d'avoir vue Black disparaître sous ses yeux comme par magie.

Ludvina se sentait perdue après tous ces évènements, d'abord la Team Plasma, ensuite N et maintenant le voleur de Gruikui. Son voyage venait à peine de commencer et pourtant il lui en arrivait des choses peu anodines, surtout la défaite écrasante qu'elle et son ami Tcheren venait de subir.

Mais au fond elle bouillonnait de rage, la rage d'avoir été vaincue aussi facilement par ce maudit voleur qui une fois de plus était parvenu à s'échapper. De plus son Pokémon avait été gravement atteint au cours de ce combat, ce Charpenti n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte et quelque part en elle, la jeune fille se doutait bien que le Pokémon Chromatique avait sans aucun doute retenu ses coups contre eux.

Fort… Son adversaire était vraiment très fort et au vu de sa façon de se tenir durant l'affrontement, nul doute qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait largement le dessus durant le combat et qu'il aurait très bien pu gagner les yeux fermés. Pire que tout, il les avait même consolés avant de prendre la fuite.

Ludvina enrageait, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter et permettre à Bianca de retrouver le Pokémon qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Si seulement Ludwig avait été là, ils auraient eu une chance de la vaincre sans aucun doute…

Des bruits de pas finirent néanmoins par la sortir de ses pensées obscures, elle vit alors Tcheren et Bianca la rejoindre. Ces derniers avaient un regard triste également mais souriaient néanmoins pour la réconforter quelque peu.

- Allez viens Ludvina, dit Tcheren en lui tendant une main, il faut retourner au Centre Pokémon pour soigner Vipélierre et Moustillon.

Il avait apparemment déjà fait rentrer Vipélierre dans sa Poké Ball car il ne l'avait plus dans ses bras. Ludvina lâcha un soupir de déception avant de rappeler Moustillon à son tour, elle prit ensuite la main que le garçon lui tendait et se remit debout.

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle, je crois que nous ne pouvons pas faire autre chose de toute façon.

- Allons Ludvina ne te laisse pas abattre à cause d'une défaite, réconforta Tcheren en plaçant une main sur son épaule, et puis ce n'est pas si étonnant que nous ayons perdu. Rappelle-toi que nous venons tout juste de commencer notre voyage, nous sommes encore très inexpérimenté en matière de combat.

- Mais…

- Tcheren a raison Vina ! Intervint à son tour Bianca en lui prenant la main, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, vous avez perdu aujourd'hui mais qui sait demain vous gagnerez peut-être !

- Bianca… dit Ludvina avec un air triste, mais pourtant Gruikui était là et je n'ai rien pu faire pour…

Mais la jeune fille blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche en afficha un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Gruikui, dit-elle sur un ton rassurant, je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Je veux dire que, le voir sur le coup ça ma choquée c'est vrai, mais en voyant son sourire quand il était avec Black, j'ai compris qu'il était heureux. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas triste, tant que Gruikui est bien traité je me contenterai de le savoir c'est tout.

Les paroles de la jeune fille choquèrent aussi bien Ludvina que Tcheren. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Bianca, la plus fragile de leur groupe, puisse se montrer à ce point compréhensive et tolérante envers la personne qui lui avait pourtant causé une aussi grande peine.

- Mais enfin Bianca ! S'écria Ludvina pris au dépourvue par de telles paroles en serrant les poings, il a quand même volé le Pokémon que tu rêvais d'avoir depuis plusieurs années !

- Mais euh… il ne pouvait pas savoir non ? demanda nerveusement la jeune fille au chapeau vert en se tripotant les doigts

La remarque fit afficher une mine déconfite aux deux autres adolescents, leur amie était décidemment trop pur et innocente sur certaines choses. Mais finalement ils laissèrent échapper un rire joyeux devant Bianca qui se sentit perdue de cette nouvelle attitude.

- Ah Bianca ! Dit alors Ludvina en essuyant une larme qui coulait de son œil, décidemment tu es trop gentille et adorable. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi !

- En effet, avec toi on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être joyeux à tes côtés, ajouta Tcheren avec un sourire.

Bianca ne put retenir la couleur de son visage de virer au rouge devant les compliments de ses camarades, Ludvina passa ensuite un bras autour de son cou affectueusement.

- Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit retourner au Centre alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle entraîna alors Bianca en direction du bâtiment rouge un peu plus loin suivit de près par Tcheren qui marchait silencieusement en souriant.

…

Lorsque Black se posa à nouveau sur la terre ferme, il prit soin de regarder dans tous les recoins de la rue de là où il se trouvait, pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le surprendre ou le suivre. Mais apparemment les gens de la ville devait encore être en train de manger car il ne vit personne aux alentours, rassuré il entreprit de marcher silencieusement le long de la rue déserte.

Il arriva rapidement devant la sortie qui donnait accès à la Route 2, l'accès était séparé par une porte de passage coulissante qui se trouvait devant lui et lui permettait de se rendre sur la prochaine ville Ogoesse. Il entra en prenant toujours soin de s'assurer que personne ne le voyait.

A l'intérieur du point de passage, il y avait un écran sur le mur à droite faisant défiler des informations, notamment sur les villes mais aussi la météo. A l'autre bout, une deuxième porte coulissante permettait de sortir de la ville et d'atteindre la Route 2. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Black était venu jusqu'ici, en effet il ne comptait pas repartir d'ici tout de suite.

Il patienta quelques secondes, car en vérité il attendait une personne qu'il devait rencontrer, si toutefois elle daignait de bien vouloir se montrer. Il entendit alors la porte coulissante du côté de la Route 2 s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'il attendait.

Ce fut un homme de grande taille, habillé d'une longue tunique grise avec un col dorée et un chapeau sur la tête qui fit son apparition. Il était assez âgé à la vue de ses cheveux gris bien coiffés et de sa peau ridée. Il était accompagné par deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme, habillé d'un étrange uniforme de chevalier à la couleur bleu clair avec une tunique blanche. Des hommes de la Team Plasma !

C'était pourtant bien eux que le jeune Codename attendait car il se rapprocha d'eux, à sa vue d'ailleurs le vieil homme lui fit une courte référence, vite imité par les deux sbires Plasma.

- Mes respects les plus sincères ! Dit-il d'une voix grave, ainsi qu'on nous la revendiquer, nous sommes venus à votre rencontre Jeune Maître Ludwig…

Black, alias Ludwig, retira alors son masque. Son visage n'était absolument pas le même qu'il affichait en temps normal, il était sombre, sans émotions et avec les sourcils froncés.

- Alezan… Souffla alors Ludwig, je vous ai dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Ludwig tant que je porte ce masque.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses Jeune Maître, dit promptement l'homme dénommé Alezan, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas encore habitué à devoir vous appeler par votre… pseudonyme c'est ça ?

- Codename, corrigea Ludwig avec lassitude

- Oui c'est cela pardon…

- Dites-moi plutôt si on vous donné de nouveaux ordres pour moi ? Demanda sans perdre de temps le garçon

- Pas pour l'instant Jeune Maître, répondit Alezan avec un air d'excuse sur le visage, vous devez poursuivre votre objectif principale jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous sommes venus justement, pour voir si vous avez commencé à la remplir.

Soupirant, le garçon ouvrit son sac banane et en sortit un petit sac ressemblant à une bourse de taille moyenne bien remplit. Il le lança à Alezan qui le réceptionna avec ses deux mains, il le soupesa un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Il observa attentivement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage âgé, les deux sbires furent autoriser à regarder à leur tour et ils eurent exactement la même expression de ravissement.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Alezan avec joie, voici donc de nouveaux braves Pokémon qui vont œuvrer pour notre cause ! Celle de la libération des Pokémon !

- C'est merveilleux Noble Sage Alezan ! S'exclama à son tour la femme euphorique.

- Ils se dresseront fièrement à nos côtés, lorsque notre Roi aura accompli sa volonté ! Dit alors l'homme dans le même état

La fameux Noble Sage Alezan, tel qu'il venait d'être appelé, tourna à nouveau son regard vers Ludwig, qui les fixaient tous les trois avec un air d'indifférence totale.

- Combien en avez-vous obtenus ? Demanda le vieil curieux de savoir.

- Onze, répondit Ludwig, tous des Ratentif fraîchement capturés et parés à combattre pour vous. Pour la suite c'est à vous de bien les entraîner, ce que vous ferez d'eux ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Bien sûr Jeune Maître, approuva le sage en refermant le sac. Mais dîtes-moi, vous avez bien suivit la capture spéciale comme il faut ?

- Pour qui me vous me prenez ? Un amateur ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Non bien entendu, je m'excuse ! Dit aussitôt Alezan en levant les mains avec un air de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais vous savez que c'est juste la procédure habituelle que de demander une vérification…

Ludwig croisa alors les bras tout en soupirant et en fermant les yeux, il accepta néanmoins de répondre.

- Je me suis approché d'eux furtivement pour ne pas être vu, commença-t-il à expliquer, je les ai encerclés et attaqués à distance avec mes Pokémon. J'ai ensuite lancé les Poké Balls avec mes gants évitant ainsi à ces Pokémon de me reconnaître par empreintes digitales. Ce qui fait que la première peau humaine qui touchera la Poké Ball, deviendra le Dresseur du Pokémon se trouvant à l'intérieur. Vous êtes satisfait ?

Alezan s'inclina respectueusement de même que les deux sbires.

- Plus que satisfait Jeune Maître, comblé je dirais ! Dit-il avec de la joie, nous saurons confier ces braves Pokémon à nos chères fidèles. Ils seront s'en occuper convenablement.

- Oui nous prendrons soin d'eux, soyez-en assuré, ajouta également l'homme avec fierté

- Merci pour ce précieux cadeau, dit aussi la femme

- Je vous ai dit que je m'en moque, dit froidement Ludwig en leur tournant le dos, à présent veuillez m'excuse mais je suis attendu.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Alezan l'interpella à nouveau.

- A propos Jeune Maître, notre Grand Sage m'a demandé de vous demander quelque chose. Êtes-vous sûr que ces jeunes gens ne risquent pas de nous causer des problèmes maintenant qu'ils vous connaissent ?

Ludwig s'arrêta et tourna son regard colérique vers le vieil homme qui en fut un peu effrayé.

- Laissez-les en dehors de tout ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante, ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire, c'est compris !?

- Bien sûr Jeune Maître, répondit précipitamment Alezan en s'inclinant à nouveau, pardonnez-moi, nous allons prendre congé maintenant.

Ludwig leur lança un dernier regard noir avant de remettre son masque et de retourner à Arabelle en passant par la porte coulissante, avant de disparaître en se volatilisant hors du champ de vision des trois membres de la Team Plasma.

Alezan poussa un soupir, il avait loupé une occasion de se taire. Le Jeune Maître Ludwig pouvait se montrer terrifiant quand il le voulait. En même temps en sachant les maîtres qu'il avait eus durant son jeune âgé, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça qu'il ait hérité de ce trait d'intimidation.

- Sage Alezan, pourquoi le Jeune Maître est-il aussi froid avec nous ? S'enquit la femme curieuse

- Cela est fort intriguant en effet, ne sommes-nous pourtant des alliés ? Demanda également l'homme

Alezan laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie avant de leur répondre.

- Mes chers fidèles, s'il y a une chose que vous devez absolument retenir c'est que le Jeune Maître ne considère personne comme son allié. Il ne se bat que pour celui à qui il doit une grande dette et il n'est fidèle qu'à cette personne-là. Autrement dit, au plus Grand des 7 Sages : Ghetis…

…

Ludwig allait bientôt arriver au Centre Pokémon, revêtu à nouveau de sa veste bleue et de sa casquette rouge et noir, il marchait calmement et était maintenant chargé de deux sacs plastiques.

A peine avait-il quitté son entretien avec Alezan, qu'il s'était changé, avait récupérer la boîte à Chaussures qu'il avait achetés à l'avance et prit de quoi manger pour le groupe.

Il avait presque mis une heure pour accomplir « ses courses », il espérait pouvoir trouver une excuse valable envers ses amis qui l'attendait très certainement dans le bâtiment bleu, après la lourde défaite qu'il leur a fait subir. Il s'était montré dur certes, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se douter, que c'était lui qui se cachait sous le masque de Black. Il n'aimait pas mentir ainsi à ses amis de toujours, mais il se devait de leur cacher la vérité pour leur propre sécurité.

L'identité de Black lui était nécessaire pour venir en aide à la Team Plasma sans éveiller les soupçons. Car oui il travaillait en réalité pour cette organisation aux désirs un peu farfelus, mais en général il ne faisait rien d'autre que de leur capturer des Pokémon qu'ils utilisaient ensuite.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas leur méthode, mais il devait le faire pour aider N mais surtout Ghetis. L'homme à qui il devait tout et qui lui a permis de devenir ce qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra il continuera à conserver cette double identité, parce qu'il en a besoin pour accomplir son objectif. Pour cela il était même prêt à tromper ses amis encore, même s'il espérait sincèrement ne jamais devoir les revoir sous cette apparence.

Pourquoi N n'avait-il pas tout simplement tenu parole ? S'il avait tenu sa langue, cela aurait évité cette confrontation.

…

_FLAHSBACK :_

_Ludwig contempla son vieil ami N, ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis 3 ans mis à part le fait qu'il soit plus grand et le nouveau style vestimentaire qu'il abordait. Il lâcha la main de son ami de longue date en poussant un soupir de mécontentement, car bien qu'il fût content de le revoir il lui fit quand même un reproche :_

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda Ludwig, tu sais très bien que tu dois éviter de te montrer devant les autres. Et puis je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu t'es autant rapproché dans le Centre Pokémon ?_

_N prit le temps de caresser son Zorua toujours sur son épaule, Ludwig attendit calmement car il savait que N était du genre à faire patienter ses locuteurs exprès. Le garçon à casquette noire finit par lui fournir une réponse n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de lui avouer._

_- Je ne voulais pas autant m'approcher au départ, dit-il, mais j'ai entendu une belle voix._

_- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le plus jeune adolescent_

_- Le Pokémon de l'une d'entre elle, il m'a dit quelque chose d'incroyable._

_Ludwig comprenait bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais il fut quand même étonné. N lui avait toujours raconté, que depuis tout petit il avait la possibilité d'entendre les voix des Pokémon. Il lui avait même dit une fois que son Charpenti lui vouait une admiration et une fidélité sans faille._

_- Comment as-tu pu l'entendre ? L'interrogea néanmoins Ludwig assez curieux, il était dans sa Poké Ball._

_- Je l'ignore, répondit N, mais sa voix était belle et sincère, elle est parvenue jusqu'à moi. C'est drôle, moi qui croyais pourtant que les Pokémon qui pensaient comme lui, n'existaient pas. Que voilà une équation inattendue et complexe, je t'avoue ignorer totalement la méthode qui me permettrait de savoir comment la résoudre._

_Ludwig poussa un soupir de lassitude, depuis toujours N ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire référence aux équations lorsqu'il voulait faire des métaphores. C'était certes fatiguant, mais avec le temps il s'y était habitué. _

_- Bon écoute, je préfère que tu évites de trop les approcher, dit aussitôt Ludwig sur un ton sérieux, ce sont mes amis aussi et je préfère qu'ils restent en dehors de toutes ces histoires._

_- Mais je ne compte pas les impliquer, lui dit N avec un air surpris, je comptais juste me rendre sur la grande place, rien d'autre._

_- Je te connais N, répliqua Ludwig avec un visage dur, tu vas tenter d'en savoir plus car tu as horreur d'avoir une équation irrésolue, comme tu dis._

_N lâcha un soupir, visiblement il ne pouvait rien cacher à son ami._

_- Certes tu as raison. Mais son Pokémon, il est l'un de ceux que tu aurais dû libérer de ce professeur qui vit à Renouet, pour que je puisse les amener avec moi et qu'ils ne souffrent plus de la tyrannie humaine._

_- Et donc ?_

_- J'aimerais savoir, dit N avec un air mystérieux, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce Pokémon privé de liberté depuis la naissance est aussi heureux aux côtés des hommes…_

_Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir meilleur raison de sa part, le garçon à casquette rouge se résigna à accepter le choix de son ami. Il retira alors son couvre-chef, le rangea dans son sac qu'il posa par terre. Il en sortit alors un masque noir à rayures blanches._

_- Dans ce cas je vais te surveiller de loin, dit alors Ludwig d'une voix un peu plus sombre alors qu'il mettait son masque, et fait en sorte de ne pas me mentionner d'accord ?Si jamais tu vas trop loin e serais obligé d'intervenir et je préfèrerais éviter._

_- Je ferais en sorte de ne rien dire, lui assura N en souriant. En tout cas j'essaierai, mon ami…_

_FLASHBACK TERMINE_

…

- « J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler de ça, soupira mentalement Ludwig, enfin ce qui est fait est fait alors pas la peine d'en débattre pendant des heures. »

Il franchit enfin les portes du Centre Pokémon, une fois à l'intérieur il retrouva très vite ses amis non loin du comptoir qui affichaient des mines peu réjouissantes. Il se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire.

- HE ! Salut les amis je suis de retour ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement

Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca relevèrent alors la tête et tous furent comme soulagés de le voir enfin devant eux.

- LUD ! S'écria Bianca en se jetant à son cou manquant de peu de le renverser par terre.

- Ouah doucement ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! Se plaignit gentiment le garçon

Elle se détacha lentement de lui en marmonnant une excuse, tandis que les deux autres approchaient à leur tour.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ma parole ? Demanda Ludwig avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Ben en fait… marmonna la jeune fille incertaine de ces propos.

- Ludwig, dit à son tour Ludvina avec un petit sourire, contente de te voir, il nous est arrivé un truc pas très agréable pendant ton absence.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Tcheren en sortant une Poké Ball, mais avant cela, tiens voilà ton Darumarond.

- Oh merci beaucoup ! Dit le garçon en accrochant la Ball à sa ceinture, je m'excuse encore pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à me décider. Cela dit je suis plutôt satisfait de mon choix !

Il leur montra alors fièrement le sac plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

- Une superbe occaz, une offre promotionnelle de 30 % de réduction ! Je peux vous dire qu'elles sont trop géniales !

Ses mais lui firent un sourire, même si on sentait qu'il était un peu forcé.

- Contente qu'il te soit arrivé une bonne chose, dit Ludvina, car moi j'ai été accablée de mauvaises émotions.

- Ne dis pas ça Ludvina, intervint Tcheren avec un soupir las.

Ludwig leva ensuite son bras droit où se trouvait un autre sac plastique, sous les yeux de ses camarades.

- Bon et si on en discutait plutôt autour d'un bon repas ? Proposa-t-il toujours avec le sourire. Vous m'expliquerez ce qui ne va pas en même temps

Au bout de 35 minutes environ, le groupe avait fini de manger les sandwiches que leur ami leur avait apportés. Surtout Ludvina qui avait avalé à une vitesse folle et avait manqué de peu de s'étouffer.

Tout en les dévorant, ses amis avaient expliqués à Ludwig tout ce qu'ils avaient vu n'omettant aucun détail : La Team Plasma, Le mystérieux N et le Voleur Black. Bien sûr, Ludwig dû feindre d'ignorer tous ces évènements alors qu'il savait comment tout s'était passé puisqu'il était présent sur les lieux.

- Donc ce voleur s'appellerai Black c'est ça ? S'enquit-il d'un air sérieux

- C'est exact, répondit Tcheren sur un ton tout aussi sérieux, nous l'avons affrontés Ludvina et moi, mais ce fut un combat perdu d'avance, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

- Il nous était clairement supérieur c'est indiscutable, affirma Ludvina avec un visage grave, nous n'avons rien pu faire cette fois, mais je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincue.

Elle serra alors le poing avec détermination.

- Lors de notre prochaine rencontre, je ferais tout pour le battre et le démasquer, ensuite nous le livrerons à la Police.

Son visage affichait de la colère mais aussi une forte volonté, elle n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire.

- C'est la bonne attitude White, approuva Ludwig en souriant, tu as su surmonté une telle épreuve je suis impressionné, tu peux être très fier de toi.

La jeune fille à casquette rose reprit un visage plus souriant mais se mit à rougir presque aussitôt à l'entente du compliment. Elle se reprit néanmoins.

- C'est grâce à Bianca si j'y suis arrivée pour dire les choses vraies, elle a su trouver les bon mots, dit-elle en désignant la concernée qui rougissait aussi alors que Ludwig lui faisait un sourire fier.

Ensuite la jeune fille se tue car elle essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose, elle cligna des yeux deux fois avant de finalement lâcher :

- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS WHITE ! Cria-t-elle rouge, mais de colère cette fois.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire alors que la rougeur montrant le taux d'énervement s'amplifiait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'était décidemment une journée très mouvementée.

.

.

.  
.

Voilà un chapitre 5 terminé, je vous avais dit qu'il serait moins long ^^

On voit enfin Black combattre au cours d'un combat durant lequel, j'avoue qu'il est complètement bad-ass ! ^^

C'est normal néanmoins, n'oubliez pas qu'il a son Charpenti depuis plus longtemps que les autres et qu'il sait donc parfaitement se battre avec lui ^^

Sinon côté révélation, que dire à part que Ludwig semble partager un lien avec la Team Plasma et aussi Ghetis, mais qu'est-ce donc ? Mystère… ^^

J'espère revenir au plus vite avec le chapitre 6, où nous verrons la capture d'un petit nouveau pour le groupe, ou peut-être plus ^^

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Direction Ogoesse !

.

.

. 


	6. Direction Ogoesse !

.

.

. 

Salut tout le monde, désolé pour ce retard j'étais en vacances et sans internet, je n'ai donc pas pu poster plus tôt. En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre plus calme, où nous suivons nos petits aventuriers qui se promènent sur la Route 2 ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

. 

Chapitre 6 : Direction Ogoesse !

Il courait à toute allure, il n'avait pas cessé de fuir depuis tout à l'heure. Il sentait que son ennemi était tout proche de lui, mais la nuit sombre et les arbres denses qui l'entouraient, l'empêchaient de le voir. Pour plus de sureté, il se décida alors à sortir de la forêt pour atteindre le sentier, en passant par les hautes herbes. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir de la sorte, il devait combattre pour prouver sa valeur et montrer quelle était sa force à lui aussi. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer affronter quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ?

Ralentissant sa course, il commença à avancer prudemment près du sol jusqu'à s'extirper des brins d'herbes. Une fois qu'il fût sur la route beaucoup mieux éclairée par la Lune, il tourna son regard dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir son ennemi arriver. C'est alors qu'il vit une grosse boule de feu se diriger vers lui en venant sur sa gauche, il sauta en l'air pour l'esquiver et de là, il la vit s'écraser sur un arbre. L'écorce ne prit pas entièrement feu, mais elle resta suffisamment allumée pendant un court instant ce qui servit au petit coureur, de voir son opposant se mettre à courir dans les herbes sauvages un peu plus loin. Il ne put toutefois pas bien distinguer son apparence, il s'était déplacé trop vite, mais au moins il savait maintenant où il se cachait et quelle direction il prenait.

Il voulut se diriger vers lui pour l'attaquer à son tour, mais il ne vit pas qu'une deuxième silhouette venait de surgir dans son dos. Elle frappa alors le pauvre malheureux coureur avec un lourd objet, qui lui provoqua une douleur incommensurable sur la tête de par la violence du choc. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger davantage.

Il ne put trouver la force que d'ouvrir un œil alors qu'il voyait un objet filer dans sa direction et le heurter sur le corps. Il se sentit soudain aspirer par quelque chose et son corps rétrécit jusqu'à être contenue à l'intérieur d'un objet rond.

Il tenta d'en ressortir, il cogna dans sa prison une fois, il tenta une deuxième sans plus de succès, puis une toute dernière fois mais rien ne se passa. Il finit par accepter sa défaite et il renonça à s'échapper.

Le Pokémon venait d'être capturé, mais il ne sut jamais par qui…

…

Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent silencieusement à l'endroit précis où la Poké Ball se trouvait sur le sol poussiéreux. La personne qui en était à l'origine se stoppa une fois que l'objet fut juste devant ses pieds, puis elle se baissa lentement pour la ramasser. Entièrement habillée de noire, cette personne portait sur le visage un masque à rayure blanche et aux yeux jaunes.

Black fut satisfait, ce Pokémon avait été plus facile à attraper que le précédent qui était parvenu à s'enfuir, mais peut-être s'agissait-il du même aussi qui pouvait le dire ? Ce fut tout de même difficile, le garçon détestait de devoir effectuer ses captures de nuit, mais il était plus facile de réaliser ses missions quand il n'était entouré de personnes. Il ne prenait ainsi aucun risque de se faire repérer.

Il devait, en plus de ça, recevoir sa paye le plus tôt possible, il n'avait déjà rien reçu pour avoir échoué à Renouet et les Ratentif ne lui rapportaient pas de récompense, puisqu'ils ne servaient qu'aux sbires. S'il voulait une bonne prime, il devait trouver autre chose et pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à traquer dans ce coin. Enfin, si on exceptait celui qu'il venait juste de trouver.

Avant de placer la Poké Ball dans son sac de capture, qu'il devrait remettre dans la prochaine ville, il sortit son Pokédex et scanna le Pokémon à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas encore capturé ce Pokémon auparavant, alors autant en profiter pour avoir toutes les infos dessus.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, il plaça sa nouvelle trouvaille dans sa bourse et fit un signe en direction des arbres de la forêt. Deux silhouettes en sortirent, beaucoup plus petites que lui, ils s'agissaient bien évidemment de son fidèle Charpenti et de son nouveau Gruikui. Ils s'approchèrent tranquillement de lui et le garçon se baissa pour leur donner une petite caresse affectueuse. S'il y a bien une chose que Black appréciait et respectait toujours, c'étaient ses Pokémon.

- Merci vous avez fait du bon travail, dit-il sur un ton reconnaissant, je sais qu'il est tard et que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous. Revenez pour vous reposer, demain il faudra retourner vous entrainez.

Il était vrai que Black les laissaient toujours dehors pour s'entrainer dans la forêt, de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus loin et le plus près de lui possible. Car bien évidemment, le Codename ne se servait pas de ses deux Pokémon durant la journée, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'ils attiraient trop l'attention. L'un parce qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop remarqué par sa couleur et l'autre parce qu'il était officiellement un Pokémon volé. Ils restaient donc seul de jour et il venait ensuite les récupérer le soir en prenant soin que personne ne le voyait faire, pourtant il avait déjà failli se faire prendre pas plus tard qu'hier.

Un de ses Pokémon de longue date qu'il avait laissé seul, pour une fois, s'entraîner dans la forêt de la Route 1, avait fait une bourde monumentale. Il avait appris une nouvelle attaque et avait voulu l'essayer, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans les environs. C'est ainsi qu'il avait effrayé tout une colonie de Chovsourir sauvages, sans même se douter, évidemment, qu'il les avait envoyés sur des personnes qui étaient présentes sur la route à ce moment-là. A commencer par son propre Dresseur.

Fort heureusement, le jeune garçon était parvenu à le récupérer avant que ses amis ne viennent enquêter sur place, mais il avait toutefois dû le réprimander car c'était une faute grave qui aurait pu lui causer problème.

Par la suite, le Codename avait jugé préférable qu'il aille s'entraîner à sa nouvelle attaque, dans un lieu plus éloigné et moins exposé. Vers la fin d'après-midi donc, après s'être éloigné de ses amis, il avait rendu visite à un sbire de la Team Plasma encore présent et lui avait ordonné de transporter son Pokémon jusqu'à la Veine Souterraine. Il s'agissait d'une grotte située non loin de la Route 3, en direction de la ville de Maillard et suffisamment écartée de toute habitation ou présence humaine.

Là-bas il pourrait reprendre tranquillement son entraînement et Black viendrait le récupérer quand il l'aura rejoint. Il prit soin au passage de faire comprendre au sbire que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit avec son Pokémon, il le paierait cher.

Gruikui et Charpenti, se transformèrent alors en Poké Ball que le garçon récupéra. Il se remit debout et rangea ses deux Ball dans sa veste, où il y avait une poche intérieure. Enfin il retira son masque et abaissa sa capuche, il se frotta les cheveux pour les rafraichir un peu dans la brise nuptiale pour diminuer leur température élevée. Sa tenue était certes très pratique pour le camouflage mais pour préserver de la chaleur et de la transpiration, elle devrait repasser.

Ludwig leva les yeux vers la Lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel, mais d'un quart seulement n'étant pas pleine cette nuit et il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Il rabaissa ensuite la tête pour se masser la nuque en pensant à son travail de ce soir.

- « Sept autres Ratentif et un petit nouveau en plus, pensa-t-il avec lassitude, je pense que ça suffira pour le moment. De toute façon, Ogoesse est encore loin d'ici, je n'aurais qu'à poursuivre le travail la nuit prochaine. Pour l'heure, retournons dormir au Centre Pokémon, au matin nous devons reprendre la route… »

Il se déplaça à nouveau à toute vitesse dans les airs et atterrit sur une branche d'arbre. Il se mit ensuite à sauter de branche en branche pour atteindre au plus vite la ville d'Arabelle, qu'il avait quittée il y a environ deux heures. Il devait d'ailleurs se dépêcher s'il voulait pouvoir profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qui lui restait encore.

…

Au lendemain matin, ce fut une petite créature à fourrure rouge et jaune qui tira Ludwig du sommeil. Darumarond avait dormi aux côtés de son Dresseur pour une fois, voulant profiter du lit confortable que le garçon avait loué pour la nuit au Centre Pokémon. La petite bête s'était réveillé assez tôt et avait entreprit de réveiller son Dresseur, en sautant joyeusement sur son torse sans toutefois lui faire mal.

Ludwig, sentant que les petits coups de pattes à trois orteils contre sa poitrine ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa rapidement en position assisse. Son Pokémon tomba à la renverse et roula en boule jusqu'au pied de son lit, mais il ne fut nullement déstabilisé par ce brusque comportement, Darumarond afficha au contraire un sourire et se mit même à danser de nouveau. Le garçon lui lança toutefois un regard réprobateur.

- Dis donc toi ! Dit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix, ça te tuerait de me réveiller autrement qu'en me dansant dessus ?!

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, Darumarond sauta jusque sur les genoux de son maître en lui faisant les yeux doux, comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Ludwig comprit très bien ce que son Pokémon attendait de lui, après une année de vie commune il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait en lui faisant ce regard.

- Ouais je te vois venir à des kilomètres, dit le garçon en se frottant les cheveux ébouriffés et en affichant un regard espiègle. C'est déjà l'heure d'aller manger hein ?

Darumarond sauta de joie en comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir aller déguster un bon petit- déjeuner. Soupirant, Ludwig s'extirpa lentement de sa couverture et mit les pieds hors du lit tout en restant assis. Il poussa alors un long bâillement tandis que le Pokémon Daruma sauta du lit pour retomber au sol, le garçon vit ensuite son camarade de chambre se réveillé à son tour. Il se remémora alors les évènements de la veille.

Lui et ses amis avaient loué deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Après avoir passé un long après-midi, à faire un cours sur « les bases essentielles pour être un bon Dresseur » pour Bianca, ils sont allés s'entraîner un peu jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. De retour au Centre Pokémon, ils avaient pris un bon dîner en compagnie de leurs Pokémon avant de monter se coucher, car il y avait une longue route à faire le lendemain. Tous avaient convenus de se lever vers neuf heures pour partir assez tôt et prendre un bon départ, suite à cela Ludwig et Tcheren se sont séparés de Ludvina et Bianca pour se diriger vers leur propre chambre.

La chambre était d'ailleurs assez petite, un meuble pour déposer leurs affaires au fond de la pièce, placé sous une fenêtre. Deux lits de chaque côté de la porte, avec une petite table de nuit où était déposé une veilleuse. Enfin une petite salle de bain avec douche et toilettes au fond à droite.

Après avoir choisi leur lit, celui de droite pour Ludwig et celui de gauche pour Tcheren, les garçons n'ont pas perdu de temps pour se changer et aller dormir. Pourtant, Ludwig s'était relevé une heure plus tard en s'assurant de ne réveiller ni Tcheren, ni son Pokémon. Il s'est ensuite changer à nouveau pour enfiler sa tenue de Codename : Black, avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre en direction de la Route 2. Il a ensuite passé une grande partie de la nuit à traquer de nouveaux Pokémon, qu'il comptait remettre à nouveaux aux sbires avant de rentrer pour dormir un peu.

A présent réveillé, quoiqu'encore un peu somnolent, il vit son ami Tcheren remuer dans sa couverture. Il extirpa alors un bras qui frotta ses yeux pour l'aider à mieux se réveiller, il se redressa ensuite sur son lit en posant son coude sur le matelas pour se maintenir et se tourna vers Ludwig.

- Vous en faîtes du bruit, dit-il en lâchant un bâillement, il est quelle heure ?

Ludwig tourna son regard sur sa table de nuit où il avait déposé son propre Vokit. Il le saisit et le consulta.

- Il est tout juste 9h et 10 minutes, répondit le garçon

- Alors on devrait déjà être debout, dit Tcheren en saisissant ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit et en se levant.

- Mouais… Je serais bien resté au lit encore un peu mais bon…

- Tiens donc, voilà qui est amusant de ta part, dit Tcheren avec un sourire moqueur, alors même le jeune lève-tôt le plus célèbre de Renouet, ne peut s'empêcher de paresser quand il en a l'occasion ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Répliqua le concerné un peu vexé de cette remarque, c'est à cause du professeur que j'ai pris cette mauvaise habitude !

- Mais oui bien sûr, trouves-toi une excuse.

Les deux garçons se permirent de lâcher un petit rire, il n'y avait rien de tel pour démarrer la journée avec une bonne humeur.

- D'ailleurs en parlant du professeur, continua Tcheren alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la commode pour prendre ses affaires, il faudrait peut-être la prévenir au sujet de Black non ?

- Oui je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup mais c'est une bonne idée, approuva Ludwig en se levant à son tour, on aura qu'à l'appeler après le petit déjeuner.

- Bon très bien, je vais me laver tu n'as qu'à aller réveiller les filles en attendant ton tour.

- OK, pas de problème !

Tcheren prit alors la direction de la salle de bain, tandis que Ludwig ouvrit la porte de sortie qui lui donnait accès au couloir des chambres. Le garçon passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte pour vérifier que le secteur était désert, puis il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre située juste à droite.

Il frappa alors trois fois, patienta quelques secondes en attendant une réponse. N'en obtenant aucune il s'autorisa à ouvrir la porte.

L'intérieur de la chambre était complètement identique à celle de la sienne et Tcheren, Ludvina dormait sur le lit de droite avec son Moustillon juste à côté et Bianca sur celui de gauche, en tenant fermement son Chovsourir dans les bras.

Le garçon s'autorisa un sourire en voyant les deux jeunes filles dormir paisiblement, il en fut rassuré car elles le méritaient bien après les évènements mouvementés d'hier. Il s'approcha du lit de Ludvina pour la réveiller en premier, il remarqua alors son visage affichant un sourire paisible. Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, il se devait d'admettre que son amie était vraiment une très jolie fille.

Sentant visiblement sa présence, Moustillon commença à remuer et ouvrit les yeux. Encore un peu endormi, il bailla longuement en se frottant le visage avec ses petites pattes blanches. Le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire et lui caressa affectueusement la tête avec un air compréhensif, après tout il en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs à cette pauvre bouille blanche hier.

- Salut petit gars, alors bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment

Moustillon lui fit un sourire à son tour, tout en appréciant la caresse du garçon.

- Tant mieux alors, est-ce que tu voudrais bien réveiller ta Dresseuse pour moi ?

Le Pokémon Loutre lui fit un signe affirmatif avant de taper sur son coquillage, il se tourna ensuite devant le visage de sa Dresseuse. Il lui chatouilla d'abord le nez avec douceur, mais la jeune fille se contenta de tourner la tête à l'opposé. Moustillon sauta ensuite de l'autre côté et lui toucha cette fois la joue avec un peu plus de force, mais une fois encore Ludvina secoua la tête et la remit droite. Le Pokémon se plaça cette fois au-dessus d'elle et poussa un cri, la jeune Dresseuse fronça les sourcils et le repoussa avec une main qui le fit tomber sur le derrière. Frustré d'être ainsi ignoré, Moustillon se releva, gonfla ses joues de colère et… Lança un Pistolet à O droit sur la figure de l'endormie.

La réaction fut immédiate, Ludvina se redressa avec une telle violence que son Pokémon tomba du lit. Elle poussa ensuite un cri de colère.

- GUUAAAHHH ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Hurla-t-elle énervée avec une telle voix qu'elle fut probablement entendue dans tous le Centre.

Elle secoua sa tête et prit sa couverture pour se nettoyer les yeux. Une fois que sa vision fut plus claire, elle put alors voir un Ludwig qui se tenait le ventre et se mordait la main pour ne pas éclater d'un rire sonore. Aussitôt, elle en rougit de colère.

- LUDWIG ! C'est la seconde fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, ce n'est pas drôle à la fin ! S'écria-t-elle

- Ah mais j'y suis pour rien ! S'exclama aussitôt le garçon en ayant réussi à retenir son fou rire mais conservant néanmoins un grand sourire, c'est Moustillon qui t'as réveillé comme ça.

- MOUSTILLON ! S'écria à nouveau Ludvina en se tournant vers son Pokémon qui se réfugia derrière les jambes du garçon en ayant peur de se faire taper dessus.

Ludwig se décida de prendre les choses en main pour calmer l'état de fureur de son amie, comment pouvait-elle être aussi douce et agressive à la fois ? Mystère…

- Calme-toi voyons, dit alors le garçon, il a essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois en douceur mais il n'a pas réussi. Alors il a dû employé la manière forte.

La jeune fille prit le temps d'assimiler l'information, avant de finalement réussir à se calmer.

- Il aurait pu trouver autre chose que de m'arroser dès le matin, j'ai connu mieux comme réveil, grogna tout de même la Dresseuse brune.

- Oui je sais, mais on a du retard alors on a dû prendre des mesures excessives. Au passage je te souhaite bien le bonjour !

- Mouais… Salut… bougonna Ludvina de mauvais poil

Ils entendirent alors un bruit de couverture de l'autre côté de la chambre, ils se retournèrent et virent Bianca qui se tenait assis sur son lit avec son Pokémon dans les bras. Elle se frottait les yeux avec un air toujours endormis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

- Salut Bianca ! C'est l'heure de se lever ma grande, lui répondit Ludwig avec un grand sourire, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, on va aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

- Ah… D'accord, dit la jeune fille blonde en baillant et en faisant un petit signe de la main, bonjour Lud et bonjour Vina…

- On aurait pu attendre encore un peu avant de se lever, reprocha le jeune brune en sortant néanmoins de son lit, on a dormi à peine 8 heures cette nuit.

- « De quoi elle se plaint ? Reprocha mentalement Ludwig, moi j'ai dormi que 5 heures… »

- Allez un peu de bonne volonté, encouragea néanmoins le garçon, rappelle-toi que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt, comme dit le proverbe.

- C'est qui le débile qui a dit ça ?... Marmonna pour elle-même la jeune fille.

Le garçon prit ensuite la direction de la sortie, il agrippa la poignée de la porte et se tourna dans la chambre.

- Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes en bas, informa-t-il avec une voix grave, sinon faîtes une croix sur votre petit déjeuner.

L'annonce eut un effet instantané.

- HEIN ?! s'écrièrent simultanément les deux filles avec un regard horrifié.

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher cette fois de rigoler à gorge déployé.

- Mais non je rigole, vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! Se moqua le garçon, mais ne soyez pas en retard quand même.

- RAH LUDWIG ! S'énerva à nouveau Ludvina

Puis le jeune homme referma la porte pour ne pas se faire attaquer par une brune en furie, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer lui aussi.

…

Jennifer Keteleeria poussa un long bâillement, sans même prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la fatigue et l'ennui ne cessaient de monter en elle depuis deux jours par manque de sommeil. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et maintint sa tête avec ses deux mains tout en affichant un regard blasé.

Suite au départ de ses petits protégés dans la journée précédente, elle avait juste pris le temps de téléphoner à son père pour le prévenir des derniers évènements, entre autre au sujet du vol, des nouveaux Dresseurs et de leurs Pokédex. Après quoi, elle s'était installée dans son bureau, qui lui faisait aussi office de laboratoire, afin de commencer ses recherches sur le mystérieux objet.

Si au départ l'intrigue d'une telle découverte lui avait semblé fort intéressante, elle avait rapidement commencée à désespérer après plusieurs heures de recherches ayant non aboutis. Ce petit objet cachait vraiment bien son secret, Jennifer avait beau l'examiner sous tous les angles, l'analyser avec tous ces appareils, user de tous ses moyens pour observer son mécanisme, elle ne trouvait rien. L'objet en soi ne semblait rien cacher de spécial et avait juste l'air d'un simple interrupteur débranché.

Pourtant le professeur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'agir de cela, quel que soit l'utilité et le fonctionnement de ce bouton, il devait forcément être lié avec l'explosion de Buée Noire qui avait infestée son bureau à l'étage.

Mais comment réussir à comprendre quoi que ce soit quand on ne trouvait rien ? Quand on n'avait pas le moindre indice, qui puisse vous donner une piste ou semblant de compréhension après des heures de travail ?

Jennifer avait d'ailleurs été tellement obsédée par son âme de scientifique, qu'elle avait oubliée qu'elle restait un être humain malgré tout. C'est pourquoi, elle n'avait rien mangée pendant la journée car elle n'y avait pas pensé et à la nuit tombée, à force de travailler sans prendre de pause, elle s'était tout simplement écroulée sur son bureau pour s'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain par la suite, elle s'était réveillée grâce à la sonnerie de son Vokit portable.

A présent bien réveillée, elle avait voulu se lever pour aller se changer et se nourrir mais aussi pour se faire un brin de toilette, car elle était dans un sale état. Les cheveux en bataille, avec de très gros cernes sous les yeux, ses globes oculaires tout rouges par manque de sommeil, ainsi qu'une grosse marque sur sa joue gauche laissée par un de ses livres de recherches.

Néanmoins, à peine eut-elle le temps de se lever qu'elle reçut un appel sur son Vokit. Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait de Ludwig, le jeune garçon était le seul à posséder son numéro parmi les quatre adolescents du groupe depuis qu'il avait travaillé pour elle. Elle sut donc qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Elle décrocha rapidement malgré son apparence pas très présentable, l'écran afficha alors le visage souriant du jeune Dresseur avec sa casquette rouge et noir sur la tête.

- Bonjour professeur ! Salua-t-il chaleureusement, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Hellooo Ludwig ! Salua à son tour le professeur Keteleeria malgré son état de fatigue, ça va comme je peux, merci de me le demander…

- Vous avez plutôt mauvaise mine, dit alors le jeune garçon inquiet, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, assura la jeune femme en souriant, dis-moi plutôt ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Pour nous vous voulez dire ! Intervint alors une autre voix

Jaillit alors sur l'écran en plus de la tête du garçon, celle de Ludvina sur sa droite et de Bianca sur sa gauche. Tcheren apparut à son tour au-dessus, montrant ainsi que les trois autres étaient assis ou accroupis. Ludwig semblait néanmoins gêné d'être ainsi si étroitement serré par les deux filles.

- Eh allez-y doucement quand même, se plaignait-il sans que toutefois personne ne l'écoute.

- Bonjour Professeur ! Salua Ludvina

- Vous allez bien ? Ah mais euh… Vous n'en avez pas l'air d'abord ! Ajouta la jeune Bianca avec un regard intrigué.

- Ah ah ! Bonjour à vous les filles et à toi aussi Tcheren, dit Jennifer tout sourire ravi de voir leurs têtes, et oui je vais bien, alors pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui se passe pour que vous ayez besoin de m'appeler tous les quatre ?

Les quatre jeunes Dresseurs à l'autre bout du fil firent alors un regard plus sérieux, sauf Bianca qui avait l'air un peu gênée. Ludwig se racla alors la gorge et commença à parler.

- Eh bien voyez-vous, nous avons une information importante à vous transmettre. Il s'agit de…

- Professeur on a retrouvés le voleur de Gruikui ! Coupa alors Ludvina avec une voix forte et pleine de colère

La nouvelle eut bon soin de réveiller aussitôt Jennifer Keteleeria, ses petits protégés avaient déjà retrouvés la trace du cambrioleur ? Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle pour ce matin après une journée désastreuse.

- C'est vrai ce que vous me dites ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un regard tout aussi sérieux.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, affirma Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, nous l'avons vu et affrontés, mais nous avons été vaincus. Il s'est par la suite échappé sans que nous puissions le poursuivre, mais son identité ne fait aucun doute. Un Charpenti Chromatique, la présence de Gruikui, des vêtements et un masque noir. Absolument tout concorde.

- On est désolés professeur, poursuivit ensuite Ludvina sur un ton d'excuse, nous avons essayés de l'arrêter mais il était bien trop fort pour nous.

- Non ne t'en fait pas, la rassura la jeune femme, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Mais dîtes-moi, est-ce que vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose sur lui ?

- Pas grand-chose je le crains, répondit Ludwig dans un premier temps, mais…

- Il nous a donné son nom, coupa une nouvelle fois Ludvina, enfin ce n'est pas son vrai nom je pense. C'est plutôt un pseudonyme…

- Un nom de code en fait, corrigea discrètement Ludwig

- C'est cela, et donc il se fait appeler Black. Il semble également avoir un complice qui s'appelle N.

- « N et Black ? Est-ce que des individus portant de tels noms existent vraiment ? se demanda mentalement Jennifer avec une goutte derrière la tête. »

- Doucement White, intervint Tcheren, rien n'indique que ce N soit réellement impliqué dans cette histoire de vol.

- M'APPELLE PAS WHITE ! Hurla la jeune fille avant de reprendre, Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien entendu non ? Il était au courant de ce vol !

- Oui mais rappelle-toi, Black lui avait fait le reproche d'avoir raconté cette histoire. Cela signifie peut-être que le voleur lui en a simplement parlé, rien de plus.

- Moi je n'y crois pas ! S'obstina la jeune fille, il savait trop de choses pour ne pas être dans le coup.

- Parce qu'il lui en a parlé, je viens de te le dire ! Ils sont amis d'après ce que j'ai vu et le professeur n'a jamais fait mention d'un deuxième voleur !

- Mais comment aurait-elle put savoir puisque…

- QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT ! Coupa à son tour Ludwig d'une voix élevée en levant la main comme pour trancher la dispute qui semblait menacer d'arriver.

Ayant réussi à calmer ses deux camarades, il abaissa son bras et reprit d'un ton calme.

- Nous avons jugés bon de devoir vous en parlé, je ne crois pas que cela vous sera très utile dans l'immédiat, mais je pense que vous deviez au moins savoir ça.

- Je vois, dit Keteleeria avec le sourire, je vous remercie pour votre préoccupation. Grâce à vous je pourrais au moins lancer un signalement dans les prochains jours.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, poursuivit le garçon, nous devons prendre la route au plus tôt si nous voulons atteindre Ogoesse le plus vite possible.

- Effectivement vous feriez mieux d'y aller, approuva la jeune femme, la ville est à environ une bonne journée de marche, alors ne perdez pas de temps.

- Merci professeur nous prenons congé maintenant, au revoir !

- A bientôt professeur ! Dit Ludvina

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, ajouta Tcheren

- Au revoir ! Termina Bianca.

Puis dans un dernier sourire collectif, l'écran s'éteignit car Ludwig venait de mettre fin à la conversation.

Lâchant un soupir, la jeune femme étira ses bras pour se détendre un peu. Ainsi donc son voleur était passé à Arabelle ? Nul doute que ses petits protégés allaient donc forcément le revoir prochainement, il se rendait sûrement lui aussi dans la prochaine ville, mais quand y arriverait-il ? Impossible à dire pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son bureau, elle remarqua que celui-ci était complètement en désordre suite à ses nombreuses heures d'exploitation qui ont servis à son travail de recherche. Elle chercha alors la Poké Ball de son Chinchidou pour lui demander de tout ranger, pendant qu'elle irait se faire un brin de toilettes.

- Allez Chinchidou, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un peu de mé…

Mais elle se stoppa net, car au moment où elle voulut appuyer sur le bouton de sa Poké Ball pour faire sortir son Pokémon, elle eut soudain un flash. Fixant attentivement la petite boule rouge et blanche dans sa main, ses yeux s'éclaircirent alors de lucidité.

- Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses deux iris.

Elle savait bien depuis hier que ce bouton lui rappelait quelque chose et elle avait vu juste, elle n'était toutefois pas parvenu à faire la connexion tout de suite. Elle retourna rapidement à son bureau et saisit l'objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis plus de 24 heures. Elle le positionna à côté de sa Poké Ball et constata avec ébahissement qu'elle avait raison.

- Ce sont les mêmes ! S'écria-t-elle, ce sont exactement les mêmes interrupteurs qui servent à déclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture de la Poké Ball !

Elle continua à les fixer tous les deux pendant encore quelques secondes, parvenant à peine de croire ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Mais malgré ça, il restait encore un tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'interrogea-t-elle abasourdie, comment un tel objet a pu se retrouver tout seul au milieu de mon bureau ? Ne me dîtes pas que quelqu'un est parvenu à transformer des Poké Ball en armes ? Et si c'est le cas alors comment ont-ils fait ? Comment ont-ils put emprisonner une attaque de Pokémon à l'intérieur ? Et s'ils sont capables de ça, que peuvent-ils créer d'autres ?

Mais hélas pour l'heure, Jennifer Keteleeria était incapable de répondre à une seule de ces questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser. Néanmoins une chose était sûre, elle n'était absolument pas prête à prendre du repos, l'heure était venue pour elle d'appeler du renfort.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, il faut que j'en parle à Shelly ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'étage supérieur.

…

Ludwig stoppa sa marche lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la grande porte de passage qui le séparait, lui et ses amis, de la fameuse Route 2. Il vit ses camarades l'imiter et se placer à ses côtés, apparemment très excités à l'idée de pouvoir quitter Arabelle et prendre à nouveau la route jusqu'à Ogoesse.

Lorsque tout le monde avait fini de se préparer ce matin, le groupe était descendu jusqu'à la cafétéria du Centre Pokémon. Ils purent alors prendre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un bon petit déjeuner tous ensemble avec croissants, tartines et boissons chaudes : autant dire un repas de luxe pour eux.

Après s'être bien remplit la panse, tout en emportant quelques restes à manger pour le voyage à venir, le groupe avait fait leurs adieux au personnel du Centre, notamment l'infirmière avec qui ils avaient eu le temps de beaucoup discuter dans l'après-midi de la journée précédente.

Une fois dehors, le groupe n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait pris la direction de la sortie de la ville. Arabelle n'était pas très grande, c'est pourquoi il ne leur avait fallu qu'un petit quart d'heure avant de trouver facilement l'accès jusqu'au point de passage.

Ludwig se tourna alors vers son groupe et prit la parole :

- Nous y voilà ! Dit-il avec son fameux sourire, voici le premier point de passage. On en trouve à chaque séparation entre les routes et les villes.

- A quoi servent-ils ? S'enquit Ludvina curieuse.

- Ils sont là pour contrôler tous les voyageurs qui s'aventurent en ville ou qui la quitte, entre autre, répondit le garçon. C'est notamment grâce à eux que la police peut retrouver facilement un individu recherché. Sinon, les points de passage font aussi office de blocage contre tout Pokémon sauvage qui chercherait à s'aventurer en ville en passant par la porte.

- Cool ! Dit alors Bianca en souriant.

- Bon, alors qu'attend-on nous pour la traverser ? Demanda Tcheren avec son habituel ton sérieux

- On y va Tcheren ne t'en fais pas, lui dit alors Ludwig avec un sourire gêné, faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te détendre tu sais ?

- Je suis toujours très détendu, répliqua ce dernier.

- Oh ça c'est pas sûr, au vu de ta façon de te tenir et de parler, dit alors Ludvina avec un ton moqueur

- Et bien quoi ? S'enquit le garçon à lunettes

- On dirait plutôt que tu as un balai coincé dans le fi…

- ON devrait peut-être y aller je crois ! Coupa immédiatement Ludwig pour empêcher Ludvina de heurter les oreilles innocentes de la jeune fille de 15 ans à leurs côtés, qui avait grandi dans une éducation très exemplaire.

- Ouais tu as raison, allons-y ! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune brunette à casquette vite imitée par son amie aux cheveux blonds.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent devant le comportement enfantin que pouvait avoir les deux filles de leur groupe. Ludwig ouvrit néanmoins la marche et passa devant, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour permettre au groupe de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Ils virent alors le fameux tableau digital qui indiquait la date du jour, il faisait également glisser des informations tels que :

**Arabelle : Beau temps Route 2 : Beau temps Ogoesse : Beau temps**

Ludwig, bien évidemment, connaissait déjà ce système aussi il ne fut pas autant admiratif que ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait de ces tableaux digitaux, il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir depuis longtemps notamment en voyageant avec le professeur, mais aussi… Bien avant cela. En vérité, ce moment admiratif qu'il avait ressenti autrefois remontait à une certaine époque où il voyageait tous les ans pour aller voir son…

NON ! Il ne devait pas penser à lui, ni à eux, ni même au passé en commun qu'ils avaient tous ensemble, cela était beaucoup trop douloureux ! Il profita du fait que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour respirer calmement, retenir ses larmes et oublier sa pensée. Une fois fait, il retrouva le sourire et donna quelques explications :

- Grâce à ses tableaux digitaux, que l'on trouve dans tous les points de passage, on peut facilement savoir si le temps convient pour un voyage, dit-il. C'est très utile quand on voyage à pieds, croyez-moi.

Une fois que le moment d'observation fut passé, le groupe continua son avancée jusqu'à la seconde porte coulissante qui donnait accès à la Route 2.

- Eh bien nous y sommes ! Informa-t-il tout sourire, alors vous êtes prêt ?

- Et comment ! S'écria Ludvina

- Bien évidemment, dit Tcheren

- Trop bien prête d'abord ! S'écria également Bianca.

Ainsi donc bien parés pour reprendre l'aventure, le groupe ouvrit la porte et pénétra enfin sur la Route 2.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, la toute première constation qui leur vint à l'esprit était que la Route 2 ne différenciait pas tant que ça de la première. C'était un chemin fait de couleur verte, avec beaucoup d'arbres et d'herbes hautes, avec toutefois un sentier plus petit que le précédent. Cette route n'était pas faite pour être traversée par des voitures mais uniquement des piétons, les transports devait passer par la nationale qui partait de l'autre côté de la ville.

S'avançant un peu, le groupe eut alors une vision plus large du chemin qu'il devait traverser. Le sentier semblait avoir plusieurs bifurcations et nul doute, qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant d'atteindre la ville.

- Nous y voilà, dit alors Tcheren, nous nous dirigeons vers Ogoesse à présent, mais toutefois, avant d'atteindre la ville, j'espère pouvoir attraper un nouveau Pokémon pour mon équipe durant le trajet.

- Oui moi aussi d'abord ! Intervint Bianca, j'aimerais trop avoir un Ponchiot !

- On devrait en trouver un dans le coin je pense, lui dit Ludwig en souriant, si tu fais comme je t'ai expliqué hier, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés.

- Ouais trop bien d'abord !

- Et toi Tcheren ? Tu veux attraper un Ratentif ou un Ponchiot aussi ?

- Non je ne suis pas trop attiré par les Pokémon de type Normal, répondit le garçon en se prenant le menton, j'aimerais pouvoir en rencontrer un autre par ici.

- Qui sait ce qui nous attend après tout, confirma Ludwig, et toi Ludvina tu as une idée ?

La jeune fille se gratta la joue, se rendant compte qu'elle n'y avait pas encore réfléchit.

- Ben je sais pas trop, répondit-elle, pour l'instant je pense me contenter de Moustillon du moins pour la première arène.

- C'est un choix honorable, approuva Ludwig avec le sourire, en ce qui me concerne je ferais de même.

- D'accord… dit la jeune fille à casquette rose et blanche tout en souriant.

Ludwig leva ensuite le poing avec un air de détermination sur le visage.

- Allez cette fois-ci on prend la route tous ensemble !

…

Au bout de deux heures environ, ils continuaient tous de progresser lentement à travers l'épais feuillage de la route. Au premier abord, ils leur avaient semblés que ce serait facile d'atteindre la ville d'Ogoesse s'il ne perdait pas de temps pour s'arrêter, mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition massive de Pokémon sauvages tout le long du chemin. En plus de ça, ils avaient rencontrés plusieurs autres Dresseurs qui les avaient défiés pour un combat.

Ludwig avaient affrontés deux adversaires avec son Darumarond, deux matches contre un Ratentif et un Ponchiot qu'il avait brillamment remporté grâce à une combinaison d'attaques Coup d'Boule et Calcination comme il faisait à chaque fois. Ludvina en avait affrontée deux également avec Moustillon, elle en avait remporté un et fait match nul contre le deuxième suite à deux attaques Charges lancées en même temps. Enfin Tcheren en avait livré un et l'avait remporté sans problème grâce aux attaques Fouet Lianes et Groz'Yeux de son Vipélierre.

Après quoi le quatuor avait jugé bon qu'il serait bénéfique pour eux de prendre une pause, surtout qu'il était déjà midi passé. Il s'était installé confortablement sur un petit plateau d'herbe dans la forêt mais non loin du sentier, où ils purent déguster quelques sandwiches qu'ils avaient achetés et les restes de leur petit déjeuner, qui incluait entre autres des morceaux de pain encore frais.

Pendant le repas, Bianca demanda à Ludwig quelque chose qui fut inattendu de la part de la jeune fille blonde. Une demande qui surprit même tous les adolescents du groupe.

- Tu veux faire un combat avec moi ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Ludwig comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ben oui quoi ! Affirma-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse, je suis la seule qui n'est pas encore fait de combat contre toi d'abord !

- Oui mais…

- Bianca, tu as encore du mal à combattre avec ton Pokémon, intervint Ludvina qui se souvenait à quel point elle avait été catastrophique durant leur entraînement pour donner des directives.

- Tu risques surtout de te faire mal, ajouta Tcheren sur un ton calme et moqueur à la fois

- Mais euh ! J'ai envie d'essayer quand même d'abord ! S'écria la jeune blonde vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

Ludwig s'autorisa à sourire devant cette scène qu'il trouvait très comique.

- Bon c'est d'accord Bianca, répondit finalement le garçon, si tu veux vraiment qu'on livre un combat allons-y. Mais n'oublie pas que tous les coups sont permis pour remporter la victoire.

- D'accord !

Ayant déjà fini de manger, les deux adolescents se levèrent pour se placer à quelques mètres loin de l'autre, en prenant soin de ne pas rester trop près de Ludvina et Tcheren. Ils sortirent alors leur Poké Ball.

- Alors prête ? Demanda le garçon

- Trop prête d'abord ! S'exclama la jeune fille au chapeau vert.

- C'est parti !

**LUDWIG VS BIANCA :**

- Darumarond !

- Chovsourir !

Les deux boules rouge et blanche furent lancer en même temps et s'ouvrirent dans leur flash de lumière, faisant apparaître les deux Pokémon appelés. Darumarond fixa le Pokémon volant avec son regard défiant, Chovsourir lui ne paraissait pas autant rassuré que son adversaire.

De leurs côtés, Ludvina et Tcheren s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre pour chuchoter quelque chose qui ne pouvait être entendu que d'eux.

- 20 Pokédollars que ça ne durera même pas 3 minutes, murmura Ludvina confiante

- Pari tenu, confirma Tcheren en tendant la main dans laquelle la jeune brunette tapa pour sceller leur accord.

Ludwig n'ayant rien remarqué de l'échange, fit simplement un sourire aimable envers sa petite protégée.

- Je t'en prie Bianca à toi la première attaque, dit-il

- D'accord merci ! Dit-elle avec détermination. Allez Chovsourir on y va ! Choc Frontal !

Son ordre donné n'engendra qu'un gros vide au milieu du groupe. On entendait le vent souffler calmement alors qu'un gros silence s'était installé, même les Pokémon n'osaient pas bouger ou respirer. Ce fut finalement Ludwig qui parvint à rompre le bruit du silence.

- Tu veux dire… Choc Mental ? Corrigea-t-il avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête

- Hein ?... Ah euh, oui c'est ça d'abord ! Je me suis trompée pardon ! S'excusa la jeune fille avec un petit sourire innocent.

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à la naïveté de la jeune fille, Bianca pouvait vraiment parfois être pire que Ludvina. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, devait employée toute ses forces pour ne pas éclater d'un rire sonore.

- Ne te moques pas voyons, reprocha silencieusement Tcheren qui cachait sa bouche derrière sa main.

- Tu peux parler toi, chuchota la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Allez Chovsourir, Choc Mental !

Le Pokémon s'exécuta cette fois-ci, il replia ses ailes et se mit à luire d'une belle couleur bleu violet. Il déploya ensuite ses petites ailes et la lueur quitta son corps pour se diriger droit vers Darumarond.

- Esquive ! Ordonna Ludwig

Darumarond obéit facilement et sauta en l'air, l'attaque de Chovsourir atterrit sur le sol et se dispersa aussitôt.

- Maintenant, Coup d'Boule !

Toujours en l'air, Darumarond fonça tête la première vers son ennemi à très grande vitesse.

- Ah ! Evite Chovsourir ! S'écria Bianca paniquée que son Pokémon se fasse toucher.

Heureusement pour elle, Chovsourir exécuta l'ordre à la perfection et évita l'attaque du Pokémon Feu qui atterrit durement sur le sol. Il se releva néanmoins sans égratignure.

- Ouais trop bien d'abord ! S'écria Bianca toute excitée, allez encore Choc Mental !

Chovsourir réitéra son attaque précédente, l'aura violette et bleu représentant son attaque Psy se dirigea à nouveau droit sur Darumarond. Mais Ludwig enchaîna à nouveau.

- Utilise Roulade !

Le Pokémon rouge et jaune s'exécuta, il se mit en boule et commença à rouler sur la terre en évitant l'attaque de Chovsourir et en se dirigeant vers lui. Tcheren semblait inquiet en voyant ça.

- Attention Bianca, les attaques Roches sont très efficaces sur les Pokémon Vol ! La prévint-il en élevant la voix

- EH ! C'est de la triche de la prévenir ! Reprocha Ludvina avec de la colère sur le visage.

- Tout les coups sont permis pour remporter la victoire non ? Se moqua le garçon en remontant ses lunettes.

- Grrr….

- Vite Chovsourir évite ! Ordonna Bianca en se remettant à paniquer.

Chovsourir parvint à obéir et esquiva la première attaque, mais bizarrement Darumarond ne s'arrêta pas pour faire demi-tour dans sa direction mais continua droit devant.

- Mais que…

- Allez Darumarond fonce sur l'arbre pour sauter en l'air ! Ordonna Ludwig avec un sourire, fier de son coup.

Darumarond s'exécuta, il continua de rouler sur l'arbre devant lui et grimpa dessus. Lorsqu'il atteignit une hauteur suffisante, il sauta en l'air toujours en roulant et retomba droit sur Chovsourir qui encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Ah Chovsourir ! S'écria Bianca horrifiée de voir son Pokémon frappé de la sorte.

- Hé hé ! J'ai gagnée Tcheren, par ici la monnaie, dit Ludvina tout sourire en tendant la main.

- Pas encore White, regarde mieux, répliqua le garçon

Ludvina tourna son regard pour voir que Chovsourir, bien que faiblement, continuait encore de battre des ailes.

- Il est encore debout !? S'étonna la jeune brunette à casquette

- Il semblerait…

- Chovsourir tu vas bien !? S'enquit la jeune Dresseuse du Pokémon Chovsouris

Son Pokémon lui répondit par l'affirmative en lui faisant un petit signe rassurant. Cela eut pour effet de soulager la jeune fille.

- Tant mieux ! Allez lance Tornade !

Chovsourir obéit et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, il souleva ainsi un vent fort qui prit la forme d'une mini-tornade. Il s'arrêta ensuite de tourner, le vent continuant lui en revanche de tournoyer autour de lui, puis sorti de la tornade qu'il envoya ensuite avec ses ailes droit sur le Pokémon Daruma.

- Attention ! Prévint Ludwig sachant que son Pokémon était trop petit pour éviter une attaque d'une telle ampleur.

Darumarond se fit toucher par la tornade et emporter à l'intérieur. Il se mit à tournoyer quelques secondes, avant que l'attaque ne se dissipe et qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol avec un gros tournis.

- Ouais on l'a touché ! S'écria Bianca en sautant sur place l'air ravie.

De leur côtés Tcheren et Ludvina semblaient abasourdis de voir une telle scène.

- Je rêve où Bianca a fait un enchaînement parfait ? Interrogea Ludvina à son camarade.

- Il faut croire qu'elle a eu un bon professeur, répondit Tcheren avec le sourire.

- Guh ! C'est pas bon ça… Baragouina Ludvina en sachant que le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Darumarond se releva en titubant, l'attaque l'avait vraiment sonné sur le coup et il peinait à garder l'équilibre.

- Tiens bon Darumarond, je sais que tu as enduré bien pire qu'une simple tornade ! L'encouragea son Dresseur en serrant le poing avec conviction. Tu as affronté les tempêtes de sables du Désert Délassant pendant plusieurs années, alors ça ce n'est rien !

Darumarond répondit à l'appel de son Dresseur, il secoua un peu la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se remit en position offensive.

- C'est bien !

- Waouh trop fort ! S'écria Bianca toute excitée, allez on va recommencer avec Tornade !

Chovsourir recommença à tourner sur lui-même, mais cette fois Ludwig avait un regard confiant.

- Désolé Bianca mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas, laisse-moi te montrer le point faible de cette attaque. Darumarond utilise Calcination ! Lança le garçon avec certitude en faisant bouger son bras à l'horizontale.

Le Pokémon Daruma se gonfla tout le corps et ouvrit la bouche pour cracher une large boule de feu qui se dirigea droit vers le Pokémon volant, qui effectuait toujours son attaque Tornade. A l'instant même où le feu atteignit le vent qui tournoyait, l'effet fut immédiat, une colonne de flamme entoura aussitôt Chovsourir qui se mit à hurler en comprenant qu'il était en train de brûler.

- CHOVSOURIR ! Hurla à son tour Bianca

Mais le feu s'éteignit presque aussitôt lorsque le Pokémon volant s'immobilisa et retomba sur le sol. Il était brûlé de partout, avec des traces noires tout le long de son petit corps. Bianca se précipita aussitôt pour le ramasser.

- Chovsourir est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète

Son Pokémon lui fit un petit signe comme pour dire qu'il allait s'en sortir.

- Ouf je suis trop contente de le savoir, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, on a perdu mais tu as été trop génial d'abord !

**LUDWIG VS BIANCA : 1vs1 – Match simple**

**Chovsourir contre Darumarond = Victoire de Darumarond**

**Vainqueur du match – Ludwig**

- Effectivement tu t'es très bien battue Bianca, approuva Ludwig en lui faisant un grand sourire, et toi aussi Darumarond. Allez reviens !

Darumarond se retransforma en Poké Ball, s'envola dans la main de son Dresseur qui la réceptionna en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers Bianca.

Tcheren observa son Vokit calmement et informa sa camarade :

- 3 minutes et 32 secondes, souffla-t-il alors qu'il tendait tranquillement sa main.

Ludvina plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit un billet où était marqué le chiffre 20, le dernier de ses pauvres finances qui lui restait lorsqu'elle avait quitté son foyer. Elle le donna ensuite à Tcheren en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Merci bien, dit-il sur un ton moqueur alors qu'il rangeait sa récompense dans son propre sac.

- Ecrase… Bougonna la jeune fille avec un air de boudeuse sur le visage.

Ludwig donna ensuite une potion à Bianca afin qu'elle puisse soigner son Pokémon, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs amis qui étaient restés assis.

- Alors comment vous nous avez trouvés ? S'enquit le garçon alors qu'il prenait place à côté de la jeune brunette

- Très impressionnants, surtout toi Bianca, répondit Tcheren avec un sourire tandis que la jeune fille prenait place à ses côtés tout en berçant son Pokémon.

- Merci Tcheren ! Lui dit la petite blonde avec un sourire.

- Mais dis-moi, intervint alors Ludvina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Chovsourir ? Pourquoi il s'est enflammé ?

Ludwig s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut devancé par Tcheren.

- C'est simple, il a doublé la puissance de l'attaque, expliqua le garçon à lunettes avec son ton sérieux. Tornade est un attaque de type Vol, elle est donc constituée de vent. Le vent, rappelons-le, de par les lois de la nature attise le feu, car il lui apporte de l'oxygène.

- Oh c'est donc ça ?! Dit Ludvina admirative, tu as même pensé à cette tactique ! Tu es vraiment incroyable Ludwig !

Le garçon lui fit un sourire gêné tout en se grattant l'oreille droite avec quelques rougeurs.

- Mais non voyons ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire, savoir analyser la situation pour la retourner à son avantage, ça fait partie du savoir d'un bon Dresseur.

Le groupe se lâcha dans un petit moment de rire qui leur fit du bien, c'était vraiment dans ces instants-là qu'ils étaient heureux. Tous ensembles pour se soutenir des uns des autres, c'était là le fondement de leur amitié.

Finalement, Ludwig se releva en ramassant son sac puis jeta un regard vers ses camarades.

- Bien maintenant que nous avons eu notre moment d'émotions, que diriez-vous de reprendre la route ? Suggéra-t-il tout sourire.

- Ouais bonne idée ! S'exclama Ludvina

- Voui ! ajouta Bianca

- Allons-y ! Termina l'autre garçon du groupe.

Ils reprirent finalement le chemin pour se rapprocher au plus vite de leur destination.

…

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de marche le soleil avait fini par tomber petit à petit. Le groupe avait donc décidé qu'il devrait camper dehors pour la nuit, il était dangereux de s'aventurer sur la route lorsqu'il faisait noir absolue. L'idée n'avait toutefois pas vraiment plu aux jeunes filles du groupe, car elles n'avaient encore jamais dormi dehors, ce à quoi Ludwig avait répondu en ricanant qu'il fallait un début à tout.

La traversée qu'ils avaient entreprit depuis Arabelle avait été longue et difficile, notamment parce qu'ils n'ont pas cessés d'être harcelés par les Pokémon sauvages des environs.

Ils avaient croisé pas mal de Ponchiot, Bianca avait tenté d'en attraper un mais avait échouée à chaque fois, car elle ne cessait d'envoyer la Ball à côté ce qui éloignait le Pokémon. Extrêmement déçu de n'en avoir toujours pas capturé après tout ce temps, son ami Ludwig lui avait toutefois assurée qu'elle finirait bien par en avoir un, il fallait juste qu'elle se montre patiente. Ludvina elle, n'avait rien voulut attraper et avait simplement continué à entraîner son Pokémon sur le chemin, de même que Ludwig. Tcheren n'avait toujours pas attrapé de Pokémon qui lui convenait, car pour l'instant aucun ne l'intéressait.

Ils finirent par atteindre un coin de la forêt assez dégagé pour qu'ils puissent camper.

- Bon on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit, informa l'aîné du groupe en posant son sac.

- On est vraiment obligés ? Demanda Ludvina pas très rassurée de devoir rester dehors au milieu de cette foule sauvage

- Mais oui relax, rassura le garçon en prenant quelque chose dans son sac.

Il en sortit un petit aérosol de couleur jaune, il vaporisa un peu de son contenu sur lui avant de jeter le petit spray vers la jeune fille à casquette rose et blanche, qui le réceptionna difficilement avec ses deux mains.

- Mets-en un peu sur toi, puis passe-le aux autres, lui dit le garçon en retirant sa casquette.

- Mais c'est quoi ? S'enquit la jeune fille en observant méfiante l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- On appelle ça un Repousse, explique Ludwig, je l'ai acheté ce matin. Il permet d'éloigner les Pokémon pendant un certain moment. Mais comme on reste immobile, il les repoussera toute la nuit.

- Mais euh… Comment ça marche ? Demanda Bianca avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- C'est à la fois simple et compliqué, le produit est conçu pour se dissiper rapidement au bout d'un certain temps, du moins lorsque le corps est en mouvement. Mais s'il reste immobile ou allongé, l'effet est prolongé et peut durer plusieurs heures. Toutefois il ne dure pas éternellement.

- Et ça repousse que les Pokémon ? Questionna la jeune brunette alors qu'elle s'en vaporisait un peu.

- Oui, l'odeur est non olfactive pour les humains mais pas pour les Pokémon, répondit Ludwig alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol.

Ludvina passa la bonbonne à Bianca qui s'en vaporisa à son tour, elle voulut la donner à Tcheren mais elle remarqua que ce dernier c'était éloigné du groupe. Il se trouvait un peu plus loin devant un buisson.

- EH TCHEREN ! L'interpella la jeune fille blonde, qu'est-ce que tu fais viens !

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer le buisson avant de saisir la Poké Ball de son Pokémon et de le libérer.

- Fouet Lianes sur ce buisson ! Ordonna-t-il

Vipélierre s'exécuta aussitôt, il fit sortir ses deux lianes et les dirigea vers le petit arbuste qu'il frappa violemment. Jaillit alors une petite créature violette qui sauta par-dessus Tcheren et atterrit derrière son dos, le garçon se retourna aussitôt et Vipélierre vint se placer devant lui.

Le Pokémon fixait le garçon avec un regard agressif tout en montrant les crocs. Le groupe observa alors ce nouveau Pokémon qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois, du moins pour certains.

- C'est un Pokémon ! S'étonna Ludvina, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle sortit son Pokédex de son sac pour scanner le nouveau venu qui lui tournait le dos.

- Alors c'est quoi ? S'enquit Bianca en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

- Un Chacripan, répondit Ludvina

- On dirait que Tcheren l'a vu fouiner dans le coin pendant qu'on se vaporisait le Repousse, constata Ludwig alors qu'il étendait ses jambes, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné afin de pouvoir l'approcher.

- Tu crois qu'il va l'attraper ? S'enquit la jeune fille brune en se tournant vers lui.

- On va bien voir…

Tcheren fit un sourire envers le Chacripan qui lui lançait un regard menaçant, il sortit alors une autre Poké Ball de son sac.

- Tu as l'air d'être un Pokémon plus intéressant que les précédents, lui murmura-t-il, c'est donc décidé. Tu vas intégrer mon équipe.

Vipélierre se mit alors en position et se tint prêt à recevoir les ordres.

- Vipélierre Groz'Yeux ! Ordonna le garçon à lunettes

La Pokémon plante fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire baisser la défense du Chacripan sauvage qui ressentit un frisson dans tout son corps.

- Lance Charge !

Il enchaîna ensuite avec une attaque frontale, Vipélierre frappa assez durement son adversaire à la tête et ce dernier fit alors une roue arrière tout en retombant au sol. Mais il n'était pas encore vaincu, car il se releva et lança une redoutable attaque Griffe.

- Esquive-le vite ! Continua Tcheren

Vipélierre fit ce qu'on lui dit et évita l'attaque de son adversaire qui le manqua de peu.

- Attrape-le avec Fouet Lianes !

Deux lianes jaillirent du corps du Pokémon Serpenterbe, elles s'enroulèrent autour du torse du Pokémon violet.

- Propulse-le !

Chacripan fut alors soulevé dans les airs avant d'être balancé assez violemment contre un arbre des environs. Il se cogna tout du long et retomba durement au sol sans bouger, Tcheren leva alors sa Poké Ball et appuya sur le bouton.

- C'est le moment ! Dit-il en lançant sa Ball sur le Pokémon vaincu

Elle le toucha au visage et l'aspira à l'intérieur. La Poké Ball retomba au sol et se mit à trembler, d'abord une fois, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième. Elle s'immobilisa et une petite étoile de lumière jaillit pour indiquer la capture effectuée.

Le groupe était bouche bée, enfin surtout les filles, Tcheren venait d'accomplir sa première capture sans aucune erreur. Il se dirigea vers la Poké Ball et la ramassa calmement, un petit sourire satisfait se trouvait sur son visage.

- Waouh ! S'écria Ludvina avec des gros yeux, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

- Trop bien d'abord ! S'exclama Bianca à son tour avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tu as été trop génial Tcheren !

- C'est gentil merci, répondit ce dernier alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux

- Tu l'auras trouvé finalement ton Pokémon avant d'atteindre la ville, lui dit Ludwig en souriant, en tout cas tu as assuré.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, dit Tcheren avec un petit sourire complice auquel le garçon à la casquette rouge répondit par un salut militaire.

- Montre voir ton Pokédex ! Réclama Ludvina curieuse de savoir quelles nouvelles informations ils allaient obtenir.

Tcheren s'exécuta et sortit son Pokédex de sa poche, il scanna la Poké Balla pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il pouvait avoir sur ce Chacripan. Une fois qu'il l'eut consulté il le montra à ses camarades.

**Chacripan #15 – Pokémon Scélérat**

**Ténèbres**

**0.4 m**

**10.1 kg**

**Il détourne l'attention de ses victimes avec ses gestes mignons pour mieux les détrousser. En colère, il griffe.**

- Je vois, ça explique pourquoi il nous suivait. C'était pour pouvoir nous voler nos maigres provisions qu'il nous restait, constata Ludwig le plus calmement du monde possible alors que Bianca semblait inquiète de cette information.

La jeune fille à casquette rose mit du temps en revanche à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de finalement réagir.

- HEIN ?! T'es sérieux ! S'écria Ludvina, Tcheren tu veux vraiment le garder avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, affirma le garçon à lunettes sur un ton très sérieux, je ne l'aurais pas attrapé sinon.

- Relax White, continua Ludwig avec un sourire, maintenant qu'il est avec Tcheren il deviendra beaucoup plus sage. Surtout que je lui trouve un parfait air de ressemblance avec son Dresseur.

La remarque de Ludwig rassura les jeunes filles et les fit éclater de rire. Mais très vite, le visage de la jeune fille à casquette vira au rouge lorsqu'elle remarqua à nouveau :

- JE NE M'APPELES PAS WHITE BON SANG ! Cria-t-elle comme à son habitude provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire chez Ludwig et Bianca.

Tcheren lui en revanche, avait un regard confus alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de la Poké Ball, où se trouvait son tout nouveau Pokémon. Il le fixa quelques instants avec attention avant de finalement se dire :

- « Je lui ressemble ? S'interrogea-t-il mentalement »

Par la suite, le groupe s'installa autour d'un bon feu de camp allumé grâce à Darumarond. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt car ils devaient être en forme demain pour terminer la route jusqu'à Ogoesse qui n'était plus très loin.

Néanmoins, quelques minutes après, Ludwig ne dormait pas car il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assura tout de même que tous ses amis dormaient paisiblement avant de fouiller dans son sac, il en sortit une veste pliée, sombre et un masque. Il retira sa veste bleue pour enfiler celle en noire, il remonta sa capuche et plaça son masque à rayures.

A présent Black, il fit un signe en direction de la forêt. Les deux silhouettes de ses Pokémon jaillirent alors des arbres et vinrent se placer à côté de lui, Charpenti et Gruikui étaient prêts à reprendre du service pour ce soir.

- Il est temps de nous mettre au travail, informa le garçon avec sa voix sombre et camouflé tout en chuchotant le plus bas possible, ce soir nous terminons la traque. Demain, nous aurons une enquête à mener…

Ses deux Pokémon approuvèrent d'un signe de tête positif tout en restant silencieux, puis ils s'élancèrent tous les trois à travers la forêt pour continuer le travail de la nuit dernière.

La traque du soir reprenait…

.

.

. 

Et ça y est un nouveau chapitre terminé ^^ comme je l'ai dit il est plus calme par rapport aux deux précédents, mais il faut bien ça pour s'accorder un moment de tranquillité de temps en temps.

Du coup il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais on apprend néanmoins une nouvelle intéressante non ?

Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, relisez le début ^^

Encore désolé pour l'absence, cette longue attente m'aura au moins permis de bien entamé le chapitre 7 qui sera bien assez long, un peu comme celui du 4.

Nous y verrons enfin le premier combat d'arène, qui sera coupé en deux je pense, et il s'intitule : Un combat savoureux ! Le Trio qui fait le tri

.

.

. 


	7. Les Frères cuisiniers

.

.

. 

Salut tout le monde, le chapitre 7 de Pokémon Noir et Blanc : La Frontière est terminé. Navré pour l'attente, il m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps et j'ai été pris dans des travaux personnels.  
J'espère en tout cas que vous saurez l'apprécier tout de même ^^ suite à une mûre réflexion le titre a été changé  
Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Chapitre 7 : Les Frères cuisiniers ! Le Trio qui fait le tri !

L'aube arriva bien trop tôt au goût d'un certain voyageur, qui avait campé à la belle étoile avec ses amis. Un jeune garçon, avec une casquette rouge et noir placée sur le visage pour lui cacher la lumière du jour, eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux pour sortir du sommeil, mais il le fit quand même à cause de ses vieilles habitudes. Il avait appris à dormir le strict minimum pendant très longtemps, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester dormir des heures en trop, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ludwig tourna donc la tête sur le côté et sa casquette tomba sur le sol froid couvert d'herbes, son visage à présent à découvert on pouvait voir qu'il avait de très gros cernes sous les yeux, montrant ainsi une preuve d'un très grand manque de sommeil. Se frottant ardemment le visage pour mieux se réveiller, il releva difficilement son corps pour pouvoir s'asseoir, tout en se tenant sur ses mains afin de ne pas retomber de fatigue. Il s'autorisa à fermer ses yeux quelques secondes de plus pour se les soulager un peu, puis il les rouvrit pour observer les environs.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était encore très tôt, le soleil était à peine levé dans le ciel d'Unys. De par son expérience de lève-tôt, Ludwig pouvait en déduire qu'il devait être à peine 7 heures du matin. Le coin d'herbe que lui et son groupe avaient choisi pour se reposer la nuit était encore très mal éclairé, étant entouré des arbres sombres de la forêt qui les entourait. Mais la visibilité était déjà bien nette dans les alentours, grâce aux faibles lueurs du soleil qui réussissaient à traverser l'épais feuillage. Aussi il tourna son regard vers ses camarades.

Les deux filles du groupe étaient encore profondément endormies, la tête installée le plus confortablement possible sur leur sac de voyage en guise d'oreiller de fortune. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit que Tcheren était déjà réveillé et était même en train de donner à manger pour son Chacripan et son Vipélierre.

Le garçon à lunettes remarqua alors que son camarade était également debout, il lui fit donc un signe de la main.

- Salut ! Alors bien dormi ? Lui demanda calmement Tcheren.

- Si on oublie l'air plutôt frais de la nuit, c'était plutôt pas mal oui, répondit Ludwig en retenant un bâillement.

Pourtant en vérité, si le garçon manquait de sommeil c'était tout simplement parce que c'était la deuxième nuit consécutive qu'il chassait des Pokémon à une heure aussi tardive. Il ne pouvait faire autrement car pendant la journée, il restait tout le temps auprès de ses amis. La traque de cette nuit s'était plutôt bien déroulée d'ailleurs, il avait réussi à trouver plusieurs Chacripan cette fois-ci à croire qu'ils aimaient sortir de l'ombre pendant la nuit. Il lui faudra remettre ses nouveaux petits aux sbires de la Team Plasma dès qu'il les verrait.  
Il étira ses bras pour pouvoir se réveiller un peu plus vite, puis il se mit à fixer Tcheren avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Et toi alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà debout ? Interrogea donc le garçon tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit si tu veux savoir, répondit Tcheren, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai entendu du bruit. Suite à ça, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil et n'y tenant plus je me suis mis à faire autre chose.

Ludwig fut saisit d'un instant d'inquiétude, il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi. S'il se fiait aux paroles de son ami, tout portait à croire que c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était réveillé. Le garçon à casquette avait manqué de prudence pendant la nuit et il avait fait du bruit, chose qui aurait pu lui être fatale en temps normal. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'il n'avait fait que tirer son ami à lunettes du sommeil, ce dernier n'avait toutefois pas eu la curiosité de voir ce qui l'avait réveillé à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Une chance pour Ludwig où il aurait été démasqué. De plus, il avait constaté que ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait souvent de se mettre en danger de façon un peu idiote, il lui fallait redoubler de prudence.  
Le garçon retrouva alors calmement le sourire, avant de s'adresser à son camarade.

- Du coup si je comprends bien, tu as fait une nuit blanche c'est ça ? Se moqua le Dresseur de Darumarond.

- On peut presque dire ça oui…

- Ma parole, le temps a dû te sembler long mec ! Rigola davantage Ludwig

- Pff… C'est ça allez marre-toi… Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je vous entendais murmurer dans votre sommeil moi. Surtout une jeune fille en particulier, répondit Tcheren avec une trace de sourire sur le coin de sa bouche.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois ensemble, un rire de bon matin juste comme hier. Cette fois cependant, il eut pour effet de provoquer un grognement à peine audible, en provenance d'une gorge humaine. Par la suite ils entendirent :

- Hé ! Faîtes moins de bruit, y'en a qui veulent dormir ici ! Grogna Ludvina à l'encontre des deux garçons en se tournant sur le côté, pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

- Désolé White, on va aller plus loin tu peux te rendormir, souffla plus doucement le garçon en remettant sa casquette et en faisant un signe à Tcheren.

Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message et se mit debout, il prit son Pokémon Scélérat dans ses bras et le plaça sur son épaule gauche. Vipélierre fut quant à lui rappeler dans sa Poké Ball, son Dresseur n'ayant pas besoin de lui dans l'immédiat. Il commença alors à s'éloigner un peu dans la forêt, Ludwig ramassa son sac contenant ses affaires et qui lui avait servi d'oreiller pendant sa courte nuit avant de suivre son ami, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du petit camp et ne firent plus de bruit, Ludvina parvint à retrouver le sommeil très vite. Elle eut néanmoins une dernière pensée éveillée, qui ne lui provoqua aucune réaction physique à cause de la fatigue, envers le garçon à casquette rouge.

- « Mais qu'il arrête de m'appeler White… »

…

Ludwig et Tcheren se stoppèrent rapidement au pied d'un arbre, le temps pour l'aîné des deux de prendre un petit quelque chose en guise de déjeuner. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose hélas, il avait presque tout consommé durant le voyage d'hier tout en étant contraint de nourrir son Pokémon. Il parvint tout de même à saisir un dernier crouton de pain déjà tout mou et presque non comestible, sûrement dû à un séjour prolongé dans un sac en chaleur. Ayant déjà dégusté pire autrefois, il ne s'en formalisa pas et le fourra dans sa bouche en le mâchant durement. Tcheren tourna son regard vers lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux encore manger ça ? S'enquit le garçon avec une pensée préoccupée pour la santé de son ami.

- La nourriture est un don précieux, répondit Ludwig la bouche pleine mais d'une voix très audible, alors même si ça ne semble pas grand-chose, il faut savoir apprécier l'aliment à sa juste valeur.

- Si tu le dis…

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son « petit-déjeuner », Ludwig que s'était assis leva son regard vers le garçon à lunettes.

- Dis voir, puisque nous avons le temps. Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner un peu avec ton Chacripan ? Lui demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

Le concerné fit un sourire complice lui aussi.

- J'espérais bien que tu me dirais ça, tu veux qu'on fasse un combat alors ? Supposa Tcheren dont l'intérêt étai piqué à vif.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, corrigea Ludwig en réajustant sa casquette, tu viens juste de le capturer et tu ne t'es pas encore familiariser avec lui. Non essaye plutôt…

Il scruta les alentours du regard et pointa ensuite le doigt au sommet d'un arbre qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

- De te battre contre lui !

Il désignait un petit Ratentif qui dormait paisiblement sur le haut d'une branche et qui leur tournait le dos. Tcheren fixa le Pokémon à son tour, mais tourna ensuite son visage vers Ludwig avec un air interrogateur.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres, dit-il avec incompréhension.

Le garçon à casquette se pencha en avant, puis il se redressa en tenant une petite pierre dans la main.

- On va arranger ce problème tout de suite !

Et il jeta la pierre en direction du Ratentif qui l'atteignit durement sur la partie arrière du crâne. Tiré brusquement du sommeil, le Pokémon oublia qu'il se trouvait en haut d'un arbre et tomba par terre en poussant un cri. Tcheren n'eut pas l'air très rassuré de voir ça.

- Euh… Je crois que tu nous l'as énervé là, dit-il avec une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

- C'est bien normal, répliqua Ludwig avec un grand sourire, quel être vivant aimerait se faire tirer du sommeil de la sorte ? Moi aussi je serais énervé et j'aurais envie de le faire regretter au responsable. C'est là le but de ce lancer.

- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu risqué comme idée ? Reprocha Tcheren avec un air d'exaspération.

- Non…

Juste à ce moment-là, le Ratentif jaillit des buissons où il était tombé avec un regard furieux. Ces yeux qui en temps normal n'était pas très rassurant à regarder, l'étaient encore beaucoup moins en cet instant.

- … Enfin peut-être un peu, admit finalement Ludwig affichant quand même un petit air d'inquiétude sur le visage, tout en se grattant l'oreille.

Ratentif fonça alors dans leur direction en ouvrant grand la bouche, ses deux incisives extrêmement tranchantes s'apprêtaient à se servir d'une redoutable attaque Morsure. Tcheren réagit au quart de tour, il se plaça devant le garçon à casquette avant de lever le bras.

- Plus le choix, fonce Chacripan !

Le Pokémon violet obéit, il sauta du bras de son Dresseur et intercepta l'attaque du Ratentif sauvage. Le Pokémon marron le mordit au bras, mais de par son type Ténèbres Chacripan ne ressentit pratiquement aucun effet de l'attaque, il grimaça toutefois de douleur.

- Repousse-le avec Griffe ! Enchaîna aussitôt le Dresseur à cravate rouge.

Chacripan sortit ses griffes et les planta dans la joue gauche de son adversaire, il les fit ensuite glisser vers le bas et laissa trois belles griffures rouges sur le visage de Ratentif. Le Pokémon marron poussa un terrible cri et lâcha le bras de son adversaire, ils atterrirent ensuite tous les deux sur le sol. Ratentif lança un regard plus que furax au Pokémon Scélérat, qui lui restait parfaitement calme et lançait même un sourire moqueur. Un détail qui sauta d'ailleurs aux yeux de Ludwig qui s'était appuyé sur le tronc.

- « Yep ! Y'a pas à dire, c'est deux-là sont fait pour faire équipe ! Rigola mentalement le garçon alors qu'il admirait tranquillement le spectacle »

- Lance Rugissement ! Ordonna à nouveau Tcheren

Chacripan ouvrit la bouche et lança un cri très aigu, le Ratentif dut se couvrir les oreilles pour se protéger du bruit insupportable. Lorsque le cri cessa, le Pokémon Vigilant ressentit un frisson dans tout son corps, qui signifiait que la puissance de ses Attaques physiques venait de baisser.

- Lance à nouveau Griffe !

Chacripan se précipita vers son ennemi et le griffa à nouveau au visage sur le côté droit, l'élan du Pokémon violet fit basculer en arrière sur le sol le Ratentif. Il se releva quand même et lança une attaque Groz'Yeux, Chacripan sentit le frisson l'atteindre à son tour, mais qui lui voulait dire que c'était sa Défense physique qui diminuait. Ratentif fonça ensuite pour lui lancer une attaque Charge, le coup réussit à atteindre Chacripan qui était déconcentré et le fit glisser sur le sol jusque vers son Dresseur, mais l'attaque ne lui fit que très peu de dégâts.

- Finissons-en avec Assurance ! Termina le garçon avec un visage grave et en remontant ses lunettes.

Chacripan se retourna, il sauta vers son Dresseur, leva sa patte droite qui se mit à luire d'une couleur noire en s'en servit pour atteindre la Poké Ball de Vipélierre, qui se trouvait dans la poche de Tcheren. Lorsqu'il la toucha, Chacripan se mit à briller d'une faible lumière blanche, il atterrit souplement sur le sol en se tournant vers l'adversaire et ferma les yeux. Ne le voyant pas bouger, Ratentif se dirigea vers lui dans le but de relancer une attaque Morsure de toutes ses forces. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du Pokémon violet, ce dernier rouvrit alors ses paupières. La lueur qui brillait tout autour de lui s'éleva des parties droite et gauche de son corps et prit l'apparence de deux lianes blanches, qui frappèrent violemment le Pokémon Vigilant. Cette attaque servit à mettre fin au combat, car le Ratentif ne réussissant pas à esquiver fut durement atteint et quand il retomba sur le sol, il ne se releva pas.  
Tcheren fixa un temps le Pokémon à terre avant de finalement faire un sourire satisfait, Chacripan le rejoignit et sauta pour se retrouver à nouveau sur son épaule gardant une allure calme et fière, comme son Dresseur. Un applaudissement se fit entendre et tous les deux tournèrent leur tête, pour voir Ludwig taper des mains avec un sourire.

- Bravo, très impressionnant ! Complimenta ce dernier, c'était un très bel enchaînement d'attaques, à croire que ce petit Chacripan n'a aucun secret pour toi.

- J'ai pris soin d'étudier ses attaques avec mon Pokédex, dit Tcheren avec un petit sourire, vu que je suis resté éveillé durant une bonne partie de la nuit, j'en ai profité pour le consulter.

- Toujours aussi réfléchit à ce que je vois, poursuivit Ludwig, c'est un digne comportement de Dresseur.

Le garçon à lunettes lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Dis-moi au fait, c'était quoi au juste la dernière attaque que tu viens d'employer ? S'enquit le jeune garçon à la casquette.

- Il s'agit de l'attaque Assistance, expliqua directement Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, son principe est assez simple. Le Pokémon identifie et utilise au hasard une attaque que maîtrise un autre de mes Pokémon, en l'occurrence il a utilisé une attaque Fouet Lianes de Vipélierre.

Ludwig approuva d'un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait compris.

- Je vois, très astucieux comme type d'attaque en effet.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Bon et maintenant que faisons-nous ? On retourne réveiller les filles ?

- Non pas tout de suite, laissons-les dormir encore un peu, dit le garçon en se relevant, essayons de voir à peu près où nous nous trouvons. Cela nous permettra d'estimer encore combien de temps il nous manque, avant d'atteindre Ogoesse. 

- Ça me va, du moment que l'on fait quelque chose.

Tcheren rappela alors son Chacripan, puis lui et Ludwig s'éloignèrent de la forêt pour retrouver le sentier.

…

Quand Ludvina comprit qu'elle était à nouveau réveillée, elle tenta en vain de se rendormir une nouvelle fois. Mais elle savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue, une fois qu'elle était tirée par elle-même du sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver avant un très long moment.  
Elle se mit à grogner, tout ça c'était à cause de Ludwig et Tcheren ! Ces deux-là s'était amuser à rire à gorge déployée alors que des gens essayaient encore de dormir, juste à côtés d'eux. Finalement incapable de se reposer avec un tel état d'esprit, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
La jeune fille distingua de faibles rayons de soleil, à travers les feuilles des différents arbres qui se trouvaient autour de leur camp. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien se réveiller, avant de finalement trouver le courage et surtout la volonté de se redresser sur les fesses. Elle poussa ensuite un long bâillement, sans même prendre la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche, il n'y avait personne pour lui en faire le reproche de toute façon. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'effectivement il n'y avait personne, elle se mit à regarder dans tous les sens autour d'elle. Seule Bianca se trouvait encore là derrière elle, en train de dormir paisiblement la tête posée sur son gros sac vert, un léger ronflement émanant de sa bouche pouvait se faire entendre. Ludwig et Tcheren étaient absents, ils avaient dû s'éloigner pour pouvoir discuter entre eux sans les déranger et se retrouver ainsi tous les deux. Comme autrefois…  
Il était vrai que depuis tout petit, Ludwig et Tcheren étaient très complices et s'entendaient parfaitement. Il fut même un temps où ils étaient meilleurs amis, cela remontait à l'époque où ils étaient encore enfants et inséparables. Mais hélas par la suite, était survenu bien malgré eux, ce terrible évènement… Ludwig disparut alors de leur vie pendant une très longue période. Ce fut l'époque la plus sombre pour le quatuor qui s'était retrouvé séparé, en quelque sorte, de leur meneur pendant très longtemps. Et quand il leur réapparut, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. L'amitié qui les liaient tous était demeuré intact certes, mais le garçon avait profondément changé de nature, et quelque part au fond de lui il le savait. Il était devenu plus mature et responsable que les trois adolescents réunis et parfois il se montrait un peu distant envers eux, se retrouvant par exemple à travailler seul avec le professeur.  
Il semblait avoir néanmoins gardé son côté rieur et plaisantin, en tout cas quand il était avec eux, mais peut-être cherchait-il simplement à les rassurer et à montrer qu'il allait bien. Au fond d'elle Ludvina était triste de le voir ainsi, car elle savait qu'il continuait toujours de souffrir, même s'il ne le montrait pas…  
Elle secoua vivement la tête, puis se frappa les joues avec ses mains. Elle devait arrêter de rechasser les mauvais souvenirs, ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait être changé. Même si le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois lui manquait un peu, le nouveau ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Elle l'aimait tout autant, peut-être même plus…  
La jeune fille écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant de les cligner une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de sentir son visage virer au rouge. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'avoir cette pensée à l'instant même ?

- KYAA ! Cria-t-elle rouge de gêne alors que personne n'avait pourtant put l'entendre.

Elle secoua son visage dans tous les sens afin de faire disparaître sa rougeur et reprendre son calme. Elle souffla également à plusieurs reprises pour évacuer sa chaleur corporelle qui avait soudainement montée et se faisait même un peu de vent avec sa main. En la voyant ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de courir un marathon.  
Néanmoins, son cri d'affolement avait eu pour effet de réveiller sa camarade aux cheveux blonds, la jeune Bianca se mit à remuer sur le sol avant de se frotter les yeux. Elle les dirigea ensuite dans la direction de la personne qui l'avait tirée du sommeil.

- Vina… C'est toi qui as criée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie

- Euh… Oui je suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt la responsable en se retournant et en levant une main en signe d'excuse, je ne voulais surtout pas te réveiller. J'ai criée sans le vouloir, je te demande pardon.

Bianca se redressa en position assise tout en bâillant et en plaçant, contrairement à la brunette, sa main devant sa bouche. Elle lui demanda ensuite :

- Il est quelle heure ?

Ludvina regarda autour d'elle en cherchant son Vokit, elle le trouva rapidement à côté de sa casquette sur l'herbe, elle le saisit et l'enfila au poignet. Elle cliqua sur quelques boutons avant de finalement répondre à son amie :

- 8 heures et demie du matin.

- Seulement ?! S'écria la petite blonde. Mais euh ! Il est encore trop tôt d'abord !

- Mouais, là-dessus on est d'accord… Approuva Ludvina avec un soupir de fatigue.

- Tiens ! Mais euh… Ils sont où Tcheren et Lud ? S'enquit la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle pour les chercher du regard.

- Tu les connais, ils se sont réveillés avant nous… Répondit la brunette en frottant sa tignasse toute décoiffée. Comme ils faisaient trop de bruit, je leur ai demandés de s'éloigner et ils sont allés dans la forêt.

- Ah… Mais euh… Ils ont dit quand est-ce qu'ils revenaient d'abord ?

La question sur le coup très pertinente, créa un moment de silence où Ludvina se mit à se gratter la joue avec un air songeur, tout en fixant le vide. Elle reposa après son regard vers son amie qui venait de lui demander ça.

- Ah bah… Maintenant que tu le dis… Non, dit-elle en toute honnêteté pour une fois, pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas depuis quand ils sont partis…

Bianca croyant sur le coup que leurs amis les avaient abandonnés pour avancer tout seuls, commença à paniquer.

- WHAA ! Mais c'est terrible d'abord ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant les bras dans tous les sens, comment on va faire nous ?! Et s'ils se sont perdus ?! Et s'ils ont oubliés qu'on était avec eux ?! Et si…

- WHO ! Calme-toi ! S'exclama à son tour Ludvina en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Il n'y a pas besoin de paniquer voyons, ils sont juste à côté en train de se promener quelque part dans la forêt.

- Mais… Mais comment on va faire pour les retrouver ? Demanda Bianca toujours inquiète

La jeune fille lui montra alors son Vokit pour toute réponse.

- On va les appeler, je te rappelle qu'on communique ensemble avec ces appareils depuis 3 ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Bianca réalisa alors sa bêtise, puis elle se mit à se gratter l'arrière de la tête avec un rire gêné.

- Ah bah oui… C'est vrai d'abord ! Dit-elle sur un ton néanmoins joyeux.

Ludvina soupira face à son comportement naïf, mais elle composa tout de même le numéro pour appeler son ami.

…

- Et maintenant Griffe ! Ordonna Tcheren pour conclure le combat en remontant ses lunettes

Chacripan sortit ses serres et défigura le pauvre Ponchiot qui lui faisait face, en laissant trois belles traces rouges sur son museau. Le pauvre Pokémon fit un léger vol plané puis il tomba sur le sol assez durement. Il se releva péniblement et prit alors la fuite ne voulant pas subir davantage de dégâts. Chacripan quant à lui se lécha calmement la patte pour se débarrasser du sang resté sur ses griffes, son Dresseur se rapprocha de lui, s'agenouilla et lui caressa la tête.

- Bon boulot une fois de plus, complimenta le garçon avec un sourire fier, je suis sûr à présent qu'avec toi dans mon équipe, nous livrerons des combats fantastiques.

Le Pokémon Scélérat sourit à son tour, tout en gardant son allure du fier félin qu'il était. Ludwig qui se tenait non loin d'eux, ne put que contempler la scène avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Il devait reconnaître que ce petit Pokémon savait se faire respecter de ses ennemis.

- Alors dis-moi, dit soudain le garçon à casquette pour couper court au silence, tu as l'intention de l'utiliser pour le combat d'Arène ?

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit le garçon à lunettes en se relevant, reviens Chacripan !

Le récent Pokémon capturé obéit, il se transforma en sa petite Poké Ball et s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de son Dresseur.

- Je pense, tout comme toi et Ludvina, que ce premier combat d'Arène se fera avec Vipélierre, continua Tcheren. Après tout, un premier défi aussi important pour un Dresseur, se doit d'être remporté avec mon premier Pokémon.

Ludwig se rapprocha de son ami et lui tapota le dos.

- Un choix très admirable je peux te le dire, approuva l'aîné, nous livrerons donc tous notre combat avec notre premier partenaire. Ce sera mémorable j'en suis sûr, dommage que Bianca ne veuille pas se battre elle aussi.

- Elle n'a donc pas changé d'avis ? S'enquit le garçon à cravate.

- Et non, affirma Ludwig, je lui ai demandé pas plus tard qu'hier et elle est catégorique là-dessus, se battre pour gagner un Badge ne l'intéresse absolument pas. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est faire des combats pour s'amuser, même si à mon avis c'est surtout nous qui trouvons ça drôle de la voir combattre. Pas vrai ?

Tcheren s'autorisa à son tour à sourire face à la plaisanterie, puis lui et son camarade reprirent la route en direction du camp. Mais soudain le Vokit de Ludwig se mit à sonner, les deux garçons se stoppèrent pour regarder l'écran et virent le visage photographié de Ludvina dessus, indiquant que c'était elle qui appelait.

- Tiens on dirait que White vient d'émerger finalement, se moqua Tcheren.

Ludwig sourit devant la petite blague de son ami avant de décrocher. La tête de Ludvina s'afficha une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de celle qu'elle avait au moment où elle appelait, c'est-à-dire mal coiffée et à moitié endormie.

- Salut Ludvina ! Prononça joyeusement le garçon à casquette avec un grand sourire, alors bien dormi ?!

- Tu parles, grommela la voix de la jeune fille par l'interphone, vous m'avez réveillée alors que j'étais en profond sommeil. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir correctement après ça moi !

- « Ça veut dire quoi correctement ? S'interrogea mentalement Tcheren avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête »

- Encore désolé pour ça, s'excusa Ludwig en se grattant l'oreille, on n'avait pas l'intention de te déranger pendant que tu dormais, je t'assure.

- Bah oublie ça ! Intervint la jeune Dresseuse en baillant avec la main devant la bouche cette fois, dîtes-nous plutôt où vous êtes en ce moment ?

- Oh ! Dois-je comprendre que Bianca est réveillée aussi ? S'étonna le garçon.

- Oui enfin…Euh… Hésita Ludvina avec une rougeur aux joues. Disons que… Elle s'est réveillée sans vraiment le vouloir…

- C'est à cause de toi n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Tcheren avec un air exaspéré.

- Bon sinon qu'est-ce que vous faîtes alors ! Continua la jeune fille en ignorant totalement les dires de Tcheren, vous revenez au camp ou bien ?

- Oui nous sommes en route, répondit Ludwig, on affronte quelques petits Pokémon égarés entre autres et nous vous rejoignons rapidement. On devrait être là dans, 10 petites minutes je pense.

- D'accord on va se préparer alors, on est encore loin de la ville ?

- Non à peine 1 heure de marche et nous y sommes.

- Ouf tant mieux, j'en ai vraiment assez de cette forêt… Soupira la jeune Dresseuse de soulagement.

- Allez à tout de suite, on se retrouve au plus vite ! Termina le garçon à casquette rouge et noir.

Puis ils coupèrent tous les deux la communication. Ludwig se tourna alors vers son camarade.

- Bon et bien, je crois qu'il va falloir nous dépêcher de rejoindre nos demoiselles au camp, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

- Je suppose qu'en effet nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, rigola Tcheren, allons-y alors il me tarde d'arriver en ville au plus vite je dois dire. Nous ferons notre combat plus tard, si tu veux bien ?

- Mais certainement, confirma le garçon avec un sourire de défi, je ne refuserais ça pour rien au monde.

Et tous les deux reprirent une nouvelle fois la route, en s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans la forêt sombre.

…

Ce fut finalement après un peu plus d'une heure de route, que le petit groupe de Dresseurs venant de Renouet atteignit enfin la première étape cruciale de leur voyage : la ville d'Ogoesse !  
Avant le départ, les garçons avaient très rapidement rejoint les filles, exactement comme ils l'avaient dit. Ces dernières, pour une fois, avaient réussi à tenir le délai qui leur était imposé afin de se préparer à partir. Enfin en tout cas, elles avaient réussi à ranger leur affaires rapidement, mais une certaine brune devait encore accomplir un dernier exploit pour reprendre la route : se coiffer ! Comme quoi, avoir des cheveux longs n'était pas toujours très pratique. Bianca quant à elle, était encore occupée à nourrir son Pokémon, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre aliment comestible pour le pauvre Chovsourir affamé. Ce fut finalement Ludwig, qui prit de pitié pour elle comme à son habitude, lui donna une pomme qu'il avait cueillit le matin même dans la forêt, où il s'était balader avec Tcheren. Puis lorsque Ludvina fut fin prête, qu'elle attacha ses cheveux pour les faire passer derrière sa casquette, ils purent finalement reprendre à nouveau la route aux alentours de 9 heures.  
Le chemin de la Route 2, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, se passa sans encombres alors que les adolescents suivaient tranquillement le sentier sans voir un seul Pokémon, sans doute parce que beaucoup devaient encore sommeiller. Très vite, ils commencèrent à apercevoir les premiers bâtiments de la ville, sachant alors qu'ils étaient proches la jeune Ludvina avait commencé à accélérer le pas pour arriver encore plus rapidement. Elle fut vite imitée par son amie Bianca, puis par Ludwig qui se laissa prendre au jeu et ne pouvant résister à la bonne humeur que dégageait ses deux amies d'enfances. Tcheren quant à lui avait continué de marcher normalement, tout en affichant néanmoins un sourire amusé, chose plutôt rare de sa part. Et une fois à l'intérieur de la ville, les quatre amis s'étaient alors arrêtés pour pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus en détails.  
Ogoesse n'était pas une ville très grande, mais elle était quand même bien plus large que la petite bourgade d'Arabelle. Contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'était pas construite sur des différents plateaux d'échelles, mais uniquement sur un site très large entouré d'arbres. Les bâtiments de la ville étaient assez nombreux et constitués sur plusieurs étages, les murs étaient d'une couleur grise plutôt sombre en vérité. Pas très loin, se trouvaient le Centre Pokémon de cette ville exactement en tout point identique à celui d'Arabelle, le bâtiment était même entouré de deux infrastructures pas très banales.  
La première était une construction assez large entourée d'une large clôture, où se trouvait tout un tas d'accessoires de jeux pour enfants. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une école, on en voyait très peu dans les villes et très chanceux étaient ceux qui pouvaient s'y rendre pour apprendre le métier de Dresseur.  
Le deuxième édifice lui, était un peu plus petit mais de peu par rapport à l'école et il s'agissait visiblement d'un Restaurant, du moins si on en croyait les couverts et l'assiette, qui se trouvaient au-dessus de l'entrée.  
Un peu plus loin encore, se trouvait un très grand parc entouré d'un petit lac et où on pouvait apercevoir une fontaine en plein centre. Un peu plus haut, on distinguait une sortie qui donnait accès à la Route 3 mais on pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de point de passage, contrairement à la ville précédente.  
Enfin, dernier élément notable, c'était l'accès un peu plus loin à des ruines. De ce même côté de la ville on pouvait trouver aussi la route pour les transports, qui continuait un peu plus haut en direction de la prochaine ville.  
Les amis de Ludwig devaient reconnaître que cette ville était très impressionnante et beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient vu hier encore, ce n'était pas trop le cas de l'aîné en revanche.

- Cette ville est incroyable ! S'exclama Ludvina, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une ville pareille avec autant d'espace ?!

- C'est trop bien d'abord ! S'écria à son tour Bianca

- Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant, reconnut aussi Tcheren

Ludwig lui ne put que laisser échapper un petit rire qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de ses camarades.

- Vous savez, sans être méchant, se justifia-t-il en secouant un peu sa casquette, moi je me suis déjà rendu à Volucité. Et vous pouvez me croire, Ogoesse c'est juste un petit caillou à côté de ça.

- Oh ça va ! Râla Ludvina avec de la jalousie dans la voix, tout le monde n'a pas eu le privilège de voyager avec le professeur de son village un peu partout dans le monde ! Monsieur l'Assistant !

- Allons tu exagères un petit peu là, contredit Ludwig avec un air un peu plus sérieux, tu sais, nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin que le Désert Délassant. Tu peux donc être sûre que je n'ai pas visité tout Unys.

- Tu t'es pourtant déjà rendu à Janusia plusieurs fois, il me semble ? Intervint alors Tcheren sur un ton étonnamment très sérieux et avec un regard sans émotions

Sa question troubla fortement Ludwig, même s'il n'en démontrait rien en apparence extérieur sa tête s'était mit à repenser aux souvenirs qui lui étaient liés à cette ville… La ville où tout avait basculé…  
Voulant à tout prix éviter d'inquiéter ses camarades et n'appréciant pas ces mémoires concernant cet endroit, il décida donc d'ignorer son malaise et de répondre à la question.

- Oui, mais Janusia ne compte pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire faible, c'était juste disons… Un séjour de repos… Sans réelle visite approfondie…

Sa réponse toutefois semblait vraiment très peu convaincante, mais Ludwig avait l'air d'être très mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ça. Il espérait faire comprendre à son ami de ne pas chercher plus loin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Tu y as quand même vécut pas mal de temps pourtant, insista quand même Tcheren alors que Ludvina et Bianca commençait à paniquer en voyant où le garçon à lunettes voulait en venir. Tu dois donc bien connaître les alentours normalement.

Ludwig avait complétement détourné le regard de ses camarades, d'une pour éviter à tout prix de devoir répondre et de deux pour ne pas montrer son regard qui s'était assombrit. Encore une fois il ne le montrait pas, mais Ludwig commençait cette fois à s'énerver, même pour lui devoir rester impassible à _ce_ sujet-là, c'était impossible. Heureusement qu'il avait les mains dans les poches, ses amis ne pouvaient donc pas voir ses mains qui tremblaient d'une fureur mal contrôlée. Il ne voulait pas montré cette facette de lui à ses amis.

- Et puis si je ne me trompe pas, poursuivit une fois de plus Tcheren en ignorant l'état actuel de Ludwig. Je crois me souvenir que tu es même originaire de cette ville…

- Tcheren !

La voix de Ludwig s'était faite bien plus grave et beaucoup plus agressive qu'à l'accoutumée. Ludvina et Bianca eurent même un sursaut de peur en l'entendant parler ainsi, car de la part de Ludwig, s'était vraiment une chose inhabituelle.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Tcheren de parler de Janusia à Ludwig, alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas !? Par ailleurs, le garçon à lunettes parvenait à rester étrangement calme, malgré une goutte de sueur qui lui coulait sur la tempe face à l'éventuelle réaction de son ami à casquette.  
Ludwig parvint néanmoins à reprendre un peu son calme et parla d'une voix certes saccadée, mais qui semblait moins effrayante.

- Ce sont… Mes parents… Qui viennent de Janusia d'accord ? Parvint-il à souffler malgré le tremblement dans sa voix. Moi… Je suis de Renouet… Ni plus, ni moins.

Il prit le temps de se frotter les yeux, sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Il reprit alors d'une voix moins joyeuse que d'habitude.

- Bon et on si on arrêtait de parler de choses inutiles ? Dit-il alors avec un ton vide d'émotions qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous devons faire soigner nos Pokémon au plus vite, si on veut affronter le Champion d'Arène.

Et sans un regard en arrière ou un mot de plus à leur encontre, il s'éloigna de son groupe pour se diriger seul vers le bâtiment bleu et rouge pour y entrer précipitamment.  
Tcheren le regarda s'éloigner en poussant un soupir triste et en fermant les yeux de dépit. Ce fut une grosse erreur de sa part, car il ne vit pas la main d'une jeune fille venir le percuter fortement sur l'arrière de la tête. Aussitôt qu'il ressentit la douleur, le garçon poussa un cri et posa rapidement ses deux paumes sur son crâne, afin de calmer la sensation de frappe qui le titillait. Il regarda alors à qui il devait ce coup, puis il croisa le regard furieux d'une jeune brune à casquette rose et blanche. Et encore furieux était un euphémisme, car il était même possible que l'adolescente de 16 ans était folle de rage en ce moment.

- TU ES CONTENT DE TOI ESPÈCE DE CRETIN ?! Hurla-t-elle à son encontre attirant au passage le regard des foules qui passaient dans le coin.

- Mais euh… Calme-toi Vina… Intervint aussitôt Bianca avec un regard inquiet en scrutant autour d'elle. Les gens ils nous regardent d'abord !

- Je m'en fous ! Continua de s'énerver la Dresseuse de Moustillon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ça Tcheren ?! Tu sais très bien que ce sujet est Tabou pour lui !

Tcheren se frotta encore un peu la tête avant de finalement répondre avec une gêne mal dissimulée :

- J'espérais… Dit-il d'une voix pas très certaine, j'espérais qu'il laisse un peu sortir sa douleur… Et qu'il nous en parle…

- La laisser sortir, nous en parler ?! S'esclaffa Ludvina encore plus énervée, non mais tu crois vraiment que ce genre de chose se raconte à n'importe qui, comme un simple sujet de conversation quelconque ?!

- Je…

- Ça suffit, ne dis plus rien ! Coupa brutalement la jeune fille en bougeant violemment le bras et se retenant de le frapper à nouveau. Ecoute-moi bien, on ne doit jamais plus parler de ça à Ludwig, on s'en était fait la promesse le jour même de son retour i ans !

- Je le sais très bien ! S'écria Tcheren avec du désespoir dans la voix. Mais cette tragédie elle remonte déjà à bien plus de 3 ans et malgré tout, Ludwig garde cette souffrance au fond de lui et je sais que ça lui fait du mal ! La preuve il en a parlé au présent et non au passé ! Il n'a toujours pas tourné la page ! Alors comment peut-il continuer à sourire et à prétendre d'être heureux ?! C'est quand même mon meilleur ami bon sang !... Et moi, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…

Devant cet argument auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, le regard de Ludvina s'adoucit, elle alla même jusqu'à afficher un faible sourire. Ainsi donc, même depuis tout ce temps de séparation l'amitié de Tcheren pour Ludwig n'avait pas changée. Même si elle n'était toutefois, car il fallait l'admettre, plus tout à fait la même.  
Bianca s'approcha timidement de son camarade et posa gentiment sa tête sur son épaule. Ce geste surprit un peu le Dresseur de Vipélierre qui se sentit gêné, mais il eut au moins pour effet de rassurer aussitôt le jeune garçon à lunettes.

- Tu sais Tcheren, dit alors la jeune fille blonde d'une petite voix douce, moi aussi ça me fait de la peine que Ludwig ne veuille pas partagé sa souffrance avec nous pour la soulager un peu. Mais crois-moi, si je peux te dire une chose c'est que Lud est tout sauf malheureux.

Cette affirmation de la part de la plus jeune de leur groupe surprit beaucoup les deux adolescents qui l'écoutaient.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça Bianca ? S'enquit Ludvina avec un air sérieux.

La jeune blonde releva la tête et se tourna vers son amie, tout en posant sa main sur son cœur.

- Je peux le sentir juste ici, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, Lud est toujours très chaleureux quand il est avec nous…

Un court moment de silence suivit cette phrase, car il fallait avouer qu'elle donnait matière à réfléchir. Quand Bianca parlait de quelque chose avec conviction, ces propos s'avéraient le plus souvent être vraies. Et maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient un peu, Ludvina et Tcheren devaient admettre que jamais les sourires de Ludwig ne leur avaient paru être faux. Et donc, si le garçon pouvait encore autant sourire avec sincérité et bien, c'était peut-être parce que justement, il avait ses amis pour lui réchauffer le cœur…  
Finalement, le silence fut rompu par un soupir de Tcheren qui parvint alors à faire un sourire.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, dit-il à l'intention de Bianca, j'ai eu tort d'avoir voulu forcer Ludwig de nous parler de ça…

- Au moins c'est bien de le reconnaître, approuva Ludvina avec un signe de tête pour appuyer son propos, alors maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Présenter tes excuses bon sang ! S'écria Ludvina en recommençant à voir rouge.

- Ah euh… Oui bien sûr, confirma aussitôt Tcheren en prenant peur de se faire à nouveau taper dessus par la force bourrine de sa camarade.

Voyant que la conversation reprenait un ton joyeux, Bianca afficha à son tour un large sourire sur son visage.

- C'est trop bien de vous revoir comme ça d'abord ! S'exclama-t-elle. Allons maintenant retrouver Lud et rigoler à nouveau tous ensemble !

Enthousiasmée qu'elle était, Bianca agrippa les mains de ses deux amis et les traîna jusqu'au Centre Pokémon avec un peu trop de force, Ludvina et Tcheren en avaient même le dos courbé.

- Who ! Doucement Bianca ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

- On peut marcher tout seuls tu sais, lui dit Tcheren ennuyé de la situation où il se trouvait.

La jeune fille blonde ne les relâcha que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant les portes du Centre, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt qu'ils furent devant. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour rechercher Ludwig qui n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment pendant leur discussion.

- Alors vous le voyez ? Demanda Ludvina une fois les portes refermées.

- Oui il est là-bas d'abord ! Prononça aussitôt Bianca en pointant son doigt droit devant.

Ludwig se trouvait en effet juste en face d'eux, où il se tenait appuyé sur le comptoir de l'infirmière qui soignait les Pokémon. Ils voulurent se diriger vers lui pour pouvoir lui parler, mais le problème était qu'il était déjà en train de discuter avec quelqu'un.

- Euh mais… C'est qui celui avec qui il parle ? Demanda Bianca avec un air confus en regardant cette dite personne.

Tout comme elle, Ludvina et Tcheren n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Puisque personne ne pouvait lui répondre, la jeune fille décida d'interpeller son ami.

- HE LUDWIG !

…

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, Ludwig se stoppa quelques minutes en plein sur le passage et ferma alors les yeux.  
Il tentait de retrouver au mieux son calme mais il avait du mal, Tcheren avait vraiment poussé le bouchon trop loin. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui parle de ça maintenant ? Il devait pourtant bien savoir qu'il détestait en parler et qu'il ne voulait tout simplement jamais évoqué ce sujet ! Car il y avait bien une raison, cet évènement l'avait tout simplement traumatisé pendant des années et aujourd'hui encore, cela ne cessait de revenir le hanter. Que pouvait-il donc lui raconter si ce n'était qu'il avait vécu l'enfer ?! Le vivre une fois était suffisant, alors il n'était pas nécessaire de vouloir le ressortir à nouveau !  
De plus, à part cette tragédie qu'aurait-il eue d'autre à devoir leur raconter ? Le fait qu'il travaillait avec la Team Plasma ? Sa double identité ? Les liens qu'il avait avec N ou bien Gethis ? Et puis quoi d'autre encore ?  
Avançant lentement en direction du comptoir de l'infirmière, le jeune garçon finit par se calmer petit à petit à chaque pas. Heureusement que son entraînement au sein de la Team Plasma lui avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, ou bien il aurait pété un câble. Une fois en face du comptoir il posa ses mains dessus pour se frotter le visage et mieux reprendre son calme. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas il les laissa retomber et vit alors l'infirmière s'arrêter devant lui.

- Bonjour ! Salua-t-elle chaleureusement en s'inclinant légèrement, Bienvenue au Centre Pokémon d'Ogoesse ! Voulez-vous faire soigner vos Pokémon ?

- S'il vous plaît oui, dit le garçon avec un sourire aimable même s'il était un peu forcé car il avait encore du mal à penser à autre chose.

- Voulez-vous bien me confier vos Poké Balls ?

Le garçon fouilla ses poches et sortit le petit boule rouge et blanche de Darumarond, il voulut sortir également celle de ces deux autres Pokémon mais se ravisa. Ses amis pouvaient ressurgir à tout moment et ils se poseraient des questions s'ils voyaient ses deux Balls en trop, alors qu'il n'ait censé en avoir qu'une. Il déposa donc Darumarond sur le plateau que saisit l'infirmière.

- Si vous voulez bien patientez quelques instants, dit-elle avant de se mettre au travail sur sa machine.

Le jeune Dresseur remercia intérieurement l'infirmière pour ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Ludwig resta donc debout à attendre en affichant toujours un regard un peu triste. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait bouleverser aussi bien Black que Ludwig, c'était chaque fois que l'on évoquait le sujet de…

- Hé là jeune homme ! Jaillit alors une voix le coupant dans ses pensées et le surprenant un peu.

Il se tourna alors vers la gauche, lieu où se trouvait les sofas où pouvait patienter les voyageurs, pour vérifier que la voix qui venait de parler s'adressait bien à lui. Il vit alors assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisés, un homme assez vieux. Il avait des cheveux gris et une chemise de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge, il portait toutefois des lunettes de soleil, bizarre en effet puisqu'on était à l'intérieur. L'homme donc agitait bien la main dans sa direction, par la suite il se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il avait aussi un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule tout comme le jeune Dresseur. Il s'arrêta devant lui en affichant un grand sourire.

- Bien le bonjour mon garçon ! Salua-t-il avec vigueur, dis-moi tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un qui semble être profondément tracassé par quelque chose. Je me trompe ?

Ludwig fut surpris par une telle annonce, il haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard incrédule à la personne qui lui faisait face. Voilà maintenant qu'il se faisait aborder par un parfait inconnu et que celui-ci, en guise de présentation, lui posait une question très personnelle alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore prononcé un mot.

- Euh… Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, répliqua le garçon en levant une main méfiante, mais quoique je puisse laisser paraître, ce ne sont en aucun cas vos oignons !

L'homme releva aussitôt ses mains avec un air affolé.

- Ouh pardon ! Dit-il avec une légère crainte dans la voix, loin de moi l'idée t'avoir voulu te vexer…

- « Je suis pas vexé, répliqua mentalement le Dresseur, mais plutôt énervé en ce moment… »

- … Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Continua l'homme étrange. Tu as parfaitement raison cela ne me regarde absolument pas ! D'ailleurs ça ne m'intéresse pas à vrai dire…

- « Il manque vraiment pas de tact celui-là… Pensa sarcastiquement Ludwig »

- … En fait je voulais juste te demander quelque chose, si tu permets ?

- Ben…

- Dis-moi d'abord, tu viens d'où ? Questionna aussitôt l'homme aux cheveux gris en posant un coude sur le comptoir avec un regard curieux même si Ludwig ne voyait pas ses yeux. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu en ville, je me trompe ?

Un peu dépassé par la façon dont cet inconnu parvenait à enchaîner les choses les unes des autres, il se dit néanmoins qu'il pouvait bien lui donner cette information, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je viens de Renouet, dit-il tout simplement avec un visage impassible

- Oh mais je connais ! S'exclama aussitôt la personne en affichant un grand sourire. Un très charmant petit village en bord de mer, même s'il n'y a pas de plage. J'y suis allé une fois pour une visite touristique, mais j'ai pas trop aimé pour être honnête. Ce n'est rien contre toi hein, c'est juste que le village est un peu trop pittoresque à mon goût pour tout te dire. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère plutôt les grandes ou petites urbanisations j'y suis tellement habitué, ce qui fait de moi un Ratatta des Villes je suppose.

Il se mit alors à rire de sa blague à gorge déployée, mais il fut le seul. Ludwig commençant sérieusement à se demander ce que prenait ce type chaque matin pour être aussi chargé d'énergie, comme s'il avait utilisé une attaque Chargeur.

- Allons M. Gallo ! Reprocha alors l'infirmière de l'autre côté du comptoir avec les sourcils froncés. Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois qu'il y a une certaine étiquette à respecter lorsqu'on aborde les gens !

- Oh je m'excuse ma chère Joëlle ! Répliqua alors l'homme en se grattant la tête avec un air gêné. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à me laisser dépasser par les évènements ! J'en suis navré croyez bien, mais on ne change pas si facilement un Gallo vous savez ?! Ha Ha Ha !

L'infirmière poussa alors un soupir avant de retourner à son travail, le dénommé Gallo se tourna à nouveau vers son premier interlocuteur.

- Ah au fait ! Continua l'homme en sortant une carte de la poche de sa chemise, je ne me suis pas présenté : Guido Gallo, je suis Guide Professionnelle !

Le jeune garçon saisit sa carte un peu hésitant, il la consulta brièvement et y vit écrit le nom de l'homme, sa profession, son numéro Vokit et ses tarifs, variant de 80 à 160 Pokédollars en fonction du temps de visite.

- « C'est vraiment un métier ça ? S'interrogea mentalement le garçon dubitatif »

- Si tu as besoin d'un guide sur un quelconque site dans Unys, n'hésite pas à m'appeler je suis l'homme qu'il te faut ! Prononça fièrement Guido en se tapant le torse rappelant un certain Pokémon bleu au garçon.

- Merci c'est gentil, dit à son tour Ludwig en afficha un petit sourire reconnaissant et en glissant la carte dans la poche extérieur de son sac.

- Alors dis-moi ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite approfondie de la ville d'Ogoesse ? S'enquit aussitôt le guide voulant en profiter pour faire du business. Tu vas voir elle en vaut vraiment le détour et comme c'est ta première visite, je te la fais à moitié prix !

- Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine, dit aussitôt le garçon levant les mains pour calmer l'homme au métier douteux, actuellement mes amis et moi nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'un guide. Nous voulons juste trouver un lieu, avec des Pokémon et pouvoir livrer des combats.

Guido afficha alors un nouveau sourire satisfait, comme s'il était content d'entendre ça.

- Oh mais alors tu serais donc un Dresseur ? Interrogea-t-il en remontant ses lunettes noires.

- Oui.

- Et en plus tu voyages avec des amis, c'est tellement cool ça ! Bref, je crois comprendre que toi et tes amis, vous voulez vous frotter au Champion d'Arène. Je me trompe?

En l'entendant parler du Champion, l'intérêt de Ludwig fut alors piqué au vif. Il posa à son tour un coude sur le comptoir pour mieux poursuivre la conversation.

- Vous savez où se trouve l'Arène ? Demanda alors le garçon

- On ne peut plus ! Dit à nouveau fièrement Guido, Figure-toi que mon métier s'étend aussi aux Arènes de la région. J'ai pour tâche d'aider les Challengers, en leur informant comment fonctionne l'Arène et à quel type de Champion il se mesure.

- Vous croyez que vous pourriez nous aider mes amis et moi ? Poursuivit Ludwig cette fois-ci très intéressé par cette perspective de support au combat.

- Mais bien sûr ! Répondit aussitôt le guide tout sourire, vous êtes combien au juste ?

- Quatre ! Mais seul trois d'entre nous combattrons.

- Vraiment ?!... Oh mais voilà qui offre une perspective très intéressante… Marmonna le guide dans sa barbe inexistence et en ce caressant le menton avec un regard espiègle.

- Vous dîtes ? S'enquit poliment Ludwig n'ayant pas compris la dernière phrase.

- Non, non rien, tout va bien ! Reprit aussitôt Guido d'une voix forte toujours avec le sourire. Cela dit avant de vous livrer à ce combat, est-ce que vous avez mangez toi et tes amis ?

- Manger ? Répéta Ludwig sans comprendre et en jetant un œil à son Vokit. Bah non, il n'est même pas 11 heures.

- Dans ce cas nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver au restaurant juste à côté, dit Guido en pointant la vitre derrière Ludwig d'où le restaurant en question était visible, les Chefs cuisiniers sont vraiment excellents ! Vous allez adorer leur cuisine, j'en suis sûr !

- Bah si vous le dîtes…

- HE LUDWIG !

Le concerné se retourna en entendant son nom, il vit alors Bianca avancer joyeusement vers lui, suivit de près par Ludvina et d'un peu plus en retrait par Tcheren.

- Oh alors c'est Ludwig ton nom ! Remarqua Guido en souriant davantage. Mince, emporté dans mon élan comme j'étais, j'ai oublié de te le demander. J'en suis navré…

- « Sympa… »

- Dis Lud ! S'exclama aussitôt Bianca, c'est qui ce Monsieur avec qui tu parles ?

- Bianca enfin… Ce n'est pas une façon de poser la question, reprocha Tcheren exaspéré une fois de plus.

- Tu le connais Ludwig ? Demanda à son tour Ludvina tout aussi curieuse de savoir.

- On vient de faire connaissance, expliqua le garçon à casquette rouge un peu embarrassé pour expliquer comment il en était arrivé là.

- Bonjour, Guido Gallo pour vous servir ! Se présenta aussitôt le guide. Votre ami et moi venons de fixer un repas pour le restaurant d'Ogoesse, vous êtes d'ailleurs tous conviés. J'aurais l'occasion de vous donner plus de détails lorsque nous nous verrons là-bas…

Guido sortit alors un Vokit de son sac pour consulter l'heure.

- On se voit donc tout à l'heure vers midi, maintenant il faut que je vous laisse. Je vais voir si je peux faire encore quelques petites affaires avant le déjeuner. On se revoit plus tard !

Et sans rien dire de plus, Guido fila rapidement vers la sortie et quitta l'édifice en trombe.

Le quatuor resta un moment interdit devant l'étrange spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

- Alors ça… C'était bizarre, dit Ludvina en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ludwig.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle

- On verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien, répondit-il avec un petit sourire épuisé en se massant les tempes, j'ai un peu mal à la tête là.

Ludwig remarqua toutefois que Tcheren le fixait avec un regard honteux et semblait vouloir lui parler. Ludvina prit alors l'initiative pour pouvoir les laisser seul.

- Bon euh… Sinon moi et Bianca on va se charger des Pokémon pour cette fois, dit-elle en les poussant vers les sofas et en prenant les Poké Balls des poches de Tcheren. Allez-vous asseoir un peu, vous devez être épuisés après vous être levé si tôt ce matin.

Les deux garçons obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il y eut néanmoins un petit moment de silence entre eux, probablement parce qu'aucun des deux n'osaient vouloir prendre la parole après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais finalement ce fut Tcheren qui s'exprima le premier sans toutefois regarder son interlocuteur.

- Ecoute Ludwig… Dit-il d'une voix faible, je te demande pardon, très sincèrement. J'ai eu tort d'avoir voulu te faire parler sur des choses que tu ne veux pas évoquer. Je pensais que si tu t'ouvrais à nous, que peut-être ça t'aiderait à aller mieux mais je me trompais.

Il leva alors son regard vers son ami et afficha un air désolé.

- Je suis incapable de comprendre ce que tu as vécus, continua-t-il, et j'ai été idiot d'avoir cru que tout irait mieux une fois qu'on aurait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Je te promets d'attendre désormais, si tu veux nous en parler ou pas le choix n'appartient qu'à toi.

Ludwig fut réellement touché du fond du cœur par les paroles de son meilleur ami, actuellement le fait d'entendre ces mots d'excuses sincères apaisa rapidement les dernières sensations de colère qui étaient restés en lui. Il posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule du garçon à lunettes et lui fit un sourire.

- Je te remercie de ta compréhension Tcheren, dit-il, et ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je me doutais au fond que tu voulais faire ça pour essayer de m'aider et je t'en remercie. Tu as ma parole… Si un jour, je me sens prêt à vous en parler… Je le ferais…

Il tendit alors son poing et Tcheren cogna le sien dessus, exactement comme ils s'amusaient à le faire lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Au loin les deux filles observèrent la scène et furent soulagés de voir les deux garçons réconciliés.

…

- Bon et bien nous y sommes ! Annonça Ludvina sur un ton incertain.

Tout le quatuor s'était rassemblé en face du bâtiment, le restaurant d'Ogoesse était d'ailleurs déjà bien remplit. Visiblement il était très connu dans le coin et le groupe se faisait une joie de pouvoir déguster un délicieux repas. Le seul petit bémol, était le fait qu'ils étaient venus aussi pour y retrouver un type farfelu, que Ludwig avait rencontré pendant l'absence de ses amis.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ce type est fiable ? Demanda Tcheren avec inquisition.

- Ben il n'a pas semblé être méchant en tout cas, expliqua le Dresseur de Darumarond en se grattant l'oreille d'un air gêné, et puis il dit être un Guide professionnelle alors il ne risque pas de nous faire de mal non ?

- Tu es sûr que c'est un vrai métier ? S'enquit à son tour la jeune brune avec un regard douteux.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais s'il peut nous montrer l'Arène et nous donner des infos, ça vaut bien la peine de partager un repas avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Ludvina restait encore dubitatif sur cette idée, tout comme Tcheren à vrai dire. Mais Bianca en revanche ne semblait pas en être préoccupée par ce souci du détail.

- Bon alors on rentre ?! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant les bras. Moi j'ai envie de manger après tous ces exercices d'abord !

Le groupe avait passé le reste du temps à l'extérieur de la ville pour pouvoir faire un dernier petit entraînement, le groupe avait donc poussé leurs Pokémon jusqu'à leur limite pour qu'ils soient fin prêt. Les Dresseurs étaient quant à eux gonflés à bloc pour le combat, surtout la Dresseuse brune qui bouillait d'impatience. Et avec tout ça, il fallait admettre que tous ces évènements leur avaient vraiment ouvert l'appétit.

- « Tout de même elle est gonflée de dire ça, elle n'a fait que nous regarder celle-là… Reprocha mentalement Ludvina avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête »

- Très bien, allons-y alors, finit par dire Tcheren.

Puis tous ensemble, ils traversèrent l'espace qui les séparait des marches d'entrées, grimpèrent ces dernières et ouvrirent la porte qui provoqua un tintement de cloches, annonçant l'arrivée de clients.  
Une chose qui vint directement à l'esprit des nouveaux arrivants, c'était que ce restaurant était très chic, avec beaucoup d'espace et de couleur. De nombreuses tables rondes nappées d'un drap blanc étaient éparpillés un peu partout, elles étaient pratiquement toutes occupées par des clients venus pour se nourrir. Les murs était couverts de papier peints à rayures bleus sur la partie basse et une peinture marron sur la partie au-dessus, quelques cadres étaient accrochés un peu partout. Enfin sur le sol, se trouvait un magnifique carrelage mélangeant la couleur bleu marine et celle du ciel. A l'entrée non loin d'eux sur la gauche, se trouvait un comptoir et une caisse pour payer les repas tandis que sur la droite, on pouvait voir une porte double avec hublot donnant probablement accès aux cuisines.  
Le groupe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, le restaurant était plein à craquer et les serveurs bougeaient dans tous les sens pour répondre aux commandes des clients. Bianca était d'ailleurs fasciné de voir l'activité qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

- Waouh ! Vous voyez un peu ça d'abord ! S'écria-t-elle avec force mais heureusement le brouhaha de la salle couvrait sa voix. Y'a plein de gens partout, comment on va faire pour manger nous ?!

- J'avoue qu'il y a du monde, ajouta Ludvina un peu inquiète, on va vraiment pouvoir manger ici ?

- Rien ne pouvait nous préparer à autant de personne à la fois en effet, dit Tcheren avec son ton calme habituel. On devrait peut-être aller ailleurs ?

- Non le type de tout à l'heure a promis de nous montrer l'Arène et nous expliquer son fonctionnement, intervint Ludwig. On doit le retrouver normalement ici.

- Et comment veux-tu le retrouver ? Questionna Tcheren. C'est un vrai troupeau là-dedans.

- Et bien il n'y a qu'à demander, intervint de nouveau Ludvina en montrant une serveuse habillée d'un uniforme jaune et un tablier qui se trouvait au comptoir.

- En voilà une très bonne suggestion ! Approuva Ludwig en souriant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Ludwig se plaça devant elle et la jeune serveuse lui fit un sourire aimable.

- Excusez-moi…

- Bonjour ! Et bienvenue au Restaurant du Tri ! Souhaitez-vous vous restaurez chez nous ? annonça aussitôt la serveuse tout en conservant le sourire.

- Euh… Oui en effet, répondit Ludwig, mes amis et moi étions censés venir retrouver quelqu'un qui nous a réservé une table.

- A quel nom la réservation a été faite monsieur ? Interrogea la serveuse en regardant un carnet posé à côté de la caisse.

- Euh c'est… Attendez…, continua Ludwig en se mettant à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de la carte que lui avait donné le guide avant de la retrouver. C'est normalement au nom de M. Gallo…

Suite à cette annonce la serveuse releva rapidement la tête avec un regard étonnée.

- OH ! Alors c'est vous dont M. Gallo nous a parlé ?!

Puis elle fit un nouveau sourire mais en affichant cette fois-ci un regard ravi.

- Mais voilà qui est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant du comptoir. Nous avions tellement hâte de vous voir ! Je vous en prie chers clients suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

Elle commença alors à s'avancer vers le fond du restaurant en invitant les jeunes gens derrière elle de lui emboiter le pas. Bien qu'étant un peu surpris par cette réaction inattendue, le groupe se décida néanmoins de la suivre. Ils marchèrent donc un bon petit moment, passant ainsi devant plusieurs tables où différents mets se trouvaient sous leurs yeux et venaient titiller leurs narines, vivement qu'ils soient installés à leur tour pour pouvoir déguster un des délicieux repas qu'ils proposaient.  
Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une partie du restaurant où se trouvait une étrange estrade large assez élevée, la serveuse se tourna vers eux toujours avec son regard pétillant de joie.

- C'est la première que je vais en voir un vous savez ! Leur souffla-t-elle discrètement avec un sourire sans limite. Je ne suis là que depuis trois semaines, mais il n'y en a pas eu un seul ! Aujourd'hui est enfin mon jour de chance, je suis trop impatiente !

Les quatre adolescents se sentaient encore plus perdus que tout à l'heure, de quoi diable pouvait bien parler la jeune femme ? Qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état pareil ? Est-ce que Guido avait prévu de leur faire faire un numéro ou quoi ? Cela pourrait expliquer la présence d'une estrade et le fait qu'il les avait tous invités.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car ils finirent par apercevoir une table libre sur laquelle se trouvait un homme reconnaissable. Bizarrement, il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil et sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin. Il les salua alors d'un signe de main.

- Rebonjour jeunes gens ! S'exclama Guido Gallo joyeusement. Je vous attendais impatiemment, je vous en prie veuillez prendre place.

Ce que firent alors les jeunes Dresseurs, Ludwig s'installa à droite de Guido, Ludvina prit place à côté de lui, ensuite ce fut Bianca qui se plaça à côté d'elle et enfin Tcheren qui prit siège à ses côtés en se trouvant à gauche de l'homme.  
Une fois correctement placé, Ludwig et Ludvina retirèrent leur casquette et la serveuse s'éloigna pour leur apporter les menus.

- Alors mes jeunes Dresseurs ! Poursuivit Guido, que pensez-vous de cet endroit ? Plutôt impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces odeurs enivrantes qui flottent dans l'atmosphère nous mettent l'eau à la bouche pas vraie ?

- Je suppose, dit Ludwig pas très assuré.

- Bien et si nous commencions par les présentations voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en buvant une gorgée de vin. Le temps que la charmante serveuse nous apporte les menus ?

Un peu inquiet à l'idée de devoir se présenter devant un total inconnu, Ludwig fit néanmoins un signe de tête encourageant envers ses camarades pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

- Je m'appelle Tcheren Kurai, se présenta en premier le garçon à lunettes en les remontant.

- Euh… Moi c'est Bianca… Bianca Kiyoi, se présenta ensuite la jeune blonde un peu nerveuse.

- Ludvina Ashiro, dit ensuite la brunette.

- Et moi Ludwig Makkuro, termina le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais vous le savez déjà.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce délicieux repas aujourd'hui, surtout ne vous retenez pas de commander ce qui vous fera plaisir c'est moi qui offre !

Surpris d'une annonce aussi généreuse qu'inattendue, les adolescents n'eurent même pas le temps de se prononcer que la serveuse leur apporta les menus.  
Chacun commanda un plat différent, seuls Ludwig et Ludvina demandèrent la même chose : le plat du jour, qui comprenait du riz, des pommes de terre dorées au four et une boisson gazeuse. Tcheren demanda lui une purée de patates avec des haricots verts, Bianca elle, des frites avec des œufs plats et enfin Guido choisit une ratatouille.  
Ils durent patienter environ minutes avant que leur commande ne leur soit livrés, minutes dont ils avaient profité pour essayer de savoir où se trouvait l'Arène et quand est-ce qu'il pourrait s'y rendre, mais sans succès car Guido tenait à garder le suspense jusqu'au bout. Une fois qu'ils eurent leur assiette, ils durent se retenir de verser des larmes tellement la nourriture était fondante et savoureuse. Jamais le quatuor n'avait eu l'occasion de gouter des plats aussi merveilleusement préparés, les cuisiniers qui géraient ce restaurant devaient vraiment être des Chefs étoilés.  
Une fois bien rassasiés, les jeunes Dresseurs s'autorisèrent un moment de pause pour pouvoir mieux apprécier le délicieux repas qu'ils venaient d'engloutir.

- Ouah ! C'était trop bon d'abord ! S'écria en première Bianca en se tenant les joues avec un regard heureux.

- Je reconnais que la qualité du plat était… Vraiment excellent ! Poursuivit Tcheren en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette tout en affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

- J'avais jamais aussi bien mangé de toute ma vie ! Même ma mère ne cuisine pas aussi bien je peux vous le dire ! Ajouta Ludvina en souriant de contentement elle aussi.

- J'espère que tu éviteras de lui dire ça lorsque tu lui en parleras ! Rigola Ludwig en finissant un verre d'eau. Tu risquerais de la vexer !

- Je vous avais bien dit que la cuisine était excellente non ? Termina Guido sur un ton joyeux aussi. Moi je vous le dis, en 35 ans de carrière je n'ai jamais autant séjourné dans une ville, rien que pour pourvoir payer un repas ici.

Le groupe se lâcha alors dans un rire collectif, après avoir mangé et discuté avec lui il leur semblait plus facile d'accepter Guido dans leur groupe, du moins temporairement.  
Finalement après un petit temps de silence, Ludvina décida alors d'attaquer le vif du sujet.

- Bon et maintenant que nous avons le ventre plein ! Il est temps de nous rendre à l'Arène pour livrer notre combat ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme et en serrant les poings avec détermination.

Sa phrase sembla alors attirer les regards de presque tous les autres clients dans la salle, entraînant également quelques murmures ravis. Gênée d'être ainsi l'attention de tous, le visage de la jeune Dresseuse devint aussitôt rouge.

- Euh… J'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais pas le moins du monde très chère ! Intervint alors une voix d'homme totalement inconnue.

Derrière la jeune fille une personne venait soudainement d'apparaître d'on ne sait où, le jeune homme avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleu et lisse avec une mèche lui cachant l'œil droit. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme de serveur noir et blanc avec un tablier.  
Sa soudaine apparition surpris tout le monde et manqua de les faire tomber de leur siège, à l'exception de Ludwig qui l'avait senti approché et de Guido qui savait apparemment qu'il allait surgir tout à coup.

- Notre cher public est simplement impatient de voir le spectacle qui fait la fierté de notre restaurant ! Continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus en levant une main en l'air pour se donner un genre.

- Mais qui…

- Euh… Tout à fait mon frère ! Surgit alors une autre voix.

Elle provenait cette fois-ci de derrière le siège de Tcheren qui se retourna avec un visage surpris pour voir cette fois un homme aux cheveux verts, avec trois mèches relevés sur le front. Il portait exactement le même uniforme que la personne qu'il venait d'appeler frère et quand on faisait attention aux traits de son visage, on notait effectivement une ressemblance.  
Trop concentré sur l'homme avec des cheveux bleus, le groupe n'avait pas vu surgir cette deuxième personne.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous divertir depuis euh… Un certain temps n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta l'homme avec des cheveux verts en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

- M'enfin mais qu'est-ce que…

- C'est clair que ouais ! Rugit une troisième personne, cette fois-ci venant derrière Ludwig qui ne put retenir un sursaut face à cette voix tonitruante qui venait de surgir.

Cette personne avait quant à elle des cheveux rouges relevés en pique et toujours le même uniforme, il se tenait tranquillement sur le siège de Ludwig et fixait le quatuor, plus Guido, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je brûle d'impatience en ce moment ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas pu me défouler un peu !

- Oh ! Attendez là, c'est quoi cette histoire ! S'écria alors Ludvina commençant sérieusement à paniquer devant ces personnes qui surgissait de nulle part.

Mais personne ne lui répondit car les trois étranges serveurs qui venaient d'apparaître tournèrent leur regard vers Guido.

- Hey ! Salut vieux Gallo ! S'exclama celui en rouge. Ça faisait une paie dis donc !

- Euh… En effet, il y a bien longtemps, dit celui en vert.

- Content de voir que tu te portes bien en tout cas, dit également celui en bleu.

- Content de vous revoir jeunes chefs ! Les salua le Gallo avec un signe. Je dois dire que c'est un plaisir également pour moi, je profite d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour venir déguster un de vos si délicieux repas.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous !

- Clair que ouais !

Le groupe d'adolescents devaient avouer qu'ils se sentaient un peu perdus du fait qu'ils se faisaient aborder par trois étranges serveurs, qui semblaient être de vieux amis du guide. Mais Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation assez comique, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

- Alors euh… C'est donc eux les fameux clients dont tu parlais ? Intervint le serveur vert en se penchant un peu pour mieux les observer.

- Ils ont l'air d'être des débutants ouais ! Dit le serveur rouge. On en voit pas souvent par chez nous.

- Mais il est encore plus rare d'en voir autant en une seule fois, continua le serveur bleu en se grattant le menton, voilà pourquoi il serait intéressant d'appliquer l'idée de Guido.

- N'est-il pas ? Approuva le concerné en souriant.

- Euh… Tout à fait !

- Clair que ouais !

- STOP ! S'écria alors la jeune brune du groupe en tapant sur la table.

Son cri avait surpris toutes les personnes aux alentours, mais la jeune fille s'en moquait car elle avait commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Tout ce qui se passait devant elle lui embrouillait le cerveau et l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement.

- Est-ce que ça tuerait quelqu'un de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau.

- Doucement White…

- Ah non ! Toi c'est pas le moment ! S'énerva Ludvina envers Ludwig. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur là ! Tout ce qui arrive actuellement est en train de me rendre folle !

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et aperçut le serveur bleu lui faire un sourire rassurant.

- Allons calmez-vous jeune demoiselle, dit-il gentiment, il n'est nulle besoin de vous mettre dans tous vos états.

- Clair que ouais ! On essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère, dit le serveur rouge

- Euh… En tout cas, de mieux voir à qui nous avions à faire, termina le serveur vert.

Plutôt confus par ces propos qu'autre chose, ce fut alors la voix de Tcheren qui reprit.

- Auriez-vous au moins, l'amabilité de nous dire qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il

- C'est vrai ça d'abord ! Ajouta la jeune fille blonde. Vous nous parlez depuis tout à l'heure et vous ne nous avez même pas dit vos noms !

- Bianca voyons…

- Diantre mais vous avez raison ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Navré il nous arrive parfois de sauter par-dessus les étapes importantes.

Il recula un peu en arrière et fut rejoint par les deux autres serveurs.

- Chers clients, permettez-nous de nous présenter convenablement. Nous sommes les propriétaires de ce restaurant : Les Triplés Conniva !

Le serveur bleu leva une main au-dessus de sa tête.

- Noa !

Ensuite le serveur vert leva sa main droite sur le côté.

- Rachid !

Puis ce fut autour du serveur rouge de levers sa main gauche.

- Et Armando !

Ils s'inclinèrent alors tous les trois en même temps.

- Pour vous servir ! Dirent-ils simultanément.

Ils se relevèrent ensuite très rapidement.

- A présent chers clients ! Enchaîna aussitôt Noa. Il est temps pour nous de nous apprêter à l'activité du jour.

Loin d'être rassuré par ces propos, le groupe ne se sentait que davantage perdu par rapport à tout à l'heure.

- Mais… Enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Ludwig déboussolé.

- N'est-ce pas euh… évident ? Dit Rachid avec une petite touche de moquerie

- Il s'agit ni plus ni moins…

- Que du combat d'Arène ! Termina Armando d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt une lumière jaillit du plafond provenant d'un projecteur et illumina l'estrade devant laquelle le trio se trouvait. Ils se mirent alors à prendre une pose théâtrale.

- Bienvenue à l'Arène d'Ogoesse ! Prononça Noa

- Nous sommes euh… Ravis de vous recevoir Challengers ! Continua Rachid

- On nous appelle le Trio qui fait le Tri ! S'exclama Armando.

- Car nous sommes : les Trois Champions d'Arènes !

.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 7, que j'ai finalement raccourcis afin de pouvoir le poster enfin. A la base je comptais mettre le début du combat, mais je vais plutôt laisser tout ça pour le chapitre suivant qui sera entièrement consacré à ce combat d'Arène, mais pas que ^^  
On se voit donc au chapitre 8 : **Badge et Vestiges !**

.

.

. 


	8. Badge et Vestiges

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salut tout le monde et on se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Savourez bien le combat que je vous sers en guise de repas ^^  
Bonne lecture ! 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 8 : Badge et Vestiges.

- Car nous sommes : les trois Champions d'Arènes !

Cette annonce prononcée de façon très théâtrale eut un effet rapide sur l'ensemble complet du restaurant. Toute la salle, comprenant différents clients installés sur différentes tables qui avaient écouté la tirade des trois frères, ainsi que de nombreux serveurs, explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement parmi les plus assourdissants. Les trois frères aux couleurs de cheveux un peu douteuses, s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur public en guise de remerciement pour cette si belle réception qu'il leur offrait.  
La seule table où on n'entendait pas la moindre ovation et qui par conséquent était totalement silencieuse par rapport aux restes, c'était celle où se trouvaient les quatre adolescents concernés et le guide professionnelle, les quatre jeunes Dresseurs fixaient les serveurs avec un regard béat. Dire qu'ils étaient tombés de haut, était une expression mais vraiment très faible, le groupe ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester bouche bée par ce qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entendre.  
C'était là une farce ou bien la vérité ? Se trouvaient-ils réellement dans l'Arène d'Ogoesse depuis le début ? Rien ne les y auraient fait pensé c'est certain, mais le rire qui s'échappa soudainement de la bouche de Guido attira leur attention et surtout, leur suspicion.

- HA HA HA HA HA ! Riait-il sans la moindre retenue en tapant du poing sur la table et en se tenant le ventre. Oh bon sang ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est vraiment trop tordant ! HA HA HA HA !

N'appréciant que très peu d'être ainsi traitée de la sorte par cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, Ludvina commença sérieusement à voir rouge et seul l'intervention de Ludwig l'empêcha de se jeter sur l'homme pour l'étrangler.

- Attendez un peu là ! S'exclama le jeune garçon à casquette rouge pour une fois totalement pris au dépourvu. Vous êtes en train de nous dire, que ce restaurant…

- Est en réalité l'Arène d'Ogoesse ?! Acheva Tcheren tout aussi surpris que son ami.

- Et bien euh… Oui tout à fait, confirma Rachid en plaçant ses mains dans le dos et en souriant poliment.

- Guido ne vous l'avait pas dit ? S'enquit Noa assez curieux de savoir pourquoi le guide avait choisi de taire cette information pourtant cruciale.

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers l'homme dont il était question et en le voyant se tordre de rire, le jeune garçon serveur comprit alors que ce n'était pas le cas et une goutte d'eau apparut derrière son crâne.

- Eh bien, cela suppose que non…

- Il faut croire, qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de nous en parler en effet… Souffla Ludvina avec un regard meurtrier.

- Allons ne t'énerve pas ma jolie demoiselle ! S'exprima aussitôt le guide en s'essuyant les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague pas bien méchante que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous faire.

- « C'est drôle ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, mais quoi ? Pensa ironiquement Tcheren en posant son regard sur son camarade avec un sourire moqueur. »

- Mais euh ! Ce n'était pas gentil de nous faire ça d'abord ! S'exclama Bianca à moitié vexée de ce sale petit tour.

- Ha ha ha ! Du Guido tout craché ça, moi je vous le dis ! S'écria de sa voix forte Armando agressant ainsi les oreilles de Ludwig, qui ne supportait pas la sonorité de ses cordes vocales.

Tandis que le groupe se remettait un peu de ses émotions, Bianca se décida alors de poursuivre la conversation pour mieux comprendre la situation qui lui échappait, comme à son habitude :

- Mais euh ! Si on est à l'Arène alors dans ce cas, c'est qui le Champion d'abord ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un regard curieux.

- Ah oui ça, est-ce que c'est l'un d'entre vous ? S'enquit à son tour Ludvina.

Tcheren ne put retenir de sa bouche, s'échapper un de ses nombreux soupirs d'exaspérations devant la bêtise similaire que venait de commettre ses deux amies.

- Vous n'avez pas écoutés ce qu'ils ont dit ou quoi ?! Répondit-il à la place des serveurs. Ils sont tous les trois les propriétaires de ce restaurant, autrement dit : Ce sont tous les Trois des Champions d'Arène.

L'information monta lentement aux cerveaux des deux jeunes Dresseuses, elles clignotèrent des yeux d'abord une fois, puis une deuxième et même une troisième avant de finalement réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit par leur ami.

- HEIN ?! S'écrièrent-elles alors ensemble

- Tout les trois ! Des Champions ?! S'écria affolée Ludvina.

- M… Mais… Mais comment c'est possible d'abord ?! Ajouta Bianca complètement perdue.

- Comment on doit s'y prendre pour les affronter ?! Est-ce qu'on doit tous les combattre un à un ou…

- Mais enfin, calmez-vous toutes les deux !

C'était la voix de Ludwig qui venait d'intervenir, dans le but d'empêcher ses amies de piquer une crise de nerf devant tous les autres clients qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux depuis le début, même si c'était déjà bien parti.

- La réponse est très simple, poursuivit le garçon à casquette après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient attentives, ils ont tous les trois le titre de Champion et par conséquent, nous avons donc la possibilité d'affronter celui que nous voulons. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait ! Approuva Noa en applaudissant. Vous avez un esprit vif, cher client, en temps normal, c'est bien comme cela que ça se passe à l'Arène d'Ogoesse. Du moins quand nous recevons un seul Challenger…

Le groupe resta alors silencieux, se préparant à la suite qui semblait vouloir annoncer quelque chose d'important.

- Cependant euh… Vous vous êtes présentés à trois aujourd'hui, poursuivit Rachid, du moins euh… Si on en croit les dires de M. Gallo, ici présent…

- Ils sont quatre certes, mais Ludwig m'a assuré que seul trois d'entre eux souhaiteraient concourir pour le Badge, confirma Guido en remontant ses lunettes.

- Ah euh… Oui d'abord ! Approuva Bianca. Moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir un Badge.

Cela eut pour effet de rassurer le Trio, même si une certaine curiosité en eux se demandait pourquoi un Dresseur n'avait pas envie d'avoir un Badge.

- Et du coup ! Continua Armando. Le vieux Guido nous a proposé de nous tenter à une expérience inédite !

- Euh… Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda Ludvina pas très rassurée.

Le Trio s'observa quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire complice, puis de tourner à nouveau leur regard vers les jeunes adolescents.

- Que diriez-vous cher clients…

- De bien vouloir euh… Nous affronter pour le Badge…

- En livrant pour la première fois dans cette Arène…

- Un Match Trio ?! Questionnèrent les trois frères en même temps.

Comme pour la présentation de tout à l'heure, cette annonce fit monter une nouvelle fois l'excitation dans le restaurant. Tous les clients se mirent à se murmurer entre eux après avoir entendu une telle proposition totalement inédite, au loin la serveuse qui avait accueilli le quatuor se retenait même de sauter sur place à cause de son excitation.  
Toutefois le groupe ne semblait pas être autant euphorique à cette idée, car il se demandait plutôt ce que les Champions voulaient dire exactement.

- Un Match Trio ?! S'exclama Ludvina, mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là au juste ?

- Eh bien euh… C'est assez simple, commença Rachid.

- Vous allez combattre tous les trois ensembles, contre nous cher clients, Continua Noa avec son sourire poli.

- En clair ! Trois Dresseurs contre Trois Dresseurs, avec chacun un Pokémon ! Termina Armando

Cette fois la proposition apparaissait bien évidente pour le groupe, mais les jeunes Challengers devaient avouer être surpris par une telle demande de la part des Champions. Ludwig tourna son regard vers Guido avec un air suspect.

- C'est vous qui avez manigancé ça pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait d'avance la réponse.

- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Mentit toutefois le Guide avec un sourire moqueur.

Délaissant ce détail superflu pour le moment, le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers les Champions qui semblaient attendre la réponse.

- Alors chers clients ? S'enquit Noa avec un sourire. Acceptez-vous de vous livrer à cette expérience inédite à l'Arène d'Ogoesse, pour rempoter notre Badge ?

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, les trois Dresseurs qui étaient concernés par ce combat avaient un regard pensif. Il était vrai que se livrer à ce genre de combat pouvait être à la fois très enrichissant et amusant. Mais si les trois frères proposaient d'eux-mêmes d'affronter les Challengers ainsi, n'était-ce pas parce qu'ils se sentaient confiant ? Après tout, c'étaient des Champions d'Arène pas de simple Dresseurs anodins qu'ils pouvaient croisés sur les différentes Routes.  
Mais avant même que quelqu'un n'ai pu réfléchir plus profondément à la tentation qui leur était offerte, un bruit sonore se fit entendre. Les deux mains de Ludvina s'étaient abattues fortement sur la table où ils étaient tous assis, surprenant par la même occasion les deux garçons du groupe qui ne s'étaient pas préparés à ça. Ludwig manqua presque de tomber de sa chaise et Tcheren faillit perdre ses lunettes. La jeune fille se leva alors brusquement et lança un regard remplit d'une forte détermination vers les Trois Champions, c'était limite si on ne voyait pas du feu brûler dans ses yeux.

- Et comment qu'on accepte ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte. Nous allons remporter notre badge tous ensemble, mes amis et moi !

Sa phrase laissa planer un moment de silence, Ludwig et son ami Tcheren étaient encore sous le choc face à l'initiative brutale de la jeune fille. Confirmer un tel Challenge sans consulter l'avis des autres était… Typiquement Ludvinesque…  
Mais aussitôt alors, la salle retentit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ludvina se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans ces lieux, le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues et elle baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. Cependant aucune personne ne prêta la moindre attention à ce détail, Noa applaudit également à son tour pour féliciter sa bravoure tout en souriant gentiment.

- Eh bien, c'est donc euh… Décidé ? Demanda alors Rachid en se prenant le menton

- Clair que ouais ! Répliqua Armando en brandissant le poing. On va se friter pour la première fois contre Trois Dresseurs en même temps ! On l'avait encore jamais fait en combat officiel !

- Oui effectivement, ce sera une première aussi bien pour eux que pour nous, ajouta Noa.

Il commença alors à s'éloigner en direction de l'estrade située au beau milieu de la grande salle du restaurant, ses deux frères le rejoignirent rapidement et ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant les marches d'escaliers qui permettaient d'y monter.

- Allons chers clients, dit ensuite Noa en se tournant vers eux, il est temps de monter sur scène et d'épater la clientèle !

Puis ils montèrent tous les trois pour se placer au-dessus des tables et attendre leurs Challengers du jour, toujours sous les applaudissements des futurs spectateurs.  
De leur côté, les fameux Challengers regardaient la scène où se trouvait les serveurs avec un stress plus ou moins dissimulés. Ludvina et Tcheren avaient du mal encore à se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient vraiment combattre et ainsi franchir la première étape de leur rêve respectif depuis leur enfance. Ludwig bien qu'un peu plus sûr de lui, se sentait surtout inquiet de devoir combattre devant autant de monde, c'est vrai après tout et si jamais une attaque touchait le public ? Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait éventuellement arriver.  
Toutefois il se leva, prit son sac et l'enfila sur son épaule avant de poser sa main sur celle de son amie qui était déjà debout. La jeune fille tourna son regard un tantinet inquiet vers son camarade.

- Allez c'est le moment Ludvina, murmura-t-il gentiment à son oreille, montrons-leur de quoi nous sommes capables. Ensemble !

Ludvina lui fit un sourire, ces paroles avaient eues un bon effet réconfortant en elle et elle retrouva aussitôt sa détermination.

- Tu as raison ! Allons-y !

Elle ramassa alors son sac à son tour puis enfila sa casquette, le regard brillant d'une forte volonté. Ludwig se tourna ensuite vers son autre camarade.

- Tcheren, tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il à son encontre.

Ce dernier s'était levé également, il prit d'avance la Poké Ball de son Pokémon et la conserva dans la main, il afficha ensuite un sourire de confiance en soi.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-il avec conviction dans sa voix.

Content de leur réaction positive, Guido se leva aussi de son siège et pour la première fois depuis que le groupe le connaissait, il prit un air très sérieux.

- Ok le jeunes écoutez, voilà ce que je peux vous dire au sujet de ce Restaurant, leur dit-il assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre à part d'eux.

Tout le groupe lui prêta une oreille attentive, même Bianca alors qu'elle n'allait pourtant pas combattre.

- Cette arène est divisée en trois spécialités voyez-vous, informa Guido en réajustant ses lunettes, chacun des trois Champions possède son propre type de Pokémon. Noa l'aîné des trois, est un Champion dans la maîtrise des Pokémon Eau. Rachid le cadet est un fanatique du type Plante. Et pour finir, Armando le benjamin est un passionné du type Feu.

Il leur fit ensuite un petit sourire réconfortant avant d'ajouter.

- Si vous avez respectivement le bon type pour les contrer, tout devrait bien se passer.

Les trois Challengers se consultèrent du regard avec de se faire tous un sourire complice.

- Dans ce cas ça devrait aller, assura Ludvina en brandissant le poing.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à combattre et à faire en sorte de remporter cette bataille, ajouta Tcheren avec son ton sérieux.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, termina Ludwig en saluant de la main Bianca et Guido tout en commençant à s'éloigner pour se diriger vers l'estrade, suivit de près par ses deux autres amis.

- Bonne chance, les amis ! Leur cria Bianca en agitant la main à laquelle la brunette du trio répondit chaleureusement.

Guido se rassis à nouveau sans toutefois retenir un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Et pourtant…

Bianca tourna son regard vers lui en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui semblait important. 

- Le plus dur reste à venir, car ce n'est pas un combat comme les autres… C'est un combat Trio !

…

Offrant la priorité aux dames, galant et bien éduqué comme l'était Ludwig, Ludvina fut ainsi la première à poser pied sur l'estrade qui allait visiblement servir de terrain de combat. La jeune fille avait un peu le trac pour tout avouer, mais il fallait bien qu'elle le ressente à un moment de sa vie, surtout pour un instant comme celui-là.

Depuis si longtemps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir livrer ce premier combat et voilà qu'elle avait l'occasion de le faire et ce avec ses deux amis d'enfance. Une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue sur le coup, tout comme le fait qu'il y avait Trois Champions et non pas un comme elle se l'était imaginée. Cette situation n'était certes pas prévue, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser décourager pour autant. Elle se battrait pour obtenir son Badge et elle comptait bien l'emporter aujourd'hui même.

Comme tout à l'heure, elle sentit une épaule se poser sur sa main pour la rassurer. Sachant d'avance à qui elle appartenait, elle tourna son regard vers son ami Ludwig et lui fit un sourire pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Les deux garçons s'étaient placés autour d'elle, Ludwig sur sa gauche et Tcheren sur sa droite. Tous les trois se tenaient debout face au fameux Trio qui fait le tri, et tous étaient acclamés par des cris d'encouragements et d'impatience :

- Allez-y les petits gars !

- Mettez-en nous plein la vue !

- Vous allez assurer les Champions !

- Faîtes de votre mieux les jeunes !

- Vous pouvez le faire !

Tous ces mots qui leur étaient adressés, aussi bien à eux qu'aux Champions, leur apporta beaucoup de réconfort. Noa leva ensuite la main pour demander le silence, chose qui fut exécuté très rapidement, puis il prit la parole.

- Chers clients ! Ce Match d'Arène se fera en trois contre trois, avec chacun un seul Pokémon ! Annonça-t-il à l'encontre des Challengers.

- Nous nous sommes déjà euh… Présentés, continua Rachid en levant une main comme signe d'invitation, voudriez-vous bien euh… Vous présentez également ?

Les trois Dresseurs ne perdirent pas de temps et répondirent rapidement de gauche à droite. 

- Ludwig !

- Ludvina !

- Tcheren !

- Oh ouais ! S'exclama Armando toujours d'une voix assourdissante. Voilà qui en jette ! On applaudit bien fort les courageux Challengers !

Obéissant aux ordres, la foule présente dans le restaurant se mit à applaudir et à crier bien fort, on pouvait même entendre certaines personnes siffler pour renforcer les bruits sonores. Le groupe d'adolescents salua alors bien poliment la foule.

- Avant de commencer ! Vous devez nous choisir un arbitre ! Poursuivit Armando

- Un arbitre ? S'enquit la jeune fille à la casquette rose et blanche.

- Euh… Oui, pour les matchs officiels un arbitre est euh… Essentiel, confirma Rachid avec un hochement de tête.

- Mais où voulez-vous qu'on en trouve un ? Demanda Tcheren curieux de savoir.

- Eh bien, vous pouvez en choisir un parmi nos autres serveurs du restaurant, répondit Noa en les désignant sur sa droite.

Au loin on apercevait effectivement un groupe de serveurs et serveuses, tous vêtus du même uniforme, jaunes pour les filles et noirs pour les garçons. Certains devaient contenir la foule qui se pressaient pour essayer de voir le combat de plus près, d'autres se tenaient devant pour espérer être désignés comme arbitre et ainsi assisté de près au combat.

- Chacun d'entre eux à passés avec brio leur Brevet Académique d'Arbitrage, BAA pour faire plus court. Termina Noa sur un ton joyeux. Comme c'est vous qui venez nous défier, libre à vous de choisir le juge impartial de ce Match.

Les trois adolescents se consultèrent pendant quelques secondes et d'un commun accord surent aussitôt qui choisir.

- Dans ce cas, nous voudrions choisir notre serveuse ! Informa Ludwig de leur décision.

- On aimerait lui offrir ce petit plaisir ! Confirma Ludvina avec un clin d'œil en direction de la serveuse dont il était question.

La jeune fille toute heureuse, s'élança à travers la salle pour rejoindre l'estrade sous les acclamations de la foule présente. Toute excitée qu'elle était à l'idée de pouvoir arbitrer le premier match qu'elle voyait, elle remercia chacun des adolescents très chaleureusement avant de prendre sa place au centre du terrain.

- Bon bah voilà qui est fait ! S'écria Armando en sortant une Poké Ball. On va enfin pouvoir s'y mettre ! Je bous d'impatience !

- Je suis euh… On ne peut plus d'accord, approuva Rachid en en sortant une à son tour.

- Votre envie de combattre me titille également, ajouta Noa tenant lui aussi une Poké Ball, alors il est temps…

- D'envoyer la sauce ! Conclurent les trois frères en lançant en l'air les trois boules en même temps.

Elles se heurtèrent alors en plein vol et s'ouvrirent dans un grand flash lumineux qui éblouit la vue des trois Challengers. Jaillirent alors trois nouvelles petites créatures, qui firent un magnifique salto avant pour se poser au sol, devant leur Dresseur respectif et en prenant la pose.

Elles étaient assez petites, à peu près aussi grandes que les trois Pokémon des adolescents. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup entre elles, elles avaient une couleur de peau marron très clair et se tenaient sur deux pattes, elles n'avaient pas de doigts sur leur main mais uniquement un pouce. Au-dessus de leur tête se trouvait une sorte de crête formée à partir de leur pelage, ils possédaient également une longue queue faisant la taille de leur corps. Cependant une différence était notable, chacun de ses Pokémon étaient d'une couleur différente.

Aussitôt, les trois Dresseurs saisirent leur Pokédex respectif et le pointèrent sur ces nouveaux spécimens qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir. L'appareil de Ludwig l'informa que le premier de ses Pokémon au pelage rouge se nommait Flamajou, celui de Ludvina lui montra Flotajou le Pokémon au pelage bleu et enfin celui qui était vert se nommait Feuillajou selon l'objet électronique de Tcheren. 

- Feu, Eau et Plante, je comprends mieux maintenant le titre de Trio qui fait le tri, rigola Ludwig en rangeant son Pokédex et en sortant la Ball de Darumarond.

- Ouais et on peut dire que le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses, remarqua Ludvina en sortant elle aussi la Ball de Moustillon.

- Je ne puis qu'approuver vos dires, ajouta Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire.

Et tous ensembles ils lancèrent à leur tour les Poké Ball de leur compagnon.

- Darumarond !

- Moustillon !

- Vipélierre !

- C'est parti ! S'écrièrent les trois adolescents en parfaite synchronisation comme les trois frères.

Les nouveaux flashs lumineux jaillirent sur le sol pour faire apparaitre respectivement les Pokémon Daruma, Loutre et Serpenterbe, tous affichant un regard déterminé et prêt à en découdre. La serveuse qui faisait office d'arbitre leva alors les bras avant d'annoncer :

- La première des deux équipes qui parviendra à vaincre les Pokémon de l'autre, sera déclaré vainqueur ! Prononça-t-elle d'une voix forte et enjouée. Que le combat commence !

**CHAMPIONS NOA, RACHID, ARMANDO**

**VS**

**CHALLENGERS LUDWIG, LUDVINA ET TCHEREN**

**- **Honneur aux invités ! Lancez la première attaque ! S'exclama alors Noa affichant pour la première fois un regard très sérieux.

Ses deux frères étaient exactement dans le même état, plus aucun sourire ou attitude bienveillante était visible sur leur visage. Les trois adolescents comprirent alors que c'était là, la signification que le combat commençait et que les sentiments n'y avaient plus leur place.

Ce fut Ludwig qui déclencha les hostilités avec Darumarond.

- Darumarond ! On commence avec Calcination sur Feuillajou ! Ordonna-t-il

La boule de fourrure rouge gonfla son ventre avant de rapidement cracher une grosse boule de feu sur le Pokémon Singe Herbe.

- Flotajou à toi de riposter ! Ordonna à son tour Noa.

Aussitôt, le Pokémon Jet d'Eau se précipita devant son camarade et lança une Attaque Pistolet à O sur la boule de Feu de Darumarond. Face au puissant tir aquatique, l'attaque Calcination ne fit hélas pas long feu… Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Zut contré… Marmonna Ludwig déçu ne pas avoir atteint sa cible.

- Navré de vous décevoir, dit alors Noa avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Moustillon à ton tour, Pistolet à O sur Flamajou ! Lança Ludvina

Le Pokémon Loutre fit enfler ses joues pour pouvoir cracher un jet d'eau droit sur le Pokémon Brûlant.

- Feuillajou euh… A toi de jouer ! Lança aussi Rachid

Feuillajou qui avait été récemment visé par le Pokémon de Ludwig, s'interposa à son tour pour encaisser l'attaque sans broncher. Il se secoua même joyeusement.

- Mais ça ne lui fait rien ? S'exclama Ludvina surprise par cette révélation.

- Normal, l'Eau est de la nourriture pour la Plante je te rappelle, lui dit Ludwig tout en restant fixer sur le combat.

- A toi Vipélierre ! Vise Flotajou avec Fouet Lianes ! Intervint Tcheren à son tour

Le Pokémon Serpenterbe obéit et fit jaillir les deux lianes autour de sa tête pour les diriger droit vers le Pokémon Eau ennemi. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Armando.

- Pas si vite ! Flamajou Calcination !

A la mauvaise surprise du groupe, le Pokémon Brûlant cracha à son tour une gerbe de Flamme, beaucoup plus grosse que celle de Darumarond, en direction de Vipélierre.

- Vite esquive ! Ordonna Tcheren

Vipélierre parvint à esquiver l'attaque, manquant par la même occasion sa chance d'atteindre Flotajou. Mais il n'avait hélas pas prévu que la boule de feu exploserait en plusieurs petites parties qui touchèrent l'une de ses lianes.

Moustillon et Darumarond furent épargnés, grâce au coquillage de l'un et à la résistance aux flammes de l'autre. Vipélierre atterrit au sol avec une légère brûlure sur sa liane verte.

- Vipélierre ça va aller ? Questionna Tcheren.

Son Pokémon approuva d'un signe de tête montrant qu'il était loin d'être encore vaincu.

- Et bien voilà un combat qui promet d'être intéressant… Marmonna Ludwig pour lui-même.

- C'est à nous à présent ! Flotajou…

- Feuillajou…

- Flamajou…

- Attaque Léchouille ! S'écrièrent les trois frères en même temps

Les trois Pokémon Singes se précipitèrent vers leurs ennemis en courant à quatre pattes, restant collés ensemble jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre ne saute vers un des Pokémon ennemis. Pris tous au dépourvus, Darumarond, Moustillon et Vipélierre ne purent que se laisser faire impuissant alors Feuillajou, Flamajou et Flotajou les léchaient sur l'une de leur joue.

Surpris les trois Dresseurs ne purent que voir leurs Pokémon afficher une légère grimace de douleur, tandis que les Pokémon des Champions s'éloignaient pour retourner devant leur Dresseur respectif.

- Mince est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit Ludvina inquiet pour les Pokémon.

Ces derniers reprirent une posture plus digne et affirmèrent que tout allait bien.

- Cette attaque ne semble pas avoir fait beaucoup de dégâts, remarque Tcheren curieux.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais vous, intervint la voix de Noa en pointant Moustillon du doigt.

Ce dernier tremblait légèrement et des petits éclairs jaunes apparurent autour de son corps pendant une brève seconde.

- Moustillon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'inquiéta Ludvina qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Il est paralysé, répondit Ludwig avec regret, c'est l'effet de l'attaque Léchouille.

- Comment ça ?

- L'attaque Léchouille à 30% de chance de paralyser un adversaire, poursuivit Tcheren tout aussi peu rassuré de la situation, et ce pendant toute la durée du combat.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Ludvina effarée de la nouvelle. Mais alors ça veut dire que je ne peux plus combattre ?!

- Mais si, c'est juste qu'à certains moments, Moustillon risque de ne pas réussir à attaquer, termina d'expliquer Ludwig. Allez continuons, Coup d'Boule !

N'ayant pas reçu d'indication précise, Darumarond fonça droit sur l'ennemi le plus proche de lui. En l'occurrence il s'avéra que c'était Feuillajou, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher le Pokémon Singe Herbe l'ordre d'un des Champions le surprit.

- Feuillajou encaisse le coup, dit Rachid.

Le Pokémon obéit à son Dresseur et se courba pour se préparer à recevoir l'attaque, le coup de Darumarond l'atteignit en plein ventre le faisant basculer en arrière.

- Bien joué tu l'as touché ! Complimenta Ludvina contente que son équipe est enfin pu donner un coup.

Mais ce fut une courte réjouissance, car alors que Darumarond se redressait de l'attaque qu'il venait de donner, il vit alors Flotajou qui se trouvait devant et qui s'était caché derrière Feuillajou.

- Darumarond ne reste pas là ! Cria en vain Ludwig

Il était déjà trop tard pour parer à ce qui suivit :

- Flotajou ! Pistolet à O ! Lança Noa en claquant des doigts.

Le Pokémon bleu et marron fit gonfler ses joues pour cracher un lourd jet d'eau droit sur le Pokémon Daruma, qui se le prit durement en pleine face. Repousser en arrière, Darumarond retomba lourdement sur le sol, devant son Dresseur et à côtés de ses coéquipiers.

- Darumarond ! Tiens bon ! Encouragea Ludwig

Le Pokémon de Feu parvint à se relever difficilement, tout trempé et tremblant mais encore capable de combattre, bien qu'étant grandement affaiblit. Soutenu par Moustillon et Vipélierre qui l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pied.

Parmi les spectateurs dans le restaurant, tous étaient émerveillés par ce début de combat, où les attaques de Pokémon s'enchainaient les unes des autres de façon impressionnante. Certains des clients prévoyaient déjà la victoire des trois Champions, Bianca toujours assise aux côtés de Guido commençait également à s'inquiéter elle aussi de la tournure des évènements.

- Pauvre Darumarond, l'attaque a vraiment dû le secouer ! Souffla-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est sûr, il s'est pris un jet d'eau à bout portant, ajouta Guido en remontant ses lunettes, pour un type Feu comme lui, il n'y a rien de pire.

- Les Champions sont vraiment fort…

- Ils n'ont pas obtenus leurs titres pour rien, confirma Guido, même s'ils sont jeunes, ils sont très doués et prometteurs. De plus, ils possèdent un fort esprit de coordination…

Ludwig semblait contrarié, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle contre-attaque, le trio savait comment s'y prendre pour surprendre leurs adversaires. Néanmoins il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer de se battre.

- Courage Darumarond, je sais que tu peux encore tenir, continua Ludwig pour soutenir son camarade qui se battait pour lui.

Le Pokémon rouge fit un signe de tête rassurant envers son Dresseur, pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Ludwig eut alors une idée pour poursuivre le combat.

- Ludvina je vais avoir besoin de toi, prête-moi ta force, lui dit-il assez bas.

- D'accord mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle nerveuse

- Je vais attaquer Flamajou et le faire sauter en l'air, profites-en pour le viser tant qu'il est dans ton champ de vision.

- D'accord !

- Darumarond ! Reprit Ludwig d'une voix forte, continue avec Roulade sur Flamajou !

Le Pokémon obéit et se mit en boule avant de foncer à toute vitesse contre son adversaire, mais pas assez cependant car Flamajou eut largement le temps de voir l'attaque venir à lui, de même que son Dresseur.

- Esquive ! Lança Armando

Comme prévu, Flamajou parvint à esquiver l'attaque sans le moindre problème en sautant dans les airs. Darumarond passa en-dessous de lui sans l'atteindre, c'est là que Ludvina intervint.

- A toi Moustillon ! Pistolet à O ! Cria-t-elle

Le Pokémon Loutre lança alors son jet aquatique en direction du Pokémon Brûlant alors qu'il retombait sur le sol.

- Pas si vite ! Feuillajou euh… A toi ! Intervint à son tour Rachid en levant le bras

Le Pokémon Singe Herbe sauta à son tour en l'air pour intercepter l'attaque, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre la hauteur du tir d'eau il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa cheville.

- Fait-le tomber avec Fouet Lianes ! S'écria alors Tcheren à la surprise de tous

Bien que Vipélierre ne puisse pas vraiment blesser son adversaire avec ses attaques du même type, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en servir pour agripper son adversaire et le faire retomber au sol. Ce fut toutefois la dure expérience que subit le Pokémon de Rachid.

- Feuillajou ! S'écria ce dernier surprit par ce mouvement.

Au même moment cependant, l'attaque de Moustillon finit par atteindre sa cible mais la manqua de peu car Flamajou parvint à l'éviter en retombant sur le sol. Et ce à la grande déception de la jeune fille à casquette rose et blanche.

- Mince…

- Ha ha ! Dommage tu y étais presque ! S'écria Armando avec un rire. Cela dit j'avais vu ce coup venir à des kilomètres !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce Dresseur était un peu vaniteux, cela dit avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose une autre voix intervint à sa place.

- Et celui-là alors ? Tu l'avais vu ? Questionna Ludwig affichant un sourire à son tour.

C'est alors que derrière Flamajou, une boule rouge le frappa dans le dos avec force l'envoyant promené dans les airs.

- Quoi ! S'écria le Champion aux cheveux rouges choqué par cet évènement inattendu.

- Vas-y Ludvina à toi ! S'exclama Ludwig

- Allez Moustillon, Charge-le avec ton Coquillage ! S'écria à son tour la jeune Dresseuse.

Le Pokémon bleu clair fonça en direction du Pokémon rouge marron qui retombait sur le sol, souffrant toujours de l'attaque que venait de lui infliger le Pokémon de Ludwig. Mais alors que Moustillon sauta jusqu'à sa hauteur, au moment même où il allait porter son coup avec son Coquillage, ce dernier se mit à dégager un liquide qui recouvrit toute la coque. N'ayant pas le temps de se demander ce qui arrivait, Moustillon frappa de toutes ses forces le crâne de Flamajou avec son Coquillage qui continua de dégager du liquide bleu qui fit beaucoup de dégâts au Pokémon rouge, à la grande surprise de la Dresseuse de Moustillon.

Alors que Flamajou retombait durement sur le sol son calvaire ne prit pas fin pour autant.

- Finis-le Darumarond ! Cria Ludwig en bougeant son bras comme d'habitude.

Le Pokémon qui n'avait pas encore finit son attaque roula une dernière fois contre le Pokémon Brûlant et le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet le faisant décoller encore.

- Flamajou ! S'écria Armando.

Armando ne put que voir son Pokémon retomber sur le sol et demeurer inerte. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la jeune serveuse en uniforme jaune ne prononce son verdict.

- Flamajou est hors combat ! Annonça-t-elle sur un ton calme mais aussi excité. Les Challengers mènen !

L'euphorie gagne alors l'ensemble du restaurant et tous les clients se mirent à applaudir et à prononcer leur joie.

- Ouais super tactique !

- Incroyable !

- Les Champions sont dominés !

- Ils assurent ces jeunes !

- Continuez les amis ! Hurla Bianca parmi la foule en agitant les mains tandis que Guido applaudissait à côté d'elle.

Les Challengers étaient fiers d'eux, déjà un Pokémon de moins cela leur donnait une sacrée avance.

- Bien joué vous deux ! Félicité Tcheren avec le sourire. On prend un train d'avance sur eux !

- Ouais excellente stratégie Ludwig ! Avec toi on vite l'emporter ! S'écria Ludvina en tapant le dos de son ami.

- Ne t'emballes pas, on est loin d'avoir encore gagnés, reprocha gentiment Ludwig avec un faible sourire.

Ludvina sourit gentiment à son tour avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Mais au fait, c'était quoi la nouvelle attaque de Moustillon ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je crois que c'était une attaque Coquilame, répondit Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, on dirait qu'il a acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour en apprendre une nouvelle.

- C'est vrai ?! Trop cool !

Du côté des Champions, les deux frères regardaient le plus jeunes d'entre eux rappeler son Pokémon qui se transforma en Poké Ball et atterrit au creux de sa main.

- Rah ! Quelle poisse ! Je me suis fait avoir ! Ragea calmement ce dernier déçu d'avoir été vaincu dès le début.

- Ils ont été certes euh… Très efficace ces deux-là, confirma Rachid en lançant un regard désolé envers son frère.

- En effet, un combo d'attaque de type Roche et Eau, approuva Noa en hochant la tête.

- Ce pauvre Flamajou n'avait euh… Hélas aucune chance…

- Grr ! Oh ça va n'en rajoutez pas vous deux ! S'énerva un tantinet soit peu le Dresseur aux cheveux rouges en boudant et croisant les bras.

Rigolant sans méchanceté du comportement de leur frère, les deux autres Champions analysèrent néanmoins rapidement la situation à laquelle il faisait face.

- Il semblerait que ce cher Ludwig soit un adversaire redoutable, annonça Noa avec un air d'analyse.

- Effectivement, il serait peut-être euh… Plus prudent de se débarrasser d'abord de lui ? Suggéra alors Rachid.

- Peut-être bien…

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, le groupe concentra à nouveau toute leur attention sur les deux adversaires qui restaient. Car oui, il ne fallait pas oublier que le match était tout sauf terminé.

- Ben chers clients, il semblerait que nous devons prendre des méthodes plus radicales, annonça alors Noa, Flotajou !

- Feuillajou !

- Utilise Rengorgement ! Dirent les deux frères simultanément.

Les deux Pokémon des Champions levèrent alors leurs bras, leur corps se mit alors à dégager une espèce de fumée marron et un très gros frisson les traversa chacun. Ce comportement n'avait pas pour effet de rassurer les trois Challengers du jour.

- Je n'aime pas trop ça, restez concentrés vous autres ! S'exclama Ludwig à l'intention de ses camarades mais aussi des Pokémon. Ce genre d'attaque à dû renforcer leur puissance !

Une légère lueur d'inquiétude traversa alors le visage de chacun d'entre eux.

- Très bonne perspicacité décidément, Intervint encore la voix de Noa, en effet Rengorgement a pour but de renforcer l'attaque physique d'un Pokémon.

- En voici euh… Un petit aperçu… Ajouta ensuite Rachid.

- Flotajou Pistolet à O sur Darumarond ! Lança Noa

Flotajou obéit et tira un énorme jet d'eau, bien plus gros et plus puissant que celui qu'il avait tiré précédemment. Pressentant le danger Ludwig, réagit au quart le tour. Si Darumarond qui était déjà affaiblit se prenait une telle attaque, c'en était finit pour lui.

- Esquive vite ! S'écria Ludwig

Le Pokémon Daruma obéit et sauta en l'air, il esquiva alors le jet d'eau qui le frôla et le manqua de peu. Cependant, ni lui ni son Dresseur n'avait vu le piège qui était tendu.

- Oh non ! Darumarond ne reste pas là ! S'écria alors Ludvina même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son Pokémon. Vite Moustillon aide-le, Pistolet à O !

Moustillon tenta alors de lancer un jet d'eau en l'air, mais hélas des éclairs jaillirent autour de son corps, l'immobilisant sur place et l'empêchèrent d'attaquer.

- La paralysie la stoppé sur cette attaque ! Informa Tcheren découragé. Il va être touché !

Ludwig leva alors la tête à son tour et découvrit ce qui n'allait pas beaucoup trop tard. Feuillajou avait sauté en l'air pendant l'attaque de Flotajou et se trouvait au-dessus du Pokémon à fourrure jaune. Ludwig fit mine de vouloir faire quelque mais il ne fit en réalité rien, les choses s'enchaînèrent alors très rapidement.

- Feuillajou Griffe ! S'écria Rachid en levant le bras.

Le Pokémon Singe Herbe se laissa alors retomber vers son adversaire et lui fit une terrible entaille sur la tête avec son pouce droit. Aveuglé par la douleur, Darumarond ne put que se laisser retomber, au sol droit en direction de Flotajou. Avant même qu'un des amis de Ludwig ne purent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, la voix de Noa retentit déjà jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

- Il est temps de conclure avec Pistolet à O ! Termina-t-il en levant son bras à son tour.

Un nouveau puissant jet d'eau s'échappa de la bouche de Flotajou qui frappa de plein fouet le Pokémon de Ludwig.

- Darumarond ! S'écria le garçon

Mais le Pokémon Daruma retomba lourdement sur le sol, tout trempé et resta complètement immobile. Le temps d'attente de quelques secondes se déroula rapidement dans un silence total avant que voix de la serveuse n'interviennent pour dire :

- Darumarond, hors combat ! Annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de regret audible. Les Champions et Challengers sont à égalité 2 à 2…

Ce fut le choc dans tout le restaurant, personne ne s'était attendu à une telle contre-attaque aussi rapide et efficace de la part des Champions mais il y eut quand même des applaudissements, surtout pour ceux qui soutenaient les deux frères encore en course. Bianca demeurait silencieuse et ne pouvait que regarder tristement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, même Guido affichait un air peiné.

Alors que Ludwig fit rappeler son Pokémon, ses deux camarades l'observaient avec des réactions différentes. Tcheren était dans un premier temps très inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas extérieurement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ludwig se fasse éliminé alors qu'il venait tout juste de mettre K.O le Pokémon d'Armando. Ludvina elle ne semblait tout simplement pas croire la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Darumarond le seul Pokémon qu'elle et tous ses amis n'était pas parvenu à vaincre à chacun de leur combat, venait d'être vaincu sous ses yeux. Elle qui le croyait tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer perdre, elle commença alors à avoir peur. Si même Ludwig venait de se faire battre, comment elle et Tcheren pourrait gagner sans lui ? Le meilleur des trois Combattants ?

Elle sentit alors la main de son camarade vaincu se poser à nouveau sur son épaule, elle le regarda avec un air abattue mais le garçon lui, affichait un regard dur.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre ! Dit-il alors d'une voix forte pour la ressaisir. Le combat n'est pas encore terminé !

- Mais… Comment on… Balbutia-t-elle sans trouver ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été vaincu qu'il faut croire que tout est perdu d'avance ! Coupa néanmoins le garçon à casquette. Bon sang ! Où est passé ta détermination de tout à l'heure ?! Si tu trembles juste parce que je ne suis pas avec toi, comment est-ce que tu comptes arrêter Black à l'avenir ?!

Ce fut les mots nécessaires qui permirent de provoquer une vive réaction chez la jeune fille, aussitôt son regard retrouva sa flamme de combattivité. Son ami avait raison ! Comment pouvait-elle croire que c'était déjà finit ? C'était la seconde fois que cette sensation se reproduisait, la première ayant été avec Black. Rien que de repenser à lui avait suffi à Ludvina de se rappeler à quel point il existait des adversaires redoutables dans le monde, si elle tremblait parce qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation inattendue, comment pouvait-elle simplement se prétendre Dresseuse !

La jeune fille serra les poings et se tourna à nouveau vers les deux Champions, son visage affichait une expression sévère dû à des souvenirs et des pensées douloureuses mais son envie de combattre l'avait finalement repris.

- Tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas fini ! S'écria-t-elle

- Voilà une bonne attitude Ludvina, approuva Tcheren avec un sourire, Ludwig à raison rien n'est perdu tant que la partie n'est pas terminée !

Satisfait de leur réaction, le garçon à casquette s'autorisa à sourire. Il leur souhaita bonne chance et recula un peu pour leur permettre de continuer à combattre.

- OK, on peut reprendre désolé pour l'attente ! Cria Ludvina à l'encontre des deux Champions.

Du côté des Champions un sourire rassuré s'afficha sur chacun de leur visage, ils avaient craint l'espace d'un instant que d'éliminer leur maillon fort de la sorte ne les découragent à combattre pour la suite, mais heureusement non. Même Armando qui s'était fait battre quelques instants plutôt, éprouvait un sentiment de satisfaction de pouvoir regarder la suite du combat.

- Nos clients sont déterminés à vouloir remporter la victoire semble-t-il, remarqua Noa en croisant les bras. Ils en redemandent donc…

- Alors ne les décevons pas ! S'exclama le Champion aux cheveux rouges.

- Tu as raison, alors euh… Poursuivons. Feuillajou, Fouet Lianes ! Lança Rachid en dirigeant son bras vers Moustillon.

Le Pokémon matérialisa à son tour deux lianes qui jaillirent alors de la crête au-dessus de sa tête, les lianes se dirigèrent ensuite droit vers le Pokémon Aquatique de la jeune fille.

- Vipélierre repousse-le ! Ordonna Tcheren pour protéger Moustillon.

Alors que le Pokémon Serpenterbe se précipitait, avant même que son Dresseur n'ait put lui dire quoi faire, il effectua un mouvement bizarre. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de façon horizontale, perpendiculaire au sol et très rapidement. De son corps se détachèrent alors des morceaux de feuilles, qui tout comme Vipélierre se mirent à tournoyer telle une tornade de vent. Les feuilles se dirigèrent alors à une vitesse ahurissante, droit sur Feuillajou, qui bien qu'elles ne lui firent pas beaucoup de dégâts eurent au moins l'effet de le faire trébucher et tomber à la renverse sur le dos. Son attaque Fouet Lianes ne put pas non plus atteindre sa cible et elle retourna à l'intérieur de son feuillage crânien. Vipélierre reprit ensuite une posture normale en affichant un sourire fier.

Pour ce qui est des Dresseurs, chacun d'entre eux furent surpris par ce rebondissement. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils voyaient un de leur Pokémon faire l'usage d'une nouvelle attaque en plein combat d'Arène.

- Est-ce que c'était… Commença Tcheren.

- Oui Tcheren, c'était bien une attaque Phytomixeur ! Confirma Ludwig avec un grand sourire.

- Géniale ! Vipélierre maîtrise une nouvelle attaque lui aussi ! S'exclama Ludvina toute joyeuse de même que tous les autres clients du restaurant.

Les Champions du fameux Trio qui fait le tri, devaient bien avoués que pour leur premier Match Trio, ils allaient de surprise en surprise. Les Pokémon de leurs Challengers s'étaient sérieusement entraînés et ça se voyaient dans la capacité de leurs Pokémon à leur montrer le fruit de leur travail, par la maîtrise de nouvelles attaques bien plus redoutables que celles qu'ils connaissaient.

Même si ce ne sont que des débutants, nuls doutes qu'à l'avenir ces Dresseurs se montreraient très redoutables.

- Eh bien, nos adversaires sont euh… Vraiment coriaces pour le coup, remarqua Rachid avec un micro sourire.

- En effet, nous allons devoir jouer serrés. Tu es prêt ? Demanda Noa à son frère cadet.

- On ne peut plus…

- Utilise Rengorgement ! Annoncèrent les deux frères simultanément.

Les deux Pokémon singes bleu et vert firent ce qu'il leur était demandé et une nouvelle fumée marron s'échappa de leur corps. Le frisson se fit à nouveau sentir sur leur corps et leur puissance d'attaque s'améliora une fois de plus.

- Maintenant Charge ! Cirèrent les deux frères à nouveaux ensemble.

Feuillajou et Flotajou foncèrent alors sur leur cible pour les atteindre et les heurter de toutes leurs forces. Cependant les Challenger encore en lice n'étaient pas prêts de se laisser faire.

- Moustillon Coquilame sur Feuillajou ! Lança Ludvina

- Vipélierre utilise Fouet Lianes sur Flotajou ! Ordonna à son tour Tcheren.

Le Pokémon Loutre fit sortir son coquillage pour le faire lueur d'eau et se précipita sur Feuillajou, tandis que les lianes de du Pokémon Serpenterbe jaillirent pour atteindre Flotajou.

Moustillon parvint à entrer en collision avec Feuillajou, il le frappa avec son mollusque en plein sur son crâne bien exposé. Le Pokémon bleu recula suite à la violence du choc alors que le Singe vert, bien que peu affecté par l'attaque eau, retomba en arrière en se tenant la tête à moitié sonné. Même si l'effet n'était pas très efficace, se prendre un coquillage aussi solide était toujours très douloureux.

De son côté, Vipélierre tenta de frapper Flotajou avec ses lianes mais le Pokémon Jet D'eau parvint facilement à esquiver en glissant sur la droite. Alors que le Pokémon de Tcheren se réitéra dans son attaque, il tenta plusieurs d'attraper son ennemi avec ses lianes mais hélas sans succès. Flotajou parvenait à esquiver beaucoup trop facilement et il finit par atteindre sa cible, Vipélierre durement atteint par l'attaque physique qui avait décuplé de puissance par l'attaque Rengorgement s'envola et retomba lourdement sur le sol gravement amoché.

- Vipélierre tiens bon ! S'écria son Dresseur inquiet de le voir comme ça.

Pour ce qui est du combat de Ludvina, la jeune fille vit son adversaire se relever un peu secouer mais toujours d'attaque. Moustillon lui lançait un regard de défi toujours son coquillage à la main.

- Le coquillage de Moustillon est euh… Vraiment très efficace, intervint alors la voix de Rachid coupant court aux pensées de la jeune fille qui tourna son regard vers lui.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle avec le sourire, il est aussi solide qu'une griffe de Dragon et donc d'une efficacité redoutable.

- Certes c'est pourquoi euh… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux de s'en… Débarrasser, annonça alors Rachid avec un grand sourire. Fouet Lianes !

Feuillajou fit alors jaillir une liane au-dessus de sa tête et avant même que Moustillon, ou Ludvina, ne purent réagir, la liane frappa alors le coquillage du Pokémon Loutre qui s'envola en l'air avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Bianca et de retomber sur ses genoux.

- Oh non ! S'écria Ludvina terrifiée par ce mauvais coup.

Horrifié, Moustillon ne put que commencer à avoir peur et il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme pour dire à Bianca de le lui rendre au plus vite, mais Ludvina savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Si quelqu'un lui procurait de l'aide extérieur sous n'importe quelle forme ou s'il quittait le terrain de combat, ce serait considéré comme une tricherie ou un abandon. Rachid les avaient bien eus sur ce coup, même Ludwig était impressionné par une telle ingéniosité que même lui, n'aurait pas pensé à utiliser.

- Et voilà et maintenant euh… Griffe ! Lança encore Rachid

Feuillajou s'élança, cette fois-ci sûre d'éviter un coup à la tête, et griffa le Pokémon Loutre au visage et plus précisément sur le front, lui laissant une petite entaille. Comme pour la Charge de Flotajou, l'attaque était beaucoup plus forte et Moustillon fut propulsé en arrière à côté de Vipélierre et devant sa Dresseuse.

- Moustillon ! Je t'en prie accroche-toi ! S'écria Ludvina folle d'inquiétude même si elle voulait la victoire elle ne voulait pas que son Pokémon souffre à ce point.

Encouragés qu'ils étaient par leur Dresseurs, décidés à ne pas les décevoir et à vouloir remporter la victoire eux aussi, les deux Pokémon se redressèrent. Tremblants, épuisés et presque à bout mais toujours debout. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit à nouveau, les deux Pokémon des Challengers se mirent à luire chacun d'une étrange aura. Moustillon dégageait une aura bleu et Vipélierre une aura verte, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre tout le monde dans le restaurant, clients, serveurs, Challengers et Champions compris.

Ce brusque évènement était pour ainsi dire totalement imprévisible, mais cela eut pour effet de rassurer Ludwig car cela pouvait tout changer pour ses amis.

- C'est votre chance Ludvina, Tcheren ! S'écria le garçon, attaquez sur le champ !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas… Balbutia Ludvina qui regardait bouche bée son Pokémon luire.

- Ce sont leurs capacités spéciales ! Engrais et Torrent ! Expliqua Ludwig précipitamment. Elles ne se déclenchent que si les Pokémon sont presque à bout de force et elles boostent au maximum les mouvements de type Plante et Eau ! C'est votre occasion saisissez-là !

D'abord abasourdis par la nouvelle, les deux Challengers l'assimilèrent très vite et affichèrent un regard de satisfaction, comme s'ils entrevoyaient la fin du combat. En revanche, les Champions ne semblaient pas du tout à l'aise et ce pour la première fois.

- Ouh là…

- Euh… Je n'aime pas trop beaucoup ça…

- Allez Moustillon ! On y va !

- Vas-y Vipélierre !

La tension commençait à monter très sérieusement dans tout le restaurant, chacun des spectateurs retenaient son souffle pour assister à ce qui allait être le dernier coup. En effet, Ludwig savait que si les Pokémon de ses camarades prenaient encore un seul coup, s'en étaient finit pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur !

- Flotajou Pistolet à O ! S'écria Noa

- Feuillajou Fouet Lianes ! Cria Rachid à son tour.

Les Pokémon obéirent mais les Challengers ne comptaient pas se laisser toucher.

- Vipélierre esquive avec Fouet Lianes en frappant le sol ! Lança Tcheren

- Moustillon contre avec ton Pistolet à O ! Ordonna ensuite Ludvina

Vipélierre se servit donc de ses lianes pour s'élever en l'air frappant ainsi durement le sol, il parvint ainsi à éviter les deux lianes de Feuillajou qui ne purent toucher que du vide. Il remonta ensuite ses deux lianes qui frappèrent le Pokémon Singe Herbe au visage. Moustillon lui, cracha alors un énorme jet d'eau beaucoup plus gros que celui de Flotajou, on en venait à se demander comment une si petite chose pouvait contenir une aussi grosse réserver de liquide. Le tir de Flotajou fut engloutit dans celui de Moustillon et il se fit arroser. Mais les deux Dresseurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là pour autant :

- Allez Pistole fond ! Hurla Ludvina en sueur.

- Utilise Phytomixeur ! S'écria Tcheren haletant.

Leurs Pokémon obéirent une nouvelle fois et lancèrent leur plus terrible attaque sur leurs adversaires. Le tourbillon de feuilles de Vipélierre, bien plus épais et rapide heurta violemment Feuillajou qui se mit à voler dans les airs frappé de partout. Moustillon relança son redoutable torrent sur le pauvre Flotajou qui se fit écraser par la pression de l'eau, cette dernière étant trop lourde même pour lui. Les deux derniers Champions se mirent alors à craindre l'inévitable.

- Vite ressaisissez-vous ! Supplia la voix de Noa

- Ne restez pas immobiles ! Dit aussi Rachid

- Mais ouais restez pas comme ça quoi ! Cria à son tour Armando

Mais ils étaient déjà trop tard pour eux. Ludvina et Tcheren se lancèrent un regard complice qui voulait tout dire, ils acquièrent de la tête tous les deux en même temps avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leurs Pokémon.

- Moustillon…

- Vipélierre…

- LANCE CHARGE ! S'écrièrent-ils simultanément en tendant le bras.

Les deux Pokémon bleu et vert s'élancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et avant même que Feuillajou ou Flotajou ne purent comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient, Moustillon et Vipélierre frappèrent leurs deux ennemis violemment sur la tête avec leurs corps. Les deux Pokémon des Champions se firent alors repousser au loin devant leurs Dresseurs et ils s'écroulèrent.

Il se passa un moment de grand silence où tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux singes, mais aucun d'eux ne remua pour tenter de se lever. Ils étaient vaincus…

C'est alors que la serveuse qui faisait office d'arbitre, afficha un grand sourire avant de s'écrier sur un ton euphorique :

- Feuillajou et Flotajou, hors combat ! Victoire des Challenger ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant le bras pour annoncer la fin du combat.

**CHAMPIONS NOA, RACHID, ARMANDO**

**VS**

**CHALLENGERS LUDWIG, LUDVINA, TCHEREN**

**Match Trio – 3vs3**

**Flotajou, Feuillajou, Flamajou contre Darumarond, Moustillon, Vipélierre**

**Défaite de Darumarond, Victoire de Moustillon et Vipélierre**

**Vainqueur – Challengers Ludwig, Ludvina, Tcheren**

Il fallut un certain moment pour que l'annonce de la serveuse ne pénètre l'esprit des gens, mais finalement la salle finit par exploser dans un bruit assourdissant d'applaudissements qui résonnaient dans tous les sens. Des gens se levaient, sautaient sur place, sifflaient d'admiration et battaient des mains à s'en casser les phalanges, tout ça pour féliciter les grands vainqueurs de ce superbe combat.

Parmi toute cette foule se trouvait une jeune fille blonde avec un chapeau vert, elle était sans contexte la plus heureuse des clients de cette victoire, elle sautillait, hurlait, agrippait aussi le cou de Guido qui suffoquait, le tout avec les larmes aux yeux.

Même les serveurs se lâchaient et applaudissaient bruyamment la fin de ce combat, certains donnaient même quelques billets d'argent avec d'autres, visiblement des paris avaient été faits.

Sur l'estrade, toutes les personnes dessus avaient un comportement différent. Les Trois Champions suite à leur défaite, avaient donc fait rentrés leurs Pokémon dans leurs Poké Ball et se félicitèrent quand même entre eux pour ce beau combat qu'ils ont pu livrer ensemble pour la première fois. Mais pour les Challengers c'était autre chose, tous étaient d'abord restés immobiles pendant un certain temps, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver à l'instant même. Puis c'est alors que Ludwig fut le premier à réagir en lâchant un « Yes ! » assez audible en affichant un grand sourire, par la suite Tcheren montra lui aussi pour la première fois un visage très souriant. Mais la réaction qui montra le plus de joie fut sans aucun doute celle de Ludvina.

- ON A GAGNES ! ON A REUSSI ! Cria-t-elle folle de bonheur en sautillant sur place.

- On l'a fait ! S'exclama Tcheren à son tour très heureux pour une fois.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de sauter pour se tourner vers lui et leva sa main en l'air, Tcheren comprit tout de suite le message et tapa dedans avec force.

- Bravo ! Vous avez vraiment super bien gérés ce combat ! Les félicita à son tour Ludwig en levant le pouce et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ludvina se retourna alors pour le regarder à son tour, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève aussi la main pour taper dedans lui aussi, mais au lieu de ça elle fit quelque chose d'inattendue. Elle lui sauta dessus et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'élan avec lequel elle s'était élancée la fit tournoyer alors que le garçon la réceptionnait.

- On a réussi ! Ludwig merci ! S'écria-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Un peu gêné de se retrouver dans cette position devant autant de monde, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, cette vision provoqua quelques sifflets moqueurs parmi certains clients qui eurent pour effet de faire lâcher prise Ludvina qui se mit à rougir elle aussi. Ils évitèrent tous les deux de dire quoi que ce soit afin de laisser leur gêne respective se dissiper lentement. Par la suite les deux Pokémon qui avaient assurés la victoire à leur Dresseurs, s'élancèrent à leur tour vers Ludvina et Tcheren pour leur sauter dans les bras, où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis.

- Moustillon tu as été génial ! S'exclama Ludvina toujours aussi heureuse et en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je suis fier de toi Vipélierre, lui dit plus calmement Tcheren alors que son Pokémon lui faisait un franc sourire pour la première fois.

Suite à ce beau moment d'émotion, les Challengers virent alors les trois Champions se diriger vers eux. Ils reprirent alors une posture plus fière alors que les trois frères se positionnèrent en face avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Chers clients, nos plus sincères félicitations ! Prononça joyeusement Noa même s'il avait perdu. Vous avez livrés une passionnante et remarquable bataille contre nous !

- Clair que ouais ! C'était vraiment chaud bouillant durant toute la partie ! S'exclama ensuite Armando toujours aussi fort.

- Nous ne sommes euh… Encore que de jeunes Champions, dit ensuite Rachid avec le sourire également, mais nous sommes particulièrement heureux d'avoir pu euh… Livrer ce superbe combat avec vous.

- Merci, c'était vraiment géniale ! Remercia chaleureusement la jeune fille du groupe en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Après quoi, chacun des trois Champions plongea la main dans la poche de leur tablier pour en sortir un petit objet. Brillant et de forme de bâton, il était fait de trois losanges de couleurs respectives : bleu, rouge et vert, le tout sur un fond doré. Les Trois frères les tendirent alors vers les Challengers.

- En reconnaissance euh… De votre victoire, commença Rachid.

- Nous avons le très grand honneur, poursuivit Armando.

- De vous remettre le Badge Triple de l'Arène d'Ogoesse, termina Noa, un des huit Badges officielles de la Ligue d'Unys !

- Je ne sais pas trop si je le mérite vraiment… Murmura Ludwig en se grattant l'oreille d'un air embêté.

Mais sa remarque lui valut un petit coup sur le crâne de la part de la jeune fille de leur groupe, qui lui lançait un regard sévère.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Lui reprocha-t-elle, si tu n'avais pas été là pour me secouer, j'aurais jamais réussi à relancer le combat.

- C'est vrai Ludwig, dit ensuite Tcheren, on a combattu en équipe et même si tu es tombé avant nous, tu as remporté la partie autant que nous.

- Sans oublier que c'est toi qui as fait le premier K.O ! Intervint à son tour Armando. En tant que Champion, j'estime que tu as plus que mérité ce Badge toi aussi !

Ludwig leur fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de finalement accepter. Et alors tous les trois, ils prirent leurs Badges en même temps, Ludwig de la part d'Armando, Tcheren de Rachid et Ludvina de Noa. Les Challengers se consultèrent du regard, avant de lever tous ensemble leurs bras en l'air pour montrer à tous le symbole de leur victoire.

- On a gagnés le Badge Triple ! S'écria Ludvina.

Les acclamations du restaurant augmentèrent de plus belle, en particulier ceux de Bianca qui en avaient les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de voir ses amis dans un si beau moment de gloire.

Finalement après un long temps d'applaudissements, les trois frères prirent la parole face à leur public.

- Chers clients ! Merci de votre participation ! S'exclama Noa en levant son bras.

- Nous espérons que vous euh… Avez su savourez ce combat, dit ensuite Rachid en levant son bras à son tour.

- Et qu'il vous aura fait chaud au cœur ! Nous espérons pouvoir continuer à vous surprendre à l'avenir ! Termina Armando en imitant ses frères.

Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois, alors que les applaudissements commençaient lentement mais sûrement à diminuer. Puis tous ensembles, Champions comme Challengers, ils quittèrent le terrain de combat en descendant de l'estrade qui avait marqué leur première victoire.

…

Ce ne fut finalement qu'au bout d'une heure et demie, que le groupe était enfin parvenu à quitter le restaurant aussi bondé. Le combat avait vraiment fait sensation et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient voulu pouvoir y assister. Les vainqueurs de l'arène avaient rapidement retrouvés leur amie blonde qui leur avait sautés au cou de chacun, tellement contente de cette victoire car elle s'était un peu inquiété en voyant Darumarond se faire battre. Mais au final ils avaient su s'en sortir de manière « Trop cool et génial d'abord ! », selon ses propres termes.

Par la suite, beaucoup de clients étaient venus pour les féliciter de ce super combat qu'ils avaient livrés, cela avaient été un plaisir de les voir combattre. Mais les adolescents n'étant pas des grands fans de la foule et par conséquent ils avaient tous faits pours pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite. Ils avaient toutefois remerciés les Champions ainsi que la jeune serveuse, du nom de Audrey, qui leur avait arbitré ce match, mais c'était plutôt elle qui au contraire les avaient remercié un bon nombre de fois, toute heureuse qu'elle était d'avoir pu regarder ce premier match unique d'aussi près. Le groupe était ensuite sortit, leur nouveau Badge accroché sur un de leur vêtement.

Etant enfin dehors, alors que le groupe se détendait les membres qui avaient beaucoup travaillés, Ludwig fut pris à part par le guide qui avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait stoppé de s'approcher plus de, ses amis. Visiblement il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose.

- Dis-moi Ludwig, souffla Guido pour ne pas se faire entendre de quelqu'un d'autre, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure…

Le garçon lui jeta un regard interrogateur comme curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Pendant le combat, j'ai bien vu que tu as hésité à donner un ordre pendant une seconde, dit le guide avec un air très sérieux, et tu n'as finalement rien dit. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ton Darumarond d'esquiver si tu savais qu'il aurait pu le faire ? Pourquoi as-tu délibérément fait exprès de perdre ?

Ludwig attrapa le heaume de sa casquette et la réajusta un peu mieux, on pouvait voir par la suite un sourire innocent s'afficher sur son visage.

- Mais je ne vois absolument pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler… Répondit Ludwig en souriant gentiment.

Entendant cette réponse, le guide ne chercha pas à en comprendre d'avantage en se rappelant qu'il avait lui-même sortit cette phrase tout à l'heure. Il respecta le choix du jeune homme et se contenta de sourire à son tour.

- Je vois…

Ludwig s'éloigna ensuite en compagnie du guide pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient déjà bien avancés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Guido le remarque, mais il était vrai qu'il avait de son plein gré choisi la défaite. Il avait en effet remarqué que ses amis s'étaient un peu trop reposés sur lui pendant le combat, aussi il avait voulu voir s'ils étaient capables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus seuls contre Black. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvés les mots justes pour parvenir à les motiver, même s'ils étaient un peu forts.

A présent le combat terminé, il était temps pour Guido de se séparer d'eux.

- Eh bien jeunes gens, il est temps de se dire au revoir, leur dit chaleureusement le guide en serrant chacune de leur main, je vais à présent devoir m'occuper d'autres personnes à guider. Il y a un groupe de jeunes qui veulent que je leur fasse visiter la grande Méanville, je crois qu'ils ont très envie de voir le grande roue ou encore la Comédie Musicale. Ah là là, les jeunes sont tous pareils de nos jours. HA HA HA !

Sa blague ne fit rire personne d'autre que lui, car le groupe ne voyait pas en quoi ils étaient ce genre de personnes et Bianca ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, n'ayant simplement pas comprit.

- Enfin bref ! Reprit-il aussitôt pas le moins gêné du monde, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion à l'avenir de nous revoir. Si vous avez encore le temps je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour aux Vestiges du Rêve, c'est certes un vieux champ de ruines mais il en vaut le détour. Allez tchao la compagnie !

Et sur ces mots il se précipita alors dans la rue pour disparaître au détour d'une ruelle. Le groupe ne put que le voir s'en aller avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

- Il est décidemment très bizarre, dit Ludvina avec un air dépité

- Je te l'accorde, approuva Tcheren avec son ton sérieux en remontant ses lunettes.

- Certes, mais on aura au moins bien déjeuné en sa compagnie, dit à son tour le deuxième garçon du groupe en souriant.

- Ouais ! En tout cas vous avez trop bien assurés d'abord ! S'écria la jeune fille blonde du groupe. Je suis trop contente que vous ayez eu votre Badge !

- Bianca… Ca fait au moins 20 fois que tu nous répètes la même chose depuis une heure, soupira la jeune fille à casquette rose mais néanmoins reconnaissante.

- Mais euh ! C'est que c'est vrai d'abord ! S'exclama Bianca avec un air boudeuse.

Ludwig intervint aussitôt pour lui caresser la tête affectueusement, lui faisant très vite retrouver le sourire.

- Et on te remercie pour ça Bianca tu peux en être certaine, lui dit-il gentiment.

- Bon alors que fait-on maintenant ? S'enquit par la suite Tcheren

- Retournons au Centre Pokémon, il faut soigner Moustillon, Vipélierre et Darumarond aussi, dit alors la jeune fille brune.

- Bonne idée, allons-y sans plus tarder, approuva le garçon à lunettes en ouvrant la marche.

Ses amis ne perdirent pas de temps et s'empressèrent de le suivre, le Centre Pokémon n'était qu'à quelques marches d'eux. Aussi ils voulurent traverser la route pour atteindre le bâtiment plus vite, cependant ils durent aussitôt s'arrêter car ils entendirent un bruit de klaxon.

- ATTENTION ! Cria tout de suite Ludwig en agrippant Bianca par le bras pour l'éloigner au plus possible de la voiture qui approchait.

Ludvina sauta en arrière de même que Tcheren, alors qu'une belle voiture blanche les dépassa avant de se mettre à freiner brusquement. Elle recula ensuite plus doucement en marche arrière avant de stopper devant les adolescents un peu inquiet. La vitre du conducteur se baissa et un visage souriant leur fit face.

- Salut Ludwig ! Ça faisait un bail dis donc ! S'exclama la personne au volant

La personne en question était une jeune femme, elle devait faire dans les 30 ans à peine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu marine avec une barrette en forme de fleur sur la frange de devant. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt rose sur laquelle elle avait mis par-dessus une blouse blanche, elle portait également des lunettes comme Tcheren.

A la vue de la femme, le jeune garçon concerné se mit à sourire en la reconnaissant.

- Dr. Oryse ! Waouh ça alors, ça faisait longtemps effectivement ! Salua chaleureusement le garçon.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Presque deux ans oui ! S'exclama la dénommée Oryse. Tu te souviens de ma petite sœur Boletta ?

Du côté co-pilote jaillit alors la tête d'une petite fille avec des lunettes aussi, des cheveux bruns avec deux couettes. Elle secoua ses mains en signe de salut avec un grand sourire.

- Coucou Ludwig ! Salua la petite fille toute joyeuse.

- Salut ma grande, je suis content de te voir, dit gentiment le garçon en la saluant à son tour.

Un peu perdu par cette soudaine apparition, Ludvina crut bon de se renseigner sur les deux nouvelles personnes, même si elles avaient manqués de les écraser.

- Ludwig ? Est-ce que tu les connais ? Demanda la jeune fille à casquette.

- Hum ? Oh oui, c'est vrai que vous ne la connaissez pas, intervint la voix du garçon à casquette alors qu'il se grattait l'oreille gêné.

Il pointa ensuite de sa main les deux sœurs à lunettes.

- Je vous présente le Docteur Shelly Oryse, présenta-t-il avec un sourire, c'est une éminente scientifique de la région, comme le professeur Keteleeria. Elles sont d'ailleurs toutes les deux des amies depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées à l'Université. Et elle c'est sa petite sœur Boletta, un petit génie malgré son jeune âge.

- Enchantée ! Dit la petite brunette toute joyeuse du compliment.

- Voici mes amis d'enfances, Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca, termina le Ludwig en désignant tout le monde avec leurs noms respectifs.

- Salut les jeunes ! Alors comme ça c'est vous les petits protégés de Jenny ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en saluant.

- Euh… Oui en effet, confirma Ludvina un peu gênée.

- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une amie du professeur de notre village, dit à son tour Tcheren en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ouais ! Je suis trop contente d'abord ! S'exclama à son tour Bianca.

- Oh allons ! Pas besoin d'autant de sérieux, répliqua Oryse sur un ton amusé, je suis contente de pouvoir faire votre connaissance moi aussi, surtout que Jenny parle beaucoup de vous.

- Et où vous rendez-vous donc Docteur ? S'enquit Ludwig qui se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi pressée.

- Je vais chez elle justement !

Elle afficha ensuite un regard plus sérieux.

- Figurez-vous qu'elle a fait une découverte passionnante, poursuivit-elle, c'est au sujet d'un objet bizarre qu'elle a retrouvé sur les lieux de son vol.

Sa phrase dit l'effet d'une bombe sur Ludwig, ce qu'il redoutait tant était finalement arrivé. Le Professeur avait donc bel et bien trouvé cet objet et cherchait à comprendre son fonctionnement, même si dans l'immédiat cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver un bon moment. Jennifer pouvait se montrer entêtée quand elle souhaitait découvrir quelque chose, tout ou tard elle finirait par trouver des indices et à remonter jusqu'à… Lui.

Il ne faut pas que ces deux-là se rencontrent, car sinon même Ludwig ne pourrait prédire ce qu'il arriverait si elle découvrait son existence et ses… Manipulations…

Mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées par l'intervention de Ludvina.

- Est-ce qu'elle a trouvé un indice pour l'identifier ?! Demanda sans attendre la jeune fille avec un regard renfrogné.

- Peut-être bien, je n'ai pas eu tous les détails, répondit Shelly, mais en tout cas cela pourrait être une piste. Je suis en route pour la rejoindre, même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'appelle à un autre moment que celui-là…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Tcheren.

- Eh bien actuellement je me livre à une petite expérience, expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, et pour pouvoir la mener à bien, j'avais l'intention de me rendre aux Vestiges du Rêve.

- Les Vestiges du Rêve ? Répéta Ludvina sans comprendre.

- Mais euh ! C'est quoi d'abord ? Demanda Bianca un doigt sur les lèvres.

- C'est un site à l'abandon, expliqua Ludwig, autrefois il s'y trouvait une usine mais il y a eu une explosion. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines.

- Tout à fait, approuva Shelly, mais c'est aussi le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver de la Brume des Rêves…

- Et qu'est-ce que la Brume des Rêves ? S'enquit à son tour Tcheren.

- Une sorte de Poudre Dodo produite par Munna, un Pokémon qui ne vit que sur ce site-là. Elle serait capable de lire les rêves des êtres vivants et les interpréter. Mais Jenny m'a appelé d'urgence et j'ai dû laisser tomber pour le moment.

- Vous en aurez l'occasion plus tard non ? Rassura néanmoins Bianca avec un sourire.

- Oui sans aucun doute mais bon… Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ennuie avec ça ! Poursuivit la jeune femme en souriant à nouveau. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir vous laisser car nous sommes déjà en retard. Contente de vous avoir rencontrés et de t'avoir revu Ludwig, à bientôt peut-être !

- Oui on en aura l'occasion, affirma le garçon en la saluant d'un geste amical.

- A bientôt Docteur et Boletta ! Salua aussi Ludvina.

Les deux sœurs saluèrent une dernière fois puis la voiture s'élança à nouveau hors de la ville pour disparaître en direction de Renouet. Le départ de la jeune scientifique et de son histoire de Brume, semblaient avoir donné matière à réfléchir au groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire ? Demanda aussitôt la jeune fille à casquette.

- Ça a l'air trop génial d'abord ! S'exprima directement Bianca.

- Je dois avouer, que je serais très tenté de voir de quoi il s'agit au juste, approuva ensuite Tcheren sur un ton calme.

- Oui ça pourrait être intéressant, confirma Ludwig avec un sourire.

- Cool ! Alors on y fait un tour ? Proposa directement Ludvina sans perdre de temps.

- Tout à l'heure peut-être, pour l'instant allons au Centre Pokémon et prendre une petite pause bien méritée, suggéra plutôt Ludwig.

- Excellente idée ! Approuva Tcheren

S'étant mis d'accord pour aller se promener là-bas plus tard le groupe d'adolescents se dirigea alors vers le bâtiment bleu et rouge pour prendre un repos mérité. De son côté, Ludwig affichait un air sombre en profitant du fait que personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors qu'il se mit à penser :

- « Les Vestiges du Rêve hein ? On peut dire que ça tombe puisque je dois y mener mon enquête. Espérons que les Sbires de Gethis ne seront pas en retard… »

Puis tous ensemble, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment de soin aux Pokémon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Le premier combat d'arène est remporté ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, sinon ce n'est pas grave la prochaine je ferais en sorte de m'améliorer ^^

Maintenant, Badge mis à part, une enquête va être mené sur le site des Vestiges du Rêve, ceux qui connaissent le jeu savent d'avance qui sont les ennemis n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Ce sera donc un chapitre concentré là-dessus avec normalement de nouveaux combats.

A bientôt donc pour le chapitre 9 : En quête de rêve.

.

.

.

.  
.


	9. En quête de rêve

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Pokémon la Frontière !

Vous savez quand j'y pense parfois, je me dis que cet entête ne sert vraiment à rien… -_-

Mais bon, il faut bien une présentation au chapitre ! ^^

On part donc en quête de rêve dans ce chapitre.

Allez Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 9 : En quête de rêve.

L'endroit était vraiment en piteux état, tout un site de construction où se trouvait jadis un lieu de fabrication important pour la ville d'Ogoesse, n'était plus désormais qu'un tas de ruines déplorable. Des bouts de murs délabrés se trouvaient un peu partout mais tenaient toutefois encore debout, même s'ils n'avaient plus la moindre utilité maintenant. De vieilles machines rouillées traînaient encore dans le coin aussi, ainsi que de nombreux pièces et morceaux de verre qu'on pouvait trouver un peu partout par terre. On pouvait même aussi apercevoir de vieux bidons ayant servi à Dieu sait quoi, même s'ils étaient tous complètements vides. En résumé, ce n'était plus qu'un lieu où la nature regagnait ses droits après la disparition de ce site de fabrication.

Même s'ils n'aimaient pas traîner par ici, les deux personnes présentent sur les lieux durent se résoudre à avancer sur ce terrain jonché de débris, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance de se retrouver collé à cette tâche en fin de soirée, même si elle était tout aussi importante. Ces deux personnes étaient vêtues d'une étrange combinaison de chevalier, avec des morceaux d'armures bleu ciel, surmontés d'un tabard blanc. L'un d'entre eux marchait devant l'autre à petits pas, tout en étant à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Rah ! J'en ai marre de cet endroit ! S'écria tout à coup l'une des deux personnes d'une voix très féminine et qui marchait en dernière.

La personne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui ouvrait de ce fait la marche, se retourna pour la regarder avec un air de reproche.

- Cesse donc de geindre, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là ! Répliqua cet étrange chevalier avec une voix d'homme.

- Mais pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi ?! Continua néanmoins de se plaindre la jeune femme. Ils devraient pourtant savoir que j'ai horreur des lieux sales !

- Ce n'est pas sale, soupira l'homme de fatigue, c'est juste un lieu abandonné et en désordre.

- Je ne vois pas la différence, s'entêta néanmoins la femme chevalier.

L'homme préféra ne rien répondre à ça, il ignora donc sa camarade et continua à s'aventurer à l'intérieur du site désaffecté. Tout était calme et vide, pas la moindre trace de vie ne pouvait être décelée. Mais il en fallait plus pour pouvoir les décourager de leur objectif, ils avaient une mission à accomplir et ils étaient prêts à tout pour l'accomplir. Pour le propre bien de leur…

- Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc tout mou ici ? Intervint la voix de la femme. On dirait… HIII ! C'est répugnant !

Enfin, disons qu'il y en avait au moins un qui était paré à tout, sauf à devoir se coltiner cette femme et son comportement insupportable.

- Tu vas te taire un peu ?! S'énerva l'homme d'une voix forte. On est censés être discret alors arrête de crier pour un rien !

- Mais… C'est toi qui cries là, contra la jeune femme en le pointant du doigt, avec un regard qui affichait une certaine évidence.

- Grr… Calme, je dois rester calme… Se murmura le chevalier en se tenant les tempes.

Une fois que le silence fut revenu et sa colère dissiper, il reprit sur un ton plus concentré et sérieux.

- Bon écoute-moi Lyra, dit-il, on doit continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons trouvé. Alors plus vite il serra entre nos mains, plus vite on pourra partir d'ici d'accord ?

La dénommée Lyra poussa un soupir avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Bon d'accord, pas besoin d'être aussi grincheux Leroy, répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne suis pas grincheux, grommela l'homme du nom de Leroy, colérique peut-être, mais pas grincheux…

Ils reprirent alors leur marche pour continuer à explorer le site en ruines, même s'il n'était pas évident de marcher dans un endroit comme celui-là où le moindre faux pas, risquait de peut-être provoquer l'effondrement du site.

- Mais dis donc, intervint alors Lyra, le Jeune Maître ne doit pas venir nous rejoindre normalement ?

- Le Seigneur Alezan m'a dit qu'il se trouvait en ville oui, répondit Leroy en fouillant le site de droite à gauche, mais comme il est avec ses amis, il ne peut pas venir pour le moment.

- Pff… C'est à se demander envers qui il est vraiment fidèle…

- Rappelle-toi ce que les Grands Sages nous ont dit autrefois, expliqua Leroy, le Jeune Maître n'est fidèle qu'envers le Grand Sage Gethis et c'est uniquement pour rembourser sa dette qu'il nous prête main-forte. Il se moque éperdument de notre cause…

Mais soudain, ils entendirent alors un bruit furtif se déplacer sur le côté. Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais la chose, quelle qu'elle fut, avait été bien trop rapide à leurs yeux et ils l'avaient manqués. L'homme afficha néanmoins un sourire satisfait.

- Il est dans les parages, marmonna Leroy, bientôt nous pourrons utiliser son pouvoir pour la noble cause de la Team Plasma. Nous allons te trouver… Munna…

…

Ludwig était bien embêté alors que lui et ses mais avançaient tous ensemble le long de la route, jusqu'aux Vestiges du Rêve. Comment allait-il pouvoir procéder pour accomplir sa mission du soir, avec tout son groupe autour de lui ?

Il avait été convenu que le groupe irait explorer les ruines des Vestiges du Rêve en début d'après-midi. Mais entretemps le garçon avait autre chose à faire et il avait espéré pouvoir se faufiler en dehors de l'expédition, pour rejoindre les sbires qui avaient été envoyés sur place. Il avait reçu la nouvelle par un message Vokit, alors que lui et ses amis se trouvaient encore au Centre Pokémon en train de soigner leurs petits compagnons après le rude combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Visiblement, le Sage qui avait lancé cette mission au départ avait jugé préférable de lui envoyer quelques assistants, pour augmenter ses chances de réussite. Cela avait grandement énervé le garçon, comme si de simples pions incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes pourraient lui être d'une quelconque utilité, enfin bon les ordres étaient les ordres.

Aussi, il avait donc essayé de convaincre ses amis de repousser la sortie au soir ou au lendemain matin, au pire. Mais il s'était heurté à un refus catégorique de la part de son amie à casquette rose.

- Ah non ! Avait-elle exclamé d'une voix forte, on s'est mis d'accord pour y aller maintenant, alors on ne va pas renoncer !

- Mais ça reviens au même que si on attendait quelques heures non ? Avait néanmoins tenté encore une fois le garçon à casquette rouge.

- J'ai dit non ! On y va maintenant et tous ensemble ! Sinon personne n'y va !

- Je te trouve bien autoritaire sur le coup, avait alors remarqué Tcheren avec calme et sérieux comme il le faisait toujours.

- Si on est parti en voyage, c'est pour explorer Unys tous ensemble ! Avait ensuite expliqué la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Si on commence à se séparer pour aller faire des activités chacun dans notre coin, autant voyagé seul cela reviendra au même.

Si on prenait son point de vue, il était vrai que c'était un argument largement défendable. Même si Ludwig devait s'avouer que malheureusement, une telle possibilité risquait de bien pouvoir arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais il préféra garder cette remarque pour lui.

- Mais euh ! Je ne veux pas, c'est pas cool d'être seule d'abord ! S'écria Bianca avec de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Tout à fait, confirma Ludvina en hochant la tête, alors Ludwig, on y va tous ensemble maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu me dises non !

Face au ton catégorique de la jeune fille qui savait se faire entendre quand elle le voulait, le garçon n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de capituler.

Le groupe était donc sortit du Centre pour se diriger vers la partie Est de la ville. Ils durent quand même demander leur chemin, pour pouvoir être sûr de ne pas s'égarer, à un homme un peu bizarre qui s'amusait à dire des « Niark, Niark » s'il savait où se trouvait l'accès aux Vestiges du Rêve. Ils traversèrent donc une vieille route bétonné qui était en très mauvais état, preuve qu'elle n'avait été entretenue et utilisée depuis plusieurs années.

Pendant le trajet, Ludwig réfléchissait encore à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, s'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son groupe avant d'atteindre le site de ruines, il lui serait alors impossible de se servir de son costume de Black pour rejoindre les Sbires Plasma qui étaient sûrement déjà sur place, sans éveiller les soupçons. En plus, il avait espéré pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses Pokémon qu'il avait laissés en forêt seuls depuis hier soir. Mais au lieu de ça, ils allaient devoir rester à distance à nouveau pour la journée.

En même temps, il pouvait très bien continuer à rester avec ses amis et continuer l'enquête, on lui avait juste demandé d'essayer de capturer un Munna. Il pouvait réussir ou pas, cela n'aurait pas de réel impact pour lui, mis à part le fait que s'il échouait il ne toucherait pas de prime.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne prêtait pas main forte aux sbires qui étaient censés l'assister, il risquerait fort de se faire réprimander encore par l'un d'entre _eux_… Et une simple discussion pouvait très rapidement mené au conflit…

Alors qu'il se torturait les ménages pour trouver une solution au plus vite, il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'agripper à son bras. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de sa petite protégée Bianca, qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Ludwig assez curieux de son comportement.

- Je te tire de tes mauvaises pensées, répondit la jeune fille le plus simplement du monde avec des yeux innocents.

- Pourquoi tu dis que j'ai de mauvaises pensées ?

- Ben euh ! T'as l'air de faire la tête depuis tout à l'heure d'abord !

Le garçon voulu lui faire un sourire rassurant pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas s'en faire, mais à ce moment-là, une petite idée malsaine lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi, c'est un endroit dangereux là-bas tu sais, répliqua Ludwig avec une voix grave mais en cachant son air moqueur sous sa casquette. Savais-tu par exemple que ce lieu est réputé comme l'un des plus hantés de la région ?

- HEIN ?! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille effrayé.

- Oui… On parle souvent d'une légende selon laquelle… Une terrible créature aurait le pouvoir…

Ludwig tourna alors son regard vers Bianca et elle vit alors le visage du garçon abordé une expression effrayante.

- De te montrer ta peur la plus profonde ! Termina le garçon avec une voix qui se voulait intimidante.

La réaction de la jeune fille blonde ne se fit pas attendre, elle lâcha un cri suraigu qui alerta ses amis à l'avant et qui se retournèrent aussitôt.

- Bianca ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Ludvina immédiatement.

Mais la petite blonde ne parvint qu'à murmurer que de vagues propos totalement inaudibles. Puis alors, le rire de Ludwig se fit entendre de tous et les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction alors qu'il était plié en deux et se tenait le ventre en rigolant.

- HA HA HA ! Ah Bianca tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi superstitieuse ! HA HA ! Continua de rire le garçon.

Il retrouva néanmoins son sérieux et se redressa dans une position plus digne, tout en gardant son petit sourire moqueur.

- Je plaisante, détends-toi il n'y a rien d'effrayant ici, dit-il sur un ton plus rassurant.

Bianca reprit alors des couleurs en poussant un soupir de soulagement, mais Ludvina afficha un regard blasé pour son camarade.

- Ludwig, mais t'as quel âge pour faire ce genre de blague ? Demanda-t-elle avec exaspération pour une fois.

- Allons ça a toujours été dans la nature de Ludwig de nous faire ses petites farces, intervint Tcheren avec un sourire, personnellement je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend.

- Tcheren ! Dans ces moments-là, tu es censé me soutenir ! Reprocha la jeune brune.

Mais le groupe se laissa simplement entraîné dans un nouveau rire collectif, avant de finalement reprendre leur route jusqu'au site de ruines qu'ils étaient venues voir.

…

Un peu plus loin, le duo de sbires Plasma continuait leur recherche. Même après une fouille précise des lieux, leur objectif restait toujours introuvable. Leroy devait s'avouer que cela commençait effectivement à être franchement long et agaçant, ils n'allaient tout de même pas devoir passer toute leur journée dans cet endroit misérable qui menaçait de s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment ?

- J'en ai assez de cet endroit, je veux partir ! S'écria la voix insupportable de Lyra alors qu'elle et Leroy était en train de monter un vieil escalier pour accéder à un étage supérieur.

L'homme chevalier qui se trouvait devant, se tourna vers elle avec un air exaspéré.

- C'est la troisième fois déjà que tu me sors cette phrase, annonça-t-il sur un ton fatigué, tu ne pourrais pas changer de refrain un peu ? Ça nous changerait.

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'étage plus élevé en avançant prudemment, nul ne pourrait dire ce qu'il risquait d'arriver sur un endroit aussi fragile. Ainsi en hauteur, ils avaient une vue parfaitement dégagé sur tout l'ensemble du terrain, il était même possible de voir la ville un peu plus loin et un bout de la route.

- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! S'énerva encore la jeune femme. Déjà deux heures qu'on perd notre temps à essayer de trouver ce Munna, même si c'est pour la cause ma patience à des limites !

- « Et la mienne si tu savais… » On ne peut pas partir, sauf si un de nos supérieurs nous l'ordonnent, expliqua Leroy alors que lui et sa camarade avançait prudemment sur le sol de l'étage, alors on continue le travail. N'oublies pas que notre mission pourrait nous permettre de remporter la lutte, sans même avoir besoin de nous battre.

- Mouais… Mais tout de même si le Jeune Maître était venu, y'a longtemps qu'on aurait…

Mais Lyra n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car à ce moment-là, la main de Leroy vint s'abattre sur sa bouche et il la fit s'agenouiller derrière un morceau de mur détruit, mais encore assez élevé pour les dissimuler. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux bien cachés, l'homme fit retomber sa main pour libéré sa camarade. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s'énerver une fois de plus.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ?! S'écria-t-elle n'ayant pas du tout apprécié cette manœuvre.

- Chut ! Répliqua aussitôt Leroy avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quelqu'un approche…

Il pointa alors son doigt au-dessus du mur où il se mit à genoux pour observer au loin, la jeune fille se redressa pour regarder à son tour et comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait. Sur la route qui menait aux Vestiges, un petit groupe de jeunes gens se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Cette apparition soudaine de personnes sur le site, compromettait toute leur mission et les empêchait de mener l'enquête en toute tranquillité.

- Qu'est-ce que ces gosses viennent faire par ici ? Demanda Lyra avec inquiétude.

- Ce sont probablement des touristes, répondit Leroy avec un air contrarié, le site des Vestiges du Rêve est assez connu dans la région.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'enquit la jeune femme

- On va attendre et rester cachés, on n'a pas le choix. Avec un peu de chance, ils partiront au coucher du soleil…

- Tu parles d'une chance…

Mais les deux sbires savaient que de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, pour la sécurité de leur cause et de la leur ils devraient se faire tout petits, en tout cas pour le moment. Mais Leroy se promit d'intervenir si jamais Munna se montrait à eux et qu'alors après, il devrait prendre un mesure radicale… Tout pour la cause de la Team Plasma.

…

- Who ! Alors c'est ça les Vestiges du Rêve ?! S'exclama Bianca toute émerveillée qu'elle était devant une telle vision.

Il est vrai qu'en le voyant pour la première fois, le site pouvait en effet se révéler impressionnant à regarder. Où qu'on regardait, il n'y avait que des morceaux de marbres, de briques et de vitre cassées qui s'étendaient sur tout le terrain. La nature avait même commencée à reprendre ses droits sur le lieu en se remettant à pousser un peu partout.

- C'est vraiment qu'un champ de ruines ici, constata la jeune Dresseuse de Moustillon un peu déçue.

- Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit avant non ? Se moqua gentiment Ludwig qui reçut un grognement de boudeuse comme réponse.

- Mais euh… Pourquoi ils ont tout laissés comme ça d'abord ? Demanda Bianca assez curieuse.

- Parce que c'est devenu un site sauvage, lui répondit Tcheren toujours aussi sérieux, rappelle-toi que beaucoup de Pokémon ont établi cet endroit comme leurs nouveau lieu de résidence.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…

Et comme pour prouver les dires du garçon, le groupe vit un Chacripan surgir de derrière un mur en marchant dessus. Il tourna brièvement son regard sur le groupe avant de repartir et disparaître derrière les débris. Les jeunes Dresseurs observèrent un instant les ruines avant que finalement, le silence ne soit brisé par Ludvina.

- Bon et si on allait faire un petit tour à l'intérieur ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui montrait son envie d'explorer les lieux.

- Ben, je crois qu'on ne… Commença Ludwig

- Ouais trop bien d'abord ! Approuva fortement Bianca.

- Je ne sais pas trop si… Tanta à nouveau le garçon à casquette.

- Oui pourquoi pas ? On pourrait peut-être y faire une rencontre intéressante, dit à son tour Tcheren avec une certaine curiosité dans la voix.

- Non mais, vous m'écoutez un peu oui ?! S'énerva légèrement le Dresseur de Darumarond.

Les têtes de ses trois amis se tournèrent alors vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- C'est dangereux de se promener à l'intérieur, dit-il très sérieusement, les ruines sont en très piteux états et il suffit d'un rien pour provoquer un accident.

- Oh allons Ludwig ! Ne fait pas ton adulte relou ! S'exclama Ludvina avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- C'est vrai Lud, on fait juste un petit tour pour regarder c'est tout, rassura la jeune blonde à chapeau vert.

- Venant de toi un tel comportement est assez comique je dois dire, ajouta également Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes avec un sourire moqueur.

N'appréciant que très peu de ne pas être pris au sérieux par ses camarades, le jeune garçon à casquette ne fit rien d'autre que lâcher un soupir.

- Bon OK, si vous vous cassez une jambe ne venez pas vous plaindre après, dit-il tout en réajustant sa casquette.

- Allez on y va ! S'exclama Ludvina en prêtant que peu d'attention aux dires de son camarade.

Le groupe pénétra donc lentement à l'intérieur du site de ruines, ils durent même passer à travers un gros buisson qui leur bloquait le passage d'accès, mais ils finirent par réussir à tous rentrer sans trop de problème.

L'intérieur était semblable à l'extérieur mais en beaucoup plus sombre, les rares murs qui tenaient encore debout empêchaient par moment la lumière de pénétrer à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment, le rendait encore plus sinistre. Ils devaient tous faire attention où ils marchaient car le sol était jonché de débris de pierre et de verre.

Alors que le groupe prenait plaisir à observer les lieux, Ludwig lui était concentré sur tout autre chose. Lui et ses amis s'étant un peu dispersés pour regarder les différents endroits du terrain, il se retrouva seul avec Tcheren en train d'explorer une ancienne pièce dépourvue de son toit et donc à l'air libre. Profitant du fait que son ami à lunettes ne le regardait pas, il chercha alors un peu partout pour voir s'il pouvait les repérer. Les deux sbires qui étaient censés l'attendre ici, ne se trouvaient nulle part dans le coin et cela l'inquiétait. S'ils s'étaient cachés comme il le supposait, il devait absolument les retrouver avant que ses amis ne tombent sur eux, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout quand on était entourés par des camarades tenus dans l'ignorance.

- Ludwig ?

Le garçon se retourna à l'entente de son nom, il vit alors son ami Tcheren qui le regardait avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes

- Moi ? Mais rien pourquoi ? Affirma le garçon en affichant un air surpris.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Eh bien…

Vite ! Il devait trouver une excuse plausible pour justifier son comportement et éviter de s'attirer les soupçons. C'est alors qu'une bonne idée germa dans son esprit.

- En fait, j'essaye de voir si on peut trouver des Munna dans le coin, répondit-il de façon assez naturelle heureusement.

- Munna ? Le Pokémon dont avait parlé le Docteur Oryse ? Demanda avec curiosité le garçon à lunettes.

- Exact, il serait très intéressant à regarder ou même à capturer, lui dit Ludwig avec un sourire.

- Hum… Ce n'est pas faux, de plus ça m'aiderait à compléter le Pokédex, approuva Tcheren, je vais voir si j'en trouve aussi…

Intérieurement, Ludwig se permit de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. L'entraînement qu'il avait suivi durant les années précédentes avait certes était des plus pénibles, mais il lui avait au moins permit à maîtriser ses émotions et à devenir un bon menteur. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant envers _eux_… L'entraînement…

Alors qu'il voulut prendre une autre direction pour continuer à chercher les deux sbires, une voix féminine surgit en écho :

- Hé les amis ! Venez voir !

…

Ludvina avait commencée à regarder aux alentours la première pour mieux observer l'ancien site de construction, l'esprit d'aventurière en elle l'avait poussé à explorer un peu plus les Vestiges laissant un peu ses amis à la traîne. Pourtant, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule dans une autre pièce des ruines à demi close, elle avait commencée à ressentir une terrible impression d'être observée.

Elle avait bien vérifiée pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce de Ludwig ou de quiconque d'autre de ses amis, mais elle entendait leur voix respective dans les pièces d'à côté, hypothèse donc à exclure. Il s'agissait peut-être ni plus ni moins que de son imagination après tout, mais elle sentit alors un mouvement de déplacement rapide derrière son dos. En se retournant toutefois, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une salle vide.

Commençant à s'inquiéter, la jeune fille voulut alors sortir la Poké Ball de Moustillon pour se protéger, lorsqu'elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule droite. Elle se retourna à nouveau, la panique s'affichant doucement sur son visage, mais une fois de plus elle ne vit rien. Une nouvelle tape sur son épaule gauche cette fois, la fit encore tourner dans l'autre sens, pour faire face encore une fois à du vide.

Effrayée, Ludvina sortit la Poké Ball de Moustillon. Mais avant même d'avoir pu le sortir elle se retourna encore en sentant un mouvement, pour voir… Une grosse boule rose flottant devant son visage.

Tellement surprise par cette brusque apparition, la jeune fille ne put même pas prononcée un mot tellement elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Aussi elle ne fit rien d'autre que de perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les fesses sur un amas de pierre.

- Ouille… Murmura-t-elle en se frottant son derrière endolorit.

Elle vit ensuite la petite boule rose se placer à la hauteur de sa tête. Elle put l'observer avec plus de précisions, notamment le fait qu'elle était vivante. Elle avait deux yeux rouges avec de grands cils et une petite bouche, une tâche sombre sur le front, quatre petites pattes sans doigts et des symboles de petites fleurs violettes, se trouvant un peu partout sur son corps.

Ludvina comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon, un nouveau pour elle car elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Ce dernier la fixait avec un petit air d'inquiétude après l'avoir vue tomber par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est gentil mais je vais bien, rassura Ludvina en se permettant de lui frotter la tête.

Appréciant grandement ce geste, le petit Pokémon rose qui visiblement pouvait flotter en l'air se déplaça pour pouvoir frotter sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille. Ludvina se remit debout et se mit à rire sous les frottements du Pokémon rose.

- Ha ha, ça chatouille ! Rigola la jeune fille avec un sourire. Tu es drôlement affectueux toi ! Oh mais attends, il faut que je te montre aux autres.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de le caresser afin de pouvoir dépoussiérer un peu son short, puis elle se tourna vers le trou d'accès à la salle et porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Hé les amis ! Venez voir !

Son cri alerta rapidement ses camarades qui surgirent dans la même pièce qu'elle très rapidement. D'abord Ludwig et Tcheren suivit de très près par Bianca.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ludvina ? Demanda Ludwig avec un air préoccupé sur le visage

- On t'a attaqué ? S'enquit à son tour Tcheren

- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, rassura aussitôt la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je suis juste tombé sur… Une petite surprise.

Elle constata alors que le Pokémon qu'elle voulait montrer aux autres, s'était caché derrière elle avec un air effrayé. Elle sourit et se déplaça légèrement en soulevant le bras pour permettre à ses amis de mieux le voir, ils affichèrent tous un regard surpris.

- OUAH ! Il est trop mignon ! S'écria Bianca en voulant se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais se fit stopper en plein élan par Tcheren.

- Doucement Bianca, ton comportement n'arrangera pas les choses, lui reprocha le garçon à lunettes, tu vois bien qu'il est effrayé.

Le Pokémon rose restait définitivement en retrait, ne voulant pas trop se rapprocher de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais la voix de la jeune brune parvint à le calmer.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, ce sont mes amis et ils ne te feront aucun mal, rassura Ludvina en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Le Pokémon sortit alors de derrière son dos pour se rapprocher tout doucement d'eux, Bianca ayant suivi les conseils de son ami parvint à réfréner son envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle plaça simplement sa main sur son dos pour le caresser, arrachant un sourire à la bouille rose.

- Oh ! T'es vraiment trop mignon toi, continua de dire la jeune fille en continuant de le caresser.

- Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Tcheren curieux en se rapprochant

- C'est un Munna…

C'était Ludwig qui venait de lui répondre et qui avait déjà sorti son Pokédex pour obtenir la réponse d'avance.

- C'est donc lui le fameux Pokémon Mangerêve dont le docteur Oryse a parlé, ajouta-t-il en rangeant son appareil.

- Il mange les rêves ? S'interrogea la jeune brune à casquette.

- D'une certaine façon oui, répondit le garçon à casquette, il est attiré par le goût des rêves qu'il apprécie.

Munna se tourna alors vers lui, le Pokémon l'observa quelques secondes avant de brusquement détourner le regard et s'enfuir vers Ludvina qui le prit dans ses bras. Il était tout tremblant…

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda la jeune fille préoccupée.

- Je pense qu'il ne doit pas trop apprécier mes rêves, expliqua Ludwig avec un regard triste, faut dire que je fais plus de cauchemars qu'autre chose…

Il y eut alors un lourd silence de gêne qui s'installa dans le groupe, la phrase du garçon avait quelque peu assombrit l'ambiance. Il était normal que le garçon fasse peur au pauvre Munna en sachant que ses rêves ne devaient pas être beaux à voir…

Mais alors que tout le monde avait baissé sa garde, quelque chose surgit dans l'ombre. Une petite silhouette violette fonça sur Ludvina et agrippa l'une des pattes arrière de Munna.

- OUAH !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Tcheren en tournant le regard.

Ils virent alors un Pokémon un peu plus loin, qui tenait dans sa bouche le pauvre Munna qui essayait en vain de se dégager.

- Mais c'est un Chacripan ! S'exclama Ludwig redoutant le pire.

- Mais euh ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? S'inquiéta Bianca en paniquant.

- HE ! Relâche Munna, tout de suite ! S'énerva Ludvina en voyant le pauvre Pokémon souffrir.

Mais le Chacripan ignora complètement les dires de la jeune fille et prit la fuite, en empruntant un escalier qui montait. Mais la jeune Dresseuse de Moustillon refusait de le laisser faire.

- Reviens ici ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse en le poursuivant.

- Vina ! S'exclama Bianca

- Attends-nous ! Dit ensuite Ludwig alors qu'il s'élançait avec les autres.

Tous suivirent alors le petit fugitif en prenant à leur tour l'escalier, il n'était pas très long même qu'il montait assez haut. Mais en arrivant au sommet ils eurent la surprise de voir deux personnes en tenue de chevalier se dresser devant eux. Le petit Chacripan avec Munna s'arrêta devant l'une de ses deux personnes qui s'avéra être une femme, elle se baissa alors pour le caresser.

- Merci très cher Chacripan ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse. Grâce à toi on a évité de perdre encore trop de temps dans cet endroit poussiéreux.

- Effectivement, cette méthode était plus efficace, approuva l'homme à côté d'elle.

- Ah tu vois ! Et toi qui ne me faisais pas confiance ! Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter à chaque fois, grogna l'homme.

- Hé dîtes donc vous ! S'écria Ludvina

Les deux personnes se tournèrent alors pour constater qu'ils avaient été rejoints par quatre adolescents.

- Rah zut ! On dirait qu'ils nous ont quand même trouvés ! Remarqua la jeune femme en se relevant.

- Effectivement voilà qui est gênant, ajouta l'homme en croisant les bras.

- Je vous reconnais, dit Tcheren en fronçant les sourcils, vous faîtes partie de la Team Plasma !

- Oh ! Mais je vois qu'on est déjà très bien connus dans le coin, rigola l'homme au tabard blanc.

- Alors, c'est eux la Team Plasma ? Demanda Ludwig qui devait faire semblant de ne pas les connaître.

- Oui ce sont eux, confirma Ludvina toujours en colère, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à ce pauvre Munna ?

- Pourquoi vous attaqués à lui, c'est méchant ! S'exclama Bianca.

- Oh écoutez-moi ça, c'est trop mignon ! Se moqua la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes venus pour nous emparer de ce Munna, répondit le sbire masculin, nous étions là avant vous et il nous revient de droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ! S'énerva Ludvina devant cette réponse. Comment vous pouvez parler de Munna de la sorte ?!

- Je croyais que la Team Plasma était pacifique et voulait la libération des Pokémon ? S'enquit Tcheren en conservant son calme.

- Mais c'est le cas, confirma la jeune femme, et c'est justement pour ça que nous avons besoin de ce Munna.

Ces mots surprirent un peu le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce raisonnement.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit-il

- Le véritable pouvoir de Munna est celui de la manipulation des rêves, expliqua le sbire, si nous parvenons à contrôler sa Brume des Rêves, nous pourrons nous en servir…

- Afin de manipuler les rêves des gens ! Acheva le sbire féminin en continuant à sourire. Ils verront que les Pokémon seront bien mieux seuls et ils les libéreront eux-mêmes.

- QUOI ! Cria Ludvina effarée. Non mais vous êtes malades !

- Vous comptez obligés les gens à relâcher leurs Pokémon ? S'indigna le garçon à lunettes. Via un lavage de cerveau ?!

- C'est pas gentil d'abord ! S'écria Bianca.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce que vous faîtes, se permit d'ajouter également Ludwig qui savait que les sbires ne le reconnaissaient pas de toute façon.

- On a pas que ça à faire que d'écouter des gamins immatures qui ne comprennent pas la grandeur de nos actes, dit alors la femme en commençant à s'énerver, Chacripan très cher, fait lui cracher de la brume !

Le Chacripan de la jeune femme lâcha alors Munna, pour l'attraper ensuite avec ses griffes, les plantant fortement dans le corps du Pokémon Mangerêve. Chacripan les fit glisser le plus lentement possible sans les retirer, s'amusant presque à le torturer. Le pauvre Munna poussa alors un terrible cri de douleur, qui sonna insupportable aux oreilles de Ludvina.

- ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

- Vous êtes fou ! S'écria Bianca horrifiée elle aussi par ce terrible spectacle.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire un acte aussi cruel ! S'écria Tcheren dégouté par ce qu'il voyait.

- La cruauté est la seule chose que comprennent les êtres vivants ! S'écria l'homme en décroisant les bras.

Puis sans prévenir, il donna un violent coup de pied au pauvre Munna qui commençait à beaucoup saigner.

- Alors crache cette maudite brume, c'est compris ! Cria-t-il au Pokémon rose qui se tordait de douleur.

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla à nouveau Ludvina en lançant une Poké Ball.

Moustillon apparut alors devant le groupe avec un regard énervé, lui aussi furieux du traitement que ces humains affligeait à ce Pokémon.

- Euh… Toi aussi Chovsourir ! Ajouta Bianca en lançant la Ball de son Pokémon.

Il apparut dans les airs aux côtés de Moustillon, déterminé à combattre.

- Oh ! Alors vous voulez vous battre ? S'amusa la jeune femme en posant son pied sur Munna. Très bien, vas-y Chacripan je m'occupe de ce petit cracheur de fumée rose. Il n'est pas prêt de s'enfuir sois en sûr.

- Vas-y Ratentif ! Lança l'homme en jetant une Poké Ball au sol.

Dans un flash de lumière, un Ratentif aux yeux rouge et perçant apparut à côté de Chacripan pour faire face à Moustillon et Chovsourir.

- Vous allez regretter vos actes c'est moi qui vous le dis ! S'exclama Ludvina toujours aussi furieuse. Allons-y Bianca !

- Parfaitement d'abord ! Affirma la jeune fille blonde prête à se battre.

Du côté des garçons, Tcheren avait amorcé un geste pour sortir à son tour sa Poké Ball. Un geste qui fut toutefois arrêté par son ami à casquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Tcheren. Il faut les aider !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Ludwig avec un sourire, elles sont parfaitement capables de s'en sortir toutes seules.

**LUDVINA ET BIANCA VS SBIRES PLASMA :**

- Montrons un peu à ces gamines, ce que nous Team Plasma sommes capables de faire ! S'écria la jeune femme. Lance Griffe !

- Utilise Morsure ! Ordonna l'homme

Les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent pour attaquer, Chacripan se dirigea droit sur Chovsourir et Ratentif vers Moustillon. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre de la part des deux Dresseuses.

- Euh, Esquive ! Dit Bianca

- Contre avec ton Coquillage ! Ordonna Ludvina

Les deux Pokémon obéirent et Chovsourir évita facilement le coup de griffe de Chacripan qui ne toucha que le vide, tandis que Moustillon dégaina son Coquillage pour le placer dans la bouche du Ratentif qui manqua de se casser une dent.

- Maintenant Coquilame !

- Tornade !

Moustillon fit couler de l'eau dans son Coquillage, puis tournoya une fois avant de renvoyer le Ratentif vers son Dresseur. En retombant sur le sol, le Dresseur constata que le Pokémon Vigilant saignait de la bouche comme s'il avait été tranché par une vraie lame.

- Grr… La sale petite g…

Mais avant même de pouvoir insulter qui que ce soit, Chovsourir exécuta son attaque à son tour. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même en soulevant une rafale de vent puis se dirigea droit sur Chacripan et l'emportant avec lui. Le Pokémon Scélérat se mit à tourner plusieurs fois, tout en étant atteint par les coups de vent aussi tranchant que des rasoirs. Il fut repousser jusqu'au sol devant sa Dresseuse.

- Oh mon pauvre Chacripan ! S'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son visage. Vous l'avez tout salit !

- Et c'est de la part des gamines ! Se moqua Ludvina avec un sourire insolent.

- Ne va pas croire que c'est déjà finit, s'écria l'homme, allez Ratentif lève-toi et lance Patience !

Le Pokémon obéit et se concentra en fermant les yeux.

- Attention Bianca il ne faut pas l'attaquer celui-là, prévint Ludvina à son amie, concentrons-nous sur Chacripan.

- D'accord…

- Chacripan ! Lance Griffe sur Ratentif ! Annonça la jeune femme à la surprise de tout le monde.

Chacripan se releva et obéissant aux ordres, il attaqua le Pokémon marron qui une fois qu'il reçut l'attaque se mit à dégager de la fumée de son corps.

- Quoi ! Elle attaque son partenaire ?! S'exclama Ludvina totalement pris au dépourvue.

- Eh oui ! Avoue que tu n'aurais pas pensée à ça ! Gamine ! Se moqua une fois de plus la femme de la Team Plasma.

- Elle attaque son coéquipier pour qu'il encaisse des dégâts et lance une riposte, remarqua Tcheren, c'est plutôt bien pensé. Je me rappelle de cette technique, elle faisait très mal…

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la gamine ! Répliqua Ludvina énervée d'être traitée de la sorte par cette femme. Moustillon Pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon Loutre obéit et lança son jet d'eau droit sur Chacripan, mais sa Dresseuse prédit déjà le coup.

- Esquive-le !

Chacripan évita donc sans problème l'attaque de Moustillon qui passa très près de Ratentif sans le toucher.

- Vite Chovsourir, Choc Mental ! Lança à son tour Bianca.

- Non pas ça ! S'écria Ludwig malheureusement trop tard.

Chovsourir plia ses petites ailes noires et se mit à luire d'une aura violette, en dépliant ses ailes l'aura s'élança droit sur Chacripan. Cependant ni le Pokémon ni sa Dresseuse qui souriait, ne semblaient inquiet, car lorsque l'attaque l'atteignit le Pokémon Scélérat utilisa un simple mouvement de queue pour faire disparaître l'attaque comme si de rien n'était. Chose qui surprit les deux jeunes filles que ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat des choses.

- Mais euh ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché d'abord ! S'enquit Bianca ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Non mais, tu sors de quelle école toi pauvre cruche ? Ria la jeune femme en mettant sa main devant la bouche. Tu ne connais même pas les affinités ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ludvina voulant comprendre.

- Les Pokémon de type Ténèbres sont immunisé contre les attaques Psy et Spectre, informa Ludwig tandis que Tcheren observait son Pokédex qui confirmait les dires de son ami.

- Mince…

- Si tu ne sais même pas les choses basiques, tu ne mérites pas d'être Dresseuse, enchaîna la femme Plasma, allez Chacripan fonce sur Ratentif !

Le Pokémon Violet obéit et frappa Ratentif de tout son flanc, le Pokémon Vigilant lâcha une nouvelle fumée suite au contact.

- Parfait ! S'écria alors l'homme Plasma, maintenant envoie la sauce sur Moustillon !

Ratentif fit ce qu'on lui dit et se précipita sur Moustillon, ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de se préparer au choc avant de recevoir un violent coup de tête sur le ventre. Il bascula en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol le fissurant.

- Moustillon tiens bon ! Encouragea sa Dresseuse.

Fort heureusement, le petit Pokémon Loutre parvint à se relever sans trop de peine. Visiblement l'attaque de Ratentif avait surtout cogné son Coquillage qui avait encaissé la plus grande partie du choc. D'ailleurs, le Pokémon marron se frottait la tête qui lui faisait encore mal.

- Rah ! Il tient encore debout cette saleté ! S'énerva l'adversaire.

- Ne manque pas de respect à mon Pokémon ! S'écria Ludvina, Lance Coquilame.

Moustillon dégaina à nouveau en transformant le Coquillage en lame d'eau, puis il s'élança pour frapper son adversaire. Mais ce faisant, la lame continua de fissurer le sol qui commença à s'éparpiller un peu partout sur le sol de l'étage supérieur. Ludwig sentit alors le danger venir.

- STOP ! S'écria-t-il

Surprit par le cri qui venait de surgir, Moustillon obéit et s'immobilisa tandis que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ludwig.

- Ludwig qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Ludvina étonnée du ton qu'il venait d'employer.

- Rappelez vos Pokémon, dit aussitôt Ludwig, on ne doit pas rester ici c'est dangereux.

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que de nouvelles fissures commencèrent à apparaître, s'étendant très rapidement tandis que le marbre s'affaissait légèrement.

- Le… Le sol il… Bégaya Bianca en prenant peur

- Dépêchez-vous !

Les deux filles n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et firent revenir aussitôt leurs Pokémon sous forme de Poké Ball avant de se diriger lentement vers les deux garçons restés en retrait.

De leurs côté, les deux sbires Plasma sentirent également le danger venir et durent alors renoncer au combat également.

- Ouh là… Ça sent le roussi… dit l'homme du duo.

Et tous les deux firent rappeler à leur tour leur Pokémon, tandis que de nouvelles fissures apparaissaient au sol.

**LUDVINA ET BIANCA VS SBIRES PLASMA : Match double – 2vs2**

**Match Interrompu.**

- Vite redescendons d'ici ! S'exclama aussitôt Tcheren. L'escalier n'a pas été touché !

- Avancez doucement vers nous, dit Ludwig en tentant tant bien que mal de conservé son sang-froid.

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent et continuèrent à avancer pour rejoindre les garçons devant l'escalier en effectuant de petit pas, car les fissures continuaient de s'étendre. Mais de leur côté les deux membres de la Team Plasma ne voulaient pas s'attarder d'avantage.

- On fonce ! S'écria Leroy à sa coéquipière.

- Tout de suite ! Approuva Lyra en paniquant.

Et tous les deux se mirent à courir dans le sens opposés pour pouvoir sauter jusqu'à un arbre, s'agripper à lui et disparaître dedans.

Mais leur départ précipité provoqua ce que tout le monde redoutait : l'effondrement du bâtiment. Le sol craqua et se mit à tomber rapidement par petits morceaux à l'étage inférieur, soulevant des nuages de poussières et provoquant un bruit infernal.

Les deux filles essayèrent d'attraper les mains que les garçons leur tendaient, Bianca y parvint en agrippant celle de Tcheren qui bascula dans l'escalier l'entraînant avec elle. Mais Ludvina n'eut pas cette chance et manqua de peu la main de Ludwig et commença à tomber avec le sol. Mais le garçon à casquette s'élança, il attrapa la main de son amie et la lança dans l'escalier en prenant sa place. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille, Ludwig chuta avec les pierres et disparut dans le nuage de poussière.

- LUDWIG ! Hurla la jeune fille désespérée par ce qu'elle voyait.

… 

Ludwig chuta rapidement avant de retomber au sol sur ses deux pieds. Mais n'étant pas en bon équilibre par rapport à l'amas de gravats il retomba. Roulant sur le tas et s'égratignant à plusieurs endroits, il ne pouvait rien voir avec la poussière et ne contrôlait absolument rien, mais il finit par s'immobiliser sur un terrain plat. Il voulut se relever mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, car il sentit un gros poids lui retomber sur les jambes, fort heureusement le choc ne fut pas très violent et il parvint à retenir un cri de douleur.

Secoué, le garçon attendit que les choses se calment avant de se décider à faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien et qu'il fut sûr que la poussière était retombée, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait atterrit sur le dos, sur un tas de gravats de pierre mais avait au moins évité les morceaux de verres, il était tout sale à plusieurs endroits de ses vêtements, des bouts de tissues étaient déchirés et il saignait. En sentant ses pieds immobilisés par un poids lourd, il constata avec surprise que quelque chose empêchait le gros morceau de gravât de lui aplatir le torse.

- Gruikui… Murmura le garçon

Le petit Pokémon de Feu s'était placé entre le garçon et le bloc de pierre pour le protéger, il retenait le lourd gravât avec son dos en tremblant. Il avait visiblement préféré prendre le risque d'être découvert plutôt que de laisser son Dresseur périr. Le garçon lui avait pourtant ordonné de toujours rester cacher pour lui éviter les ennuis, que quoi qu'il arrive il ne risquait rien. Mais contrairement à Charpenti, Gruikui ignorait que le garçon était très résistant et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais il se mettait en danger ainsi, le poids du gravât était bien trop lourd pour lui.

- Gruikui, ne reste pas là…

Mais le Pokémon refusait de laisser son Dresseur ainsi, il puisa alors dans toutes ses forces pour pouvoir soulever le gros tas de pierre. C'est alors que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit, le corps de Gruikui s'enflamma sans pour autant bruler son Dresseur, puis il se mit à grandir. Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Est-ce que c'est ?...

Gruikui se mit à grossir, ses quatre pattes prirent en largeur ainsi que sa queue. Son groin se développa de même que sa tête et ses oreilles, ses muscles prirent en épaisseur, des griffes poussèrent sur ses pattes et de nouveaux motifs étaient visibles sur son ventre. Un pelage noir et des parties jaunes s'étaient ajoutés sur sa peau orange. Le feu s'éteignit et la nouvelle forme de Gruikui afficha un sourire.

- Tu as évolué ! S'émerveilla Ludwig qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il était vrai que Gruikui s'était beaucoup entraîné sous sa tutelle, il avait appris de nombreuses attaques et acquit beaucoup d'expériences durant ces derniers jours. Et finalement le travail avait porté ses fruits, Gruikui venait d'atteindre son évolution en… Ludwig se rendit compte alors qu'il ignorait encore son nom. Son Pokémon utilisa alors sa paume pour détruire le bloc de gravât et libérer son Dresseur, le garçon se dégagea et caressa chaleureusement son Pokémon.

- Merci mon grand, tu as été génial, dit le Dresseur avec un franc sourire, maintenant ne bouge pas que je vois un peu ta nouvelle forme.

Ludwig sortit alors son Pokédex, par chance ce dernier avait tenu le choc dans son sac et était resté intact. Il scanna donc son nouveau Pokémon pour obtenir les infos suivantes :

**Grotichon #005 – Pokémon Cochon Feu**

**Feu – Combat**

**1,0 m**

**55,5 kg**

**Ce qu'il mange devient du combustible pour le feu dans son estomac. La colère vivifie ses flammes.**

- Tu t'appelles Grotichon alors, dit le garçon heureux de le savoir.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il entendit une voix familière hurler son nom.

- LUDWIG !

Le cri de Ludvina complètement paniqué fit rappeler au garçon à casquette, que ses amis étaient encore tout près de lui. Il se tourna vers son Grotichon.

- Va-t'en vite ! Souffla-t-il pour ne pas trop ce faire entendre, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit !

Le Pokémon Cochon Feu approuva avant de sa sauver en direction de la forêt en passant au-dessus du mur. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son Pokémon était hors de portée de la vue de qui que ce soit, il se releva et commença à marcher en direction de l'escalier qui tenait encore debout.

- Ludwig ! Où-es-tu ?! Cria à nouveau la voix de Ludvina qui se faisait plus proche.

Approchant du pied de l'escalier, Ludwig se décida alors à répondre.

- Je suis là ! Je vais bien ! Dit-il assez fort pour être entendu.

Il entendit alors aussitôt des bruits de pas descendant l'escalier à toute vitesse, puis le visage inquiet de Ludvina apparut dans son champ de vision suivit de près par ceux de ses amis Tcheren et Bianca.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et lui serra le cou avec une force colossale.

- Ludvina… Souffla-t-il à moitié étouffé.

- Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! Hurla la jeune fille à son oreille en continuant de le serrer.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, il sentit son amie trembler contre lui et quelque chose de liquide se mit à couler contre son cou.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… Bégaya-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

Ludwig ne put rien dire comprenant les sentiments de la jeune fille, bien qu'un peu gêné il entoura quand même sa taille de ses deux bras.

- Tout va bien maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il gentiment à son oreille pour la rassurer.

Elle resta quelques instants dans ses bras pour se calmer, Ludwig ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine mais il préférait qu'elle pleure de joie, que de douleur. Ces deux abrutis de sbires ont failli mettre tous ses amis en danger de mort, ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir sans conséquences pour leurs actes stupides.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme, la jeune fille se détacha de lui en s'essuyant les yeux et en souriant.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça comprit ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'essaierais…

- Lud !

Ce fut au tour de Bianca de lui faire un gros câlin auquel il répondit tant bien que mal.

- J'suis trop contente que t'ailles bien ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Oui moi aussi, dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

Tcheren s'approcha à son tour pour lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule.

- Content de voir que tu vas bien vieux, dit-il en souriant.

Ludwig sourit lui aussi tout en caressant la tête de Bianca. Puis la voix de Ludvina intervint à nouveau.

- Mais tu es blessé ! S'écria-t-elle inquiète de son état

Il était vrai que le garçon s'était écorché un peu partout sur le corps, notamment aux niveaux des genoux, des coudes et de la tête. Mais Ludwig balaya son inquiétude d'un mouvement de main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il avec son habituel sourire, j'ai connu bien pire que ça.

Cependant loin d'être rassurée, la jeune fille baissa la tête avec un air honteux.

- Je suis désolée, tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit-elle avec une voix triste, si je t'avais écouté depuis le début, tu ne te serais pas mis en danger…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Répliqua aussitôt Ludwig. Si on ne t'avait pas suivi, ce pauvre Munna aurait souffert entre les mains de ces sales types. Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Touchée par les propos de son ami, la jeune fille releva la tête en affichant un sourire reconnaissant. Puis c'est alors qu'elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait soudainement de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- Ah mais au fait ! Où est passé Munna ? S'interrogea-t-elle

Comme lui répondre, elle sentit un petit poids se poser sur son crâne et en levant les yeux elle vit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du dit Munna, blessé certes mais souriant.

- Eh bien, quand on parle du Grahyèna, on en voit la queue, plaisanta Tcheren.

Munna se mit alors à cracher de la fumée rose sur le bout de son nez, elle forma ainsi un petit nuage dans lequel on le voyait lui et Ludvina serrer l'un contre l'autre. Le groupe fut émerveillé par cette vision, mais elle disparut aussitôt que le nuage s'évapora.

- Tu sais Ludvina, intervint la voix de Ludwig, je crois que ce petit Pokémon s'est beaucoup attaché à toi.

- Hein ? Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

Comme pour confirmer les dires du garçon, le Pokémon rose descendit de sa tête et si mit à frotter son visage contre sa joue affectueusement.

- Trop mignon ! S'exclama Bianca avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oh oui c'est même sûr, confirma Ludwig avec un sourire, alors que dirais-tu de l'attraper ?

- Heu ? Tu veux venir avec moi Munna ? S'interrogea la jeune fille

Ludvina observa quelques instants le Pokémon dont il était question, en voyant le visage envieux du petit Munna, la jeune fille ne put que craquer.

- Bon bah alors c'est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une Poké Ball.

- Munna je te souhaite la bienvenue !

Elle jeta ensuite délicatement la Poké Ball sur le Pokémon qui se fit aspirer à l'intérieur et elle rattrapa directement la boule blanche dans sa main. Elle ne trembla même pas et s'illumina de trois petites étoiles, pour indiquer que la capture était effectuée.

Ludvina toute heureuse qu'elle était d'avoir un nouvel ami ne put retenir un cri de joie.

- Wouh hou ! J'ai capturé mon premier Pokémon ! S'écria-t-elle

- Félicitations ! Lui dit Tcheren

- Bravo Vina ! S'exclama à son tour Bianca.

- Je suis très content pour toi, ajouta également Ludwig

- Merci les amis ! Maintenant voyons un peu…

Elle sortit alors son Pokédex et scanna la Poké Ball pour avoir toutes les informations sur Munna.

**Munna #023 – Pokémon Mangerêve**

**Psy**

**0.6 m**

**23.3 kg**

**Il se nourrit des rêves des gens et des Pokémon. Quand le rêve est agréable, il crache une fumée rose.**

- Oh alors c'était bien un rêve qu'il m'a montrée ? S'enquit Ludvina en regardant gentiment la Poké Ball. Toi et moi sommes faits pour nous entendre alors !

- C'est sûr, on sait tous à quel point tu es une grande rêveuse White ! Se moqua alors Ludwig qui eut droit à la phrase habituelle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le groupe partit alors dans un fou rire, puis voyant que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Quittant les lieux encore plus dévastés qu'ils ne l'étaient avant, ils reprirent la route pour retourner à Ogoesse et profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Et ils devaient bien se préparer car demain une nouvelle traversée les attendait, car ils devaient emprunter la Route 3 pour se rendre à Maillard.

Mais pour Ludwig c'était surtout une opportunité pour pourvoir récupérer son Pokémon qui était dans la Veine Souterraine. De plus il allait lui falloir se familiariser avec la nouvelle forme de Gruikui, devenu maintenant Grotichon. Sans oublier bien sûr de retourner voir les deux sbires pour leur donner une leçon.

Oui, demain allait être décidément une très rude journée, tellement il avait de choses à faire…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey ! Ca y est le chapitre est terminé !

Il fut beaucoup plus simple à lire que les deux précédents n'est-il pas ?

En tout cas, voilà comment se termine cette petite aventure aux Vestiges, avec une évolution et une capture, pas mal non ! )

Pour la suite nous aurons donc le début du voyage vers Maillard, mais le groupe va d'abord passer par un endroit un peu spécial !

Allez, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 10 : **Un séjour pensionnaire**

.

.

.

.

.  
.


	10. Un séjour pensionnaire

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hellooo ! Un nouveau chapitre pour la véritable histoire d'Unys ^^

Je pense que comme le précédent, il est un peu plus calme niveau action, mais promis le prochain aura un peu plus de punch et de nouvelles infos ), il devrait néanmoins se passer un truc très sympa à lire dans ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 10 : Un séjour pensionnaire

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétins ! S'écria la voix froide et colérique du Codename : Black en plein cœur de la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il faisait nuit noire, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Au sein même d'une sombre masse d'arbre située quelque part sur la Route 3, près d'un petit campement avec une tente, un petit groupe de trois personnes était présent.

Deux d'entre elles étaient vêtues d'un uniforme de chevalier bleu marine avec un tabard blanc, elles faisaient parties d'une organisation qui commençait lentement à se faire connaître dans la région sous le nom de Team Plasma. Ces deux membres donc, se trouvaient en ce moment à genoux, faisant face à un jeune garçon vêtue d'une veste et d'un pantalon de couleur noire, il ne portait pas sa capuche ni son masque qu'il gardait à la main, afin de pouvoir permettre ainsi aux deux personnes en face de lui, de voir le visage de Ludwig Makkuro extrêmement furieux.

Après les évènements mouvementés qui étaient survenues aux Vestiges du Rêve, Ludwig et ses camarades étaient retournés immédiatement au Centre Pokémon d'Ogoesse. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et après avoir soignés leurs Pokémon et s'assurer que les blessures de Ludwig n'était pas trop grave, les quatre adolescents ont été prendre un repas bien mérité avant d'aller se coucher. Il fallait dire qu'en l'espace d'une seule journée, ils avaient atteint la ville, remporté leur premier Badge d'Arène et survécu aux chutes des ruines. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de se sentir épuisés suite à autant de péripéties…

Cependant, l'aîné du groupe avait affirmé ne pas vouloir aller dormir tout de suite, déclaration qui surprit beaucoup ses camarades puisqu'il était le plus atteint physiquement. Mais Ludwig avait assuré pouvoir tenir encore un peu et qu'il souhaitait juste s'occuper de son Pokémon pendant encore quelques instants. Ayant plus ou moins réussi à les convaincre, Ludvina, Tcheren et Bianca étaient donc montés se coucher sans lui. Une fois sûr que ses amis n'étaient plus dans les parages, le garçon s'était faufilé en dehors du bâtiment bleu et rouge en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il retira sa veste bleue pour enfiler sa tenue noire de Codename, qu'il avait prise dans son sac juste avant. Il s'aventura discrètement à l'extérieur de la ville et pénétra à l'intérieur de la forêt, où il retrouva rapidement son fidèle Charpenti et son tout nouveau Grotichon. Ce dernier avait acquis en volume par rapport à sa précédente taille, de ce fait il était aussi grand que le Pokémon Costaud et possédait à présent le type Combat. Après une brève retrouvaille avec eux, le garçon et ses partenaires partirent en chasse pour retrouver les deux sbires qui avaient fuient le site à l'abandon, manquant au passage de le tuer. Pour cela le groin de Grotichon s'avéra être très utile, malgré son nouveau poids le Pokémon n'avait absolument rien perdu de son flair et de sa vitesse.

Ils trouvèrent le camp des sbires Leroy et Lyra très vite, ces derniers ne dormaient pas encore. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise et leur frayeur en voyant le Pokémon Chromatique et le garçon qui l'accompagnait, ils comprirent alors aussitôt à qui ils avaient à faire et surtout reconnurent son visage. Black ordonna à ses deux Pokémon de mettre les deux sbires au sol, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder en les frappant aux genoux afin que Black puisse déverser sa colère contre eux.

- On vous avait demandé de m'aider à trouver un Munna ! S'énerva à nouveau le jeune garçon, pas de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et de chercher à m'ensevelir six pieds sous terre !

- Mais Jeune Maître, nous… Tenta de bafouiller Leroy.

- Vous deviez m'attendre avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Coupa sèchement Ludwig, c'était moi qui devait superviser l'enquête et vous donner les directives !

- Mais vous ne veniez pas Jeune Maître, essaya d'expliquer Lyra qui se sentait toute petite devant ce garçon pourtant plus jeune qu'elle, alors nous avons voulu essayer de gagner du temps.

- Oui, une chose qui a bien faillit nous coûté la vie à moi et à mes camarades ! Si Grotichon n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais pu perdre l'usage de mes jambes.

En entendant son nom, le Pokémon Cochon Feu ne put s'empêcher de cracher une gerbe de feu par son groin pour montrer sa fierté. En voyant son comportement, Charpenti se mit à le fixer avec un regard mi-blasé et mi-moqueur, avant de lâcher un grognement qui semblait vouloir dire dans son langage : « Frimeur ! ».

- Jeune Maître, dit alors le sbire masculin de la Team Plasma, nous avons pourtant reçu l'ordre de ne laisser personne se mettre en travers de notre cause…

- Seulement une personne qui cherche à se mettre délibérément en travers de votre route, rectifia le jeune Black, eux étaient juste venus se promener et vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à les menacer. Alors je vous préviens cette fois, vous attenter à nouveau, de plein gré ou non, à la vie de mes amis et je viendrais m'occuper de vous personnellement…

Avant même que ses paroles ne purent laisser un impact profond sur ce couple de personnes, le Vokit de Black se mit à sonner. En regardant l'écran, il constata avec dépit qu'il ne s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, que de celui qu'il redoutait à devoir parler. Lâchant un soupir d'exaspération, le Dresseur fit un signe à ces deux Pokémon pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient tous partir. Charpenti et Grotichon s'éloignèrent alors des Sbires Plasma pour venir se placer aux côtés de leur Dresseur.

- On en reste là pour aujourd'hui, reprit le garçon d'une voix plus calme mais toujours aussi froide, et j'espère que j'aurais été assez clair pour ce soir. Je vous laisse…

Puis sans un mot de plus, il se volatilisa dans les airs en se déplaçant dans les arbres et fut très vite suivit par ces deux partenaires. Ils disparurent alors dans les profondeurs de la nuit, laissant un très lourd silence s'installer dans le camp Plasma.

A présent sûr d'être seuls tous les deux, Leroy et Lyra relâchèrent leurs muscles tendus afin de pouvoir respirer sereinement. La tension que leur avait fait subir le garçon s'en était allé en même temps que lui, ça a vraiment été un temps et une sensation plus que désagréable.

- Bon sang… Souffla Lyra en respirant difficilement, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait nous tuer…

- Venant de lui ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, murmura Leroy en étendant ses jambes, tu oublies par qui il a été entraîné non ?

- Comme si je pouvais… Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ces types depuis que je les aie rencontrés et je n'aie jamais pu supporter leur présence non plus… Je ne les aime vraiment pas.

- C'est sûr, si seulement le vieil infirme n'était pas parti… Soupira Leroy avec déception. Il aurait fait de lui un meilleur gars…

- Ouais… Ajouta également la jeune femme. Lui au moins, même s'il n'était pas toujours très bavard, il était plus agréable.

Il s'écoula un bref instant de silence durant lequel, Lyra remonta ses genoux pour y poser sa tête fatigué et les entourer de ses bras.

- Quand même, Souffla encore la jeune femme, dire qu'on a failli mettre en danger le Jeune Maître juste parce qu'on l'a pas reconnu. En plus, on n'a même pas réussi à prendre ce satané Munna…

- C'est vrai, répondit Leroy d'une voix un peu plus ferme, mais sur le coup c'est le Jeune Maître qui s'est mis en danger tout seul.

- Ouais enfin pas trop non plus, contesta la femme Plasma, puisqu'apparemment il a voulu protéger la gamine avec la casquette rose.

Leroy afficha une mine un peu plus pensive sous les yeux curieux de sa camarade.

- Tu sais, dit-il, quand je le vois agir comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander mais vraiment pour qui, ou pour quoi il se bat… Comment peut-il être aussi différent rien qu'en enfilant un masque ?... Qui est-il vraiment au fond de lui ? Je me le demande…

Sa phrase n'eut droit à aucune réponse et laissa simplement planer dans le vent de la nuit un long silence nocturne, qui voulait tout dire…

…

- C'est vous qui m'avez mis sur le dos des incompétents ! S'énerva une fois de plus Black alors qu'il s'était arrêté, toujours en pleine forêt, sur le sol. Ces deux idiots ont fait écroulés le bâtiment en prenant la fuite après avoir réalisé leur idiotie, comment j'aurais pu récupérer quoi que soit après ça !?

- Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi pour commencer ! Cria à son tour une voix glaciale et menaçante provenant du haut-parleur Vokit. Aurais-tu déjà oublié à qui tu t'adresses ?!

La réplique de son interlocuteur sembla déstabiliser Black l'espace de quelques secondes, il refréna alors son envie de contester en serrant le poing de colère. Même si l'envie lui brûlait de répondre tout aussi violemment que lui, il devait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de cet homme qui pouvait se montrer très dangereux quand il le voulait.

- Non… Je le sais très bien, _maître_… Siffla alors plus calmement le jeune Codename avec un dégoût des plus profonds, bien perceptible dans sa voix.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir gamin, continua le fameux maître du garçon avec du mépris, je suis celui qui donne les ordres et toi celui qui les exécute, est-ce bien clair ?

- Transparent…

S'en suivit un cours temps de silence, semblant visiblement à marquer l'esprit du jeune homme. Par la suite, il fut brisé à nouveau par la voix sombre provenant du Vokit.

- Ton échec est dû à ton manque des priorités rien de plus, et tu le sais, poursuivit la voix du Vokit, tu as préféré t'occuper de tes compagnons de route plutôt que de ceux envers qui tu devrais être fidèle…

- Je ne suis fidèle à aucun membre de cette organisation, rétorqua aussitôt Black, je ne fais que rembourser ma dette et c'est tout. Après ça, je veux obtenir ce que j'attends de lui et je ne compte rien faire de plus par la suite.

- Tu es tellement naïf, soupira de déception l'homme masqué dans l'appareil, tu crois sincèrement que le simple fait de remplir ta mission suffira pour que toutes ces années soient remboursés ? Tu lui dois tout Black, exactement comme nous…

- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Répliqua Black néanmoins avec une certaine crainte qui s'installa dans son cœur.

- Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, car tu es trop faible et instable mentalement. Et c'est cette même faiblesse que tu possèdes au fond de toi, qui t'empêche de devenir une véritable ombre…

- Je n'ai pas suivi votre entrainement pour apprendre à fuir la lumière… Mais juste pour obtenir le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin pour accomplir mon objectif.

A sa grande surprise, il entendit son « cher » maître rigoler. D'un rire simple et court mais qui sonnait très moqueur et qui semblait vouloir dire, qu'il trouvait vraiment son attitude désespérante.

- Tu es tellement pitoyable par moment, reprit alors l'homme aux cheveux blancs, mais il me faut reconnaître une chose, c'est que depuis toujours tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en une réalité que tu penses tienne. Et qu'avec elle, tu as continué à avancer avec un objectif précis, que tu t'obstines à définir comme étant ton idéal…

Black ne répondit pas à cette phrase étant complètement surpris par ces mots, d'une part car il l'a trouvait complètement bizarre et surtout, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Toutefois avant de pouvoir exprimer sa pensée de façon audible, la voix de son fameux maître continua à nouveau :

- Tu es comme les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie, dit-il avec une pointe de rire perceptible, tu es Pile et Face, le jour et la nuit, le feu et la glace… Le noir et le blanc…

- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Questionna Black en s'énervant et qui pour la première fois se sentait égaré devant de telles paroles.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs fit un signe dédaigneux de la main.

- Bah peu importe ! Je ne compte pas débattre toute la nuit avec toi, j'ai d'autres priorités plus importantes. Dit-il à nouveau sur un ton méprisant. Je vais devoir notamment reporter ton échec à notre Maître à tous et je ne pense pas qu'il en sera ravi. Sauf si tu as déjà commencé à mettre en œuvre la phase 1 du plan ?

Black ne prononça aucun mot face à cette question et se contenta de simplement hocher la tête.

- Bien, au moins il sera content de savoir que tu arrives encore à te montrer utile…

Le garçon dû se retenir une fois de plus de lui balancer une insulte vraiment peu recommandable.

- Nous en resterons donc là pour ce soir. Communication terminée…

Et l'homme coupa la transition sans ajouter un mot de plus à ce qui avait déjà été dit. Le Codename se relâcha aussitôt et s'autorisa à glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre avant de se poser sur le sol. Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut vraiment une conversation des plus _agréables_, exactement comme à chaque fois… Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se détendre et réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Qu'est-ce que ce type avait voulu lui dire en lui parlant de réalité et idéal ? Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens, de plus il s'était même mis à le décrire comme deux entités opposées telles que le noir et le blanc, que voulait-il dire ? Et surtout comment lui Ludwig « Black » Makkuro, pouvait-il être deux choses différentes à la fois ?

Cependant, il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sentit alors une pression sur son épaule venant d'une petite main avec trois doigts. Reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait, le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Son Charpenti à la peau beige doré le regardait avec un air renfrogné, mais qui signifiait qu'il était préoccupé par son Dresseur. De même, Grotichon se trouvait derrière lui et avait un regard plutôt inquiet sur le visage, car lui montrait plus facilement ses émotions.

Le garçon s'autorisa un petit sourire réconfortant, avant de leur faire une caresse affectueuse à chacun sur le haut de leur crâne.

- Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix faible, je suis juste… Épuisé après tous ces évènements.

Ce qui était vrai, on pouvait voir sur le visage du garçon à découvert de très gros cernes sous les yeux. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil et il commençait à trop se surmener, il avait beau avoir subi un entraînement rigoureux et efficace, il restait encore un adolescent et surtout un être humain avec des limites.

Il se releva péniblement avant de s'adresser à ses compagnons.

- Désolé mais ce soir pas d'entraînement, dit-il, je ne suis vraiment pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses deux Pokémon comprenaient parfaitement sa situation et hochèrent la tête. Black leva ensuite ses deux mains et fit revenir ses Pokémon sous la forme de Poké Ball. Il les rangea dans sa veste, avant de reprendre son chemin en direction du Centre Pokémon d'Ogoesse qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. La journée avait été longue, il méritait bien de se reposer un peu pour une fois.

…

- Hé Ludwig debout !

Le jeune garçon fut tiré brutalement de son sommeil par une voix masculine et une brusque secousse sur son épaule. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et put voir le visage de son ami Tcheren le regardait avec un air curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est bien la première fois que je suis obligé de te réveiller moi-même, lui dit alors le garçon à lunettes.

Ludwig se redressa sur son lit en se massant la nuque pour mieux se tirer du sommeil, il constata alors qu'il avait dormi avec son t-shirt et son pantalon. Darumarond n'était pas non plus sur son lit, le garçon se souvenait que trop épuiser qu'il était hier soir il l'avait laissé dormir dans sa Poké Ball.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda faiblement le Dresseur du Pokémon Daruma en se massant à présent les yeux.

- 8 heures et demie, répondit Tcheren, tu étais censé devoir tous nous réveiller à 8 heures, pourtant tu es resté sur ton lit. Tu t'es couché à quelle heure dis-moi ?

- Hum… Je ne sais plus trop…

- Et tu as même dormi habillé, mais qu'est-ce que t'a été faire hier soir au juste ?

Parfois, Ludwig ne savait pas s'il devait féliciter Tcheren pour son intelligence ou au contraire le maudire pour ça. Autant les deux jeunes filles qui faisaient partie du quatuor ne manifestaient pas autant de curiosité ou de méfiance à son égard, avec le garçon à lunettes c'était une tout autre histoire.

- Rien… Juste un peu d'entraînement, répondit vaguement le jeune Dresseur de 17 ans, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé par contre, du coup je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Je vois… souffla son camarade avec un air montrant qu'il n'était pas très convaincu, en tout cas il faut te préparer. On doit se mettre en route pour Maillard au plus tard vers 9 heures et nous devons encore achetés quelques provisions.

- Oui tu as raison.

Ludwig s'extirpa alors du lit en étant enfin sortit de son sommeil éveillé, même si le réveil était un peu brutal par rapport à ce qu'il avait espéré il avait tout de même passé une bonne nuit. Cela dit, c'était la première fois qu'effectivement il se réveillait après ses camarades, fallait dire qu'après un combat intense, une promenade sur des ruines, un éboulement et une nuit à débattre sa colère contre les deux idiots, qui n'aurait pas voulu apaisé tous ces évènements par une très longue nuit de sommeil ?

Toutefois, le garçon devait faire preuve de prudence, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir contrairement à ses habitudes qu'il démontrait depuis 3 ans à ses amis d'enfance. Qui plus est devant Tcheren, le plus curieux et intelligent des trois, qui lui se méfiait toujours quand il voyait quelque chose de suspect.

- Bon, intervint la voix du Dresseur de Vipélierre coupant ainsi les pensées de Ludwig, je vais aller me doucher. Tu vas réveiller les filles ?

- Comme d'habitude, sourit le garçon pour confirmer sa réponse.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de sa chambre pour en sortir et se rendre dans celle de filles pour les tirer hélas, du doux monde de Crésselia.

…

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était enfin prêt à reprendre la route. Pour se rendre à Maillard la prochaine ville du Sud-Est d'Unys, ils allaient devoir passer par la Route 3, beaucoup plus longue que celle qui la précède.

Le groupe avait toutefois eut du mal à se tirer du lit, après Ludwig se fut Ludvina qui manifesta sa grande envie de rester allongée encore un peu. Mais son camarade avait réussi à la convaincre en lui disant que si elle se levait maintenant, elle aurait alors plus de temps pour s'entraîner avec son nouveau Munna. L'argument avait été efficace et la jeune fille avait finalement daignée remonter la couverture de son corps, pour pouvoir sortir de son lit douillet. Puis ce fut au tour de Bianca d'être réveillée et tirée hors de son matelas.

Après que tout le monde fut préparé et habillé, le groupe était descendu pour prendre un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria et comme la dernière fois, ils firent le plein de provisions sous les conseils de Ludwig.

- La traversée sera longue, avait expliqué Ludwig en fourrant quelques muffins au chocolat emballés dans une serviette dans son sac, d'après mes estimations il nous faudra au moins deux jours et deux nuits, rien que pour atteindre l'entrée de la prochaine ville.

- Quoi ?! S'était écriée Ludvina avec un air horrifié. Alors ça veut dire qu'on va devoir passer deux nuits d'affilées à la bonne étoile ?!

- Et bah oui, confirma Ludwig en continuant de ranger ses provisions.

- Ah quelle misère… Souffla sombrement Ludvina avec une tête désespérée.

- Au moins nous serons bien équipés, avait néanmoins argumenté Tcheren en montrant un petit objet à spray, nous avons suffisamment de Repousse pour au moins une semaine. Et puis tu devrais le savoir, quand on part en voyage ce genre de situation arrive pratiquement tout le temps.

- Oui mais quand même, avait bougonnée la jeune fille à casquette rose, on pourrait au moins s'acheter un sac de couchage…

- Et tu veux le payer avec quoi ? Avait aussitôt répliqué le garçon à lunettes. Tu crois qu'on roule sur l'or ?

- De toute façon, était intervenu Ludwig en voyant son amie brune lancer un regard assassin à son camarade, transporter un sac de couchage nous coûterait trop de place. Nous devons nous contenter du strict nécessaire.

Ludvina avait lâché un soupir de déception, mais Bianca lui avait alors tapotée gentiment dans le dos.

- Allez t'en fait pas Vina ! S'était-elle exclamée joyeusement pour lui remonter le moral. C'est plutôt marrant de dormir sous le ciel étoilé, au milieu des arbres.

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

En voyant l'air grognon de la jeune fille, Ludwig avait laissé un petit sourire amusé s'afficher sur son visage avant de se décider à lui avouer quelque chose qui pourrait sûrement lui redonner le sourire.

- Allez ne t'en fait pas, avait-il dit, sur la route il y a une pension pour Pokémon. On peut peut-être demander aux occupants un hébergement pour au moins cette nuit.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle avait eu un effet instantané, passant d'un air boudeur à un air ravi Ludvina avait aussitôt clamée :

- C'est vrai tu crois ?!

- Je pense que oui, avait donc assuré Ludwig en souriant, mais pour ça il nous faudra nous dépêcher d'y arriver avant la nuit…

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! S'était écriée aussitôt la jeune fille en bondissant de sa chaise. En avant, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Et voilà comment le groupe s'était alors retrouvé dans le petit parc d'Ogoesse, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie de la ville et permettait d'accéder à la route qui conduisait vers l'Ouest.

Se retrouvant tous devant la fontaine, qui se trouvait en plein centre d'un petit lac, les adolescents finissaient de nourrir leurs petits Pokémon. Par ailleurs, Munna le tout nouveau Pokémon de Ludvina prenait un très grand plaisir à être nourrit par sa nouvelle Dresseuse, la jeune fille adorait la petite bouille qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il croquait un bout de pain, ce qui attirait tout de même la jalousie d'un petit Pokémon bleu et blanc. Munna gardait toutefois ses distances avec le Chacripan de Tcheren, sans doute dû encore aux traumatismes que lui avait fait subir celui de la femme Plasma.

Après un bon petit repas pour leurs compagnons de poche, les adolescents avaient alors entamés le voyage sur la Route 3 laissant derrière eux la ville de la première Arène.

Contrairement à celle menant à Ogoesse, la nationale passait également sur celle-ci, aussi une route en béton leur servait de ligne de directive à suivre. Le groupe restait toutefois sur le côté près des herbes hautes, ainsi ils auraient plus de chance de croiser des Pokémon en chemin.

Ce fut le cas, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe aperçu une petite touffe de poil non loin d'eux dans les herbes, qui était visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose. Le groupe se stoppa pour le regarder sans trop le brusquer, semblant percevoir qu'il était observé le petit Pokémon sortit alors de sa cachette à la vue de tous.

- Regardez c'est un Ponchiot ! S'écria aussitôt Bianca toute émerveillée semblait-il par cette découverte.

- Y'a encore des Ponchiot ici ? S'étonna Ludvina

- Jusqu'à Volucité, on en croisera encore pas mal, lui confirma Ludwig.

- J'espère néanmoins qu'on en verra d'autres que toujours les mêmes, dit Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes.

- Moi j'ai trop envie de le capturer celui-là d'abord ! S'écria Bianca en agitant les bras dans tous les sens excitée qu'elle était par cette idée.

- Vraiment ? Bah essaye de l'attraper alors ! Encouragea Ludvina pour son amie blonde.

- Heu… Oui tu as raison, approuva la jeune Dresseuse de 15 ans en sortant une Poké Ball de son gros sac, viens Chovsourir !

Elle lança la Ball pour faire apparaître le Pokémon à fourrure bleu et aux ailes noires dans les airs, juste en face d'elle dans un flash de lumière.

- On va attraper ce Ponchiot tous les deux d'accord ?

Le petit Pokémon volant affirma sa réponse en se mettant à hocher de la tête, puis il se tourna vers son adversaire. Le petit Ponchiot ayant senti que le danger s'approchait de lui et il se mit à grogner, montrant ainsi qu'il était paré à se défendre.

- Ne perds pas de temps Bianca, attaque ! Lui dit alors Ludwig pour la faire réagir au plus vite.

- Euh oui… bégaya dans un premier temps Bianca avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sereine, lance Choc Mental !

Chovsourir replia ses ailes en faisant apparaître une aura violette, qui se dégagea de son corps pour frapper l'ennemi lorsqu'il les déplia. Le Ponchiot fut toutefois plus rapide et parvint à l'esquiver, l'attaque se dissout alors dans le sol. Le Pokémon sauvage se mit ensuite à courir en direction de Chovsourir pour lancer une attaque Charge.

- Attention esquive ! Ordonna Bianca.

Alors que Ponchiot sautait dans les airs pour essayer d'atteindre son adversaire, ce dernier parvint à l'éviter sans problème en se déplaçant sur le côté.

- Vite, Tornade !

Chovsourir obéit et se mit à tournoyer pour faire apparaître un petit tourbillon de vent qui frappa le Ponchiot. Le Pokémon sauvage se fit emporter en l'air et toucher à plusieurs reprises sur son corps, il retomba ensuite au sol.

- On l'a touché ! S'écria Bianca toute heureuse.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas suffisant, intervint Tcheren, alors continue ton attaque !

- Ah euh ! D'accord.

Entretemps, Ponchiot se releva prêt à combattre à nouveau. Il se lança à nouveau sur Chovsourir et parvint cette fois-ci à le prendre de vitesse, sans doute à cause de la courte distance que le séparait du Pokémon de Bianca. Il lui mordit alors son aile gauche, Chovsourir lâcha alors un cri de douleur avant que le Pokémon Chiot ne le jeta violemment sur le sol, inquiétant aussitôt sa Dresseuse.

- Ah Chovsourir ! S'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il a l'air d'avoir très mal, constata Ludvina en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais oui, ajouta Tcheren avec un soupir, rappelle-toi que les attaques Ténèbres sont très efficaces sur un type Psy.

- Effectivement, continua Ludwig en croisant les bras, une attaque comme Morsure peut faire beaucoup de dégâts, même si elle n'est pas affilié au Pokémon…

- De quoi au Pokémon ? Demanda la jeune brunette sans comprendre sa phrase.

- L'attaque que vient d'utiliser ce Ponchiot n'était pas du même type que lui. De ce fait, sa puissance de frappe est beaucoup plus amoindrit que si elle avait été affilié avec le Pokémon qui la lance. Grâce à cela, Chovsourir à put résister à l'attaque et l'endosser plus facilement même si ça reste douloureux, sinon la Morsure aurait fait le double des dégâts.

Il se passa un court moment de silence, avant que Ludvina ne se mette à cligner des yeux une fois et une deuxième fois, avant de simplement lâcher :

- Hein ?...

Tcheren poussa alors un soupir de lassitude avant de remonter ses lunettes et de lui refaire un court résumé.

- En clair : Type, Pokémon, attaque pareils, ça fait très mal, expliqua lentement Tcheren en découpant sa phrase par petit bout, pas pareils ça fait moins mal…

- Oh ! D'accord j'ai pigé ! S'exclama Ludvina en tapant son poing sur sa paume comme si cela avait toujours été une évidence.

- Je te jure… Soupira Tcheren d'une grande exaspération.

- Voilà, en gros c'est un excellent résumé, termina Ludwig en souriant avec amusement, mais faut vraiment que tu apprennes à développer un peu plus ton vocabulaire, White.

Avant même que Ludvina ne puisse laisser son énervement se prononcer en criant son habituel « M'appelle pas White ! », le jeune garçon enchaîna aussitôt la suite de sa tirade.

- De plus, le Chovsourir de Bianca n'a pas non plus un quelconque avantage par rapport à son adversaire, dit-il.

Oubliant alors complètement sa colère, la jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Parce que Chovsourir n'a pas beaucoup d'expériences au combat, répondit tout simplement Ludwig.

- Tout à fait, ajouta Tcheren de son ton sérieux en remontant ses lunettes, la plupart du temps où il est en dehors de sa Poké Ball, c'est pour rester à côté de Bianca. Elle ne l'a pas fait beaucoup combattre.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le combat qui continuait devant eux, ils virent alors le Pokémon de Bianca se faire toucher par une attaque Charge de plein fouet. Chovsourir parvint néanmoins à résister et à se maintenir en l'air.

- Ça va aller, dit alors Ludvina avec un sourire confiant, Bianca peut y arriver, il faut croire en elle.

Ses deux amis lui firent un sourire complice avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat.

- Chovsourir lance encore Choc Mental ! Ordonna à nouveau Bianca.

Le Pokémon volant s'exécuta en lançant une nouvelle fois son aura violette sur le Pokémon sauvage, qui fut cette fois-ci atteint. L'attaque Psy le fit décoller du sol et retomber un peu plus loin. Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu se relever ou contre-attaquer, la voix de la jeune blonde intervint à nouveau.

- Allez euh… Poké Ball ! S'écria-t-elle en récupérant la boule dans son sac et en la lançant sur Ponchiot.

En entrant en contact avec lui, la boule rouge et blanche s'ouvrit et aspira le Pokémon Chiot à l'intérieur. Elle secoua une fois, ensuite une deuxième mais avant d'en exécuter une troisième, la Poké Ball explosa et Ponchiot réapparut à l'extérieur dans un flash lumineux.

- Bah…

- Ça a raté Bianca ! Intervint Ludwig pour l'empêcher de se déconcentrer. Attaque-le encore et réessaye ensuite !

- Ah euh… D'accord, dit la jeune fille pas très sûre d'elle, lance Tornade !

Obéissant une fois de plus, le Pokémon relança son attaque du tourbillon de vent pour frapper le Ponchiot sauvage. Ce dernier se remettant à peine de la tentative de capture n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet à nouveau et heurta violemment un arbre. Il retomba alors sur le sol à moitié assommé par le choc de l'impact, ce fut alors une occasion parfaite pour Bianca.

- Allez, je vais l'avoir d'abord ! S'écria-t-elle cette fois-ci bien déterminé à l'attraper.

Elle fouilla une fois de plus dans son sac pour en sortir une autre Poké Ball et la lança. Elle atteignit sa cible à nouveau et aspira le Ponchiot à l'intérieur. La Poké Ball se mit à bouger, puis une deuxième et une troisième fois… Avant de finalement s'immobiliser et de clignoter.

Bianca mit un court moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfin réussi à attraper Ponchiot, elle sauta aussitôt de joie.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai attrapé un Ponchiot ! S'écria-t-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens, heureuse qu'elle fût de sa capture.

- Bien joué Bianca ! Complimenta Ludwig très fière de sa performance, tu as très bien gérée la situation !

- C'était vraiment super ! Approuva aussi Ludvina en levant le poing fermé.

- Excellent travail ! Termina Tcheren

- Merci tout le monde !

Par la suite, la jeune fille du tout nouveau Pokémon qu'elle venait de capturer, se précipita pour récupérer la Poké Ball sur le sol.

- Allez viens dire bonjour ! S'exclama la jeune blonde en appuyant sur le bouton de la Poké Ball.

Elle s'ouvrit alors dans un flash lumineux, Ponchiot apparut devant le groupe un peu essoufflé qu'il était par le combat qu'il venait de livrer. Bianca s'agenouilla alors pour lui faire une caresse sur la tête, Ponchiot se tourna alors vers elle.

- Coucou ! Dit-elle tout joyeuse. Je suis ta nouvelle Dresseuse Ponchiot, enchantée.

Le petit Pokémon, anciennement sauvage, perdit alors toute son agressivité, il sourit et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille. Bianca serra alors le petit Chiot contre sa tête et le Pokémon se mit à lui lécher la joue.

- Ha ha ! Arrêtes ça chatouille ! Se mit à rire la jeune fille qui appréciait énormément cette marque d'affection.

- C'est trop mignon ! Dit à son tour Ludvina en les regardant avec un air tendre.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est attendrissant comme scène, ajouta Ludwig très content pour son amie blonde.

Bianca se remit alors sur ses deux pieds, tandis que Chovsourir s'approcha d'elle. La jeune Dresseuse de 15 ans se mit à lui caresser la tête aussi, pour le remercier de son excellent travail.

- Que dis ton Pokédex à son sujet Bianca ? Demanda Tcheren avec son ton calme mais avec de la curiosité dans la voix.

- Ah heu ! Oui attends je vais vous montrer… Dit-elle en se mettant à fouiller dans son sac avec une main en tenant son Ponchiot de l'autre.

Une minute après, Bianca parvint enfin à le sortir, il fallait croire qu'elle le laissait toujours traîné au fond. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque c'était celle qui l'utilisait le moins en ce moment. Elle scanna ensuite son Pokémon qui la fixait gentiment avec son appareil, le consulta brièvement pour voir ce qu'il disait avant de montrer enfin l'information aux autres :

**Ponchiot #012 – Pokémon Chiot**

**Normal**

**0.4 m**

**4.1 kg**

**Les longs poils de son museau font un excellent radar qui analyse les alentours avec une grande acuité.**

- Waouh ! Il est capable de détecter ce qui se trouve autour de lui, génial ! S'exclama Ludvina impressionné par cette capacité.

- C'est sûrement comme ça qu'il nous a senti arriver, ajouta Ludwig ave un sourire.

- Effectivement, confirma Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, voilà une capacité qui peut se montrer très efficace au combat.

- Hi hi ! C'est trop cool d'abord, mais il est trop mignon surtout ! S'exclama à son tour Bianca en serrant à nouveau son Ponchiot qui continuait de lui lécher la joue. Je suis trop contente de t'avoir avec moi Ponchiot !

Ludwig se permit d'afficher un tendre sourire face à cette scène joyeuse qui se déroulait de si bon matin, après une nuit désastreuse qu'il avait passée cela lui faisait du bien. Mais il dû se résoudre à devoir y mettre fin.

- Bon allez les amis, dit-il en interrompant l'instant de joie, il nous faut reprendre la route maintenant.

- Oui tu as raison, approuva aussitôt Tcheren, dépêchons-nous si on veut avancer.

- Ok, c'est bon, dit Ludvina.

- Euh, oui d'abord ! Ajouta Bianca toujours aussi joyeuse.

Elle fit revenir ses deux Pokémon dans leurs Balls et le groupe put reprendre sa marche sur la Route 3.

…

Bien plus tard dans la journée, environ quelques heures après le déjeuner, dans un petit village tout près de la mer. A l'intérieur d'une large maison, une femme en tenue de blouse blanche se tenait debout à côté d'une autre femme en blouse également, qui elle était assise.

Jennifer Keteleeria observait sa vieille amie d'enfance Shelly Oryse, s'afférer sur un petit objet mécanique avec d'étranges outils et une grosse loupe sous les yeux, pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Le docteur Oryse était arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi avec sa petite sœur, après de chaleureuses retrouvailles entre les deux femmes, où elles ont beaucoup papotées, elles avaient décidées de remettre le fameux travail, pour lequel Jennifer avait requis son assistance, à demain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elles s'étaient mises rapidement au travail, le Professeur Keteleeria avait donc exposée à son amie tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de ces derniers jours de recherches. Après un long moment de débat théorique, Shelly avait décidé d'observer ces faits par elle-même en étudiant soigneusement le fameux objet suspect.

Elle avait donc repris les mêmes recherches que son amie scientifique, mais avait décidée en plus de ça de regarder les pièces du mécanisme une à une. Chose qui s'était avérée assez long et même après avoir déjeunée, elle n'avait toujours pas terminée.

A présent, Jennifer regardait encore la jeune femme pour voir où elle en était dans son étude approfondie, elle vit alors son amie reposer ses outils et basculer la tête en arrière en lâchant un soupir de fatigue. Elle se massa la nuque en regardant son amie Keteleeria l'observer avec un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche.

- Alors ton diagnostique ? Demanda la jeune femme scientifique.

- Alors ? C'est toujours pareil, soupira la femme docteur, j'ai beau observer cette babiole sous tous les angles ça ne change rien. C'est juste un mécanisme d'ouverture d'une Poké Ball.

- Je te l'avais bien dis non ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru dès le début ? Demanda Keteleeria avec un ton de reproche.

- Parce que ça me paraissait invraisemblable, avoua Oryse sur un ton d'excuse, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle chose soit possible.

- Mais les faits sont là, continua Jennifer en fixant le petit objet sur la table, qui que ce soit qui ai réalisé ce truc, il a visiblement fait du très bon travail…

- Du bon travail ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme docteur en se levant surexcitée. Jenny est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement de ce que c'est ? Si on se fie à tes paroles, quelqu'un est parvenu à se servir du principe de base de la Poké Ball pour attraper autre chose que des Pokémon ! Plus que du bon travail, c'est du génie !

Jennifer regarda son amie avec un faible sourire, la découverte engendrait beaucoup moins de joie pour elle.

- Oui, du génie qui m'a coûté la perte d'un petit Pokémon que je devais protéger, rappela-t-elle d'une triste voix.

Se souvenant alors dans quelle circonstance, cet objet avait été utilisé il y a quelques jours dans la maison de son amie, Shelly afficha aussitôt une mine d'excuse.

- Oh excuse-moi Jenny ! Dit-elle aussitôt en lui attrapant les épaules, je ne pensais pas à mal…

- Je le sais, répondit Jennifer en prenant son bras amicalement, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Shelly fit alors retomber ses bras et afficha un petit sourire rassurant.

- Cela dit, reprit la jeune femme du nom de Jennifer, il faut reconnaître que c'est un travail remarquable.

- Pour sûr, dit aussitôt le docteur Oryse, ce n'est pas à la portée d'un amateur. Réussir à canaliser une attaque Pokémon dans une Poké Ball.

- Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Jennifer avec un regard suspect.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Shelly pas très sûr de comprendre sa question.

- Si c'était vraiment une Poké Ball, j'aurais dû la retrouver aussi normalement. Mais il n'y avait que ça.

- Ah… Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce détail.

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par l'arrivée d'une petite brunette avec des couettes. Boletta avança lentement vers sa sœur et le professeur Keteleeria avec un plateau contenant deux tasses, dans ses mains.

- Tenez ! Je vous ai fait du thé ! Dit-elle joyeusement en leur tendant le plateau.

Les deux femmes sourirent et acceptèrent la boisson chaude avec plaisir.

- C'est très gentil à toi petite sœur, dit Shelly en humant la tasse.

- Merci ma chérie, lui dit ensuite gentiment le professeur en lui caressant la tête.

Elles en burent alors une gorgée pour pouvoir se détendre, laissant ainsi un doux silence planer dans l'air. Puis elles reprirent leur conversation.

- Dans ce cas, la question est de savoir comment ils s'en sont prit pour réaliser cette exploit, reprit en première Shelly.

- Moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus, continua Jennifer en prenant l'objet, c'est surtout ces fils qui débordent.

- Ben ce sont des fils qui font circuler le courant tout simplement non ? Dit Shelly en buvant une autre gorgée.

- Oui mais regarde bien, dit le Professeur Keteleeria en lui mettant l'objet en évidence, en faisant attention, j'ai remarqué que ces fils sont disposés volontairement ainsi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ces fils étaient entourés de… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de… Non solide… Et le contact auraient fait explosée la matière, quelle qu'elle soit.

- M'enfin ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama le docteur Oryse bouche bée. Comment ce serait possible de produire une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas ! S'écria à son tour Jennifer frustrée de ne pas avoir la réponse. Je te dis juste ce que je pense mais… Je ne sais rien. Tout comme toi, je nage dans le brouillard…

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à cette phrase, car malgré tous les efforts qu'elles fournissaient pour percer le mystère de cet objet. Les deux scientifiques ne parvenaient pas à trouver une réponse concrète, alors qu'elles étaient pourtant proches du but. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une petite voix se fit entendre.

- C'est peut-être du gaz ?

Entendant cela, les deux femmes de la pièce se tournèrent, ou plutôt, se baissèrent vers la source de la voix. Elles virent alors que c'était bien Boletta la petite fille présente dans la pièce qui venait de parler.

- Ben oui quoi, dit-elle comme si c'était évident, le gaz on peut le rendre solide et le libérer en fumée avec un coup de pression non ?

Sa phrase eut comme l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du professeur Keteleeria, elle revit alors la scène du soir où Gruikui fut volé, dans sa tête. Elle revit le Charpenti frapper l'objet avec sa poutre et le voir dégager de la fumée.

- Mais oui j'ai compris ! S'écria-t-elle surprenant les deux sœurs dont Shelly qui faillit se renverser son thé. Merci Boletta !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cette idée mais c'est tout à fait probable ! Continua la jeune scientifique sur sa lancée. Et le bouton du coup, on y trouve toute son utilité !

- OH ! Jenny ralentit un peu tu veux ! S'exclama le docteur Oryse en levant une main. Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- Oh oui pardon, s'excusa Jennifer en se grattant la tête, emportée dans mon élan j'ai oubliée de préciser ma pensée.

- Alors c'est quoi Professeur ? Demanda Boletta toute curieuse de savoir.

Le professeur but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse sur son bureau et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- En fait je crois avoir compris le principe de ces fils, expliqua-t-elle, je pense que leur utilité est de faire passer du courant et ceux dans tous ce qu'ils touchent. Du coup le bouton agit comme une petite pile, dès qu'on appuie dessus le courant passe et libère ainsi le brouillard !

L'explication sembla impressionnée la petite fille aux couettes, mais sa grande sœur fut un peu plus sceptique devant cette révélation.

- Oui d'accord, dit-elle calmement, mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas comment le brouillard de Buée Noire s'est retrouvé en forme de rond et surtout, comment il est devenu solide ?

Jennifer Keteleeria eut alors un petit sourire, montrant ainsi que son âme de scientifique venait de se réveiller à nouveau.

- Et bien dans ce cas, à nous de le découvrir…

…

Bien plus tard encore dans la journée, les heures avaient défilés à une vitesse assez impressionnante pour un petit groupe de voyageurs. Tout près d'une route de béton servant de passage pour les transports à roues, le quatuor de Renouet continuait d'avancer toujours droit devant.

La journée s'était déroulé calmement pour eux, peu de temps après la capture de Ponchiot par Bianca, les adolescents avaient continués de marcher sur la Route 3 jusqu'à environ midi, où il s'était arrêté pour déjeuner dans l'herbe après s'être aspergé de Repousse. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient les vivres qu'ils avaient pris au Centre Pokémon d'Ogoesse, le groupe avait eu la surprise et la chance d'assister à un magnifique vol de Pokémon oiseaux.

Ils étaient petits, avec un corps à plumes grises, des ailes avec des rayures noires, des pattes griffues, ainsi qu'un petit bec. Ils s'agissaient de Poichigeon, des Pokémon de type Vol spécifique uniquement à leur région, qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir à plusieurs reprises dans leur village. Tcheren semblait d'ailleurs manifesté un certain intérêt pour cet oiseau à plume.

Après cela, ils avaient repris leur chemin en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient quand même assez surpris de ne pas croiser de Dresseur durant tout ce début de trajet, à croire que personne ne traversait à pied par ici. Ils avaient néanmoins croisés de nombreux Pokémon sauvages, en plus des Ponchiot il y avait aussi donc des Poichigeon et des Zébibron.

Ce Pokémon ressemblait à une petite créature quadrupède, de couleur noir avec des rayures blanches. Il avait une crête blanche en forme d'éclair sur la tête, ainsi que des petits sabots aux pieds. Bien que Bianca le trouvait vraiment « TROP MIGNON ! » ni elle, ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'avait manifesté l'envie d'en capturer un.

Ils avaient donc continués leur trajet sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'atteindre la fameuse Pension Pokémon, surtout Ludvina qui n'avait pas envie de dormir à la bonne étoile encore une fois. L'après-midi s'était donc déroulé simplement ainsi, avec quelques Pokémon sauvages qu'ils affrontaient pour s'entraîner un peu, notamment les deux filles du groupe qui apprenait à faire connaissance avec leur nouveau Pokémon respectif.

Elles apprirent ainsi leurs attaques, Munna maîtrisait entre autre Rafale Psy, une attaque offensive qui consistait à envoyer des ondes psychiques à son adversaire. Mais aussi Bâillement, qui pouvait endormir son ennemi et Possessif, qui avait la faculté de bloqué les attaques ennemis du même type que le Pokémon Mangerêve. Ponchiot quant à lui en plus de Charge et Morsure, il connaissait aussi l'attaque Coup d'Main qui servait lors des combats d'équipe à augmenter l'attaque du Pokémon allié.

A présent, en milieu d'après-midi, le groupe poursuivait sa marche même si la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, car le chemin avait commencé à devenir pentu.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive d'abord ?! S'exclama Bianca qui commençait à transpirer à cause du soleil.

- C'est vrai, on est encore loin de la pension ? Demanda Ludvina en se massant la nuque.

- Non on y est presque, répondit Ludwig qui résistait mieux que ses amis face à l'effort, on devrait y arriver bientôt.

- Bientôt, c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Tcheren assez curieux.

- Euh… Je dirais une heure ou deux, précisa Ludwig avec un sourire gêné.

- QUOI !? S'écria Ludvina. C'est ça que tu appelles bientôt ?!

- Mais euh ! C'est encore loin alors ? S'écria Bianca blasée.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, répliqua Tcheren, c'est soit ça, soit s'arrêter ici pour la nuit.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre option devant elle, Ludvina n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et continua d'avancer en silence.

Finalement, une heure et quinze minutes plus tard précisément, ils finirent par apercevoir au loin un large bâtiment. Accélérant un peu la marche, ils atteignirent la fameuse maison qui faisait beaucoup plus grand vu de près.

Assez simple d'apparence, elle était assez large avec deux étages, des murs gris et avec un toit rouge. Une petite cour de récréation se trouvait sur la gauche avec un toboggan et un bac à sable. Ainsi qu'une petite cabane entouré sur la droite, entouré d'une clôture où se trouvaient quelques Pokémon. Le tout entouré par la forêt luxuriante qui formait le paysage de la Route 3, avec également une petite colline visiblement un peu plus loin.

- C'est ici la pension alors ? S'enquit Tcheren

- Tout à fait, affirma Ludwig, même si je n'y suis jamais venu personnellement, je suis souvent passé devant.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On entre ? Demanda Bianca

- Ben je suppose que oui, répondit Ludvina, je vais frapper.

Cela dit avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur arriver par derrière. En se retournant, ils virent qu'ils s'agissaient d'une voiture blanche avec une seule personne à bord. Elle ne continua pas d'avancer sur la route pour aller vers Maillard mais continua bien en direction de la Pension, les adolescents s'écartèrent alors du passage pour qu'elle puisse passer en toute tranquillité. La voiture passa alors devant eux et vint s'arrêter juste devant la cabane, en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Une fois immobilisée, le moteur fut coupé et le conducteur à son bord descendit alors du véhicule et s'approcha du groupe.

C'était une vieille femme devant faire à peu près la cinquantaine, assez épaisse, avec des cheveux gris coupé court vêtu d'un pull violet avec une veste marron par-dessus, un pantalon beige et des bottes noires. Elle s'arrêta devant le groupe d'adolescents en affichant un sourire.

- Bien le bonjour jeune gens ! Salua la bonne femme en levant la main, Bienvenue à la Pension Pokémon ! Etes-vous venu ici pour qu'on élève un de vos Pokémon ?

- Bonjour Madame, salua à son tour poliment Ludwig, nous sommes en fait venus ici mes amis et moi car j'ai entendu dire que votre pension, pouvait aussi accueillir les voyageurs comme une auberge pour la nuit.

- Oh ! Alors vous êtes des voyageurs ? S'informa la femme âgée avec intérêt.

- Tout à fait, approuva Ludwig avec un sourire, je m'appelle Ludwig et voici mes amis Bianca, Tcheren et Ludvina.

Tour à tour que leurs noms étaient prononcés, les jeunes Dresseurs saluèrent également la dame qui leur faisaient face.

- Oh ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance jeune gens, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire, moi c'est Gilbertha, propriétaire de la pension. Je ne m'occupe toutefois que de l'élevage des Pokémon. Vous pouvez en voir derrière la clôture là…

Elle désigna l'endroit derrière le cabanon où se trouvaient plusieurs Pokémon de l'autre côté de la barrière, les jeunes adolescents comprirent alors qu'il s'agissait de Pokémon qui n'appartenaient pas à la vieille dame.

- Pour le séjour à l'auberge il faut voir avec ma fille, continua Gilbertha en pointant l'autre bâtiment, mais actuellement elle doit encore faire ses cours. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Elle s'avança alors vers la petite cour de récréation, elle ouvrit une portière et ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble sur le petit terrain. Du côté du mur, il y avait une porte qui permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- C'est une enseignante ? S'enquit Ludvina alors qu'elle regardait les attractions autour d'elle.

- Tout à fait, confirma la vieille Gilbertha, enfin je devrais plutôt dire une maîtresse d'école maternelle. Elle adore les enfants vous comprenez, alors elle a voulu ouvrir une école pour eux.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir ouvert en plein sur la Route 3 ? Demanda Tcheren assez curieux.

- Eh bien, c'est parce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir offrir une éducation aux enfants de Maillard mais aussi à ceux d'Ogoesse, expliqua la bonne femme, car certains parents n'ont pas toujours les moyens et ici, l'école est gratuite pour les moins de 10 ans. On a donc ouverts à mi-chemin entre les deux, même si la ville de Maillard est plus proche grâce à la nationale.

- Vous ne faîtes pas payer ?

- Non car j'assure déjà notre gain avec mon mari grâce à l'élevage. Alors on prend grand plaisir à enseigner aux petits enfants.

- C'est trop génial d'abord ! S'écria Bianca contente de savoir ça.

- C'est vrai, quel dommage qu'on n'est pas eu une école comme ça chez nous aussi, soupira Ludvina déçue.

- Vous venez d'où si ce n'est pas indiscret ? S'enquit la bonne femme.

- Nous arrivons tous de Renouet, l'informa Ludwig, nous avons commencé un voyage initiatique il y a environ quatre jours.

- Un voyage ? Mais alors vous êtes de nouveaux Dresseurs ? Demanda-t-elle excitée

- On ne peut plus ! Confirma Ludvina en tapant sa poitrine avec fierté.

- Extraordinaire ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré de jeunes Togépi sortis de l'œuf.

Avant de pouvoir continuer leur conversation, la porte donnant accès à la cour s'ouvrit et plusieurs petites têtes, pas plus hautes qu'un mètre, en sortirent.

C'étaient de jeunes enfants, habillés d'un manteau bleu avec un petit chapeau sur la tête, ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour atteindre les attractions de la cour afin de pouvoir jouer à leur guise. Ils étaient environ une dizaine et sur le coup pas un seul ne fit attention aux personnes déjà présentes sur les lieux.

Alors que le groupe les regardait s'affairer, une dernière personne sortit à son tour après les enfants. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, avec des cheveux bruns et lisses attachés en queue de cheval, vêtue d'un pull rose et d'un jean, le tout surmonté d'un tablier jaune. En sortant, elle referma la porte derrière elle en lâchant un soupir.

C'est à elle que la vieille dame s'adressa par la suite en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Oh hé ! Geneviève par ici ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

A l'entente de son nom la jeune femme se tourna donc vers eux, d'abord surprise de voir sa mère accompagné de quatre adolescents qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, son visage prit aussitôt une expression joyeuse lorsqu'elle se dirigea dans leur direction.

- Bonjour Maman ! Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Et bonjour à vous aussi jeunes gens !

Le quatuor salua tour à tour la jeune femme, dont la beauté et la gentillesse qui semblait émaner d'elle, avait pour effet de quelque peu les intimider.

- Maman, tu aurais dû me dire que nous avions des invités enfin ! Reprocha Geneviève avec un ton faussement irrité.

- Ah mais je n'en savais rien ! S'exclama aussitôt la vieille Gilbertha. Je viens de faire connaissance avec eux. Ce sont des jeunes Dresseurs qui voudraient passer la nuit à l'auberge de la pension.

- Oh ! Des Dresseurs c'est vrai ?! S'exclama à son tour la jeune femme ravie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de jeunes pensionnaires ici.

- Merci de nous accueillir Madame… Commença Ludwig mais fut aussitôt coupé.

- Ah non ! Pas de Madame ! S'indigna légèrement la jeune femme avec ses joues gonflées. J'ai beau être mariée et mère, je suis encore bien trop jeune pour me faire appeler Madame, je n'ai même pas 30 ans. Appelez-moi Geneviève d'accord ?

Le garçon afficha un petit sourire, un peu gêné qu'il était de la situation et se gratta l'oreille.

- Très bien si vous préférez M… Euh Geneviève… Dit-il en se corrigeant.

- Nous voudrions savoir s'il nous est possible de passer la nuit ici ? Demanda alors Tcheren d'un ton calme en restant quand même assez intimidé.

- Oui s'il vous plaît, parce qu'on n'a vraiment pas envie de dormir dehors ! Ajouta Ludvina sans trop s'excité.

- « Surtout toi ! » Pensèrent simultanément les deux garçons du groupe

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Répondit aussitôt Geneviève avec gentillesse. Si vous souhaitez passer une nuit à la pension, nous vous accueillons avec plaisir.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit Ludwig, et quels sont vos tarifs ?

- Oh et bien, le séjour pensionnaire coûte normalement 100 Pokédollars par personne, avec petit déjeuner comprit. Mais comme c'est votre première fois, je ne vous fait payer comme pour une personne. Cela vous va ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Ludvina super soulagée de la nouvelle. C'est super, merci beaucoup c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part !

- Oh mais c'est naturel voyons, rigola la jeune femme, si vous voulez nous réglerons la note demain matin. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez connaissance avec mes petits élèves, si ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils peuvent voir des Dresseurs.

Le groupe d'adolescents hésita un bref moment, mais Ludwig parvint largement à les rassurer pour qu'ils acceptent. Finalement, ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête.

- Excellent ! Oh hé les enfants ! Cria-t-elle dans la cour pour se faire entendre. Venez un peu par ici s'il vous plaît.

Ayant entendue la voix de leur maîtresse, les petites têtes présentes dans la cour commencèrent doucement à s'approcher d'elle une à une. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent enfin, qu'il y avait des inconnus dans leur cour de récréation et ils se mirent à les regarder avec des yeux à la fois inquiets et curieux.

Notamment de petits enfants bruns, un garçon et une fille, qui s'accrochaient aux jambes de la jeune enseignante et qui du coup, se trouvaient au plus près d'eux et se méfiaient. Mais la jeune femme leur fit un sourire rassurant et leur caressa la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétés pas, dit-elle avec de l'apaisement dans la vois, ces jeunes gens sont nos invités du jour. Voici Ludwig, Ludvina, Bianca et Tcheren, aller on dit bonjour.

- Bonjour ! S'éleva alors la voix de plusieurs dizaines d'enfants en même temps, certains d'une voix sûre d'autres d'une voix qui l'était un peu moins.

Les adolescents leur firent chacun un sourire avant de leur dire bonjour à eux aussi. Puis Geneviève posa ses mains sur les têtes des deux enfants qui continuaient de s'accrocher à elle.

- Et voici mes deux petits trésors, dit-elle avec une immense fierté dans la voix, Conan et Mia, de faux jumeaux comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Enchanté les enfants, dit Ludwig avec un grand sourire chaleureux en se penchant légèrement ver eux. Vous savez que vous avez une maman très gentille, vous devez être content ?

Se sentant plus à l'aise face au garçon qui s'était abaissé à leur taille et qui leur parlait gentiment, les deux enfants finirent par lâcher le pantalon de leur mère et à s'approcher doucement du jeune garçon. Devant le sourire qu'il leur faisait, les deux enfants finirent par rire eux aussi.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Dit le petit Conan tout content.

- Notre maman c'est la meilleure ! Ajouta également la petite Mia.

- Hé hé ! C'est bien, vous aimez vraiment votre maman. C'est tout ce qui compte…

Il les caressa alors gentiment sur la tête, faisant ainsi disparaître la méfiance des autres enfants. Ils commencèrent alors à se rapprocher de lui et à lui parler tous en même temps rendant leurs paroles incompréhensibles, mais peu importait au garçon s'il n'arrivait pas à suivre leur conversation. Il continuait de conserver son sourire, car tous ces visages joyeux lui apportaient du bonheur.

Les autres personnes adultes le regardait tendrement pour certains, mais d'autres avec une pointe de tristesse en se doutant qu'en ce moment leur camarade devait se sentir un peu triste également.

- Eh bien dis donc ! Intervint la voix de Gilbertha. Votre ami à la côte avec les enfants j'ai l'impression.

- Je devrais peut-être l'embaucher comme baby-sitter, plaisanta Geneviève, ou même comme aide enseignant.

- C'est dans sa nature, expliqua Ludvina avec un petit sourire, enfant déjà il s'occupait souvent de nous. C'est le plus âgé de nous quatre, ainsi que le plus responsable.

- C'est vrai, ajouta alors Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, il s'occupait souvent de Bianca surtout, il lui a appris certaines choses essentielles et il la protégeait tout le temps de ses peurs.

- Lud est toujours très gentil, dit aussi Bianca avec un sourire très chaleureux.

Petit à petit, les enfants commencèrent à se rapprocher des autres adolescents pour faire leur connaissance. Il se passa ainsi un bon petit quart d'heure où le groupe passa un très agréable moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gilbertha intervienne de nouveau :

- Au fait ! Vous m'avez bien dit que vous étiez des Dresseurs, non ?

Les adolescents tournèrent leurs regards intrigués vers la vieille femme.

- Oui en effet, confirma Tcheren, nous avons même remporté notre premier Badge d'Arène à Ogoesse.

Suivant ses paroles, chacun des adolescents qui possédaient le Badge Triple, l'exhiba sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants présents.

- Impressionnant ! S'exclama Geneviève en joignant ses mains

- Fantastique même ! Continua Gilbertha. Dans ce cas, seriez-vous d'accord pour montrer aux enfants comment on livre un combat Pokémon ?

La question surprit un peu le groupe qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, mais le brouhaha qui jaillit des élèves montrait à quel point ils en avaient envie.

- Oui ! Un combat !

- S'il vous plaît ?

- Faîtes un combat !

- Ouais !

- Trop bien ! Un combat !

Face à une telle excitation du petit groupe d'enfant, le quatuor ne put qu'accepter leur requête, à leur plus grande joie.

- OK d'accord ! S'écria Ludvina. Je vais combattre pour vous ! Qui veut bien m'affronter ?

Elle posa la question à ses trois autres amis et la réponse lui vint aussitôt.

- Ce sera moi ! Dit alors Tcheren en s'avançant.

- Ah oui, dit Ludvina avec un air de défi sur le visage, c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas réussi à se départager la dernière fois.

- Effectivement et cette fois je serais vainqueur…

Les deux Dresseurs s'éloignèrent un peu, tandis que les enfants prenaient place le long du mur pour assister au spectacle. Ludvina et Tcheren se mirent à bonne distance et saisirent chacun leur Poké Ball.

- Prêt ? demanda la jeune fille à casquette.

- Plus que jamais, répliqua le jeune garçon à lunettes.

- Moustillon…

- Vipélierre…

- VAS-Y ! Dirent-il en même temps en lançant leur Poké Ball qui s'ouvrirent et firent apparaître le Pokémon Loutre et Serpenterbe, prêts à combattre.

**LUDVIANA VS TCHEREN :**

- Moustillon lance Coquilame ! Commença Ludvina

Le Pokémon détacha son coquillage et le fit imprégner d'eau pour le rendre tranchant et solide. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Vipélierre pour attaquer.

- Lance ton Phytomixeur ! Contre-attaqua Tcheren sans perdre de temps.

Vipélierre se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et des feuilles volantes jaillirent de son corps pour se diriger vers le Pokémon Loutre, s'il se faisait toucher il allait prendre très cher.

- Ne te laisse pas toucher, ordonna la jeune fille, repousse les avec ton coquillage !

Moustillon obéit et utilisa sa lame aquatique pour trancher les feuilles qui menaçait de le couper. Il continua sans s'arrêter sur sa lancée en évitant ainsi l'attaque et se rapprochant de Vipélierre. Tcheren ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Lance l'attaque Fouet Lianes ! Dit-il

Obéissant, le Pokémon vert fit jaillir ses lianes aux extrémités de son corps pour tenter de frapper le Pokémon bleu. Mais Ludvina vit l'attaque venir.

- Saute Moustillon ! Lui dit-elle

Le Pokémon Loutre sauta dans les airs passant ainsi au-dessus des lianes qui s'entrechoquèrent d'elles-mêmes. Vipélierre leva la tête pour voir un petit être bleu foncé droit sur lui armé d'un coquillage solide.

- Vite esquive ! Tenta Tcheren

Mais l'attaque de Moustillon fut trop rapide pour le Pokémon Serpenterbe, il se prit le solide coquillage en plein sur la tête ce qui le fit aplatir au sol. Le Pokémon Loutre lui en profita pour reculer un peu, replacer son coquillage et se frapper le torse d'un air fier.

Son comportement amusait toujours sa Dresseuse.

Vipélierre réussit néanmoins à se relever, car même si l'attaque lui avait fait mal le type n'avait eu trop d'effet sur lui.

- Tiens bon Vipélierre, ce n'est pas terminé, encouragea son Dresseur, réplique avec Groz'Yeux !

Le Pokémon vert fit alors briller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge, Moustillon trop occupé à faire le fier devant sa Dresseuse ne fit pas attention et se prit l'attaque. Il sentit immédiatement le frisson dans son corps pour signifier qu'il venait de perdre de la résistance physique. Chose dont Vipélierre sut tirer profit.

- Et maintenant Fouet Lianes !

Faisant jaillir à nouveau ses lianes vertes, le Pokémon les fit diriger sur son adversaire ayant baissé sa garde.

- Esquive Moustillon ! Lança sa Dresseuse.

Le Pokémon Loutre fit de son mieux, il parvint à éviter l'une des lianes mais il se prit la deuxième. L'efficacité du type et sa défense baissé, firent qu'il encaissa un sacré coup l'envoyant sur le sol, très affaiblit. Son état inquiétait sa Dresseuse, car elle savait à quel point l'effet avait été redoutable.

- Tiens le coup Moustillon ! Encouragea Ludvina en serrant les poings pour se retenir d'aller l'aider.

De leur côté les spectateurs en prenaient plein la vue, le combat était extrêmement fascinant pour de jeunes enfants qui n'en voyaient pas tous les jours. Tous avaient leurs regards fixés dessus et pas un n'en loupait une miette, ce qui amusait beaucoup Ludwig, Geneviève et Gilbertha, tandis que Bianca semblait être dans le même état que les jeunes bambins.

- Alors ça vous plaît les enfants ? Demanda la maîtresse d'école avec un sourire.

- OUI ! Crièrent-ils en même temps, Bianca incluse parmi eux.

- Ha ha ! Heureusement, intervint la vieille Gilbertha, c'est un beau combat qu'on voit là.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, précisa Ludwig car les deux combattants possèdent encore deux Pokémon chacun.

- Mais la jeune demoiselle à l'air en difficulté non ? S'interrogea la jeune femme Geneviève avec un regard préoccupé.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura le jeune garçon à casquette rouge, le combat ne fait que commencer.

Ludvina regardait attentivement la situation à laquelle elle faisait face, son Pokémon venait de prendre un sacré de la part de Vipélierre. Elle savait qu'elle partait désavantagée par rapport au type, mais elle comptait prouver que son Moustillon pouvait relever tous les défis même les plus extrêmes. Et pour cela, il devait affronter sa faiblesse à savoir : la Plante.

Le Pokémon Loutre parvint à se relever assez difficilement, l'attaque l'ayant tout de même bien amoché. Il se tourna vers Ludvina pour lui dire qu'il pouvait encore se battre et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. La jeune fille sourit devant l'incroyable courage de son petit Pokémon bleu.

- On continue Moustillon fonce ! Ordonna la jeune Dresseuse du Pokémon en pointant le doigt contre l'adversaire.

Moustillon fit ce qu'on lui disait et se précipita vers Vipélierre qui restait parfaitement calme et attendait les ordres.

- On va en finir, dit Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes, utilise Phytomixeur !

Vipélierre acquiesça et s'apprêta à tourbillonner sur lui-même pour dégager son attaque à base de feuilles. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la voix de Ludvina intervint :

- Lance-lui ton coquillage ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

Surpris de cette annonce, le Dresseur et Vipélierre ne purent que voir le Pokémon Loutre lancer son redoutable coquillage droit sur le Pokémon Serpenterbe qui se le prit de plein fouet. Le coup était tellement violent qu'il fut repoussé en arrière à moitié assommé, il tomba sur le sol tandis que le coquillage lui s'envola dans les airs. Moustillon sauta pour le rattraper et le remit sur son torse avec un sourire fier.

La jeune fille laissa un « Yes ! » s'échapper de sa bouche, tout en entendant les acclamations des spectateurs justes à côté éblouies par sa performance. Ludvina ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de joie en elle, fière de savoir qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle combattait elle aussi s'améliorait.

Tcheren regarda son Pokémon se remettre sur patte calmement avec de laisser un sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

- Joli coup Ludvina ! Félicité le garçon. Encore une fois tu arrives à me surprendre, bien joué !

- Merci ! Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! S'exclama Ludvina avec un air de défi.

- Moi non plus, affirma Tcheren en remontant ses lunettes.

Leurs deux Pokémon semblaient être parfaitement en accord avec les paroles respectives de leurs Dresseurs. Ils se fixèrent intensément du regard avec une lueur de défi pendant une bonne seconde, lorsque soudain ils se mirent à briller.

Cet évènement prit de court les deux Dresseurs mais pas seulement eux, les spectateurs étaient tous aussi émerveillés en particulier Ludwig et Bianca.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ludvina pas très rassurée.

- Ne me dis pas que… Murmura Tcheren un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Non ce serait…

- C'est bien ça ! Intervint alors la voix de Ludwig en se levant. Les enfants regardez bien vous allez assister à un évènement extraordinaire !

Vipélierre et Moustillon se mirent alors à grandir, leurs corps se développèrent pour prendre une nouvelle apparence plus impressionnante que la précédente. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa c'étaient deux nouvelles créatures qui se trouvaient là.

La nouvelle apparence de Moustillon devait faire presque un mètre, il avait à présent un corps tout bleu, avec une partie plus foncé sur les jambes, des moustaches blanches, une crête et deux coquillage sur ses hanches.

Vipélierre quant à lui était devenu plus long, avec toujours un corps avec une dominance de vert et de blanc, mais à présent son regard était beaucoup plus perçant et intimidant. De même sur sa tête les feuilles étaient plus longues ce qui lui donnaient un genre de coiffure rebelle.

Ludvina et Tcheren étaient bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux, mais très vite la surprise se transforma en un immense sentiment de joie. Ludvina la manifesta notamment en se mettant à sauter sur place.

- ILS ONT ÉVOLUÉS ! Cria-t-elle tout heureuse.

- Fantastique ! S'écria également Tcheren tout aussi heureux qu'elle.

Les jeunes enfants étaient eux aussi émerveillés devant ce spectacle et se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joie. Ludwig et Bianca en profitèrent pour sortirent leurs Pokédex et les scanner. En les voyant agir ainsi, les deux Dresseurs respectif des nouveaux Pokémon suivirent leur exemple et scannèrent les deux créatures.

Le Pokédex de Ludvina lui indiqua alors ceci :

**Mateloutre #008 – Pokémon Entraînement**

**Eau**

**0.8 m**

**24.5 kg**

**Chaque Mateloutre a sa propre technique d'escrime au coquillage, dont il prend un soin tout particulier.**

Tandis que celui de Tcheren lui montra l'information suivante :

**Lianaja #002 – Pokémon Serpenterbe**

**Plante**

**0.8 m**

**16.0 kg**

**Il court comme s'il glissait sur le sol. Il déroute l'ennemi par ses mouvements et l'assomme d'un coup de liane.**

Mateloutre et Lianaja, leurs nouveaux noms à présent, se tournèrent vers leurs Dresseurs respectifs et leurs lancèrent un signe de contentement, montrant ainsi qu'ils avaient franchies un cap.

Ludvina et Tcheren rangèrent leurs Pokédex dans leurs sacs et continuèrent de fixer avec émerveillement leurs nouveaux Pokémon. Ludwig rangea également son appareil et prit la parole rompant ainsi le moment d'émerveillement.

- Nous avons assisté à un évènement rare ! Dit-il assez fort pour être entendu de tous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir deux Pokémon évolués en même temps. Vous décidez quoi les amis ? Vous voulez vous arrêter ou continuer ?

Les deux adversaires se consultèrent brièvement du regard, avant de se remettre à sourire avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Ils s'écrièrent alors tous les deux en même temps :

- On continue !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà, chapitre enfin terminé ! ^^

Il aura été quand même plus long que ce que je ne pensais au départ, mais ce n'est pas bien grave au contraire.

J'espère que la petite surprise de fin vous a plu, désolé de couper en plein combat mais à présent la suite n'est plus très importante ^^

On aura l'occasion de voir les trois nouvelles formes des starters combattre ensemble dans le prochain chapitre.

Aller on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle partie de l'histoire : **Sous la Veine Souterraine.**

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
